


Queen City Blues

by medichka_shani



Series: Манагеры [1]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 68,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: о менеджере, который любил свою работу.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> modern!AU ; ненормативная лексика, любовный роман, ебля – двигатель сюжета. А еще на тринадцатой тысяче слов читателю встретится сакраментальный спойлер к "Твин Пикс".  
> Примечание: с 1869 по 1982 год неофициальным прозвищем Сиэтла было "Город королевы" (англ. Queen City).
> 
> Бета Китахара.
> 
> К тексту есть огненная рейтинговая иллюстрация от Dejavidetc, NC-17 http://static2.keep4u.ru/2019/01/21/IGALDO_FIN52faa25c587cc432.jpg

С двадцатого этажа бухта Эллиот казалась сине-черной и плоской, как неправильной формы тарелка с позолотой вечерних огней по краям. Ее противоположный берег терялся в темноте. Беллтаун сыто светился сотнями окон, а тянущееся вдоль набережной шоссе превратилось в яркие полосы. За ним мерцал пирс с пришвартованными лайнерами и катерами, дальше горела красным вывеска Пайк-Плейс-маркет, а еще дальше преувеличенно радостно сияло колесо обозрения. Отсюда, со второй авеню, не был слышен шум порта, но огромные светящиеся краны на берегу продолжали работу и ночью. Темнота над бухтой казалась неровной, сгущаясь к западу, – там шел дождь.

Исли приложил ладонь к оконному стеклу. 

– Шесть неотвеченных, – укоризненно сказал он в телефон. – Я думал, с тобой что-то случилось.  
– Прости, – в трубке шмыгнули носом. – Тут такие динамики, не слышно ни черта.   
– Когда тебя ждать?  
– Ждать? – трубка серьезно озадачилась. – А зачем? А мы договаривались?..

Исли помолчал, предоставляя абоненту возможность осознать всю бездну проеба.

– Мы вроде говорили только про твой... Блядь!  
– Вот именно.  
– Блядь!   
– Да ничего.   
– Блядь, ты не понимаешь. Мы с ребятами сейчас в Киркланде, и я забыл про твой день рождения!   
– Киркланд не близко, конечно.  
– Исли, прости меня, пожалуйста. Я тебе потом что-нибудь подарю.  
– Дебил, – беззлобно констатировал Исли.   
– Буржуй, – радостно огрызнулась трубка. – Ну, значит, напьемся только вдвоем. Да?..

На заднем фоне счастливо визжали какие-то девушки, кто-то орал: «Лаки, Лаки, ну кто еще там?» – и были слышны громкие раскаты басов. «Это свои!» – проорал Лаки в ответ и снова задышал в трубку, слишком тесно прижимая динамик ко рту.

– Иди уже, – фыркнул Исли. – Нехорошо заставлять девушек ждать.  
– Да это какие-то чужие бабы, – безмятежно сказал Лаки. – Ну ладно. Повеселись там от души!  
– Повеселюсь, – согласился Исли, отключаясь. Послушал тишину в комнатах и полез в бар.

У бурбона был дымный привкус дубовой бочки, в котором чувствовались ноты вишни и меда. Исли сделал глоток и еще раз бросил взгляд на огромное, в пол, окно – в темном стекле отразился он сам и пустынная квартира у него за спиной. И, немного удивляясь, он набрал другой номер. Быстро, словно не давая себе передумать.

– Да? – хрипло рявкнули в трубке.

Исли ответил не сразу. 

– Это Фёрст.  
– Босс? – после короткой паузы недоверчиво уточнила трубка.   
– Слушай, – Исли поболтал золотистой жидкостью на дне стакана. – Слушай, я знаю, что рабочий день давно закончился, а ты не курьер и не секретарша... – он прикинул время и мысленно чертыхнулся: чего он хочет, вечер пятницы, все нормальные люди собираются в марафон по клубам и барам, не один только Лаки. – Можешь меня выручить в одном деле?.. Мне нужны кое-какие документы из офиса, – слова потекли так естественно, будто бы он приготовил их заранее. – Прямо сейчас. Завтра с утра встреча с инвестором... Да, в субботу. Специфический, прямо скажем, мужик. Было бы хорошо, если бы ты помог мне... 

«Сейчас он меня деликатно пошлет, – уверенно подумал он. – Я бы послал».

– Куда? – только и спросил собеседник. И тут же окрысился в сторону: – Смотри, куда прешь, бомж!  
– Ко мне, – кротко сказал Исли и назвал адрес.   
– Я скоро буду, – вздохнула трубка.   
– Спасибо, Сегундо, – Исли нажал «отбой» и сделал новый глоток.

***

 

В дверь позвонили почти через полтора часа. 

– Простите, – Сегундо смотрел себе под ноги. – Пробки.

В этом Исли даже не сомневался – по части плотности траффика Сиэтл уверенно держался за одно из первых мест по стране, а он заставил Сегундо тащиться вечером в пятницу через весь Даунтаун. 

– Нашел нормальное место для машины?  
– Моя на диагностике, – признался Сегундо. – Я на такси.

И Исли подумал про себя: «Хорошо».

Он, не стесняясь, разглядывал гостя, а тот старательно изучал узор на паркете. 

– Вот, – встрепенувшись, Сегундо показал на сумку и пристроил ее на столик. – Я все привез.  
– Очень хорошо, – непринужденно сказал Исли. – Проходи.

И вот тогда Сегундо наконец поднял голову.

Глаза у него были очень красивые: огромные, прозрачно-серые и холодные, казавшиеся еще светлее из-за длинных черных ресниц. Еще у него были белая кожа, узкие руки с длинными пальцами и просвечивающими синеватыми венами, привычка высоко задирать подбородок, раскатисто-льдистое имя и происхождение из какой-то дыры – не то из Миссури, не то из Айовы. С точки зрения Исли, его новый директор продаж вообще обладал рядом достоинств, не указанных в резюме. Достоинств, которые были бы более очевидны, если бы он не расхаживал с таким видом, будто у него одновременно болят голова и живот. 

– Какие-то проблемы? – спросил он, видя, что Сегундо так и мнется у двери.   
– А это удобно? – хмуро спросил тот и скосил глаза в сторону комнаты, откуда был слышен звук работающего телевизора.  
– Удобно. Я живу один. Или предпочитаешь устроить планерку в коридоре?..

Сегундо сдался. Он потащил с шеи шарф и запихал его в рукав пальто. Пальто было мокрым, как и черные гладкие волосы – успел вымокнуть, пока шел от такси. Видимо, дождь наконец добрался до Сиэтла – обычное дело для ноября. Под пальто оказался тонкий черный свитер под горло и черные джинсы. Когда он отвернулся, Исли подумал, что первый раз видит его не в рабочем костюме. «Как и он меня», – подумал он и едва не расхохотался, глядя в зеркало. Видимо, белого домашнего пуловера, джинсов и свободно распущенных волос было достаточно, чтобы его менеджера внезапно поразил столбняк.

Пристроив одежду в стенной шкаф, Сегундо томительно долго вытирал о коврик подошвы ботинок, а когда уже собрался шагнуть в комнату, его взгляд прикипел к мягким светлым коврам и медленно переполз к голым стопам Исли. 

– Полы с подогревом, – поянил Исли, переступив босыми ногами. В глазах гостя отразилась тоска. Он едва заметно нахмурился, будто прикидывая стоимость напольных покрытий, и медленно, с явной неохотой, принялся разуваться.

Исли стоял, никак не комментируя его действия. Дождавшись, пока Сегундо выпрямится, он повернулся и направился в комнаты, чувствуя спиной чужой взгляд.

В его гостиную Сегундо входил с таким видом, словно находился на вражеской территории. Он пристально разглядывал окна до пола, светлые стены, прохладный скандинавский интерьер, подсвеченную огнями панораму залива и задирал подбородок все выше. А потом он повернулся к домашнему кинотеатру – и его лицо просветлело. 

На экране по улицам, залитым серой водой, двигались зловещие треугольные плавники.

– Это же «Акулий торнадо»!  
– А, да, – Исли взял пульт и приглушил звук. – Люблю, знаешь ли, посмотреть в пятницу всякий треш. 

Он присел на диван перед кинотеатром, подвинул журнальный столик и принялся раскладывать по нему документы. 

– Садись, – сказал он и, поскольку Сегундо не двинулся с места, поднял голову и терпеливо повторил: – Садись, Ригальдо.

Его топ-менеджер с красивым испанским именем, вперившийся в телевизор, слегка дернулся. 

– Ничего, если я так, неофициально? – уточнил Исли, уставившись в документы.   
– Ничего, мистер Фёрст. 

Он все-таки сел на диван, почти задевая колено Исли своим, и склонился над столиком, как прилежный ученик. 

– Ты что-нибудь слышал о Даэ? – спросил Исли, убедившись, что Ригальдо собрал и доставил все в самом лучшем виде, именно так, как ему было нужно. 

Ригальдо задумался.

– Какой-то очень богатый и сумасшедший мужик. 

Исли засмеялся.

– Ты живешь в городе, который дал миру Кобейна, «Боинг», «Старбакс» и «Майкрософт». И Даэ! Многие города пытаются создать у себя резервацию для IT-компаний, но мало кому это удается. А Даэ смог, пока не съехал с катушек. Здесь, в Сиэтле, Даэ – это все. Штаб-квартира сотовой связи, производители игр и, конечно, программное обеспечение. Поэтому он может позволить вести себя как бизнес-ангел, инвестируя деньги в частные компании.

Ригальдо помолчал, переваривая.

– А мы-то ему зачем?.. Вы вообще-то занимаетесь деревом.  
– Вот! – Исли наставительно поднял палец. – Мне сообщили, что этот красавец теперь озаботился организацией фармацевтической фирмы, использующей для сырья редкие породы деревьев. Ну, а поскольку мы активно позиционируем себя как ведущую компанию на рынке лесной промышленности, он пришел с этим к нам и хочет отдать нам свои деньги.  
– Но ведь это немного не наша отрасль, – осторожно сказал Ригальдо.  
– Да, – согласился Исли, откидываясь на спинку дивана и заложив ногу за ногу. – Это тебе не рубка древостоя и штамповка цементно-стружечных плит. С директором производства мы будем обсасывать это долго и серьезно. Но... – он помолчал. – Это интересно и, скорее всего, выгодно. Почему бы нам не выделить силы для нового направления, если мистер Даэ так хочет вложить в это немного бабла.  
– Это действительно эпатажно, – пробормотал Ригальдо. – Зачем ему это все?  
– Наверняка что-то личное, – Исли пожал плечами. – После несчастного случая несколько лет назад он стал похож на Дарта Вейдера без шлема. Неудивительно, что мужика потянуло на медицину.  
– Ясно, – Ригальдо двумя пальцами подвигал бумаги. – Значит, все это нужно, чтобы он оценил нашу рентабельность?   
– Точно.   
– Ясно, – задумчиво повторил Ригальдо. Он поерзал и расположился на диване свободнее. – А что на это скажут остальные акционеры?..  
– Тебе дословную или цензурную версию? – спросил Исли, и Ригальдо не выдержал – ухмыльнулся. – С такими везучими, талантливыми и на всю голову больными людьми, как этот Даэ, – Исли принялся бережно собирать листы в стопку, – очень важно не упустить «тот самый момент». У меня чутье на такие вещи, – он посмотрел Ригальдо в глаза, и тот не отвел взгляд, заслушавшись. – Если он рвется начать наше взаимное сближение уже завтра – что ж, пусть будет так. Поэтому меня очень радует, – Исли переложил папки себе за спину и, не вставая, подвинул к себе бурбон и два стакана, – когда моя команда проявляет неравнодушие и понимание.

Он помолчал, наблюдая, как темно-золотая струя медленно льется в квадратные низкие стаканы. 

Ригальдо терпеливо ждал.

– Проще говоря, ты очень меня выручил, – Исли поставил перед ним стакан, умолчав, что это неразбавленный шестнадцатилетний бурбон. – Обещаю, я этого не забуду.  
– Мистер Фёрст, – Ригальдо смотрел на стакан с глубоким сомнением. – Это неудобно, честное слово.  
– Ты же сказал, что не за рулем. Или у тебя планы на вечер?  
– Да не особенно, – Ригальдо криво усмехнулся. – Пока вы не позвонили, я собирался пойти в «качалку».

Исли мысленно нарек себя «молодцом». Если бы он позвонил чуть позже, Ригальдо бы его просто не услышал. 

– Тогда так, – он развернулся и сунул Ригальдо бурбон прямо в руки. – Считай, что мы отмечаем мой день рождения.

Темные брови Ригальдо поползли кверху. Он бросил косой взгляд сначала в сторону одной пустой комнаты, потом в сторону другой, потом посмотрел на беззвучно работающий телевизор – акула на крыше машины как раз попыталась ее прокусить. По-видимому, день рождения босса он представлял себе как-то не так. 

– Не веришь? – Исли растянул губы в улыбке. – Можешь посмотреть на «Фейсбуке». Давай, проверь.

Ригальдо фыркнул и помотал головой – и решительно сделал первый глоток. Исли последовал его примеру и прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к послевкусию. 

– Тридцать шесть лет? – вдруг сказал Ригальдо, и Исли уставился на него, застигнутый врасплох. Ригальдо все-таки полез в телефон. – Тогда ясно.  
– Что – ясно? – слегка подвис Исли.  
– Почему вы не отмечаете. Я бы тоже не праздновал тридцать шесть лет, – твердо сказал Ригальдо. – Зачем лишний раз тратиться. Это же не юбилей.

«А ты, милый мой, жмот», – подумал Исли, слегка ошарашенный таким выводом. А вслух спросил:  
– А тебе?..  
– Двадцать семь, – Ригальдо снова поднес стакан к губам, сделал долгий глоток и сосредоточенно уставился на экран телевизора, где по воздуху летали акулы, а бравые герои расправлялись с ними при помощи барного стула, гранат и бензопилы. А потом попросил с явным удовольствием:  
– А можно сделать погромче? 

Исли в каком-то внутреннем ахуе прибавил звук и налил ему еще.

До титров они досмотрели в молчании. Когда добро в «Торнадо» окончательно восторжествовало над логикой, Ригальдо, задумчиво подперев подбородок стаканом, изрек:  
– В пятой части Эйприл станет андроидом.   
– Креативно, – оценил Исли и не выдержал: – Ты что, тайный фанат франшизы?  
– Почему – «тайный»? – Ригальдо сдвинул брови. Кажется, ирония до него не дошла. – Просто интересно, как это говно эволюционирует: от беззастенчивого треша двух первых частей через абсурдистский апофеоз третьей и море пасхалок четвертой – к драме и экшену пятой... – он прищурился. – Ну, экшену категории B, конечно. 

Исли не сразу нашел что на это сказать, и он почел за лучшее снова наполнить стаканы.

– Значит, категорией В тебя не смутить? – спросил он, думая о своем.

Ригальдо сдул в сторону длинную челку. Его глаза заблестели, он непринужденно оперся о подлокотник. 

– Нет, ну а что? – неожиданно задиристо сказал он. – Там бывает много треш-хоррора.

Исли усмехнулся. 

– У меня тут есть еще «Кровавая баня в старшей школе», – сказал он, щелкая пультом. – Как оцениваешь?   
– Вообще шикарно, а вторая часть еще лучше, – не задумываясь, выдал Ригальдо.   
– Приятно посмотреть на девочек в форме, мордующих друг друга за звание самой крутой?   
– Я болею за Мако, – серьезно сказал Ригальдо. – Ее бьют – она снова бросает вызов.   
– А я – за девочку с зонтиком-пулеметом, – поделился Исли. – За трудолюбие и творческий подход.

Он с удовольствием нажал «пуск» и сделал глоток. По экрану замельтешили дерущиеся японки.

Бурбон оседал на языке слабым привкусом коньяка, дыма и вишни, приятно грел желудок, отдавался теплом в самых кончиках пальцев. Исли повернул голову и посмотрел на четкий профиль Ригальдо. Кажется, его менеджер наслаждался дедовщиной среди миловидных дев. И вдруг моргнул и порозовел. Исли с каким-то нездоровым интересом следил, как бледную кожу Ригальдо заливает слабый румянец, а губы сжимаются в нитку, однако тот не шевелился под его взглядом, упрямо таращась в экран. Исли покосился на телевизор, не понимая, что спровоцировало смятение. 

В кадре были сиськи. Много сисек. Крупных и маленьких, стоячих и вислых, с круглыми, треугольными, плоскими или, наоборот, острыми сосками. Ах, да. И как он мог позабыть лейтмотив этого экшена: «Хочешь унизить противницу – обнажи ее груди». Ригальдо мрачнел все больше, хотя до этого ему, кажется, все нравилось. Сюжет развивался, веселую драку грозила сменить групповуха по принуждению.

Исли снова посмотрел на своего менеджера, который хмуро пялился себе под ноги.  
А потом плавно поднял пульт и поставил кино на паузу. И, сделав неспешный глоток, положил руку на колено Ригальдо и ощутил, как тот оцепенел.

Часть 1

 

В развернутом резюме, которое Ригальдо полгода назад предоставил в отдел кадров холдинга «Нордвуд», говорилось, что он чрезвычайно трудолюбивый, ответственный и инициативный работник, обладающий ярко выраженными лидерскими качествами, стрессоустойчивый, коммуникабельный и позитивный. В автобиографической части очень подробно был отражен путь эволюции с низшего звена пищевой цепочки к высокоорганизованным хищникам: высшая школа провинциального города Эймса, колледж по менеджменту и экономике, работа промоутером, товароведом, помощником менеджера, специалистом по привлечению корпоративных клиентов, старшим менеджером и руководителем отдела продаж. Резюме пестрело «маячками»: b2b, b2c, клиентоориентированность, управление командой, анализ конкурентной среды, ведение переговоров, медиапланирование и продвижение брендов. Согласно ему, Ригальдо был богом тайм-менеджмента и повелителем CRM, владел двумя иностранными языками, французским и испанским, не имел вредных привычек, водил машину и регулярно проходил тренинги по повышению квалификации.

– Какое представление имеете о лесной и деревообрабатывающей индустрии?  
– Достаточное, чтобы знать, что «Нордвуд» – крупнейший холдинг, объединивший оба эти направления, – сухо сказал Ригальдо. – Неважно, что мне поручат продавать – шпалы или деревянные чехлы для телефонов. Я разберусь и в том, и в другом.  
– Cлишком короткий опыт работы руководителем, – недовольно сказал Орсей Блэкмэн, уставившись в резюме. – Почему так недолго?  
– Фирма накрылась, – неохотно сказал Ригальдо и, когда кадровик усмехнулся, огрызнулся: – Не по моей вине. Спрос опередил предложение!   
– Ясно, – Орсей пожевал губами и закрыл папку. – Пока поработаешь в филиале в Такоме. Можешь приступать завтра. 

За шесть месяцев отдел продаж в одном из фирменных строительных гипермаркетов «Нордвуд» убедился, что резюме непосредственного руководителя безбожно пиздело по нескольким пунктам. Ригальдо отлично понимал, что назвать его «позитивным», «коммуникабельным» и «мотивирующим командную деятельность» можно было только по большому укуру, поэтому с чистым сердцем списал эти позиции из резюме других соискателей. Политика «кнута» нравилась ему больше «пряника». Ригальдо безжалостно дрючил ленивых и поощрял инициативных, а сам действительно быстро разобрался в тонкостях сбыта тамбурата, шпона и лиоцелла. Продажи же в филиале поползли вверх.

Когда водоворот страстей вокруг его назначения поутих, Ригальдо обнаружил, что вызывает в подчиненных неоднозначные чувства. Краткие эпитеты, доносившиеся из кабинок мужского туалета, типа «говнюк», «мудила», «хуйло надменное», были ясны и понятны. 

Шепот, который долетал до него от девочек на ресепшене, необъяснимо напрягал.

«Красивый», «строгий», «ни с кем не встречается», «глядит прямо в душу, когда просит отчет», «надо посмотреть, рядом с кем сядет на совещании», «не отпустил на обед, пока не заполню ведомости», «вчера вызывал к себе – сегодня опять пойду».

В графе «семейное положение» у Ригальдо значилось «холост», пункт «интересы» был представлен словом «работа».

– Шеф, – однажды задушевно сказал ему на корпоративе подвыпивший Кронос. – Хотите, я познакомлю вас с обалденными девочками? 

Ригальдо смотрел на него исподлобья так долго, что Кронос заерзал на стуле.

– Считаешь, что я похож на человека, которому не хватает общения? – наконец выдал Ригальдо.  
– Да нет, – Кронос почесал куцую бороденку. – Это так. Помогает бороться с хроническим стрессом.   
– С хроническим стрессом помогает бороться расписание, – сухо сказал Ригальдо. – И правильное делегирование полномочий. Я тебе делегирую разобраться с козлами, которые требуют от нас фитосертификатов. Прямо с утра с ними созвонишься и все мне расскажешь.

Кронос насмешливо фыркнул и откланялся. Глядя, как он пристает с бокалом шампанского к хихикающей секретарше, Ригальдо почувствовал неладное. Прогон о девочках его немного насторожил: обычно Кронос был не склонным к альтруизму мудаком.

Просто подъебывает или догадывается? Знает или не знает?

Ни одно резюме не включало в себя информацию: то, что девочки его не интересуют, Ригальдо понял еще в пубертате, и этим пониманием все дело и ограничилось. На всякую хуйню у него просто не было времени.

На следующее утро он на всякий случай увеличил нагрузку всему коллективу, и томные взгляды на планерках прекратились сами собой.

Так продолжалось еще некоторое время, а потом Ригальдо вызвали в головной офис. 

Там он впервые близко увидел Исли Фёрста, и это стало ударом по всем его органам чувств.

***

 

– Опаздываешь, – хмуро сказал Орсей, когда Ригальдо торопливо вошел в отдел кадров.   
– Мне не назвали точного времени!  
– Все равно надо быть расторопнее, – Орсей переложил какие-то бумаги. – У тебя собеседование.

Ригальдо озадачился.

– С кем это?..  
– С руководящим составом, – директор кадров повысил голос. – Я не уверен, что ты пригодишься, но мне было передано пригласить всех, кто мало-мальски подходит.  
– Да что случилось? – спросил Ригальдо, не зная, что и думать.

В ответ Орсей посмотрел очень утомленно. 

– Случилось так, что директор по продажам профукала глаза.   
– В смысле? – тупо переспросил Ригальдо. – Что-то просмотрела? Допустила ошибку?  
– В смысле, утратила зрение, – раздраженно сказал Орсей. – Берет больничный под конец года и ложится на операцию! 

Он еще долго что-то ворчал, ковыряясь в открытом сейфе, о том, как безответственно покидать рабочее место сейчас, когда пора подбивать отчетность за год прошедший и выстраивать схему продаж на весь следующий... Ригальдо слушал его вполуха, пытаясь справиться с бешеным сердцебиением. От открывающихся перспектив сладко ныло под ложечкой. Он оперся на край чужого стола, думая о том, какой ему выпал шанс.

«Главная» по продажам казалась ему непотопляемой. Галатея Год-Айсфилд работала в «Нордвуде» черт знает сколько, вроде бы даже была акционером и не собиралась сдавать свои позиции. Ригальдо общался с ней регулярно, получал в равной мере и «плюшки», и «оплеухи», и даже не представлял, что ситуация может вот так измениться. Вот уж действительно, форс-мажор. 

От мысли о повышении могла закружиться голова. 

– Так они ищут ей замену? – спросил он, не уточняя, кто именно «они». – И вы предложили им меня?..

Взглядом Орсея можно было мариновать шампиньоны.

– Я же сказал, он опрашивает всех, кто более-менее себя проявил, – буркнул Орсей. – Иди. Но особенно не рассчитывай. Слишком короткий опыт руководства. Ты за сегодня уже пятый.

Ригальдо обогнул стол и уже в дверях обернулся.

– А кто принимает решение?   
– Фёрст, – выплюнул директор по кадрам, и Ригальдо упругой походкой двинулся к лифтам. 

***

 

До этого он с президентом компании не встречался и о верхушке правления знал очень мало. «Нордвуд» представлял собой семейное предприятие и действительно был самой старой компанией на северо-западе, охватывающей весь срез лесной торговой промышленности, какой был только возможен. Он был основан здесь едва ли не раньше города и начинался как лесорубная артель «Блэкмэн и Фёрст». В дни, когда вождь Сиэтл из племени суквамиш только раскуривал трубку мира с поселенцами, бородатые лесорубы в штанах на подтяжках уже вовсю валили лес на холмах. Ригальдо представлял себе это достаточно ярко: он видел дагерротипы на первом этаже центрального офиса, висящие там как дань традициям. Во всем остальном офис был современным и стильным, но кое-что в нем было неизменным. Компанией по-прежнему владели Блэкмэны и Фёрсты, потомки тех самых покорителей фронтира. Блэкмэнов было много, и они стремились заполонить все руководящие должности. Фёрст был только один.

В его приемной Ригальдо поджидало чудовище на «шпильках» и в винно-красном, обтягивающем все окружности платье.

– Мистер Фёрст вышел, – холодно заявило оно, скаля стозевую пасть. – Придется подождать. Вам не назначено, так что особенно не рассчитывайте! Может быть, примет, а может, нет!

Ригальдо с некоторой оторопью оглядел длинные волосы боссовой секретарши и ее агрессивный мейк-ап, после чего молча ткнул пальцем в сторону «королевского» кабинета. Жалюзи были подняты наполовину, но силуэт человека в кресле ни с чем нельзя было перепутать. Человек держал телефон возле уха, параллельно что-то печатая.

– Ничего не знаю, – отрезала секретарша. – Идите в кофе-пойнт.

Ригальдо все же предпринял попытку прорваться к начальству. Рабочий день уже полчаса как закончился, но президент пока что был на месте. Ригальдо не хотел упускать шанс.

Их перепалка с «мисс Сауз» была очень короткой, после чего Ригальдо самым недвусмысленным образом выперли. Он двинулся в кофе-пойнт, чувствуя себя так, словно его пожевал крокодил. Хватка у женщины в красном платье была железной. Он даже испытал что-то похожее на уважение.

Кофе-пойнт выделялся модным интерьером и полным отсутствием дармовой еды. Ригальдо включил кофе-машину и сунул монетку в автомат с шоколадными батончиками. 

Батончик поехал к лотку выдачи и застрял.

– Сука, – пробормотал Ригальдо, толкая автомат в бок. Он стукнул кулаком по стеклу, потом попытался наклонить корпус вперед, потом пнул железный гроб – без особого, впрочем, эффекта. 

– Сука! – повторил Ригальдо, нажимая все кнопки подряд. Не то чтобы он был так сильно голоден, но сам факт его глубоко возмущал.

Убедившись, что рядом никого нет, он поддернул брюки и опустился на корточки, попытавшись просунуть руку в лоток, чтобы зацепить упаковку. Ему удалось это сделать, но угол был неудобный, а пальцы недостаточно гибкими. Ригальдо сделал крючок из колпачка пластиковой ручки и не оставлял своих попыток, всунувшись в лоток почти по плечо.

– Затейливо, – произнес позади него чей-то голос. Ригальдо повернул голову и увидел рядом с собой мужские туфли. Он вскочил на ноги, неудержимо краснея: больше бессмысленной траты денег он ненавидел только чувствовать себя дураком. 

У обладателя черных туфель были широченные плечи, подчеркнутые офисным пиджаком, правильное лицо без возраста, охуенный галстук и какая-то совершенно невозможная платиновая грива, как у короля эльфов или рок-звезды 90-х. Он был высокий, выше Ригальдо, и от него пахло дорогой туалетной водой и табаком. Когда он улыбнулся, прищурившись, вокруг глаз разбежались мелкие морщины, и только тогда стало ясно, что этому человеку уже давно не двадцать лет.

Мужик смотрел на него в упор, едва заметно улыбаясь, и Ригальдо понял, что тоже пялится на него во все глаза. Продавцы в гипермаркете болтали в курилке, что самый главный босс «Нордвуда» невъебенный красавец. Ригальдо как-то морально не подготовился, что слухи могут быть правдой.

– Хороший способ, но можно проще, – сказал Исли Фёрст, после чего обошел автомат и выдернул шнур из розетки. 

Батончик со стуком свалился на дно лотка. Ригальдо стоял, не шевелясь.

– Не хочешь забрать? – с дружелюбной насмешкой спросил «главный босс». Ригальдо отмер и наклонился за своим «призом». Когда он выпрямился, президент «Нордвуда» все так же разглядывал его. 

– Это ведь ты Сегундо? – деловито уточнил он и, когда Ригальдо кивнул, подмигнул: – Чем ты разозлил Люсиэлу? Она хотела тебя сплавить. 

Ригальдо пошел за ним, как привязанный, отчаянно ненавидя подставивший его автомат. 

В приемной их встретила присмиревшая «крокодилица». Они с Ригальдо скрестили взгляды, как две дуэльные шпаги. Девица дернула плечом и отвернулась. 

– Нам два кофе, – бросил ей на ходу президент «Нордвуда». – И чего-нибудь пожевать.

У него зазвонил мобильник, и он сразу ответил, распахнув дверь в кабинет.  
Ригальдо вошел следом – и замер, сраженный. Кабинет воплощал его мечты о минимализме: кругом стекло и матовый серебристый металл. В двух кадках по углам торчали карликовые сосны как напоминание о том, что состоянием «Нордвуд» обязан дереву. За огромными окнами перемигивались небоскребы делового центра Сиэтла. 

Если бы Ригальдо мог выбирать, его кабинет был бы точно таким. 

Босс сел в кресло и придвинулся к столу. Ригальдо вдруг некстати подумал, что Фёрст со своей белой гривой хорошо вписывается в интерьер.

До него не сразу дошло, с кем тот разговаривает по телефону:   
– Да? Нет, Тея. Не говори ерунды. Ты третий человек, который это все на себе тащит. Нет, я не дам Римуто тебя выпереть. Сам буду курировать эти чертовы продажи. А чем мне тут еще заниматься-то?.. Нет, не утону. Возьму помощника, который мне все подготовит. Нет, не выбрал. Вот тут еще один мальчик пришел...

Ригальдо едва не споткнулся.

Мальчик?.. Мальчик?!

– Нет, не хочу тебя видеть, пока не закончится реабилитация. Давай, до встречи, – сказал Фёрст почти ласково и, отключившись, наконец посмотрел на Ригальдо. 

Глаза у него были веселые. 

– Не знаю, что там сказал Орсей Блэкмэн, – начал он вместо приветствия, – но мисс Год-Айсфилд я увольнять не собираюсь. Сколько бы месяцев она там себя ни чинила.

Ригальдо раздул ноздри, но промолчал. Он так и не сел в кресло для посетителей – стоял, опираясь на его спинку, и смотрел на босса через стол. 

– Так что это не настоящее повышение, а эксперимент. Зарплата на время больничного мисс Год-Айсфилд будет в полтора раза больше той, которую ты сейчас получаешь. 

О, это Ригальдо уже подсчитал. 

– Ты можешь отказаться, а можешь принять это предложение, чем здорово сократишь мне время на поиски, – босс переплел пальцы. – Если, конечно, твое резюме не врет о целеустремленности. Есть вопросы?  
– Да, – Ригальдо тряхнул головой, сбрасывая лезущую в глаза челку. – Почему вы так смело мне это предлагаете? Вы же ничего обо мне не знаете.

Фёрст оглядел его с головы до ног.

– Ну почему «ничего», – задумчиво сказал он. – Я читал твое личное дело.

Ригальдо вдохнул и пошел ва-банк.

– А раз читали, то должны понимать, что я не согласен быть «мальчиком», который раскладывает для шефа бумажки по алфавиту. Я хочу работать по-настоящему.

Фёрст засмеялся. Смех у него был приятный – мелодичный и заразительный. 

– Хорошо, мистер Сегундо, – сказал он, подперев щеку. – Я буду обращаться к вам, как заслуживает ваша квалификация и безусловно выдающийся опыт. Но, боюсь, у такого значимого сотрудника не будет времени экстренно изучить новые обязанности и специфику продаж холдинга в целом...  
– Я изучу, – торопливо сказал Ригальдо. Фёрст довольно сощурился, словно только этого и ждал. 

– Сколько вам может понадобиться времени, чтобы разобраться?   
– Неделя, – отважно сказал Ригальдо.

Исли Фёрст недоверчиво поднял брови.

– Включая субботу, – уточнил Ригальдо на всякий случай.

Улыбка Фёрста и притягивала взгляд, и раздражала.

– А как же личная жизнь? Разве вам не надо проводить выходные с друзьями, родителями, девушкой... собакой?

Ригальдо молча пожал плечами. В нем зрело желание завязаться в узел, но добиться этого места. А там, кто знает, может быть, удастся на нем задержаться. Как там пойдет у начальницы с операцией, еще неизвестно.

– Ну, вот и хорошо, – сказал босс. – По рукам. Мы с Орсеем придумаем, как лучше это оформить.

Громко цокая шпильками, вошла Люсиэла. Низко наклонилась, переставляя с подноса чашки. Ее длинные красные волосы упали на рукав пиджака Фёрста, и он аккуратно, привычным движением стряхнул их. Ригальдо это неожиданно понравилось.

– Ваш кофе, – сказала ему секретарша без какого-то намека на уважение. – Еще что-нибудь?   
– Нет, спасибо, – Ригальдо выпрямил спину. – Мистер Фёрст, можно еще вопрос?  
– Валяй.   
– А что насчет моей текущей работы? Я должен буду как-то совмещать?

Исли крутанулся в кресле. Ригальдо моргнул – это было как-то... несолидно.

– Твой гипермаркет, кажется, находится за городом?  
– В Такоме.  
– А живешь ты в Сиэтле?  
– Да, на Квин Энн.  
– Тогда, я думаю, тебе лучше перебраться в центральный офис, – задумчиво сказал Исли. – Продажами на той точке временно займется кто-то другой.

Ригальдо чинно кивнул, старательно давя ухмылку, расползающуюся по лицу. Его переселяют в головной офис. Господи, он все ближе и ближе к ебучей «американской мечте».

– Мисс Сауз, покажите Сегундо кабинет Галатеи, – задумчиво сказал Исли. – Всем будет удобно, если директор продаж займет привычное место. Еще есть вопросы?..

Мисс Сауз взглянула на Ригальдо, как показалось, с голодным интересом. А потом, проходя мимо, будто случайно притерлась к его пиджаку мягкой грудью. Будто давая знать, что теперь он один из «своих».

«Ну нет, милая, – злорадно подумал Ригальдо. – Здесь тебе вообще ничего не светит».

– Вопросов нет, – отрезал он. – Спасибо вам, мистер Фёрст.

Когда он шел следом за «крокодилицей» мимо опустевшего опен-спейса, у него в голове ебашил победный марш.

Кабинет Галатеи был не таким идеальным, как кабинет Фёрста, и в мелочах неуловимо ощущалось присутствие женщины – но все же он был кабинетом топ-менеджера. Не описать, как давно Ригальдо к этому шел.

Он сел в кресло, сложил руки на животе, запрокинув голову и, бездумно глядя в потолок, и с трудом удержался, чтобы не покрутиться, как Исли Фёрст.

***

 

Вечером, после ужина, он с карандашом прикинул дебет и кредит и убедился, что сможет позволить себе немного расширить траты. И перевел крупную сумму на счет своей тетки из Айовы. На ее возмущенный звонок, что она отошлет деньги обратно, он очень аккуратно намекнул на грядущее повышение и не менее получаса слушал о том, как она счастлива и какой он молодец. Тетка, немолодая учительница младших классов, любила его до беспамятства, сильнее, чем если бы он был ее собственным сыном, а Ригальдо в меру сил помогал ей деньгами, лелея мечту однажды накопить на покупку элитной недвижимости подальше от кукурузных полей. Никаких других родственников у них не было. Никто им не помогал, но никто и не сосал из них кровь. 

Обо всем этом Ригальдо лениво думал, ополаскивая миску из-под салата. Он прижимал плечом телефон к уху, рассеянно слушая голос Маргарет, а в голову фоном лезли мысли о том, что теперь делать, чтобы не облажаться, и еще о том, что в центральном офисе ему придется часто видеться с Исли Фёрстом. Мысли были тягучие и опасные. Он честно дождался, когда Маргарет дорасскажет ему последние новости, и попрощался, а затем, вытерев руки полотенцем, забрался с телефоном в постель.

Исли выпрыгнул на него из первой же строчки гугла. В прессе его называли «лесным королем». Сайт новостей страстно обсасывал фотографию, где босс засветился под руку с супермоделью. На девушке был скандальный наряд в виде двух кожаных ремешков и мехового плаща, как у Неда Старка. Больше на ней, кажется, ничего не было. «Зима в лесах штата Вашингтон, наивные летние дети», – гласила надпись под фото. Ригальдо посмотрел на длинные ноги девушки, на загадочную, как у Джоконды, улыбку босса и решительно закрыл интернет, чтоб не думать о всякой херне. 

Эта похвальная предусмотрительность не помешала ему упоенно подрочить перед сном. Ригальдо вообще был мастером в этой области, изо дня в день уговаривая себя, что когда-нибудь обязательно займется устройством личной жизни. Но сейчас он старательно мастурбировал не на видео с голыми парнями, а повторяя, что отлично «взлетит» на новом месте, заработав и себе на пентхаус, и тетке на виллу в Калифорнии. Еще никогда мысли о работе не приносили столько удовольствия. То, что в них нет-нет да вклинивался образ босса, самоуверенного, умного и насмешливого, было чистой случайностью. Ригальдо твердо сказал себе, что дрочит не на Фёрста, а на будущий социальный статус, и наконец-то кончил и заснул.

Как водится, «повышение» оказалось засадой. Со Дня Ветеранов и до Дня Благодарения Ригальдо жил как в аду. Он заебался до нервного зуда, снова начал курить, хотя бросил два года назад, сладостно перегрызся со всем центральным офисом и навсегда нажил себе врагов в лице уборщицы, бухгалтера и Люсиэлы. В конце концов он даже с теткой умудрился поругаться, но спохватился и извинился на следующий день. Конечно, она его простила, но посоветовала приехать и отдохнуть. Ригальдо отказался.

При всем этом он с каким-то нездоровым упрямством зачастил ходить в тренажерный зал, будто кто-то мог оценить плоды его упорных трудов. 

Когда Ригальдо стало казаться, что он откусил кусок больше, чем мог бы проглотить, все наконец начало налаживаться. Количество идиотов вокруг странным образом сократилось, Ригальдо разобрался во всяких тонкостях и стал свободнее вести себя на совещаниях, и даже Римуто Блэкмэн, второй по важности акционер и финансовый директор «Нордвуда», перестал смотреть на него, как на ящерицу, по недомыслию заползшую к нему в карман. Что касается Фёрста, то он традиционно встречал Ригальдо ухмылкой. И эта самая странная улыбка неизменно ставила Ригальдо в тупик, поэтому с боссом он общался безукоризненно вежливо и максимально отстраненно. В чем-то ином просто не было смысла. Ригальдо помнил про супермодель в кожаных шнурках.

Звонок с предложением приехать к Исли в пятницу застал Ригальдо врасплох. Он вдохнул, выдохнул и решил, что ничего страшного, съездит. Общение в неформальной обстановке – знак, что босс его выделяет среди остального «планктона», ну, так Ригальдо не зря вкалывал, как вол. Черт его знает, может, когда-нибудь, когда он откроет собственное дело, дружба с таким человеком, как президент «Нордвуда», пойдет ему на пользу. Его по-прежнему напрягали улыбки Фёрста и то, что иногда Ригальдо все-таки представлял его перед сном, но он подумал: похуй, он будет держать в руках свои тупые инстинкты, и если босс захотел обсудить с ним какие-то дела после работы – он, сука, приедет и будет их обсуждать. 

Когда Исли положил ему на колено свою цепкую руку, вся выстроенная Ригальдо схема рухнула к черту, а в голове стало как-то пусто и стремно. Он наконец понял, в каком ключе босс собирается с ним работать, но это не принесло ему радости. Он совершенно не представлял, что теперь делать.

***

 

На самом деле Исли довольно легко принял бы любое развитие событий – ну, кроме, возможно, прямого удара в челюсть. Если бы Ригальдо стряхнул его руку с бедра или отодвинулся, он бы немедленно обратил все в шутку – с этим проблем у него никогда не было. 

Ригальдо не стал от него отсаживаться или возмущаться. Он просто окаменел: только что был живой человек, болтал ногой, краснел и отводил взгляд от откровенно выпяченных японских сисек – и вот уже на его месте сидит каменный сфинкс. Исли такое видел у некоторых кошек – абсолютная неподвижность, когда непонятно, дышит ли. После визгливого шума треш-экшена в гостиной сделалось неестественно тихо. И в этой тишине рука Ригальдо медленно поднялась вверх. Он пил свой бурбон долгими глотками, которые вызвали бы возмущение у сомелье, а допив, без слов поставил стакан рядом с собой. И тогда Исли, не сводящий с него глаз, без спешки придвинулся ближе. Теперь он сидел к Ригальдо вполоборота, и его ладонь поднялась выше по чужому бедру. Ему показалось, миновала целая вечность, прежде чем Ригальдо повернул голову.

Их губы встретились и медленно раскрылись навстречу друг другу. Исли успел увидеть, как раздуваются ноздри Ригальдо. А потом все вытеснил вкус поцелуя – удивительно скромного, даже без языков, просто прихватывание губами чужих губ. Исли ни с кем так не целовался со времен средней школы. Тем страннее, что это вызвало у них обоих такой адреналиновый взрыв. Он услышал, как шумно Ригальдо дышит, а сам тяжело проглотил вдруг ставшую вязкой слюну. А вслед за этим в грудь Исли уперлась рука и смяла в кулаке ткань домашнего джемпера. 

– Мистер Фёрст, – хрипло произнес Ригальдо, сжимая и разжимая кулак, словно не мог решиться, оттолкнуть ему Исли или прижать ближе. На его виске голубела тонкая жилка. – Вам так сильно понравился фильм?..

Исли смотрел на него, прищурясь. А потом, вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, придвинулся еще ближе и невесомо дотронулся до лба Ригальдо, сдвигая его челку набок. Ригальдо прирос к спинке дивана. 

– «Исли», – наставительно сказал Исли. – Лучше по имени, я думаю.

Ригальдо едва заметно шевельнул губами, а Исли аккуратно переставил стаканы на стол.

Лицо Ригальдо было совсем рядом, глаза лихорадочно поблескивали. Исли положил локоть на спинку дивана и подтянул на сидение ноги. Чужой взгляд тут же прилип к его босым ступням. Губы Ригальдо искривились. Он резко дернул головой, чудом не угодив Исли по подбородку.

– Не надо, – сказал он, отклоняясь всем корпусом назад. – Давайте досмотрим, там... дальше еще интереснее будет. 

При этом он смотрел на Исли так жадно, как голодный на кусок пирога, но продолжал упираться ему в грудь, удерживая их на расстоянии друг от друга.

Исли почувствовал, как в нем нарастает азарт.

– Ты прав, – сказал он серьезно и положил ладонь на промежность Ригальдо. – Дальше будет совсем хорошо.

Они снова столкнулись губами, и в этот раз Исли был более настойчив. Он прижимался ртом ко рту Ригальдо, ритмично и сильно надавливая на его губы, толкаясь в язык языком. Первое, что он понял: у его неприступного менеджера стоит, и стоит крепко, и член у него подходящий, хороший такой член. И второе: этого члена, похоже, никогда не касалась чужая рука. Когда Исли легко провел вдоль ширинки пальцами, Ригальдо ощутимо сотрясло. Он и до того почти не участвовал в поцелуе – держал рот приоткрытым, но при этом не шевелился и жмурился, – а теперь и вовсе задышал, как вытащенная из воды рыба. Его собственная рука, лежащая на бедре Исли, была горячей и мокрой. 

По шкале сексуальной неопытности Ригальдо попадал в десять из десяти.

Исли случалось очаровать парочку натуралов, интересующихся и готовых идти до конца, но еще ни разу это не было... так. Он даже успел с легким смятением подумать, что, похоже, придется в какой-то момент притормозить, обойтись дрочкой или минетом, прежде чем Ригальдо каким-то стремным вороватым движением провел ладонью по его члену и тут же отдернул руку. А потом, глухо застонав, уронил голову на плечо Исли. И, сука, вдруг укусил его, прямо через джемпер, как будто был не в силах выразить влечение по-человечески. 

Исли отчетливо понял, что никакой дрочкой им не обойтись. 

Этот апофеоз беспомощности вкупе с молчаливым звериным желанием завел его так, что он не хотел больше ждать.

Он повалил Ригальдо на диван, уронив парочку подушек, задрал черный свитер – под свитером оказался горячий твердый живот, вздымающийся от дыхания. Исли внимательно оглядел маленькие коричневые соски и густую черную дорожку, бегущую от пупка под ремень, несколько темных родинок, сильно заметных на белой коже, и, низко наклонившись, поцеловал эти родинки. Ригальдо не посещал солярий, не выбривал волосы везде, где только можно, от него вкусно и резковато пахло туалетной водой, и эта естественность тоже понравилась Исли. Он лапал и мял спину, ребра, живот и бока, он подсунул руки под Ригальдо и стиснул его ягодицы.

Тот лежал, согнув руки в локтях, как шарнирная кукла, безвольно и неподвижно, и смотрел в потолок. Когда Исли, одновременно восхищенный и разозленный таким эгоизмом, навалился на него сверху, расстегивая пуговицы на джинсах, Ригальдо повернул голову к телевизору и напряженно сказал:  
– Выключи уже эти ебучие сиськи. 

При этом у него было очень странное выражение лица – как будто он отчаянно искал, где бы спрятаться. Исли пришла в голову идея получше. Он все равно не знал, куда завалился пульт. 

– Вставай, – сказал он, поднимаясь с дивана, и дернул Ригальдо за руку. Ему пришлось повторить: – Поднимайся. Идем.

Он вел Ригальдо через свою необъятную квартиру, подталкивая его в спину, перекрывая путь отступления. Ригальдо брел, будто не понимая, что происходит. И уже на пороге спальни он замер – посмотрев сперва на огромный сияющий силуэт башни Спейс-Нидл за темно-синим окном, а затем – на широченную кровать Исли, преотлично подходящую для того, чем они собирались заняться, и в каком-то приступе малодушия сделал шаг назад. Исли ожидал этого – он как раз поднял обе руки и стащил через голову джемпер, а затем наклонился и, спустив с ног джинсы, аккуратно выступил из них. 

Ригальдо смотрел на его полностью обнаженную фигуру, и глаза у него были мутные.

Исли кивнул на кровать, и Ригальдо забрался на нее, не пикнув. А потом все равно отвернулся в сторону, расстегивая трясущимися руками ремень.

***

 

Сколько Исли помнил, его личная жизнь была спорадической и ненапряжной – всегда, кроме красивого затяжного романа несколько лет назад, едва не закончившегося свадьбой и оставившего после себя кислый привкус вины. Последний раз он занимался сексом в октябре, с красивой девушкой, имени которой не помнил. До этого трахнулся на летнем морском фестивале с каким-то фриком, обслуживающим яхты, а еще раньше, на международном конгрессе технологий в Канаде, на него запал председатель собрания. Они с Исли некоторое время переглядывались, а к концу дня оказались в постели. Секс был по высшему разряду, прямо-таки образцовая демонстрация «технологий» с обеих сторон. Исли встретился с ним еще несколько раз, а потом ему стало невыносимо скучно, и он с большим облегчением покинул гостеприимный Ванкувер и закопался в работу.

Сегодня, когда он коротал темный ноябрьский вечер, Исли почувствовал, что готов что-то менять в своей налаженной жизни. Его неописуемо заебало любоваться бухтой в одиночку.

Как еще объяснить, что он собирался трахнуть своего менеджера, к которому несколько недель осторожно присматривался: почти на десять лет младше, красивый, угрюмый и неприступный, он и смешил, и восхищал, и вызывал оторопь. Исли следил за ним на совещаниях, как кошка за мышью, думая, как бы поудобнее наладить контакт. Раньше такой ерунды с ним не происходило – он старался не смешивать секс и работу. Но вообще-то с ним раньше много чего не случалось. «Акулий торнадо», например, он точно прежде на свиданиях не смотрел.

«Ну вот и наладили», – думал он, глядя на голые ноги Ригальдо. Ноги были что надо. Вообще без одежды Ригальдо был очень хорош. И он был ужасающе деревянный, о господи, не человек, а древесина. Самая настоящая экзотическая древесина – уж в чем-в чем, а в дереве Исли разбирался. Но еще никогда он не пытался уложить полено в постель.

***

 

Презервативы лежали в столе. Исли зубами надорвал край упаковки и сплюнул фольгу на пол. Ригальдо посмотрел на его руку с зажатым в ней сиреневым гондоном, потом на налившийся член, торчащий вперед, и отвел глаза. Как будто у самого не такой же. Исли откинул в сторону одеяла и встал коленями на матрас. В комнате царили темно-синие сумерки, и только золотая игла символа города за окном светилась, как ночник.

– Как тебе нравится? – на всякий случай спросил он, прилаживая презерватив. – Как ты хочешь?..

Ригальдо, сидящий на его постели, прижав колени к груди, медленно вытянул ноги и откинулся на подушки, опираясь на локти. Высоко задрал подбородок.

– Я хочу, чтобы быстро, – с вызовом сказал он. 

Исли задумался, продолжая раскатывать презерватив по члену. И как это понимать? «Быстро» – это чтобы все скорее закончилось или чтобы скорее началось, без «лирической части»? 

Он решил, что разберется в процессе.

– Да без проблем, – он тряхнул волосами и, цапнув Ригальдо за щиколотки, сильным рывком подтащил к себе. Перевернул на живот и заставил встать на четвереньки. И предупредил: – Будет больно – дыши ртом. 

Ригальдо затрясло.

У него была красивая сильная спина, и Исли, наклонившись вперед, поцеловал его между шеей и плечом, сначала с одной стороны, потом с другой, а после укусил между лопаток. Ригальдо приглушенно всхлипнул. Исли надавил ему на позвоночник, заставляя прогнуться, положил руки на оттопыренный зад. Он чувствовал, как покрывается мурашками его собственная кожа, и видел вытянутые вперед, вцепившиеся в простыни руки Ригальдо. Выдавливая смазку, Исли не поскупился. Маленькое отверстие между твердых округлых ягодиц было плотно сжатым, темные волосы вокруг него блестели от геля. Ригальдо дрожал, широко раздвигая колени, а голову опускал ниже, открываясь и подчиняясь. Исли погладил его по спине, придержал за бедра; пристроился, осторожно надавливая скользкой головкой, раскрывая сжатые мышцы, а потом потянул на себя – и одним долгим плавным движением ввел член в дырку. 

Ригальдо взвыл. Он напряг ноги, пытаясь вырваться, а его мышцы так сильно сократились, что Исли пришлось просунуть руку ему под живот и стиснуть мошонку, отвлекая.

– Тихо, тихо.  
– Убью, – стонал Ригальдо, упираясь лбом в простыни. – Сука! Бля-а-а-адь!

Исли приотпустил его, позволяя члену выскользнуть, и тут же снова двинул вперед бедра. Ригальдо подавился всхлипом. 

– Тебе же нравилась Мако из «Кровавой бани», – сказал Исли в мокрую, в испарине, спину. – Давай равняться на нее. Дыши ртом!

Теперь он двигал бедрами часто и мелко, член терся в чужой заднице взад-вперед, и Ригальдо, старательно и шумно дышащий, замычал, сжался, а потом выгнулся в пояснице еще больше и с какой-то лихорадочной быстротой задрочил себе.

– Рано, – сквозь зубы сказал Исли, и, поскольку Ригальдо не слушался, он поймал его руку и завел назад, утыкая Ригальдо лицом в простыню. Исли перестал сдерживаться – он толкался в горячее и тугое, положив ладони на плечи Ригальдо, он вколачивался в него, стиснув зубы, и внезапно Ригальдо, протянув назад руку, ухватился за его бедро, прижимая к себе. Исли порывисто поцеловал его в шею и с внутренним ликованием ускорил толчки – «Быстро, говоришь?.. Быстро?.. Получай, на!» – и Ригальдо захрипел, застонал, выгнулся, как возбужденная кошка, и пошел толкаться навстречу. Он двигался тяжело, может быть, испытывал боль – но эта боль, Исли знал, приносила ему радость, не могла не приносить. Исли запрокинул голову, закрыл глаза, выпрямился, как всадник в седле. И бурно кончил, вжимаясь в задницу Ригальдо, чувствуя неописуемое удовольствие и почти мальчишескую радость. Его «элитное дерево» оказалось вовсе не таким поленом, как он опасался. В последний раз содрогнувшись, Исли скатился с Ригальдо и толкнул его на бок. Лицо его любовника было красным, глаза подозрительно блестели, над верхней губой запекся пот. Исли провел рукой между его ягодиц, собирая смазку, и обхватил начавший мягчеть член, который опять стал образцово-твердым в его ладони. Исли дрочил от души, вынуждая Ригальдо скулить и разводить колени, и через минуту тот с глухим стоном кончил, забрызгав Исли грудь, шею и волосы. 

– Боже мой, – пробормотал Исли, когда смог дышать. Он дотянулся до настольной лампы и включил «маленький свет». – Вот это посмотрели кино. Сейчас бы перекурить. Ты, случайно, не куришь? 

Ему не ответили, и он повернул голову.   
Ригальдо сидел на его кровати и озирался, как в фильме ужасов. 

– Эй, – позвал Исли, щелкнув пальцами. – Сегундо? С тобой все хорошо? 

Взгляд Ригальдо скользнул по постели, проскочил по лицу и груди Исли и задержался на опадающем члене, с которого все еще свисал полный презерватив.

– Блядь, – сказал Ригальдо, прикрыв рот ладонью. – Мне нужно в сортир. 

Исли едва успел махнуть в сторону ванной. Ригальдо перескочил через него и вымелся прочь.

Было слышно, как хлопнула крышка унитаза, а потом с силой шарахнула дверь. Через какое-то время в душе зажурчала вода.

Исли содрал гондон и вытерся простыней. Потом, как был, обнаженный, сходил на кухню и выпил воды. Набросив халат, вышел на широкий балкон и покурил в ноябрьской темноте, стряхивая с двадцатого этажа пепел на город, который очень любил.

Вода в душе все так же журчала, журчала и журчала – похоже, Ригальдо решил мыться, пока не смоет с себя всю чужую ДНК.

Исли забрался в кровать, замотался в одеяло и задумался. Если он все понял правильно, впереди была куча проблем. Он сегодня выебал гея-девственника – стопроцентно девственника – двадцати семи лет. Исли не мог не думать о причинах такого феномена у того, кто живет в городе, в котором есть неформальный Кэпитол-Хилл и ежегодно проводятся «Парад гордости» и октябрьский кинофестиваль ЛГБТ. Вряд ли Ригальдо ждал столько лет именно его, как заколдованная принцесса, а значит, этот вопрос надо будет прояснить.

Исли также понял еще кое-что важное. Их с Ригальдо не зря тянуло – даже при разнице в опыте они подходили друг другу, как гайка и болт с нужной резьбой. 

Исли перевернулся на бок и обнял подушку. Он хотел дождаться Ригальдо, чтобы сообщить, что они могут поесть и посмотреть «Зомби-бобров».

«Мы отлично начали, – подумал он, глядя на парящий в темном небе силуэт “космической башни”. – Мы отлично продолжим».

И не заметил, как уснул.

***

 

Ванная тонула в горячем пару, вода оседала конденсатом на зеркале. Ригальдо смахнул капли и с ненавистью уставился на отражение. 

Зеркало демонстрировало предельно честно: и красную, как у рака, кожу, и сосульки мокрых волос, и глупую рожу с искусанными губами, и синяки от чужих пальцев на плечах.

Ригальдо застонал и коротко стукнул по зеркалу. Оно выдержало – должно быть, было дорогим и качественным, как все в этой ванной.

У него синяки и засосы, как у какой-то глупой телки! 

Он и есть глупая телка, если вдуматься.

Он отвернулся и побрел по мокрому кафелю назад в душевую кабину, прибавил напор. 

Сильные струи барабанили по спине и пояснице. Ригальдо набрал геля и растер его на себе в пену, а потом яростно смыл. Он уже много раз это проделывал, как будто вода могла вернуть все, как было. Так, как если бы он не совершил никакой херни. 

...Самый пиздец был, когда он влетел в ванную. Ригальдо не хотел об этом вспоминать. Под горячей водой ему стало легче, и тут же пришло осознание: все злоключения его жопы не идут ни в какое сравнение с помятой гордостью. 

Он сел прямо на пол кабинки и подпер рукой щеку, пытаясь оценить глубину падения.

Итак, что же случилось? Он спалился, не ясно, каким образом, но спалился. Он потерял бдительность в этой ужасной квартире, замороченный ее дороговизной, дурацкими фильмами и вкусным бурбоном.

Итог: у него в жопе был хуй, крепкий хуй Исли Фёрста. Человека, который, как он надеялся, ценит в нем профессионализм. И с которым ему, сука, придется каждый день видеться в офисе. И как им теперь закрыть на то, что случилось, глаза?

Ригальдо зарычал и в раздражении смахнул с туалетной полки батарею каких-то флаконов. Потом утер нос и принялся их поднимать. Гель для душа, шампунь, лосьон после бритья, пена, дезодорант, еще шампунь, какой-то кондиционер. Регенерирующая анальная крем-смазка с алоэ и чайным деревом. Ригальдо выронил тюбик и скривился. Его эти пидорские штуки не касались. Он ничего не хотел об этом знать. 

Его нисколько не утешало, что босс оказался «таким же». Это все только осложняло. Какого хуя Исли с ним так поступил? У Ригальдо только появился шанс на нормальную, высокооплачиваемую работу. А теперь из-за этого пидорства все может рухнуть. И было бы из-за чего – ему вообще не понравилось. 

Ригальдо взялся за полку обеими руками и снова взглянул в зеркало. Оттуда на него смотрел мрачный мокрый хмырь.

...Ему понравилось, вот в чем дело. Ригальдо подозревал, что теперь полжизни будет вспоминать, как Исли Фёрст целовал его между лопаток. Он будто до сих пор чувствовал его дыхание у себя на плече.

Но это все потом, а сейчас надо съебывать из этой квартиры. А перед этим – выбить у Исли обещание, чтобы он никогда... о господи, и никому... Да нет, он и не скажет, тогда ведь и о нем самом все узнают. А если он просто возьмет и уволит? Зачем теперь Ригальдо ему в офисе?..

Его затошнило. 

Пиздец, как все стало сложно.

Он выключил душ, вытерся теплым махровым полотенцем, а потом закрутил его вокруг бедер, осознав, что одежда осталась раскиданной на полу спальни Исли. И несколько раз повторил перед зеркалом в разных вариантах, стараясь держаться холодно и с достоинством: «Спасибо за гостеприимство, я уезжаю домой», «Если мы все уже обсудили, я уезжаю», «Если у вас больше нет ко мне поручений, я, пожалуй, пойду».

Да, вот так.

Ригальдо высморкался в раковину и отпер дверь.

Исли Фёрст не планировал с ним ни о чем разговаривать. Он спал при включенном настольном свете, зарывшись лицом в подушку, и его сильная, с накачанными бицепсами рука лежала поверх одеяла, а спутанная копна светлых волос маняще серебрилась. Прекрасно. Человек, от которого зависит его благосостояние, флагман компании, самый красивый мужчина, по мнению журнала «Пипл» за прошлый год, у которого одна ванная в доме, наверное, стоила, как машина Ригальдо, – безмятежно спал после ебли с ним. И что прикажете делать?

«Надо сваливать», – решил Ригальдо. Он торопливо собрал свои вещи – трусы ему пришлось вытащить из-под бедра Исли, и его руки при этом немного дрожали. Ебаный стыд. Он натянул джинсы и свитер, сунул в карман носки и двинулся к выходу.

И там, уже в пальто, обнаружил, что дверь в квартиру Исли не закрывается. Хорошая, тяжелая дверь на сигнализации, с замком, который надо было запирать изнутри. Если бы Ригальдо сам жил в Беллтауне, у него бы тоже была такая дверь.

И что, блядь, вот так просто выйти, оставив ее незакрытой? А если к утру Исли обворуют? Ригальдо бы удавился, если бы у него что-то пропало таким образом. Из дома Фёрста было чего вынести.

Он снова прошел в спальню, прямо в обуви, и потряс Исли за плечо.

– Эй, – он не знал, как ему обращаться к человеку, который засунул ему в жопу хуй, а потом отдрочил. – Вставай. Закроешь за мной дверь.

Какое там. Исли только перевернулся на живот и натянул подушку на голову. Одеяло сбилось, перед глазами Ригальдо оказалась голая вспотевшая спина. Ригальдо отвел глаза. Да что за бред. 

Он постоял немного над спящим Исли, чувствуя себя героем какой-то абсурдной комедии, потом осторожно присел на край кровати. В пальто ему было жарко, и он медленно стянул его и бросил на кресло. Потом так же медленно стащил ботинки. Ему снова пришла в голову мысль: а что дальше? Сбеги он сейчас, как Золушка, – и что? Исли сделает вид, что ничего не было? А если не сделает? Нет, лучше сразу все решить, как мужики. Ригальдо поколебался и лег прямо в джинсах, выпрямив ноги и натянув на живот край одеяла. Вот так, пусть Исли проснется и поймет, что Ригальдо играет по своим правилам. Устав ворочаться, он протянул руку и выключил «маленький» свет, и уже в темноте прикрыл глаза. Он перекантуется здесь до утра – а утром поедет домой.

Чужая рука с размаху шлепнула его по носу – Исли перекатился во сне на другой бок. Теперь он упирался согнутым коленом в печень Ригальдо, а его предплечье давило поперек горла. Ригальдо раздраженно сбросил руку, и тогда Исли придвинулся ближе, закинув на бедра Ригальдо тяжелую голую ногу. Час от часу не легче. Ригальдо чертыхнулся и перебрался на другую сторону кровати. Он лежал щекой на подушке Исли, пахнущей его одеколоном, и почти было начал задремывать, прежде чем на него навалились сзади и сжали в объятиях. Шея Ригальдо неудобно лежала на плече Исли, и голова сразу начала болеть.

«Да ну нахер эту идиллию», – подумал Ригальдо, злобно высвобождаясь. Исли был очень горячим, ну прямо печка, в его дыхании чувствовался перегар. От этого влажного теплого дыхания волосы на загривке шевелились. Ригальдо понял, что сегодня ночью вообще не заснет.

***

 

Проснулся он от того, что в левый глаз светил солнечный луч. Ригальдо приподнялся на локте, пытаясь понять, где находится.

Он спал на диване в гостиной Исли Фёрста, пристроив голову на кожаную подушку и по уши замотавшись в шерстяной плед. Огромная комната была полна света. Ригальдо оценил удачную планировку: сам он жил в лофте, не самом дешевом и обставленном с почти дизайнерским минимализмом, но из его единственного окна открывался вид на глухую соседнюю стену. Здесь же через просторные окна везде было видно небо. Слоистые облака над заливом редели проплешинами, через которые пробивалось тусклое солнце – как будто весь ожидаемый на выходных дождь уже вылился на город. По поверхности бухты ползли водомерки барж и судов. Ригальдо подумал, что погода лишь кажется теплой. На самом деле в любой момент мог пойти снег.

Он смутно помнил, как оказался на диване: вчера, промучившись какое-то время, он все-таки убежал – от близости спящего Исли, от чужой жаркой постели – и с облегчением вырубился. Так было во всех смыслах проще. 

Пока он спал, кто-то убрал с журнального столика вчерашние стаканы. В комнатах пахло свежесваренным кофе. Ригальдо аккуратно сложил плед и двинулся на звон посуды, уговаривая себя еще немного потерпеть вот это все.

Сейчас он объяснится с Исли и сможет уйти.

У Исли была навороченная кухня, оснащенная, как в каком-нибудь ресторане. Ригальдо немедленно испытал укол зависти. 

Сам Исли обнаружился тут же. Повернувшись спиной к Ригальдо, он спокойно жарил бекон. На нем была черная футболка с логотипом фестиваля марихуаны и – Ригальдо даже моргнул – джинсовые шорты. Вымытые белые волосы влажно блестели. 

– Доброе утро, – сказал Исли, не оборачиваясь, и Ригальдо понял, что пялится на его длинные ноги, как дурак. Он насупился и скрестил руки на груди.

– Кофе в кофейнике, – снова подал голос Исли. – Чашки на столе. Тебе хватит двух яиц и сосисок?..

В животе предательски заурчало. Ригальдо вспомнил, что весь его вчерашний ужин состоял из одного лишь бурбона, обильно сдобренного неуместным эротизмом.

– Я не голоден, – чопорно сказал он. – Мистер Фёрст...   
– Исли, – поправил его босс. – Мы же договорились. 

Ригальдо сжал зубы и решил, что не даст себя смутить.

– Насчет вчерашнего. Я надеюсь, все это останется между нами?..  
– Что, и даже в твиттере новость нельзя запостить? – Исли поднял брови. Он обошел стол и поставил напротив Ригальдо тарелку с завтраком. Щедро шмякнул по куску масла на тосты. – Иди пить кофе.

Он смерил Ригальдо взглядом и вздохнул:   
– Ты так и будешь там торчать?

Ригальдо помедлил – и отлепился от косяка, к которому все это время прижимался спиной. 

Кажется, все было не так ужасно, как ему представлялось. Исли вел себя спокойно и благодушно. Не комментировал вчерашнее, за колено не хватал. Должно быть, был настроен завершить все мирно, как это принято между свободными взрослыми людьми. Ригальдо сел за стол и посолил тосты сверху. Что ж, он действительно дико хотел есть.

– Однако, – добавил Исли тем же ровным голосом, – не могу не спросить. Как же это так получилось?  
– Что?.. – насторожился Ригальдо.  
– Ну, с тобой, – Исли пожал плечами. – Если я все понял правильно. 

Ригальдо замер. Исли деловито резал бекон у себя в тарелке.

– Если что, я не нарываюсь на удар в глаз, – продолжил Исли. На Ригальдо он при этом не смотрел. – Я вообще-то польщен доверием и все такое. Потому и хочу знать, как же оно вышло?..

Ригальдо почувствовал, что душно, неудержимо краснеет. Господи, что он там понял? И как?!

– Не знаю, о чем ты, – деревянно произнес он.

Исли взглянул на него – как показалось, с сожалением.

– Как скажешь.

Некоторое время они благовоспитанно завтракали. Ригальдо ел медленно, чувствуя, что голоден, как волк. Его не оставляла мысль, что он попал, как кот в центрифугу. Его засасывало в Исли Фёрста все больше и больше.

Потом Исли встал, подошел к холодильнику и, разливая им апельсиновый сок, сказал:   
– Даэ будет ждать меня ровно в девять. Предлагаю тебе ехать со мной.

Ригальдо окончательно растерялся.

– Я?! – недоверчиво спросил он. – К нему? Но зачем?!  
– Ну, во-первых, присутствие поддержки придаст мне весомости, – Исли забрал у него пустую тарелку и поставил в мойку. – Во-вторых, тебе такое знакомство будет очень полезно. Я уже говорил, что Даэ в каком-то смысле лицо этого города... правда, довольно специфическое лицо. В-третьих... да это просто прикольно, он феерически веселый сукин сын. Обещаю, что скучно не будет.   
– Я не знаю, – пробормотал Ригальдо. Он лихорадочно пытался собраться с мыслями. Быть представленным одному из влиятельных людей города, и вот так, в неформальной обстановке... – Суббота же, – спохватившись, напомнил он.

Уголок губ Исли насмешливо дрогнул.

– Можно оформить как сверхурочную работу.

Ригальдо уткнулся в стакан с соком, надеясь, что со стороны не очень заметно, как яростно в нем борются карьерист и обесчещенная принцесса.

– И что там будет?  
– Ну, я думаю, мы очень подробно обсудим основное направление нашего сотрудничества, – серьезно сказал Исли. – А юристы подготовят документы к понедельнику. 

Он провел пальцем по кругу высокого стакана для сока, вызвав тонкий звон, и сказал все так же буднично:  
– А потом можно будет куда-нибудь сходить. Сегодня выставка Цай Го Цяна в галерее искусств. Ты можешь представить себе автомобили, подвешенные на огромной высоте, из которых сыплются искры? 

Глаза Ригальдо медленно сфокусировались на его лице. Он отставил стакан и тщательно вытер губы. И сказал, сам не веря, что произносит это вслух:  
– Я не понял. Ты что, приглашаешь меня на свидание?..

Исли снова улыбнулся, раздражающе-безмятежно.

– Да. Если ты не заметил, вчера у нас уже одно было.  
– Вчера я приехал по работе! – запротестовал Ригальдо. И прикусил язык.

Исли засмеялся:   
– Боишься повторения вчерашней схемы?..

«Съебывай, – рявкнул внутри Ригальдо собственный голос. – Откажи ему, прямо сейчас».

– Прежде чем ты соберешься послать меня на хуй, – сказал Исли, засунув руки в карманы, – подумай вот о чем. Я обещаю, что твоей основной работе все это не повредит. Даже наоборот. Проект может быть интересным, прибыльным и необычным. Нам все равно придется много общаться. Так почему бы не сделать это общение приятным? 

Ригальдо молчал. Исли завел руки за голову, грациозно потянулся и сказал, терпеливо и с мягкой насмешкой:   
– Это всего лишь один поход на выставку. Сделай мне одолжение. 

Глядя на Исли Фёрста, стоящего на залитой солнцем кухне с задравшейся на животе футболкой «я люблю Хэмпфест», Ригальдо ощутил, как позорнейшим образом проигрывает с первой подачи.

– Я не одет для встречи с инвестором, – сказал он, уцепившись за последнюю возможность откосить.

В ответ Исли оглядел его так откровенно, что Ригальдо почувствовал себя голым.

– А по-моему, нормально ты одет, – просто сказал Исли. – В конце концов, встреча планируется у него дома, и я не уверен, что Даэ не встретит нас на тренажере или в пижаме. Хватит и того, что я буду в костюме. Я пошел переодеваться.

Когда Исли ушел в спальню, дверь осталась открытой. Ригальдо потрогал слегка взмокший лоб, чтобы убедиться, что у него нет жара, раз он позволяет себя во все это вовлечь, и не удержался – подойдя к косяку, спросил, разглядывая скандинавскую мебель:  
– Как тебе удалось всех убедить, что тебе нравятся девушки?

Было слышно, как Исли открывает шкаф-купе и шуршит одеждой.

– Потому что они мне действительно нравятся, – спокойно ответил Исли. – В этом смысле я играю за обе команды, еще с колледжа. У тебя не так?..

Ригальдо отошел от двери, не отвечая. 

Некоторым людям просто неприлично везло по жизни во всем.

***

 

То, что Исли отнюдь не сгущал краски, описывая их бизнес-ангела, Ригальдо понял сразу. Мистер Даэ встретил их не на тренажере и не в спальне.

– Приветствую, мистер Фёрст! – рявкнул он из бассейна, лежа на спине и едва заметно шевеля в воде раскинутыми руками. На груди у него, вопреки девяти утра, стоял бокал для мартини. Ригальдо украдкой огляделся, стараясь не таращиться слишком явно: огромный бассейн на крыше пентхауса был полностью стеклянным, и сквозь прозрачный пол просматривалась обстановка нижнего этажа. Как хорошо, что им не пришло в голову посмотреть вверх, когда они поднимались по лестнице – возможно, вид голых кривых ног и бледного лягушачьего брюха мистера Даэ, проплывающего над головами, не позволил бы им с Исли сохранить должную невозмутимость. 

– Спасибо, что согласились подъехать так рано! – проорал гостеприимный хозяин и помахал им из воды. – Расписание убийственно плотное. В одиннадцать у меня медитация, а потом тайские проститутки. Ну, а до этого я весь ваш, мальчики!

Ригальдо покосился на босса и с удивлением обнаружил, что тот широко улыбается наглому старому херу. Исли неторопливо ослабил галстук, стянул пиджак и, перекинув его через руку, встал на самом краю бассейна. Волосы, собранные в свободную косу, вольно легли поверх рубашки. Ригальдо покачал головой, оттянув в сторону ворот свитера. В теплом и влажном помещении он мгновенно вспотел и затосковал. Как, блядь, его угораздило здесь очутиться? Ночь, проведенная на чужом диване, а также оригинальные физические упражнения перед ней тоже давали о себе знать. У него, сука, болела поясница, чем больше он ходил, тем сильнее болела. Ригальдо с завистью посмотрел на один из разложенных по краю шезлонгов и моргнул – там, заложив руки за голову, растянулась кудрявая блондинка в микроскопическом купальнике.

– Мистер Даэ, мне кажется, нам будет неудобно перекрикиваться через ползала, – громко сказал Исли, уперев руки в бока. Сказал не просто так – дорогой хозяин удалялся от них ленивыми гребками.  
– Желаете присоединиться? – немедленно отозвался Даэ с середины бассейна. – Роксаночка принесет полотенца. Ну что же вы, полезайте!

Исли засмеялся и медленно покачал головой. А потом – Ригальдо глазам не поверил – уселся на край бассейна, стащил носки и ботинки и опустил ноги вниз, болтая стопами в кажущейся ярко-синей воде.

– Мы открыты для ваших предложений, мистер Даэ, – крикнул Исли. – Но готовы сотрудничать только на наших условиях. 

Даэ исчез из виду. Только что его голова в черной купальной шапочке буйком торчала над поверхностью воды, и вот он, нырнув, как рыбка, пронесся под водой и вынырнул возле самого бортика.

– Хорошо сказано! – скрипуче засмеялся он и, подтянувшись, поставил на край бассейна опустевший бокал. – Мне говорили, что вы креативно мыслите, мистер Фёрст!

Исли улыбнулся. Сам же Ригальдо с трудом проглотил мат. Вблизи стало видно, как чудовищно Даэ страшен: вся левая половина его лица была как бы стянута на одну сторону и представляла собой мешанину спаек и рубцов. Обнажившиеся зубы влажно поблескивали в дыре рта, но хуже всего была глазница без век, из которой выпирал глаз.

– Не обращайте внимания – поранился, когда строил свою собственную Звезду Смерти! – весело крикнул Даэ, жадно шаря взглядом по их с Исли лицам. – Мне предлагали пересадить кожу с задницы, но я всецело за естественность!   
– Что может быть естественней задницы, – безмятежно сказал Исли. Даэ, засмеявшись, выкарабкался из бассейна. Блондинка поднялась с шезлонга и принялась обтирать его полотенцем. 

Ригальдо утомленно прикрыл глаза, чувствуя себя Алисой на безумном чаепитии. Поэтому он пропустил начало речи Даэ, а когда спохватился, тот вовсю нес какую-то хуйню:  
– ...так, проведя полжизни среди компьютеров, я понял, чего я действительно хочу. Я хочу быть как дерево! У меня крепкие корни, но мне этого мало – я хочу зеленеть и делиться на ветви, я хочу, чтобы мое имя тесно связывали с самим понятием дерева, я хочу вскормить множество импонирующих мне дочерних компаний!

«Кислота, – полуобморочно подумал Ригальдо. – Или что-то похуже – что он там синтезирует или выращивает на крыше своего пентхауза». 

Знакомство с «самым влиятельным человеком города» протекало по оригинальному пути. 

– Не знаю, кто этот человек, но я боюсь его до усрачки, – услышал он задушевный голос Даэ. – У него совершенно бесстрастное выражение лица! Это ваш телохранитель? 

Ригальдо открыл глаза и увидел, что узловатый палец миллиардера-инвестора указывает ему в грудь.

– Это один из моих топ-менеджеров, – вежливо отозвался Исли.   
– Он вносит дискоординирующую ноту в мою поэзию сюрреализма, – поделился Даэ, сверкая своим невозможным выпуклым левым глазом. – Но он же настраивает меня на деловой лад. 

Ригальдо с трудом удержался от того, чтобы как-нибудь вербально не выразить свои чувства. Он встретился взглядом с Исли, который уже вытер ноги, надел носки и обувался.

– А знаете, мальчики, вы мне нравитесь! – неожиданно заключил сумасшедший миллиардер, облачаясь в халат. – Я хочу с вами сотрудничать, мистер Фёрст. Давайте уже, наконец, все обсудим. Роксана, веди их в конференц-зал.  
– Отрадно слышать, мистер Даэ, – Исли поднялся на ноги и сунул руки в карманы брюк. Кудрявая Роксана, призывно и холодно улыбаясь ярко накрашенными губами, придержала перед ним дверь. – Вы можете на нас рассчитывать. Мы обеспечим... цветение вашего внутреннего дерева. 

«Озеленим, блядь», – подумал Ригальдо. И по воцарившейся тишине понял, что подумал вслух.

– Где вы набираете себе сотрудников, мистер Фёрст? – хихикнул Даэ, бодро стуча о пол костылем. – Я бы тоже там нанял парочку.  
– Отлично, мы его заинтересовали, – шепнул Исли, поравнявшись с Ригальдо. – Я чую охуенный контракт. Спасибо, что поехал. 

Ригальдо вымученно улыбнулся. И почти уже было настроился на мысли о плодотворной работе и возможной грядущей премии, когда в дверях Исли приобнял его за талию. Ригальдо замер, но рука моментально соскользнула с его свитера. Он не был уверен, что ему не показалось.

– Проходите уже, – деловито сказал Даэ, неожиданно перестав паясничать, и с помощью трех блондинок сел в огромное кресло. – Поговорим, что называется, предметно.

Он немного отвлекся на помощника, подключающего ноутбук к проектору. Ригальдо покосился на Исли.

– Похоже, он не уложится до медитации, – подмигнул тот, раскладывая по столу документы. – Не волнуйся, если он нас задержит, перекусим сразу после выставки в музее искусств.

На этих словах его колено под столом для переговоров будто невзначай притерлось к колену Ригальдо.

«Да блядь», – подумал Ригальдо, отодвигаясь вместе со стулом. 

В этот раз ему точно не показалось.

***

 

Исли был прав: обсуждение затянулось, и на платную стоянку рядом с небоскребом «гения технической мысли» они спустились сильно позже полудня.

На улицах, несмотря на выходной день, было полно машин, двери кофеен то и дело распахивались, впуская посетителей, откуда-то слышался джаз. На тротуар как воплощение местного фатализма расселись бездомные, выставив свои традиционные картонки «на дорогу до Калифорнии» или «на питание трем собакам». Длинная серая улица уходила под горку, и небоскребы Беллтауна вздымались по ее сторонам, как часовые.

Обогнув бомжей по широкой дуге, Ригальдо встал у газетного автомата, наблюдая, как Исли расплачивается за парковку. Тот водил «Кадиллак Эскалейд» – мощный, чудовищно комфортабельный внедорожник, в котором было вызывающе хорошо все, от сенсорной панели до идеально настроенной системы шумодава. Пока они ехали сюда, Ригальдо сидел на пассажирском сидении и прикидывал, во сколько обходится налог на такую тачку, а если еще и присовокупить налог за квартиру... Сам он никак не мог расстаться с семилетним «Фордом Фокусом», несмотря на его периодические поломки и статус машины для офисного планктона. Ригальдо не хотел быть «планктоном», но до замены автомобиля пока не дозрел. 

Исли отключил сигнализацию и запрокинул голову, жмурясь в белесое, набухшее снежными тучами небо. Ригальдо машинально прикинул стоимость его длинного пальто и чертыхнулся про себя. Похоже, утро в обществе миллионеров разбудило в нем ноющую, как гастрит, зависть. 

– Зимой пахнет, – сказал Исли тихо и довольно. – Вот-вот пойдет снег. 

Он повернул голову и прищурился.

– Присаживайся. Или тебя усадить в нее под руки?..  
– В «нее»?.. – переспросил Ригальдо, глядя в тонированный черный бок внедорожника, в котором отражались небоскребы, голые тонкие деревья на Юнион-авеню и он сам, хмурый, насупившийся и замотавшийся в теплый шарф.  
– Она. «Эскалада», – Исли открыл дверцу. – Ну что, едем? 

Ригальдо не двигался с места. 

– Ну что такое? – насмешливо и в то же время встревоженно спросил Исли.

– Так это не шутка? – спросил Ригальдо, старательно рассматривая улицу у него за спиной. Салатовые «прокатные» велосипеды, висячие светофоры и гирлянды на голых деревьях в честь Дня Благодарения – все что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть в лицо Исли. – Ты действительно зовешь меня на выставку? Но зачем нам туда идти?..

«Вместе», – хотел он добавить, но сдержался.

Исли посмотрел на него странно задумчиво.

– Ну, во-первых, потому что там будет круто, – обстоятельно принялся перечислять он. – У Цай Го Цяна сумасшедшие скульптуры, ты как будто переносишься в другой мир. Это часть культурной жизни города, потом будет о чем поговорить за обедом с воспитанными людьми. Во-вторых, если я пойду туда один, на мне тут же кто-нибудь повиснет, а ты спасешь меня от этих надоед. Ну, и в-третьих, – Исли пожал плечами, – это просто способ пообщаться, – он подкупающе улыбнулся. – Не так официально, как на работе, и не так близко, как вчера.

Ригальдо вспыхнул и быстро огляделся. К счастью, никому до них не было дела.

– Если ты уедешь, я, пожалуй, решу, что ты струсил, – нараспев сказал Исли. Он так и стоял, положив локти на приоткрытую дверцу своей «Эскалады», и смотрел непонятно – не то с огорчением, не то с интересом. И это его насмешливое удивление решило. Ригальдо обошел черную громаду внедорожника и плюхнулся на пассажирское сидение. 

В машине Исли протянул ему сигарету. Ригальдо поколебался – и закурил, решив, что это последняя уступка, на которую он сегодня идет.

***

 

Ресторан, который они посетили сразу после галереи концептуального искусства, выглядел как провокационно-узнаваемый пиздец, хотя после длительного фланирования в галерее их уже ничего не должно было удивить. 

– Полосатый пол? – Ригальдо ковырнул носком туфли зигзагообразный узор, внезапно выходя из состояния анабиоза, в котором пребывал последние часа два. – Красные шторы? Это как в Черном Вигваме, что ли? 

Это были его первые слова за означенное время, и Исли порадовался прогрессу.

– Ну, – Исли кивнул распорядителю, манившему их под свисающие портьеры, и положил ладонь на плечо Ригальдо, задавая направление. – В прошлом году были Звездные войны, в этом Линч. Тоже в каком-то смысле концепт. И искусство.

С тем же успехом он мог бы обнимать статую. Одна такая, белая и угрюмая, как раз стояла в конце коридора.

– Руки убери, – не поворачивая головы, сказала статуя. Исли послушался, и Ригальдо добавил уже мягче:  
– Никогда не понимал, что люди находят в этой ретрошизе.

Исли подавил ухмылку. Раздраженный голос Ригальдо плохо сочетался с неожиданно заблестевшими глазами. На языке вертелась шутка о том, что поклонникам самого загадочного сериала далеко до тонких ценителей «Кровавой бани» и «Зомби-бобров». Он еще раз оглядел идеально прямую спину Ригальдо в тонком черном свитере и с усмешкой сказал:   
– Иногда руки здесь сами заламываются назад. Проходите дальше, агент Купер. Нам с вами в Красную комнату.

В жутко дорогом приватном кабинете Ригальдо уселся как можно дальше от Исли и старательно продолжил делать каменное лицо, полностью игнорируя раскрытое меню. Исли доставляло искреннее удовольствие его разглядывать. Он сделал заказ по своему усмотрению и подождал, пока им принесут вино. Внимание Ригальдо, казалось, поглощали репродукции на стенах. Когда официант расставил перед ним тарелки с дымящимися кальмарами, сырными профитролями и карпаччо из гребешков, он на них даже не посмотрел.

– Эти каракули не имеют никакого отношения к Твин Пикс, – наконец сказал он обвиняющим тоном. – Что там вообще нарисовано?  
– Это Магритт, – сказал Исли, подцепляя с тарелки мидию. – По-моему, он очень в духе Линча. Такой же загадочный.  
– Если ты про черный тоннель между ног девушки...  
– Я называю ее «Юбка Лоры Палмер», – улыбнулся Исли и сам разлил шампанское по бокалам. Он сразу предупредил, чтобы их не беспокоили. – Не то, чем она кажется.   
– А отзеркаленный черный затылок?..  
– Портрет спины Бобби Бриггса, – Исли улыбнулся шире. – Не спрашивай, откуда такие ассоциации.  
– А вот и совы, конечно. Они... растут из куста.  
– Она называется «Линч смотрит в корень, – Исли переставил бокал ближе к Ригальдо, и тот машинально его принял. – И видит там сов».

Ригальдо хрюкнул совершенно негламурно и резким движением, будто пил виски, опрокинул бокал в себя.  
Исли проследил, как он жмурится, как длинная челка прыгает у него надо лбом, когда Ригальдо вскидывает голову, и сказал:   
– Теперь, когда мы так лихо обсудили искусство, ты можешь, наконец, высказать свои претензии.

Смотреть, как Ригальдо моментально принимает стойку, точно защитник третьей базы, было и умилительно и смешно.

– А что я! – предсказуемо ощерился защитник. На небритой морде обозначилась готовность отбиваться до последнего. – Это ведь все ты!.. 

Исли молчал, склонив голову к правому плечу, и согревал в ладонях шампанское, которому, как и Ригальдо, это не шло на пользу.

Не получив ни опровержения, ни поддержки своему крику души, Ригальдо насупился.

– Ладно, – сказал он и странно повел плечом. – Проехали. Вчера я себя не контролировал. Ты, по-моему, тоже. Я очень надеюсь, что это никак не скажется на работе. Только вот никак не пойму, зачем все это дерьмо? 

Он широким жестом обвел все: кабинет, концептуальные шторы, не менее концептуального Магритта, суп из моллюсков с рукколой и пармезан. 

– А какие у тебя есть предположения? – как можно невиннее спросил Исли.

Ригальдо снова дернул плечом. Исли решил, что у его каменной девы, должно быть, скрытый тик.

– Не знаю, – сказал Ригальдо тихо и на удивление несчастно. – Если честно, я все время жду, когда из-за штор наконец покажется парень со скрытой камерой.

Исли прикрыл глаза. О господи.

– Здесь нет никаких парней с камерами, – сказал он. – Если только она не установлена в тоннеле лона Лоры Палмер. Есть еще какие-нибудь предположения? Ну, давай, здесь не надо быть дипломированным психологом. Двое спят, потом гуляют на выставке, потом обедают в отдельном кабинете. Что обычно движет такими людьми?..

Ригальдо молча комкал салфетку. 

О господи, снова повторил про себя Исли, а потом сказал, делая паузы между предложениями:   
– Я тебе предлагаю встречаться. Ты мне нравишься. Как показала практика, это взаимно. Ты совершеннолетний и свободный; я тоже. Я со своей стороны гарантирую секс, общение, культурно-развлекательную программу... эротический массаж. В ответ хочу чего-то примерно того же. Люди называют это «близкими отношениями». Дошло, наконец?  
– Дошло, – после долгого молчания отозвался Ригальдо. И после еще более долгой паузы добавил: – Пиздец.

***

 

Защита ушла в глухую оборону. Исли просто глаз оторвать не мог: Ригальдо максимально отодвинулся, пытаясь, кажется, срастись с красной обивкой дивана. На Исли он не смотрел.

– Ладно, – наконец произнес Ригальдо. Он потянулся к заднему карману, и его лицо неожиданно просветлело, как будто близость бумажника придала ему сил. – Ладно. Я вот что скажу. Сейчас ты позовешь официанта, нам выпишут раздельный счет, и мы никогда больше не будем возвращаться к этой хуйне.

Он начал подниматься, в самом деле собираясь вытащить кошелек, и тогда Исли, сбросив ботинок, преградил ему путь из-за стола, некуртуазно возложив левую ногу прямо на диван рядом с Ригальдо. Тот посмотрел на его черный носок так, будто это была змея.

– Я вчера сделал что-то, что тебе не понравилось? – спросил Исли. Он тоже откинулся назад и заложил руки за спинку дивана. – Что-то противное, неприятное, унизительное? 

Лицо Ригальдо запылало. Он растерянным движением потер переносицу, сразу став выглядеть моложе.

– А? Ну так... Я думал, будет хуже, – тихо и будто удивленно сказал он и неожиданно твердо закончил: – Да все нормально было. Забей.

Исли почти восхитила его попытка взять себя в руки. К несчастью для Ригальдо, он был намерен дойти в этом разговоре до конца. 

– Значит, я правильно понял, – уверенно сказал он. – У тебя такого раньше не было. И, похоже, вообще ни разу не было, так ведь?  
– Нет! – рявкнул Ригальдо. – Просто я был по другой части!  
– По девочкам? – прищурился Исли.  
– Да, – произнес Ригальдо похоронно.  
– Я так и подумал, – Исли миролюбиво поднял руки и, не делая паузы, спросил: – Как звали твою школьную подружку?

Ригальдо схватил фужер. На мгновение Исли показалось, что тот сейчас полетит в него. Вместо этого Ригальдо хватанул шампанское своим коронным движением. И прорычал:  
– Сьюзан!   
– Классно! – Исли показал большой палец. – Когда ты первый раз ее раздевал, во что она была одета?

Ригальдо молча смотрел на него через стол. Пальцы, сжимающие ножку фужера, побелели. 

– Такое не забывается, – пояснил Исли и тоже сделал глоток. – Первый раз снимать лифчик – врагу не пожелаешь. А сколько девушек у тебя было в колледже?..

Ригальдо тряхнул головой. Его глаза сильно блестели.

– Пять! – с вызовом сказал он. 

Исли уважительно присвистнул. 

– И сколько у тебя уходило в месяц на презервативы?  
– Ты издеваешься? Я не помню!  
– А я вот помню, – сокрушенно сказал Исли. – Помню каждый скачок инфляции в студенческие годы за счет того, как росли цены на «резинки», сигареты и кофе. Наличных постоянно не хватало, а это были вещи первой необходимости.   
– Мальчику из богатой семьи не хватало на кофе?..  
– Отец жестко ограничивал меня в средствах до совершеннолетия, – Исли обаятельно улыбнулся. – Чтоб не спустил семейный фонд на кокаин и казино.

Молчание по ту сторону стола сделалось гробовым.

– Я даже начал думать, что ты баптист, – задумчиво сказал Исли.   
– Что?.. – Ригальдо смешался. – Это еще почему?!  
– Ну, или адепт другой конфессии, запрещающей добрачные отношения. Ну что ты злишься. Религия – достойное оправдание. Это же не фобия какая-нибудь...

Лицо Ригальдо вспыхнуло еще ярче, он чуть не взвился с дивана. 

– У меня нет никаких фобий! – рявкнул он. – И не охуел ли ты?.. Думаешь, если... если мы... трахнулись... То теперь можно издеваться?! Ты притащил меня сюда, кормишь гадами, – Ригальдо пихнул от себя нетронутых мидий и гребешков, – и считаешь, что я должен выслушивать вот это все? Ебал я такое общение. Я не ваш секретарь, мистер Фёрст, чтобы терпеть вас сверхурочно.

С этими словами он не глядя выгреб банкноты, шваркнул на стол и встал, вознамерясь уйти. 

– Ригальдо, – сказал Исли как можно спокойнее. – Я не издеваюсь. Я просто хочу убедиться, что понял все правильно.

Ригальдо некоторое время молчал, а потом с вызовом бросил:   
– Ты все понял правильно. 

Исли потянулся вперед и взял его за руку. Пальцы в его ладони дрогнули и сжались в кулак. А потом Ригальдо сказал, угрюмо и почти обиженно:  
– Давай завершим шоу «Последний девственник Америки»? 

Исли накрыл его запястье.

– Не злись, – тихо сказал он. – Я, конечно, немного удивлен, но не в ажитации. Я только хочу узнать, как же так получилось? Хочешь, тоже расскажу что-нибудь про себя? Чтобы ты поверил, что все, что здесь сказано, останется между нами?

Понуждаемый им, Ригальдо сел обратно. Исли так и держал его за руку. Ригальдо смотрел в сторону. Шампанское у них закончилось. Исли был бы не против выпить еще, но не хотел, чтобы кто-то сейчас заходил.

– Ладно, – хрипло сказал Ригальдо. – Я тебе расскажу. В детстве меня начал преследовать один странный мужик, и однажды, когда родители спали, он влез в мою комнату через окно...

Все выпитое шампанское мгновенно поднялось из желудка и сифоном ударило Исли в нос. Он зажмурился и затряс головой, пытаясь сообразить, что сказать и как побороть тошнотворный ужас, когда Ригальдо все так же мрачно продолжил:  
– ...он делал со мной ужасные вещи, которые навсегда отбили у меня тягу к сексу, и я до сих пор слышу по ночам его голос: «Огонь, иди со мной»...   
– Сука, – после долгой паузы сказал Исли, когда к нему снова вернулось дыхание. – Какой же ты урод. А еще притворялся, что не любишь сериал!

Ригальдо ухмыльнулся – совсем по-мальчишески:   
– Расслабься, у меня и родителей-то не было. Кстати, Лору Палмер убил ее отец.

***

 

К моменту, когда им принесли вторую бутылку, Ригальдо все-таки надумал поесть. Глядя, как он сметает подчистую все, что было в тарелках, Исли подумал, что видит перед собой человека, который привык экономить до последнего цента. 

Когда Ригальдо закончил и откинулся назад, вид у него был довольный и слегка осоловелый. Он безропотно принял очередной полный фужер. И спросил с вызовом:  
– Ну, так что, угостить тебя еще какой-нибудь драматической историей? Я могу. Про то, как бог не превратил Джинни в птичку, например, а вместо этого...  
– Вместо этого, – сказал Исли, снова завладев его левой рукой, свободно лежащей на столе, – мы будем играть в правду или действие.  
– В нее же играют втроем.  
– А у нас будут свои правила. Я буду действовать, а ты будешь говорить правду.

Должно быть, Ригальдо хотел что-то сказать. 

Он не успел: Исли с самым невозмутимым видом придвинулся и прихватил губами указательный палец на его левой руке.

Казалось, Ригальдо поразил столбняк. Его рот приоткрылся, глаза распахнулись, и он остановившимся взглядом смотрел, как Исли насаживается на кончик его пальца, то вбирая его в рот по верхнюю фалангу, то приотпуская.

– Пиздец, – шепотом произнес Ригальдо и сделал попытку отдернуть руку. Исли ему не позволил. – Босс, вы полный пиздец.

Исли улыбнулся ему как можно нежнее и втянул палец в рот до основания. Цветом лица Ригальдо уже походил на помидор, но он все же нашел в себе силы показать Исли средний палец.

Исли пожал плечами. Средний так средний.

– У-а-а-у, – издал Ригальдо совершенно кошачий стон и стек по спинке дивана. Исли облизывал палец расчетливо, медленно, а после принялся посасывать, плавно втягивая в рот. Нажав большими пальцами на бугор на ладони Ригальдо, он заставил его расслабить кисть. И с особенным цинизмом вылизал нежную кожу между пальцами, а потом принялся короткими быстрыми движениями пропихивать между ними кончик языка, будто трахая.

– Господи мой, господи! – жалобно сказал хозяин руки. Он выгнулся в пояснице и снова попытался освободиться. Если Исли хоть что-нибудь понимал, под столом Ригальдо терся одним коленом о другое.  
На Исли все еще не было обуви, поэтому он, не колеблясь, просунул стопу между бедер Ригальдо и мягко нажал на мошонку. Ригальдо втянул воздух сквозь зубы. И тогда Исли заговорил:  
– Ты когда-нибудь целовался? Я имею в виду, до вчера?

Не давая Ригальдо опомниться, он облизал все пальцы по очереди, а потом, качнувшись вперед, вобрал в рот сразу три. 

– Да, – Ригальдо изгибался и ерзал на месте. – На выпускном.

Он положил свободную руку на ступню Исли под скатертью, но отчего-то не торопился ее убрать. Пальцами ноги Исли чувствовал упругую мягкость мошонки. И крепко стоявший член, устремленный вверх, как ракета «земля-воздух». 

– С девочкой по имени Сьюзан?..  
– С ее старшим братом-студентом. Это был конкурс с завязанными глазами. Вокруг все были пьяные, никто и не понял, что это был не прикол. Я думал, он захочет увидеться после этого, но он уехал на следующий же день.

Пальцы Исли ерзали рядом с молнией джинсов. Судя по тому, как Ригальдо, разгоряченный и раскрасневшийся, терся в ответ о его ногу, ракета вот-вот должна была взлететь. 

– Значит, девочки тебе особо не нравились, – пробормотал Исли в короткую паузу, которую взял, чтобы отдышаться. – А парни? Взрослые мужчины? А в колледже?..

Ригальдо снова выгнулся и застонал. Исли видел полоску белой кожи над воротом свитера. Видел, как движется кадык. Красные шторы вокруг едва заметно колыхались – кажется, где-то работал вентилятор. Исли чувствовал щекой ток теплого воздуха. 

– Парни... нравились, – прохрипел Ригальдо, вжимаясь в ногу Исли все сильней и сильней. – Но там у нас... было не с кем. Город Эймс, Айова – жуткая дыра. А потом, в колледже... Я работал, чтобы оплачивать учебу... спал по четыре часа... не хотел жить на теткину пенсию. Мой сосед по комнате все время ходил на свидания. Меня это убивало... клубы, кафе, букеты... столько денег на ветер... Девки ему постоянно звонили, закатывали истерики, разбрасывали трусы по комнате, и я находил их, когда приходил с ночной смены... Я решил: потом когда-нибудь. Это... осознанная позиция...

– Детка, – пробормотал Исли, думая о том, что с удовольствием бы показал Ригальдо кучу других позиций. Он опустил свободную руку под стол и расстегнул собственную ширинку. Отодвинул резинку трусов и сжал член. – Но ведь ты уже взрослый мальчик. Все, можно выдохнуть. Развлекаться... Строить отношения...

Ригальдо передернуло. Он вырвал руку у Исли, схватил его ступню и вжался в нее твердым членом, и его глаза стали мутными и дурными, а рот сладко приоткрылся. Исли показалось, что он даже через одежду ощутил волну чужого оргазма – и одновременно кончил в свою ладонь. А через стол от него, шумно выдохнув и утерев с лица что-то невидимое, Ригальдо пошевелился и завозился под скатертью. Скинул ногу Исли с колен и встал.

– Я не вижу смысла в том, что ты называешь «близкими отношениями», – хрипло сказал он, приводя одежду в порядок. – Если в конечном счете все сводится только к одному. Это... трата денег, времени, нервов... А оргазм точно так же достигается, когда спускаешь в кулак.

Исли смотрел на него, вытирая руки салфетками. Он уже догадывался, что сейчас услышит.

– У меня нет времени, – сказал Ригальдо, будто оправдываясь. – Вот на это вот все. На массаж, свидания... выставки. Мне надо работать. Я хочу купить дом в пригороде. Большой красивый дом.

На картине за спиной Ригальдо мужчина в черном костюме водил кистью по груди обнаженной женщины. «Агент Купер рисует себе Дайан», – мысленно прокомментировал Исли. А вслух сказал:  
– Руки до тех пор не сотрешь?

На щеках Ригальдо разлились красные пятна, но он сдержался. Знакомо дернул плечом и сказал:  
– Свидание окончено. Я хочу домой.

***

 

В завершение романтического вечера они едва не подрались.

Все потому, что весь путь от гардероба Ригальдо шел впереди, и Исли имел счастье видеть его неприступную спину, развевающийся шарф и полы расстегнутого пальто. Похоже, Ригальдо возвращался в привычный самоуверенный модус. Исли пытался вызвать в голове образ трепетной лани, которую ебал не далее как вчера вечером, но воспоминания размывались, он почти ничего не помнил, кроме запрокинутой головы, бледного треугольного лица и спазматически сжатых пальцев. Он не отказал себе в удовольствии обогнать Ригальдо и придержать перед ним дверь. Тот даже не повернул головы. На улице Исли ухватил его за локоть и потянул на парковку. 

Вот тут-то Ригальдо вырвал у него руку и прошипел:   
– Я сам!

Улыбаясь каким-то смутно знакомым рожам, Исли с трудом удержался, чтобы не затянуть шарф на его шее мертвым узлом.

– Я не покушаюсь на твою непорочность ежесекундно, – наклоняясь к уху Ригальдо, сказал он. – Просто я тебя привез – и я доставлю тебя домой.

На лице Ригальдо отобразилось что-то вроде недоверчивого изумления.

– Ты это сейчас серьезно? Включи мозги, да ты же пил! 

Ригальдо дернулся прочь, и Исли понял, что держит конец его шарфа в руке. Он прикинул количество высаженного им шампанского и чертыхнулся. О, ну в самом деле. Так вот почему у него начала болеть голова.

– Да, ты прав, – он наклонился, зачерпнул полную горсть снега и потер им гудящий лоб. – Я вызову нам такси. 

И вот тут у Ригальдо, похоже, в конец сдали нервы. 

– Я что, непонятно объясняю? – окрысился он. – Я с тобой не сяду в одну машину. Для меня и часа такого общения слишком много. Я устал и не хочу никого видеть.

Он толкнул Исли в грудь – не сильно, но чувствительно. 

Исли в ответ смерил его взглядом, чувствуя, как внутри поднимаются кураж и злость. Он включил телефон, который вырубил еще в галерее, и с плохо скрытым вызовом назвал пункт назначения диспетчеру такси. 

– Это же мой адрес, – пробормотал ошарашенный Ригальдо. – Ты что, узнавал, где я живу?..

Исли не стал озвучивать очевидное и повернулся к нему спиной. У него зазвонил телефон, и, должно быть, не в первый раз – шестнадцать непринятых, мельком поглядел он.

– У вас отменилась встреча на девять утра в понедельник, – деловито проинформировала его Люсиэла. – Поставить что-нибудь на это время?..  
– Погоди, как отменилась? – он чертыхнулся и пошел в сторону проспекта, почти позабыв о Ригальдо. – Что им опять не так?..

Выслушав отчет секретарши, он продиктовал ей план действий и отключился. Ригальдо встревоженно поглядывал на него. Исли моргнул – на ресницы упала снежинка. У Ригальдо было совсем другое, вменяемое, «офисное лицо».

– Вот что, – сказал Исли и покачал зажатой в руке трубкой. – Ты или едешь со мной, или, как долбоеб, вызываешь еще одну машину. Я старомодный человек и хотел убедиться, что ты благополучно доберешься домой. Вроде как проводить перед расставанием.  
– Ладно, – внезапно и торопливо кивнул Ригальдо. – Только без ответных визитов.  
Исли предпочел оставить этот выпад без внимания. Пришли координаты таксиста, и под нарастающим снегопадом Исли двинулся прочь.

Ригальдо, ощутимо смешавшийся, брел за ним следом. То ли жалел о своей выходке, то ли попросту испугался. «Проблем на рабочем месте не хочет, – холодно подумал Исли. Голова болела все сильней. – Это он правильно. Проблемы на новой должности – это я могу». 

***

 

В такси они оба сидели на заднем сидении, так далеко друг от друга, как это было возможно. Исли почти все время ехал с закрытыми глазами – от мельтешения желтых и красных огней тошнило, пятна габаритных фар и неона будто ввинчивались ему в череп. Один раз, когда машину подкинуло на крышке люка, он разлепил веки и наткнулся на взгляд Ригальдо. Тот смотрел исподлобья, и выражения его лица было не прочитать. Исли отвернул голову и прижался больным виском к боковому стеклу. 

Где-то рядом что-то навязчиво зашуршало, а потом его руки коснулись чужие пальцы. Исли с большой неохотой открыл глаза. Ригальдо протягивал ему блистер с таблетками.

– Это аспирин, – неловко сказал он. – Я без него из дома не выхожу. Ты бы видел сейчас себя со стороны...

Исли еле поблагодарил его и проглотил, не разжевывая. Ему показалось, что облегчение наступило мгновенно, будто белые стрелы выпалили из желудка прямо в мозг. Он бездумно протянул ладонь и пожал руку Ригальдо. Он ждал, что Ригальдо ее отдернет, но тот не пошевелился. Только пальцы едва заметно дрогнули. Исли грустно улыбнулся: ну точно, кто-то включил голову, а теперь боится и не знает, как выкрутиться.

Таких провальных свиданий в его жизни еще не было.

Кажется, Исли задремал, потому что, открыв глаза в следующий раз, обнаружил, что машина стоит. Кто-то постучал в стекло, и он увидел, что Ригальдо уже мнется по ту сторону.

– Опустите стекло, – попросил Исли таксиста. Ригальдо немедленно наклонился к нему:  
– Можешь выйти? На пару слов. 

Хмуро озираясь по сторонам, Исли полез наружу. Если бы не снег вокруг, в узком переулке между двумя унылыми кирпичными домами было бы жутко темно. Этот район, из переделанных под жилые дома заводских окраин, ему никогда не нравился. 

– Слушай, извини, – донеслось до него, и он посмотрел на Ригальдо. Тот стоял, глубоко засунув руки в карманы, выглядел замученным и усталым и не тянул сейчас ни на каменную деву, ни на трепетную лань. – Извини за херню, – повторил Ригальдо громче. – Я сорвался там, на парковке. Это было ужасно. Но я правда уже не знал, как мне себя вести.   
– Да ничего, – сказал Исли и ковырнул снег носком ботинка. – Суть я уловил. Ты тоже меня прости. Я много всего наговорил. Никому не нравится, когда его отвергают. Тем более, что мне с тобой было очень приятно.  
– Ага, – сипло сказал Ригальдо, и Исли решился опять на него взглянуть.

В темных волосах Ригальдо путались крупные снежинки. Это было бы романтично, если бы не покрасневший, замерзший нос.

– Ты бы надел капюшончик, Джон Сноу, – не выдержал Исли. Ригальдо улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла кривой. Он смотрел прямо на Исли и, черт его возьми, не торопился убраться. Он стоял слишком близко – в шаге от машины. Исли машинально похлопал себя по карманам в поисках сигарет. И, выматерившись, сделал шаг вперед.

Он целовал Ригальдо очень медленно, держа его лицо в ладонях, и обстоятельно, будто смакуя все это еще раз – вкус его рта и запах одеколона, колючее прикосновение выпендрежного шарфа из натуральной шерсти и холод сыплющегося им на головы снега. Ригальдо, кажется, всего сотрясло, он вскинул руку, и Исли ждал толчка в грудь, но вместо этого Ригальдо вцепился ему в ворот пальто, с неожиданной решимостью пригибая к себе. Когда его дыхание обожгло Исли лицо, сердце пустилось в какой-то бешеный аллюр.

– Пойдем, – сказал Ригальдо ему в губы. – Пойдем ко мне, здесь так нельзя.

Исли не шевелился, и тогда Ригальдо молча сгреб его в охапку и с какой-то звериной яростью поволок к лестнице. 

Сзади взревел мотор, шины натужно прожужжали по снегу, по стене мелькнули белые круги фар.

– Такси! – Исли обернулся.  
– Я с ним расплатился, пока ты спал, – Ригальдо тянул его зло и нетерпеливо. – Чего ему любоваться на двух пидорасов.

Исли едва не полетел кубарем со ступеней.

Ему было нечего возразить. 

***

 

Если бы в окружении Ригальдо оказался тонкий психолог, который спросил бы, за что Ригальдо хочет дать себе пинка прямо сейчас, он бы назвал не обдроченные об ногу Исли штаны и не истерический срыв на парковке. Он хорошенько бы врезал себе за опрометчивое «без ответных визитов».

Он все ждал, что Исли припомнит ему это заявление, но тот молчал – то ли берег дыхание, потому что лифт не работал и до чердака они шли пешком, то ли опять что-то замышлял. Во всяком случае, по тому, как они быстро поднимались, не было никаких шансов, что кто-то из них собирается пить чай. После того, как они миновали жилые этажи, Ригальдо почувствовал себя лучше. Исли будто без слов его понял – взял Ригальдо за руку, как маленького, и ускорил шаги.

Возле своей двери Ригальдо бесконечно долго искал ключи, а потом никак не мог подобрать нужный. Исли стоял рядом, засунув руки в карманы, и нихрена не помогал. 

Когда ключ повернулся в замке, Ригальдо вздохнул с облегчением, хотя самое сложное было еще впереди. 

– Обувь снимай, у меня нет домработницы, – выпалил он, едва включив свет. – И проходи, вешалка там...

Исли не стал никуда проходить. Стоило Ригальдо захлопнуть дверь, как Исли притянул его к себе. И поцеловал, но по-другому, не так, как на улице. Он вылизывал рот Ригальдо, толкался языком в язык, сильно двигал губами, и это было мокро, жестко и горячо. Ригальдо неожиданно понравилось. Он сообразил, что все еще сам стоит на манер вешалки, растопырив в стороны беспомощные руки, и вцепился в лацканы чужого пальто, а сам прикрыл глаза, наклонил голову, чтобы было удобнее, и попытался вобрать в себя язык Исли. Получилось на удивление быстро. Исли задышал сильнее, прижал к себе Ригальдо за талию, обдавая запахами жвачки, алкоголя и лосьона после бритья. Было слышно, как он шумно сглотнул.

– Если ты не хочешь делать это прямо здесь, веди дальше, – прошептал он Ригальдо в ухо, и тепло и щекотно провел губами по шее сбоку. Ригальдо осознал, что тянущее, сосущее беспокойство, которое он ощущает, почти боль в желудке – отдача его собственного бешеного возбуждения. Их с Исли вставшие члены задевали друг друга через одежду. От этого было жарко и не хватало воздуха, голова ни черта не соображала. Он боднул Исли в подбородок, заставляя его запрокинуть голову, примерился и лизнул в шею. Руки Исли стиснули его ягодицы. От неожиданности Ригальдо дернулся.

– Тихо, тихо-тихо, – пробормотал Исли, поглаживая его по загривку. Ригальдо смутно чувствовал, что его куда-то теснят. Под ногами поскрипывали половицы паркета. – Не паникуй. Все хорошо.

Ригальдо очень хотелось его послать, может быть, снова стукнуть, но все, на что его хватило, это простонать:  
– Сука, обувь сними.

Какая там вешалка. Кажется, они так и оставили груду из пальто и шарфов на полу. Под ноги что-то ткнулось. Кровать. 

– Красиво у тебя здесь, – прошептал Исли ему в макушку и, надавив на плечи, заставил сесть. – Минималистично и стильно. Ты молодец, хорошо обустроился.

Его колено подпирало промежность Ригальдо, а руки, забравшиеся под свитер, то гладили легкими движениями, то требовательно и грубо мяли мышцы, как массажер. Ригальдо плавился и горел в этих умелых руках, но не хотел уступать. Он зарылся пальцами Исли в волосы, потянул назад и целое долгое мгновение наслаждался, глядя на запрокинутое лицо, обнаженное горло и вздрагивающие ресницы, прежде чем прижаться губами к шее Исли. Тот еще несколько секунд оставался неподвижным, а потом, когда Ригальдо с сожалением выпустил его волосы, пропустив их между пальцами, плавным движением встал на ноги.

Ригальдо так и сидел на кровати, глядя во все глаза. Даже сейчас, растрепавшийся, в смятом пиджаке и в съехавшем на бок галстуке, Исли был ненормально красив. Ширинка выдавалась вперед, как яхтенный бушприт. Глядя в глаза Ригальдо, Исли стянул пиджак, бросил прямо на пол и медленно принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. 

С чудовищным опозданием до Ригальдо дошли два отягчающих обстоятельства, о которых он не нашел времени подумать прежде. Первое: на нем самом были все те же джинсы, что и вчера, и те же самые трусы, хрен знает в чем после его спонтанной дефлорации. И второе: в его доме не было ничего необходимого, совсем ничего, ну что за идиот...

– У меня все есть, не беспокойся, – сказал Исли. Он сидел на корточках напротив Ригальдо, и его глаза сильно блестели. – Презервативы со смазкой такая же важная вещь, как и аспирин. 

***

 

Когда Исли стащил с него штаны, было стыдно до ужаса. А потом – уже просто страшно, без всякого там стыда. И еще холодно – от окна тянуло зимним воздухом. Ригальдо всегда хорошо проветривал, когда уходил. Все волосы на заднице немедленно встали дыбом.

– Хочешь на спине? – спросил Исли, надрывая конвертик. Ригальдо молча покачал головой. С него и так хватило – видеть, как Исли умело раскатывает презерватив по члену, а второй надевает на пальцы.   
– Господи, гадость какая, – почти простонал он. – А можно без этого?..  
– Надо, – неожиданно серьезно сказал Исли. – Давай-ка все делать по-взрослому. Ложись на живот.

Ригальдо перевернулся, стиснул кулаки, спрятал пылающее лицо. Он был напряжен и зажат, все его мышцы были, как камень. Кажется, он уже даже не хотел ничего. Исли поставил его на четвереньки, заставил прогнуться в пояснице и подпихнул подушку под живот. И несколько раз вслепую поцеловал в спину, как будто извиняясь за то, что сейчас сделает. 

А потом Ригальдо почувствовал в заднице пальцы. Исли разминал его аккуратно и в то же время энергичнее, чем вчера. Его пальцы растягивали мышечное кольцо, выглаживая и уверенно проникая внутрь. Ригальдо попытался зажаться и получил шлепок по ягодице. Было неприятно, но все же терпимо – ровно до минуты, пока в него не уперся обтянутый латексом член. Было слышно, как Исли что-то неразборчиво шепчет, наваливаясь ему на спину, теплое дыхание обдало загривок. Кончик члена сперва упруго надавил на дырку, совсем немного, но Ригальдо хватило и этого, чтобы все поджилки затряслись, потом Исли нажал сильнее и вдруг с тягучей и сладкой болезненностью протолкнулся до половины, вытащил и снова засадил. И, пристроившись поудобнее, начал загонять до отказа, каждый раз сильно толкая Ригальдо вперед, придерживая за бедра и не давая завалиться на одеяло, сперва медленно, а потом быстрей и быстрей. И Ригальдо сперва выматерился, потом засипел, укусил себя за кулак и наконец начал вскрикивать, как девчонка, сопровождая этим вскриком каждый раз, когда Исли вколачивался в него.

Он не помнил, как долго это все продолжалось, и пришел в себя, только когда Исли перевернул его вверх лицом и сказал:   
– Все, сейчас будет хорошо.

Его белые волосы качнулись перед глазами и исчезли из виду. А потом Ригальдо почувствовал на члене его губы и спустя пару ударов сердца кончил Исли в рот.

***

 

Стоило Исли от него отстраниться, Ригальдо сел, подобрал джинсы и, с трудом попадая в штанины, натянул прямо на голый зад. Трусы он брезгливо задвинул ногой под диван. Только застегнув молнию и вдев ремень в шлевки, он слегка успокоился, будто рыцарь, нацепивший доспех.

Голову немного вело, как с перепою, а тело ощущалось неуклюжим и будто чужим. Надо было встать и отвести себя в душ, но даже этот подвиг был ему сейчас не по силам.

Исли расхаживал по чердаку, как у себя дома. Его длинное голое тело смутно белело в сумраке. Ригальдо услышал, как хлопнула крышка мусорного ведра, и догадался, что Исли избавился от презервативов.

Потом загудела вода и, прошлепав пятками по паркету, Исли вернулся, сел рядом и протянул стакан.

– Вот, выпей, – Ригальдо получил таблетку аспирина. – Ты зря зажимался, это...  
– Исли, – Ригальдо очень постарался, чтоб голос звучал спокойно. Он отдал стакан назад и сцепил руки на животе. – Пожалуйста, замолчи.

Они посидели в тишине. Дальние углы лофта тонули в темноте. Когда по переулку проезжали машины, по потолку и стене скользили пятна света, выбеляя включенные в интерьер трубы и кирпичи. Ригальдо любил свой лофт и считал его модным. И в нем не было ни одной лишней вещи.

Ну, до этого дня.

Голое плечо Исли казалось молочно-белым, волосы почти неестественно отливали серебром. Ригальдо хотел предложить ему закрыть окно, потом решил: нахер. Быстрей замерзнет – быстрей оденется.

Но Исли непринужденно сказал:  
– Раcстелим кровать?

Ригальдо набрал воздуха в грудь.

– Знаешь, я к этому не привык, – решительно сказал он. – Спать вместе. Мне это не нравится. Жарко, тесно. Я опять не засну.  
– Да ладно, – Исли успокаивающе похлопал его по бедру. – Давай попробуем.

Ригальдо скинул его руку.

– Я не буду с тобой ложиться, – упрямо повторил он. – У меня где-то есть спальный мешок, еще с колледжа. Надо только его найти...  
– Поверить не могу, – после короткой паузы сказал Исли. – Ты изгоняешь меня на пол?..

Ригальдо поморщился и принялся подниматься, держась за поясницу, как дед с радикулитом. 

– Ну, ты мой гость, – хмуро сказал он. – На пол лягу я.

Исли покачал головой. А потом, упруго поднявшись, принялся собирать по полу свои вещи.

Ригальдо насторожился.

– Я тебя не выставляю, – на всякий случай сказал он.

Исли собрался рекордно быстро. Пиджак он не стал надевать.

– Я понял, – наконец произнес он. – Но, пожалуй, поеду, пока ты не нанес моему достоинству еще одну травму. Спокойной ночи.   
– Слушай, ты можешь подождать здесь такси... – завел Ригальдо, которого внезапно заела совесть.

Исли махнул ему от самого входа. Хлопнула дверь.

Оставшись один, Ригальдо задавил на корню желание высунуться в окно и посмотреть, как Исли выйдет на улицу, а вместо этого проглотил еще одну таблетку обезболивающего и утрамбовал вещи для стирки, а потом бесконечно долго стоял под душем, гоня от себя мысль, не пора ли ему сдать на венерические заболевания или пройти осмотр у врача.

Уснул он, едва донеся голову до подушки, впервые за много лет забыв завести будильник на шесть утра.


	2. Chapter 2

К пятнице Исли решил предпринять еще одну попытку. 

Во всем, что касалось работы, Ригальдо вел себя адекватно. Слушал, возражал, предлагал, был все тем же педантичным занудой, третировавшим вверенных ему людей и помыкавшим секретаршей. Ну, почти: в среду Исли обратил внимание, что Ригальдо переставил мебель в кабинете таким образом, что сквозь стеклянные перегородки офиса за его столом не было видно ничего, кроме гигантского монитора, и на телефонные звонки начал отвечать с небольшими паузами – как будто каждый раз думал, стоит взять трубку или нет. Это больше смешило, чем раздражало. Исли пришел к выводу, что все могло быть и хуже, и рискнул повторить штурм. 

– Какие планы на вечер? – непринужденно спросил он, без предупреждения вторгаясь к Ригальдо в кабинет. Так как на стуле для посетителей громоздились какие-то папки, Исли обогнул стол и присел на край.

У Ригальдо остекленели глаза.

Он медленно убрал руки с клавиатуры и вытянул шею, глядя на весь остальной офис за спиной Исли так, будто там раздул капюшоны десяток очковых кобр.

– Ты что творишь? – страшным шепотом спросил он. Не сводя взгляда с подчиненных, потянулся и освободил стул. – Быстро пересядь!  
– Мистер Сегундо, – Исли вынул у него из руки одну папку и перелистнул пару страниц, притворяясь, что вчитывается в текст. – Ведите себя проще. Здесь все давно привыкли, что я могу сидеть, где хочу, а стены звуконепроницаемы. Дайте, пожалуйста, маркер, вон тот, зелененький.  
– Здесь не привыкли, что ты вваливаешься к подчиненным, вместо того, чтобы вызвать меня к себе, – очень тихо сказал Ригальдо и стиснул маркер в кулаке. – Что за ебучая демонстрация?   
– Я вызывал, – Исли перелистнул страницу. – Ты передал отчет через старшего менеджера.   
– Он справился!  
– Верно, – Исли демонстративно чиркнул пару мест. – Но некоторые темы требуют конфиденциальности.  
– Правда?..  
– Я повторюсь, – Исли с огромным удовольствием рисовал на бумаге солнышко. Ригальдо следил за движением маркера, как будто это был его личный враг. – Я спросил про твои планы. Сегодня пятница, – он поднял глаза на Ригальдо и улыбнулся. – Можно пойти в клуб.

Ригальдо медленно принялся собирать со стола мусор. Его было совсем немного – обрезки бумажек, исписанные стикеры, стружка от сточенных карандашей. Собрав все это в кулак, Ригальдо огляделся, будто не вполне понимал, что делает. 

– Ведро у тебя под столом, – подсказал Исли. – Так как насчет выходных?   
– Знаешь, – сказал Ригальдо, глядя в одну точку. – Последнее, что ты мог сделать, – смешивать работу и... это.

«Я же не предлагаю тебе трахнуться в подсобке», – подумал Исли, и тут же представил, как нагибает Ригальдо возле коробок с копировальной техникой, спустив с него штаны до колен. И понял, что очень кстати встал к офису спиной. Встань он боком, конфуз был бы неизбежен.

– Обычный клуб, не гейский, – сказал он на всякий случай, прикрываясь отчетом. У Ригальдо дернулось плечо.   
– Я сегодня слышал анекдот в туалете, – произнес Ригальдо замогильным тоном, исключающим любой смех. – «Доктор, мне кажется, что я гей». – «Вы стилист, актер или фотомодель?» – «Нет, я обыкновенный менеджер по продажам». – «Тогда вы обыкновенный пидорас».  
– Этот анекдот старше, чем твои дедушка с бабушкой, – с жалостью сказал Исли.   
– У меня нет дедушки с бабушкой. А планы на вечер есть.   
– И я в них никак не вписываюсь? – прищурился Исли.   
– Прости... – сказал Ригальдо без малейшего раскаяния. – Понимаешь...

Он широким жестом показал на экран монитора, будто демонстрируя невесть что. Исли послушно склонился ближе, что естественным образом потребовало от него опереться на спинку стула Ригальдо. Они так и застыли, вперившись в экран. Ригальдо яростно щелкал мышкой.

– Понимаешь, – сквозь зубы повторил он. – Я обдумал и пришел к выводу, что мне очень лестно. Ну, что ты так внезапно нашел в себе желание меня просветить. Мне задним числом даже понравилось, когда я наконец смог сходить в туалет нормально. Но вот насчет всего остального – увольте. Мне некогда этим всем заниматься. В общении не нуждаюсь, в рестораны не хожу, готовлю себе сам, кино качаю из сети. 

Глядя на голубую заставку Винды, Исли испытал непередаваемое желание воткнуть Ригальдо лбом в монитор. 

– Уверен? – спросил он, склоняясь к самому уху. – Жалеть не будешь?

Ригальдо кликнул мышкой по значку принтера и с каменным лицом отправил в печать чистый лист. 

– Не буду, – сказал он, показывая его Исли. – И у меня уже правда есть планы на вечер.  
– Тогда переделай план оптимизации уценок, – Исли кинул перед ним исчирканный маркером лист.

Ригальдо плотно сжал узкие губы.

– Там все в порядке, – сердито сказал он.   
– Нет, не в порядке. Я подчеркнул, что мне не нравится, – Исли оттолкнулся от кресла и вышел.

***

 

Вечером Исли скучал за рулем напротив бюджетной «качалки». Было немноголюдно, огни рекламы дробились в лужах. Снег в очередной раз стаял, с неба шел паршивый зимний дождь.

С таинственным времяпрепровождением Ригальдо Исли разобрался элементарно: ну на какую секретность можно надеяться в век GPS. Подключаясь к «следилке», он не испытывал ни малейших угрызений. Исли считал, что «проблемы с доверием» придуманы психологами. Современный взрослый человек должен знать о местоположении тех, за кого несет ответственность. Мало ли, теракт очередной. Мысль о том, что в результате он тут курит третью сигарету, карауля неблагодарного еблана, Исли счел неконструктивной. Как и ту, что, возможно, сейчас от души огребет. 

Когда под синей вывеской с одиноким тренажером замаячила знакомая прямая фигура и двинулась по переулку, Исли затушил в пепельнице окурок, взял с правого сидения заранее приготовленный сверток и полез навстречу неизбежному скандалу. 

– Дорогой! – объявил он на весь переулок. – Как я рад тебя видеть!

Чтобы преодолеть расстояние до Ригальдо, ему потребовалось пять шагов. С последним шагом Исли, не дрогнув, заключил «дорогого» в объятия. Позади «чикнул» камерой чей-то телефон.

– Какого хуя, – произнес Ригальдо в повисшей в переулке тишине. – Что за...  
– Это тебе, – перебил его Исли и, содрав упаковку, сунул в руки Ригальдо букет фиолетовых орхидей.

Девушка в цветочном салоне упорно предлагала ему орхидею «в горшочке», потому что удобней и дольше радует глаз. Живо вообразив, как горшочек разбивается о его морду, Исли вежливо настоял на пяти длинных ветках. Гулять так гулять.

Ригальдо посмотрел на цветы, которые машинально принял, потом на Исли, потом опять на цветы. Кажется, он впал в состояние, близкое к кататонии.

– Блядь, я не верю, – произнес он медленно. – Ты даже не притворяешься, что проходил мимо. Человек не может быть таким мудаком. Ты влез в мой телефон?..  
– Я не притворяюсь, – легко согласился Исли, отступая на шаг. – Мне был нужен реванш. 

Ригальдо еще раз взглянул на цветы, которые прижимал к сердцу. Уши у него начали багроветь.

– Возьми! – рявкнул он, вытягивая руку с орхидеями. Исли проворно отскочил назад.  
– Нет уж, – сказал он с наслаждением. – Это подарок...

Ригальдо схватил его за лацкан пальто и потащил за угол, в тесный простенок между домами. Орхидеи он держал, брезгливо отставив руку.

– Если ты, скотина, немедленно не объяснишься, я подам на тебя в суд за преследование!  
– Изволь, – Исли заложил за ремень большие пальцы. – Хочу, наконец, услышать от тебя честное «мужик, ты мне не нравишься», а не это кокетливое «хочу, но не хочу», – Исли перевел дух. 

Ригальдо пожирал его глазами. 

– Мужик, ты мне не нравишься, – хрипло сказал он. – Во-первых, ты мой босс и можешь оказывать на меня давление, и во-вторых, ты полный пиздец. Ты можешь вот так просто – решил и трахнул, а потом решишь трахнуть другого, а я не мячик для пинг-понга, чтобы пинать меня туда-сюда. И в-третьих, твои фишки для свиданий тупые – кино-вино-домино, я так не могу, я уже говорил, это глупо, потому что бесполезно и бессмысленно! 

Он швырнул цветы под ноги.

– Бо-оже, – Исли испытывал острое желание закрыть лицо ладонью. – Какой идиот. Может, мне на тебе жениться, чтоб ты готовил обеды и гладил рубашки, это будет приятно и небесполезно в принципе! 

Лицо Ригальдо потемнело, глаза сверкнули. Он склонил голову и сжал кулаки. Исли ожидал замаха.

Вместо этого Ригальдо оглушительно чихнул.

Еще один раз. И еще.

– Будь здоров, – автоматически произнес Исли. Ригальдо замер, осоловело моргая, а потом чихнул еще раз, окатив Исли фонтаном брызг.

В легком оцепенении Исли имел счастье видеть, как из носа Ригальдо потянулась длинная слизь, живо напоминая о «Чужом».

– Что это? – сипло пробормотал Ригальдо. Когда он поднял глаза на Исли, в них был ужас. – Что-то венерическое?..  
– Ой, – сказал Исли и прижал руку к губам. – Ой, детка. У тебя лицо опухает. Вот дерьмо.

***

 

В машине, когда Исли защелкнул на нем ремень, Ригальдо уже с трудом мог говорить.

Исли опустил все до одного стекла – так сказала девушка из «девять-один-один», и вырулил из переулка на проспект. Больница, где им обещали оказать помощь, находилась совсем рядом. Пробок, по счастью, не было.

Все время, пока он вел «Эскаладу», Исли бездумно говорил вслух и то и дело касался запястья Ригальдо, потому что так тоже велела диспетчер. Девушка утверждала, что это успокоит пострадавшего, хотя Исли предпочел бы заткнуться и тихо сдохнуть от разъедающего, как кислота, стыда.

– Все будет хорошо, – в стопятый раз сказал он и погладил Ригальдо по руке. – Я оплачу все, что не покроет страховка.  
Ригальдо засвистел, закашлялся и показал средний палец. Исли взглянул на его лицо, похожее на тыкву, и с трудом вписался в поворот.

В приемном отделении Ригальдо сразу что-то вкололи.

– Отек Квинке, – сказал дежурный врач и что-то пометил в блокноте. – Вы знали, что у вас аллергия на орхидеи?

Ригальдо беззвучно покачал головой. Исли отвернулся. Смотреть на ненормально белое, отечное лицо с щелочками глаз было выше его сил.

Кто-то взял его за руку и потянул к стойке ресепшн.

– Простите, сэр, здесь разрешено находиться только членам семьи. Кем вы приходитесь пострадавшему? 

На него строго смотрели сразу две медсестры.

Исли не отвечал, глядя, как Ригальдо помогают прилечь на каталку. Его успели переодеть в больничную рубаху в мелкий зеленый цветочек. Сильная белая рука лежала с самого краю, из вены торчала яркая бабочка катетера.

– Сэр...  
– А, да, – Исли встрепенулся и сложил губы в обворожительную улыбку. – Видите ли, я его жених.

Кто-то из медсестер издал тихий писк. 

***

 

Ригальдо отпустили после утреннего осмотра. Как подозревал Исли, на этом настоял сам пациент.

Когда он появился в коридоре, держа под мышкой пальто, а в руке – рецепт на лекарства, Исли скомкал упаковку от «сникерса», которым завтракал, и медленно встал на ноги. Он провел ночь на диване для посетителей возле кофейного автомата, боясь отойти от палаты Ригальдо даже ненадолго, но совершенно не был уверен, что тот будет рад его видеть.

Исли давно не испытывал такого стыда.

– Идем, – произнес Ригальдо вместо приветствия и первым пошел к выходу. 

На улице их ослепило непривычно яркое солнце. За ночь дождь перестал, мокрый асфальт подморозило. 

– Я могу вызвать такси, если хочешь, – сказал Исли. – Но будет надежнее...  
– Отключи «следилку» в телефоне, – перебил Ригальдо. – Слышишь, Исли?  
– Слышу. Отключу.

Поравнявшись с машиной, он щелкнул сигнализацией. Ригальдо стоял в нескольких шагах. Было невозможно предугадать, что еще он сделает или скажет. Исли открыл дверь со стороны водителя и повернулся к Ригальдо, словно говоря: я признаю свою вину, можешь бить.

– Проехали, – сказал Ригальдо. – Глупо вышло. Кому рассказать, обсмеется – аллергия на цветы. 

Он обошел «Эскаладу» и сел на пассажирское сидение. Исли несколько секунд смотрел перед собой, потом уткнулся лбом в сгиб локтя, и лишь затем сел и повернул ключ. 

– Я никогда... – начал он, но Ригальдо снова перебил его:  
– Да хватит уже. Вези меня домой.

Около дома Ригальдо Исли аккуратно припарковался и, поймав хмурый взгляд, сказал:   
– Я только провожу. Удостоверюсь, что ты добрался до двери – и сразу уйду. 

Наверное, Ригальдо все еще находился под действием седативных лекарств, потому что только этим Исли мог объяснить, что в ответ услышал:  
– Хорошо.

***

 

Шеф переживал, и это было заметно. Ригальдо так и сяк гонял в голове эту мысль и под конец решил: черт с ним. Его неслабо удивило собственное спокойствие, но он подумал: должно быть, это оттого, что Исли всю ночь просидел рядом с ним. Ригальдо как-то пришлось несколько раз проводить ночи в приемном отделении муниципальной больницы, когда у тетки сбоили сахар или давление, и он помнил, что удовольствие это еще то.

Поэтому, когда Исли дошел с ним до лофта, Ригальдо сказал:  
– Кофе будешь?..

В квартире Исли вел себя образцово. Помалкивал, пристроил пальто на вешалку, помыл руки и сел в кресло. Их у Ригальдо было аж два: компьютерное и вот это, условно «гостевое», доставшееся от хозяев. Кажется, это был первый раз, когда в нем кто-то сидел.

– Ваш кофе, босс, – сказал он, когда турка закипела. – Сахар нужен?..

И, обернувшись, обнаружил, что Исли спит.

– Чертовски хороший кофе, – произнес Ригальдо в тишине и поставил чашку на блюдце. – И горячий. Ну и ну.

Он честно потряс Исли за плечо, но тот не проснулся. Спал, повернувшись боком, уронив на живот расслабленную руку и склонив голову к плечу. Одежда на нем была обычная, не клубная. Ригальдо снова вспомнил про GPS и восхитился: надо же, чего выдумал, сука!

– Исли! – он снова потеребил его за рукав и опустился на корточки. – Тебе пора. Пей кофе – и домой.

Какое там. Исли спал беспробудно, и внезапно Ригальдо устыдился, вспомнив, что однажды уже выставил его из квартиры. 

Он испытал бездумный порыв коснуться его щеки. Щетина на ней была колкая и светлая. Ригальдо отдернул руку, спохватившись. Исли стал занимать слишком много места в его жизни. 

Он поел, выпил купленные таблетки и сел за комп. Примерно час работал, потом встрепенулся, прислушавшись: вибрировал телефон. Не его – телефон Исли. Гудел и гудел, настойчиво, почти как сверло.

Исли завозился в кресле и тут же, неловко махнув рукой, уронил телефон на пол. И замычал, тихо и с облегчением, а потом, свесившись через подлокотник, замер в неестественном положении.

Ригальдо беззлобно ругнулся и встал. Корпоративная этика требовала разбудить босса. Мало ли, кто там надрывается – вдруг инвестор. С другой стороны, выходной день. Надо быть гондоном, чтобы так долго трезвонить в выходной. С третьей стороны, а что Исли теряет? Спит тут, как собака, скоро шею отлежит. С тем же успехом он мог бы заснуть в машине. Или на спальнике на полу. 

– Нахуй, – Ригальдо решительно сунул телефон под матрас. И, поднырнув Исли под руку, потянул вверх, заставляя его встать. Исли открыл глаза – покрасневшие и мутные, и тут же пристроил голову Ригальдо на плечо. Они сделали несколько шагов до кровати, и Ригальдо сгрузил гостя на покрывало. – Лежи здесь. А я поработаю. 

Разумеется, Исли ничего не сказал. Он немедленно вытянулся во весь рост, завел руки за голову, одну ногу вольно согнул в колене и размеренно задышал. Волосы разметались по подушке, свитер смялся, штанина задралась, обнажая узкую полоску голой ноги над носком, и Ригальдо отвел глаза: удивительно, как полностью одетый человек мог представлять такое порнографическое зрелище.

Он второй раз в жизни видел Исли спящим, и второй раз чувствовал себя деморализованным. Было что-то глубоко личное, что-то доверительное, в том, что Исли вот так спокойно спит рядом с ним. 

Исли перекатился на бок, обнял подушку Ригальдо и уткнулся в нее лицом. Ригальдо сглотнул и, ступая на цыпочках, сбежал за комп. Он пытался работать, но мысли были сонными и вялыми. Должно быть, из-за лекарств от аллергии.

Исли что-то сказал, пошевелившись, и Ригальдо насторожился.

– Что ты говоришь? – он опять встал, подошел, близко наклонился.  
– Я сказал «иди ко мне», – не открывая глаз, произнес Исли. И, подняв руки, ухватил Ригальдо за свитер и мягко уронил на себя.   
– Хватит, – тот уперся локтем в матрас, чувствуя, что попался в ловушку. – Объяснились уже не раз.  
– Да, да, – невпопад пробормотал Исли, отвернув лицо в сторону и не шевелясь. – Да. Полежи со мной, пожалуйста. Просто полежи. 

Он не двигался, не распускал руки, и Ригальдо, распластавшийся на нем ничком, вдруг почувствовал, что вот так, одетыми, лежать почти приятно. В этой неподвижности Исли, в одежде между их телами была какая-то защищенность. Ригальдо перестал упираться. Он немного сместился, чтобы это все не так напоминало порнуху, и расслабил мышцы спины, пристроив голову на подушку над плечом Исли. И сообщил себе, что он безвольное, слабое, бесхребетное животное. 

Исли заскреб правой рукой по покрывалу, сминая его в складки и, подцепив за край, набросил на спину Ригальдо, а потом повторил эту операцию с левой стороны. Теперь они вроде как были еще и укрыты. Ригальдо устыдился, что сам не догадался накрыть спящего. Ну что за идиот.

– Тебе не тяжело? – зачем-то брякнул он. Исли покачал головой. Глаза он до сих пор не открыл. Его руки обнимали спину Ригальдо, он переплел с ним ноги – и все. И если бы не железный стояк, который Ригальдо чувствовал бедром, все было бы совсем идиллически.   
– И что теперь? – шепотом спросил он у Исли. Тот едва заметно приподнял плечо.

Ригальдо зажмурился и подсунул под Исли руки. И сразу почувствовал, как тот поворачивает голову. И ощутил дыхание на своем лице.

Они целовались почти целомудренно – одними губами, едва двигая ими. От тела Исли шел уютный жар. Исли едва заметно напряг бедра, и член Ригальдо тут же отозвался на эту ласку. Ригальдо очень осторожно потерся о чужой пах. 

– Мы будем делать это, как улитки, – тихо произнес Исли. Ригальдо подсмотрел: он улыбался очень довольно. Его ресницы были крепко сжаты.  
– Господи, почему? – спросил он, краснея. – Как это вообще?

Губы Исли дрогнули и разошлись еще шире.

– Это значит очень, очень медленно. Так, чтобы ты не убежал.

***

 

Как оказалось, улитки знают толк в извращениях. Ригальдо задыхался от неторопливости этого бесконечного, вынимающего из него душу петтинга. Они обнимались одетыми – и больше ничего. Ему показалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Исли позволил им снять штаны. До этого они очень долго прижимались и терлись друг об друга, и Исли отодвигался каждый раз, когда один из них уже был готов, а потом снова обхватывал ногами поясницу Ригальдо. Они словно барахтались в покрывале, Ригальдо вспотел и взмок, от возбуждения у него болел член, ныло в заднем проходе и гудели яйца, и он видел перед собой только потемневшие волосы, прилипшие к шее Исли, и его приоткрытый рот. 

– Кажется, я тебя сейчас выебу, – хрипло сказал он. Исли приоткрыл глаза и по-кошачьи прищурился:  
– В следующий раз, – и Ригальдо едва не задохнулся. Исли наконец расстегнул молнию и положил его руку на влажный от пота член. А потом «улитки» спустили штаны и додрочили друг другу. 

– Канал Дискавери многое дал бы, чтобы это увидеть, – торжественно объявил Исли спустя минуту, и Ригальдо затрясся от хохота.

***

 

В душе Ригальдо поймал себя на том, что поет. Ну, если громкое ритмичное мычание сошло бы за пение. Он даже слегка смутился и прибавил напор воды. Еще не хватало, чтоб Исли услышал, вот было бы смешно.

Когда он, благоухая шампунем, вышел в свежих футболке и штанах, Исли не спал, рылся в холодильнике, передвигая контейнеры и кастрюли. Ригальдо сперва опешил, потом решил: хрен с ним. Он позже расставит все как надо.

– В шкафу внушительная батарея консервов, – сказал Исли с оттенком уважения. – На случай зомби-апокалипсиса?  
– В случае зомби-апокалипсиса я буду есть людей, – отбрил Ригальдо.

Он посмотрел на кровать со сбившимся покрывалом и последовательно расправил все складки.

– Не видел мой телефон? – неожиданно спросил Исли.

Ригальдо почувствовал себя пойманным. Он отогнул матрас и протянул Исли трубку. 

– Кажется, завалился, – проворчал он и, увидев взлетевшие вверх брови Исли, сдался: – Ты все равно спал.  
– Так много звонков, – Исли рылся во входящих. Ригальдо увидел морщину, пересекшую его лоб.   
– Что-то срочное? – и тут же одернул себя: что за нахер. Он не секретарша, вести счет звонкам Исли. Мало ли, кто там ему звонит. У него наверняка контактов с полтыщи. – По работе?..  
– Нет, это... – Исли не договорил. Его губы сжались в твердую линию. Он набрал номер и отошел от Ригальдо, будто сразу забыв о нем. Трубку сняли с первого же гудка, и она взорвалась хриплым басом. Кто-то там, в телефоне, орал. Кто-то орал на Исли, о господи, а Исли ему это попускал.  
– Да, – донеслось до Ригальдо. – Да. Не кричи, я просто забыл. У меня была сложная ночь. Да, знаю, что это не оправдание. Нет, мне не похуй. Я не орал на тебя, когда ты забыл про мой день рождения...

Исли полуобернулся и мазнул по Ригальдо взглядом, а потом шагнул в санузел и прикрыл дверь. За шипением воды его голоса не было слышно. Ригальдо почувствовал, что его ладони вспотели, и вытер их об штаны. Стоять посреди лофта вопросительным знаком было глупо, и он пересел за комп. 

Исли вернулся быстро. От него пахло дезодорантом Ригальдо, а волосы он связал небрежным узлом.

– Прости, – он уже брал пальто. – Совсем забыл, какой сегодня день. У меня встреча с важным человеком. Я потом все расскажу.  
– Да ничего.  
– Я постараюсь заехать вечером, – Исли уже шнуровал ботинки. – В любом случае, позвоню. Ты ешь лекарства от аллергии?..  
– Исли, – Ригальдо крутанулся на стуле, глянул в упор. – Не надо изображать мамочку. Меня это несказанно бесит.   
– Я понимаю, – сказал Исли и сложил губы в обычную для него улыбку. При этом морщина у него на лбу стала глубже. – Удачи.  
– Проваливай.

Оставшись один, Ригальдо тупо покрутился в кресле, потом пошел и вылил в раковину давно остывший кофе.

Исли позвонил после десяти вечера. Ригальдо в порыве какого-то подросткового бунта не взял трубку. Когда он перезвонил спустя пять минут, телефон у Исли был выключен. И оставался таким весь следующий день.

***

 

В понедельник Исли в офисе не оказалось.

Ригальдо подождал до обеда, выглядывая из кабинета, как из засады, и наконец, будто невзначай, забрел в приемную и встал у стола секретарши.

– А где?.. – спросил он, качнув головой в сторону опущенных жалюзи и делая вид, что толстый юридический справочник интересует его больше. 

Он ожидал услышать «на производстве» или «на встрече» и был немало удивлен, когда Люсиэла, мазнув по губам ярко-красной помадой и закрутив колпачок, сказала:  
– Не знаю.   
– Еще не звонил? – небрежно спросил Ригальдо. С секретаршей Исли он до сих пор находился в состоянии холодной войны. Все только усугубилось на День Благодарения, когда на корпоративе Люсиэла решила коварно присесть ему на колени. Ригальдо встал на ноги, и мисс Сауз свалилась на пол. 

– В субботу, – Люсиэла широко растянула перед зеркалом губы, проверяя, не осталось ли помады на зубах, из-за чего улыбка получилась слегка упыриной. – Велел отменить встречи на три дня и ничего не объяснил. Из руководства здесь сейчас есть Римуто. По вашим вопросам лучше к нему.  
– Я что-то не понял, – Ригальдо захлопнул справочник. – Разве в обязанности секретаря не входит быть в курсе, где его непосредственное начальство? Ты здесь зачем, кофе подавать?..  
– И привносить эстетический компонент в обстановку, – Люсиэла поправила прическу и холодно уставилась на Ригальдо. – Я же сказала: он не объяснял. Должно быть, загулял, – она демонстративно поднялась и склонилась над кулером, выставив в сторону Ригальдо обтянутый юбкой зад. 

Ригальдо слегка опешил.

– Как это «загулял»? – он смотрел на юбку-карандаш, испытывая только одно желание: дать дуре пинка.

Люсиэла выпрямилась, посмотрела презрительно.

– На правах босса. Потому что человек не исчезает в конце квартала просто так, – сказала она, будто разговаривала с умственно отсталым. – И потому, что у него кто-то есть. Хорошая секретарша всегда знает, когда у шефа роман, – продолжила она после небольшой паузы, потому что Ригальдо молчал, словно язык проглотил. – По Исли всегда заметно, когда он погуливает. Так что все ждем рождественскую премию, – закончила Люсиэла с неожиданным воодушевлением. – Шеф будет добрый. Ну, конечно, если получит все, что ждет.  
– Ты ненормальная? – тихо спросил Ригальдо. – Люди пропадают, если с ними что-то случается. Если их арестовывают, если они попадают в аварию...

«Или в больницу. Например, с аллергическим шоком от сраных цветов».

– И что ты от меня хочешь?.. – обиделась Люсиэла. – Если у него телефон выключен? Может, он вообще улетел на Бали!

У себя в кабинете Ригальдо, вусмерть уставший от этой дуры, сделал то, чего давно себе не позволял. Он полез в телефон и поискал Исли в соцсетях. 

Его страничка в фейсбуке была лаконичной рекламой компании, а инстаграм состоял из трех снимков. Белые горы, две лошади на альпийском лугу и косоротый снеговик с бутылкой виски. Последнему фото было не меньше года. По-видимому, Исли не рвался постить селфи с моделями в мехах.

– Ебучий эстет, – тоскливо сказал Ригальдо. 

Его грызла совесть за не принятый в субботу звонок. 

– Что за хрень, – Ригальдо прижал телефон к уху. Автомат снова сообщил, что абонент недоступен. – Как можно «погуливать» в конце квартала! Может, ты там запил?..

***

 

К концу рабочего дня Ригальдо пришел к выводу, что любая реальность будет лучше маетного ожидания с подскоком на каждом звонке, как будто он школьница-мокрощелка, а не самостоятельный взрослый мужик.

Он забрал в сервисе отремонтированный «Форд Фокус», заправился и через два часа был возле дома Исли, голодный и злой. Кажется, по пути он собрал пробки на всех улицах. Ригальдо старался не спрашивать себя, зачем было покупать на заправке бритвы и запасную зубную щетку. Он не собирался оставаться у Исли надолго. Он просто хотел зайти. 

Мимо консьержа Ригальдо прорывался с боем, пока тот не пропустил его в лифт. В конце концов, Исли хозяйничал у него, значит, он тоже может «просто проехать мимо». На двадцатом этаже он вдохнул, выдохнул и решительно позвонил в дверь.

Хрен знает, что могло случиться. Инсульт, говорят, и в девятнадцать бывает. И аллергия, и кома от диабета, и...

Дверь гостеприимно распахнулась.

Палец Ригальдо прирос к кнопке звонка.

У парня в синих «ковбойских» джинсах были широченные плечи, узкие бедра и накачанный торс. С мокрых волос все еще срывались капли воды и, как в замедленной съемке, сползали по голому животу. Ригальдо бездумно проводил одну взглядом и поднял глаза. В глубине квартиры играла музыка и слышались крики и взрывы. Работал домашний кинотеатр.

– Вам кого? – спросил качок очень молодым голосом и невозмутимо вытерся полотенцем, очень похожим на то, которым Ригальдо пользовался в этой квартире. – Вы к Исли?..

Ригальдо смотрел прямо перед собой. 

– Он уехал, – парень переступил с ноги на ногу и оперся о косяк. – Что передать?  
– Ничего, – сказал Ригальдо и развернулся на каблуках. – Ошибся этажом.  
– Бывает, – равнодушно сказал «ковбой» и аккуратно прикрыл дверь.

***

 

В темном городском парке, уже приукрашенном к праздникам, но не ставшем от этого менее опасным местом, Ригальдо минут сорок курил на скамейке, прислушиваясь к далекому пьяному хохоту. Было какое-то первобытное желание нарваться на драку, вот так, чтоб расколошматить кому-то морду, содрать кулаки в кровь. Он очень хорошо представлял: вот он врезал бы, а вот бы влупили ему. Потом бы он, гордый и красивый, коротал ночь в вонючем полицейском участке, а Люсиэла бы утром на вопрос Исли, куда подевался директор по продажам, сказала бы: «Загулял». 

Ригальдо запрокинул голову и засмеялся, затянулся и выпустил дым. 

Стиснул в зубах фильтр сигареты и прикрыл глаза. 

Очень полезный жизненный опыт. Прямо-таки мастер-класс. Про угрозы свиданий, половой терроризм в ресторанах, эротический массаж, даже про теплый и ленивый «улитковый» секс явно можно забыть. Интересно, а когда Исли понял, что «отношения» лучше строить с кем-нибудь поприветливее и помоложе? До или после того, как зачем-то пытался дозвониться до Ригальдо?

Он резко поднялся, выбросил сигарету и двинулся по аллее к машине, решив, что не будет ебать себе мозг. И напиваться не будет, по крайней мере, не в понедельник. У него полно сверхурочной работы. И порнуха, чтобы дрочить перед сном.

Свет не горел ни возле дома, ни в переулке. Ригальдо выматерился и решил завтра навестить собрание собственников кондоминиума, чтобы узнать, за что они берут деньги с жильцов. Впереди маячил черный массивный корпус. Кто-то поставил машину, перегородив въезд во двор. Ригальдо раздраженно бибикнул, и его ослепило фарами. Он присмотрелся: «Эскалада» подмигивала ему хромированной мордой. Огромная, гладкая, зубастая, как черный блестящий кит. 

Если Исли надеялся, что он тут же выскочит и потрусит к нему по сугробам, то Ригальдо не собирался оправдывать его ожидания. Он тоже включил фары дальнего света. И в этом свете увидел идущий к нему силуэт. 

– Ты приезжал? – Исли уселся на пассажирское сидение. От него сильно пахло табаком. – Что-то случилось?

Ригальдо едва не нажал на педаль.

– Нет, – наконец сказал он. Пускай сам решает, на что он получил ответ.  
– Да ну, – Исли тряхнул волосами. Повернулся лицом, и Ригальдо увидел длинную царапину у него на щеке. – Брось, Лаки все рассказал. «Приходил хмурый черноволосый мужик. Постоял в дверях и ушел».

Да блядь, подумал Ригальдо, «Лаки»! И понял, что прямо сейчас выкинет Исли на снег. И зачем-то сказал, не сумев погасить раздражение:  
– Так это «Лаки» расцарапал тебе рожу?  
– Нет, это не он, – серьезно сказал Исли. Он побарабанил пальцами по передней панели и вдруг спросил: – Ты вообще не понимаешь, о ком идет речь, так ведь? Ничего не знаешь о моей семье?

***

 

Кажется, это сбило Ригальдо с толку, потому что глаза у него сделались чуть менее оловянными.

Исли в свою очередь почувствовал себя в тупике.

Выходные выдались настолько насыщенными, что он боялся сорваться. Но последнее, что он ожидал увидеть, когда ехал сюда – это настолько вздрюченного Ригальдо. Исли даже подумал о каком-то рабочем крахе, но сообразил, что дело, скорее, касается их двоих. Ригальдо «включал» оскорбленную лань, только когда речь шла об отношениях между людьми. О том, в чем он категорически не разбирался.

Поэтому Исли сказал так, как будто свинчивал взрыватель бомбы:   
– Пожалуйста, достань телефон и вбей в гугл: «“Нордвуд”, 2007 год».

Мгновение ему казалось, что Ригальдо сейчас разорется. Но тот только раздул ноздри и молча полез в карман.

Поглядывая, как он наклоняет голову, как хмуро отбрасывает с глаз челку, Исли достал сигареты.

Ригальдо тут же оторвался от телефона, взглянул с подозрением:  
– Вы что-то много курите, босс.  
– Я редко, – Исли щелкнул зажигалкой. – Когда или очень плохо, или очень хорошо.

Ригальдо нахмурился, потом снова залип в гугл.

– О господи, – отозвался он через некоторое время. – Я не знал!

В его голосе не было фальшивого сочувствия. Скорее изумление.

– Мне нравится, что ты не сплетничаешь в курилке об очевидных вещах, – Исли затянулся, с удовольствием выпустил дым. – Но какое-то представление о работодателях иметь надо?..  
– Они все погибли, – Ригальдо открывал ссылку за ссылкой. – Все, кто составлял вашу «семейную империю»?  
– Мой зять втянул семью в криминальные разборки, – Исли подумал, что по прошествии стольких лет не чувствует боли. Одну только злость. – Когда все вышло из-под контроля, пострадали невиновные.   
– Прости, что спрашиваю, – медленно сказал Ригальдо. – Но вы же торговали древесиной, а не оружием и алмазами?.. Какие такие разборки с мафией из-за леса?   
– Самое глупое, что это вообще никак не было связано с бизнесом. Муж сестры изменял ей с женой местного воротилы. Тот узнал, приехал к ним домой и разобрался по-своему.  
– Его вину доказали?   
– Да. У них было показание свидетеля. Он в федеральной тюрьме.  
– И что? – Ригальдо бросил косой взгляд. – Никого не осталось?  
– Остались дети сестры, – Исли стряхнул пепел в форточку, игнорируя пепельницу. – Лаки и Присцилла. Лаки ты сегодня уже видел. 

До Ригальдо часто доходило, как до жирафа, когда информация не касалась цифр, но в этот раз он мгновенно сообразил. Его губы сжались в нитку.

Исли кивнул. Осталась последняя, самая щекотливая часть, но Ригальдо неожиданно прицепился к Лаки, как репей.

– Сколько ему лет? Чем он занимается?   
– Недавно исполнилось двадцать один. Он сейчас живет в Киркланде. После окончания школы я купил ему квартиру, а он переехал в какую-то коммуну, – Исли затянулся и поморщился. Фильтр обжег губы. – Ничем толком не занимается, не хочет учиться, подрабатывает сезонно, лето провел в палаточном городке. Раз в месяц мы с ним вместе навещаем Присциллу. В субботу они меня ждали, а я забыл.

Переварив услышанное, Ригальдо кивнул.

– Она тоже работает в пригороде?  
– Присцилла, – Исли любовался на бампер собственной машины в свете фар «Форда Фокуса», – не работает. Она уже несколько лет живет в специальном пансионате. Правильнее будет сказать «в клинике».  
– Наркотики?   
– Нет. У нее нервный срыв и проблемы с самоконтролем. Она и была тем свидетелем. Видела, что случилось с ее семьей.  
– Ясно, – сказал Ригальдо так же ровно, и Исли покосился на него с уважением. 

Обычно те, с кем он был вынужден говорить об этом, начинали показательно жалеть их троих. 

– Что у тебя с телефоном? – спросил Ригальдо, тем самым подтвердив свое звание феноменально черствого мудака. – Люсиэла почти отправила тебя на Бали!  
– Ей придется смириться, что завтра я буду в офисе, – хмыкнул Исли. – А телефона нет. Сразу после звонка тебе Присцилла зашвырнула его в пруд.  
– О, – Ригальдо тоже закурил и открыл со своей стороны форточку. – Даже так?  
– Она хорошая девочка, – Исли действительно не мог бы сказать иначе. – Но у нее есть проблемы. Врач сказал, что ей надо устраивать «вечера семейного счастья», и я устраиваю. Забираю ее на три дня, и мы дружно играем в семью.  
– А этот Лаки, это он на тебя орал по телефону?  
– Лаки тоже хороший. Но все очень сложно. – В переулке вдруг вспыхнул фонарь и одиноко замигал флюоресцирующим синим светом. – Я, по его словам, поместил Присциллу в дурдом.  
– Знаешь что, босс, – Ригальдо повернулся. Глаза его сильно блестели. – По-моему, проблемы не у этих двоих, а у тебя.   
– Я рассказал тебе не для того, чтобы ты расчувствовался, – на всякий случай предупредил Исли, – а чтобы избежать двусмысленных ситуаций. 

Ригальдо как-то странно фыркнул. 

– И очень вовремя. Но, знаешь, – он вынул ключ зажигания, – я ужасно хочу есть, просто умираю. Ты уже закончил на сегодня с семейной идиллией?  
– Да, я отвез Присциллу в клинику. Лаки останется ночевать у меня.   
– Ну и пускай ночует, – Ригальдо выглядел невыносимо довольным. – Он взрослый парень, не заблудится в твоей огромной квартире. Я приглашаю тебя на ужин. Только машину нормально поставь.

***

 

– Теперь твоя очередь, – сказал Исли уже наверху, в лофте.

Он полулежал на застеленной кровати Ригальдо и листал с его телефона новости. 

– Ты о чем?  
– Расскажи о себе.

Полилась вода, сердито громыхнула кастрюля, громко зашипело масло на сковороде.

– Вообще-то я занят, – донеслось до ушей Исли, и он поднял глаза.

Ригальдо хозяйничал в кухонном углу единолично, выгнав Исли с его предложением помочь. Он переоделся в домашнюю футболку, а черный прямой фартук затянул так, что тот обхватывал его талию и бедра, как длинная узкая юбка. Исли мог бы съехидничать по этому поводу, но не собирался. Смотреть на Ригальдо в фартуке ему нравилось. 

– Но у тебя заняты только руки, – сказал он с усмешкой. – Голова-то свободна.  
– Если бы ты не был моим боссом...  
– ...то мы никогда бы не встретились, и у тебя не было бы шансов поразить меня готовкой. Ну давай. Это будет справедливо.  
– А, чтоб тебя! – Ригальдо отшатнулся – видно, шкварчащее масло попало на руку. – Ладно. Что тебя интересует? Явно не образование и не предыдущее место работы?  
– Все, что написано в твоем деле, я и так читал.

Кажется, Ригальдо пробормотал что-то неприличное, но за стуком ножа по доске было не разобрать. 

– С личной жизнью мы тоже уже разобрались, – невозмутимо продолжил Исли, глядя, как Ригальдо кромсает овощи. – Аскеза и целибат.  
– Эй, – Ригальдо многозначительно поднял нож. Исли выставил перед собой руки: молчу-молчу.   
– Расскажи про детство, – сказал он безо всякого ехидства. – Только по-честному, не разыгрывая Лору Палмер. У тебя прочерк в графе «родители», это...  
– ...значит, что я жил с теткой, – сухо ответил Ригальдо. – С шести лет. 

Он свалил овощи на сковородку и принялся яростно перемешивать их. 

– Моя мать победила на конкурсе красоты штата, когда ей исполнилось восемнадцать, родила в девятнадцать, а в двадцать два уже отсасывала дальнобойщикам за бухло. Мне в школе потом тыкали в глаза тем, что она мыла сортиры на трассе и каждый день дралась в трейлере с моим отцом, – он помолчал. – Он был из тех умников, которые напиваются по пятницам, а потом на спор подкрадываются к спящей корове, чтобы одним ударом свалить ее на бок. Они с матерью не были официально женаты, и однажды он навсегда уехал из города. А ее сбила фура, когда она шла пьяная по шоссе.  
– Бог не превратил Джинни в птичку?   
– Не превратил. Меня забрала к себе тетка, старшая сестра матери. У нее ухажеров не было. Зато был богатый дом. Ну, мне тогда так казалось. Какие деньги у скромной учительницы? Но мне она казалась богачкой. И еще занудой. Господи, когда я к ней попал, я еще читать не умел, а она заставляла меня учить стихи!  
– Ты плохо себя вел? Доводил тетку?  
– Не то слово. Орал, убегал, поджигал газетный ящик, напускал в туалет лягушек... много чего. Она ни разу меня не ударила, веришь? Ставила перед собой и начинала увещевать. Мне было от этого так стыдно, я ненавидел ее еще сильнее.  
– И что случилось потом? – Исли перекатился на живот, подпер щеку кулаком.

Ригальдо не видел его акробатических упражнений, яростно полоща что-то в кастрюле с ручками, обмотанными полотенцем.

– Диабет. Мне было одиннадцать, когда ее увезли почти в коме. Какие-то чужие люди расхаживали по дому прямо в обуви, обсуждали, что его давно пора под снос, шутили про рухлядь и раритет... и до меня вдруг дошло, какой ее дом на самом деле маленький и старый. И что только она делала его обжитым. Сказали, если тетя не придет в себя к вечеру, за мной приедет социальная служба. А вечером она позвонила. И я, о господи, я испек ей торт.

Исли прикрыл глаза.

– Принес его ей в больницу. А она смотрит на меня с койки вот такими глазами и говорит шепотом: «Ригальдо, мне этого нельзя». И я разревелся. Сидел, жрал его сам и ревел.

Исли отчетливо представил все это и только вздохнул. Ригальдо мельком глянул назад. Его лицо тут же вспыхнуло, и он сказал:   
– Это вообще нормально, вот так валяться на чужой кровати?!

Но обиженным или по-настоящему недовольным он не выглядел, и Исли остался лежать.

– Пожалуйста, продолжай, – попросил он, пристроив подбородок на скрещенные руки.  
– А нечего продолжать, – Ригальдо сгребал содержимое сковороды в кастрюлю. – С тех пор мы почти не ссорились. Замуж она так и не вышла. У нее диабет, почки и давление, а она все еще работает. Я хочу купить ей дом – и чтобы она больше не горбатилась.  
– Ясно. А она, конечно, хочет, чтобы ты не думал о ней, а женился и наплодил ребятишек?  
– Не без того, – по голосу было понятно, что Ригальдо ухмыляется. – Но не донимает.  
– Думаешь, она знает, что ты...  
– Не знает! – отрезал Ригальдо. – И не узнает. Она приличная женщина, мы никогда не станем это обсуждать.   
– Твоя тетя, случайно, не противница однополых браков?   
– Не думаю, чтобы она всерьез ими интересовалась.  
– А как ты сам к ним относишься?  
– А я к ним не отношусь, – сказал Ригальдо и со стуком поставил на стол тарелку.  
– Ясно, – повторил в тишине Исли и решил не развивать тему. – Значит, ты из Айовы?  
– Точно, – Ригальдо продолжил сервировать стол.   
– А как тебя занесло в Сиэтл?  
– Сравнил стоимость обучения в колледжах с их рейтингами, – снова ухмыльнулся Ригальдо. – Скрупулезнейше. Сиэтл мне подошел.   
– И как твоя тетушка вырастила такого карьериста?.. Я заплатил бы за пару советов для Лаки.  
– Я дам их тебе бесплатно, – хмыкнул Ригальдо. – Это аскеза и целибат. Иди ужинать.

***

 

В тарелке лежал некий конгломерат, на желтых спутанных щупальцах которого печально налипли куски моркови и томатов. Вокруг конгломерата расплывалась оранжевая лужица.

– Выглядит... интригующе, – признался Исли и потыкал блюдо вилкой.  
– Паста с соусом! – гордо сказал Ригальдо. Он снял фартук, разлил сок в стаканы и кинул на колени Исли чистое полотенце. – В этот раз неожиданно много вышло. Если захочешь, бери еще.

Исли содрогнулся.

Прежде он думал, что спагетти невозможно испортить. Вскипятил кастрюлю воды, посолил, поварил по инструкции, выключил, слил. Что нужно было делать с несчастной пастой, чтобы достигнуть такого эффекта, было неясно, однако Ригальдо совершенно точно очень старался.

– А что за соус? – он провел в лужице линию и нарисовал ей глаза и рот.  
– Из овощей, – невнятно ответил Ригальдо. Он интенсивно жевал.   
– Я думал, в пасту кладут мясо и грибы.  
– Нет никаких научных доказательств полезных свойствах грибов, зато сколько хочешь вредных, – Ригальдо глотнул сока. – Они накапливают тяжелые металлы.  
– То есть, ты не кладешь в пасту шампиньоны, потому что боишься отравления свинцом? 

Паста скалилась из соуса нарисованной улыбочкой, прямо на глазах затвердевая в монолит.

Исли отщипнул кусочек клейкой массы, осмотрел со всех сторон и положил в рот.

Ригальдо совершенно точно не был богом готовки. Исли всерьез задумался, этично ли заказать из ресторана еду, и пришел к выводу, что, скорее всего, его выдворят из лофта, не дожидаясь курьера.

– Может, откроем пару консервов?..  
– Я не понял, – Ригальдо со стуком положил вилку. – Тебе что-то не нравится?  
– Нет, вовсе нет, – Исли мужественно проглотил кусок и отломил следующий. В конце концов, кроме своих вопиющих недостатков, Ригальдо обладал и рядом достоинств. Было бы глупо лишиться доступа к ним, спасовав перед внеземной формой жизни в тарелке. Ригальдо и так был какой-то невменяемый в начале их сегодняшней встречи.

Он фыркнул и обмакнул вилку в соус.

Ригальдо смотрел на него с подозрением.

– Что тебя так развеселило?  
– Да нет, ничего, – Исли поторопился запить. – Я просто задумался о твоей тете. О том, какой ты испек ей торт!..

***

 

Посуду Ригальдо мыл сразу и молча, как образцовая жена. Исли смотрел, как натягивается на его спине черная футболка, и совершенно не представлял, что тот скажет или сделает в следующий момент. В машине, повинуясь какому-то дурацкому порыву, он загадал: если за ужином Ригальдо предложит ему выпить, значит, он допускает мысль, что Исли останется. Здесь, наверху, он уже дважды набирал с телефона Ригальдо сообщение на номер Лаки: «Не жди, допоздна задержусь у друзей» – и дважды стирал, не хотел сглазить.

Похоже, не зря стирал: Ригальдо не спешил его угощать.

– Ну хорошо, – сдался он, поняв, что проигрывает этот раунд всухую. – Что у тебя было запланировано дальше? Я не очень хорошо представляю, как ты развлекаешься по вечерам. Только не говори, что работаешь, это...  
– Порно, – сказал Ригальдо, не оборачиваясь. Он вытирал тарелки. 

Исли едва не прикусил себе язык.

– Понедельничное порно, – повторил Ригальдо с тяжелым вздохом. – Пожестче. Чтобы хватило сил доработать до пятницы. До мягкого порно на выходных.

Он оглянулся и скривил губы:  
– Я пошутил.

Исли хотелось как следует ему наподдать.

– У меня сейчас появилась идея... – медленно начал он.  
– Нет.  
– Мы можем посмотреть его вместе, – Исли старался, чтоб это прозвучало легко.  
– Нет, я сказал, – Ригальдо был категоричен. – Ты же не сможешь смотреть молча. От твоих комментариев падает все на свете.  
– Я буду помалкивать, – Исли поднял руки. – И даже готов лечь на спальнике. Ну, посмотри на меня. Ты же понимаешь, что я не хочу уходить.

Ригальдо фыркнул и обошел стол. Он по-прежнему держал в руках полотенце для посуды, будто забыл, куда собирался его положить. И сделал шаг в сторону Исли. 

– Ты так говоришь, будто меня это может разжалобить.  
– Может, – Исли тряхнул волосами, привалился спиной к спинке стула. – Ты беспокоился обо мне, когда не мог дозвониться. И ты меня накормил.

Ригальдо сделал еще пару шагов и встал между его ног. А потом уперся коленом в обивку стула, почти касаясь им паха Исли. Его поза была расслаблена, глаза полуприкрыты. Исли поймал себя на том, что сердце стало биться чаще.

– Ты кое-что обещал, – сказал Ригальдо небрежным тоном, но Исли чувствовал, как от него волнами расходится напряжение. – После больницы. Ты сказал: в другой раз.

Исли осторожно положил руки ему на бедра. Обхватил ладонями бока, лаская большими пальцами места, где чувствовались твердые края тазовых костей. Сильный и гибкий, Ригальдо явно не зря ходил в «качалку», хотя и без того был от природы отлично сложен. И возбуждался быстро, как мальчик. Это ужасно заводило.

– Хочешь быть сверху? – уточнил Исли. Ригальдо раздул ноздри и молча кивнул. А потом сказал, глядя поверх головы Исли:  
– Я еще никогда...   
– Ерунда, – перебил Исли, потянув вниз язычок молнии на его джинсах, и сунул руку Ригальдо в трусы. – Будет здорово. Лучше всякого порно. Вот увидишь. 

В ответ его обхватили за голову каким-то диким захватом, которым не обнимать, а брать в заложники. Ко рту Исли как будто присосалась мурена. Нижняя губа лопнула, и тут же кровь вылизал чужой быстрый язык. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Исли покачнулся на стуле, а Ригальдо целовал его совершенно исступленно, с перекошенным от счастья лицом.

***

 

Наверное, не стоило недооценивать силу чужих нереализованных желаний, сумбурно подумал Исли, вдруг обнаружив себя лежащим поперек широкой кровати. Похоже, его собирались выебать со всем нерастраченным юношеским пылом. У Ригальдо было такое выражение лица, словно он готовился к спаррингу. Он очень быстро снял через голову футболку и избавился от трусов и джинсов, сложив их на кресле очень аккуратной стопкой, стыдливо стащил черные носки и сунул их под белье. А потом, встав коленями на кровать, буквально вытряхнул Исли из брюк. 

– Погоди, – Исли извернулся ужом, полез в свою сумку, которую оставил у кровати Ригальдо, поднявшись в лофт.   
– У меня все есть, – нетерпеливо бросил Ригальдо и, толкнув его в грудь, снова заставил лечь. Исли едва не рассмеялся: похоже, за прошедшие дни Ригальдо завел привычку предусмотрительно хранить дома презервативы. Они поселились в лофте, как стратегическая батарея консервов. Прогресс был явно налицо.

– Что? – спросил Ригальдо, хмуря брови. Исли помотал головой: ничего. Ригальдо рассматривал его без улыбки, а потом, наклонившись, дернул за бедра к себе. Его вставший член, потемневший, с ярко-красной блестящей головкой, пачкал живот выступившей смазкой. Пальцы Ригальдо дрожали, когда он прилаживал на головку презерватив, но он справился, делая все аккуратно, будто прилежный ученик. Чувствуя, как от возбуждения у него самого яйца поджимаются к животу, а набухший член настоятельно требует, чтобы по нему пару раз провели рукой, Исли выгнулся, собираясь снять свитер, и тогда Ригальдо, подавшись вперед, почти упал на него. Исли замер, а потом, все-таки стянув одежду, зашвырнул ее куда-то в изголовье.

Ригальдо наваливался всем весом, вжимал в постель, хаотично шарил руками по телу Исли, слепо и жадно гладя то бедра, то плечи, то касаясь пальцев согнутых ног, то трогая за колено. Исли положил руку ему на затылок, пропуская сквозь пальцы жесткие взъерошенные пряди и получая от этого странное удовольствие. Ригальдо быстро провел ладонью по его груди, стиснул мышцу и сжал занывший сосок, потом все так же торопливо сунул руку между ног Исли, сграбастал яйца, как будто хотел убедиться, что Исли здесь, весь целиком и полностью в его власти. Виском и ухом Исли чувствовал его горячее дыхание и, повернув голову, поймал губами его рот. Глаза у Ригальдо были полуприкрытые и окосевшие. Исли ощущал ягодицами прохладно-скользкое прикосновение латекса.

– Давай уже, – шепнул Исли и в подтверждение своих слов вскинул бедра. Ригальдо перенес вес на одну руку и, пристроившись, сделал первый несильный толчок. Исли стиснул челюсти. Один самоуверенный кретин мог бы и подготовиться получше. 

– Давай! – зашипел он и вцепился в плечо Ригальдо так, будто это был спасательный круг. – Еще!

И следующим толчком Ригальдо вогнал ему так, что клацнули зубы, а перед глазами рассыпались разноцветные огни. Исли подышал ртом и попытался не зажиматься. Ригальдо лежал на нем, замерев и прислушиваясь к себе. Его член будто пульсировал в заднем проходе. Исли просунул обе руки Ригальдо под мышки и погладил по влажной горячей спине. 

– Нормально, – сказал он, закрывая глаза. – Давай-ка дальше, а то я сейчас засну.

Ригальдо глухо фыркнул и, кажется, ожил. Он пошевелился и начал двигаться, погружаясь внутрь Исли медленно и тягуче, а потом почти грубо подхватил его под колени и заставил широко развести ноги. Исли почувствовал, что Ригальдо немного поменял положение – он все еще давил своим весом, но опора на руки давала ему больше возможностей, и Исли отметил, что ему нравится эта тяжесть. Ригальдо больше не замирал. Его член ходил внутри Исли с тупой, распирающей болью, и вместе с тем каждый толчок отдавался в яйцах до дрожи приятно. Хотелось подрочить, но его собственный член был зажат между их животами, и это было похоже на циничную пытку. Зато Исли наконец-то подстроился под темп Ригальдо и, до синяков сжимая его плечи, начал стонать, не сдерживаясь. Услышав его голос, Ригальдо дернулся, будто его прошило током, и приподнялся на руках. Исли открыл глаза: Ригальдо нависал над ним и смотрел одновременно с ужасом и восторгом. Его волосы повисли сосульками, глаза были расширены. На шею Исли упала капля слюны. Исли представил, как выглядит сам, с разметавшимися по подушке патлами и разведенными ногами, и хрипло засмеялся. Ригальдо издал возмущенный рык. 

– Я же говорил, будет круто, – сипло сказал Исли. – Давай уже, доеби. 

И, просунув руку между их телами, он обхватил ладонью свой член. Ригальдо работал на совесть, вскидывая и опуская бедра, вколачивал Исли в постель, а Исли дрочил самозабвенно и быстро, чувствуя, что сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Он еще подумал, что надо бы быть осторожнее, чай, не мальчик, будет смешно помереть под своим директором по продажам от избытка чувств, а потом в нем как будто раскрутилась тугая пружина, и Исли с неописуемым облегчением выплеснулся Ригальдо на живот. 

– Везет, – неразборчиво пробормотали над его ухом. Ригальдо уперся лбом в его лоб. Исли обнял его и почувствовал: темп снизился, Ригальдо был мокрый и тяжелый.

«Не может кончить в резинке», – сообразил Исли. Перевозбужден, непривычно, да просто устал, наконец. И он шепнул, удивляясь своей безграничной терпимости:  
– Отпусти меня.

Ригальдо отвернул от него лицо и выполнил команду – видно, решил, что Исли надоело ждать. А Исли, сунув руку между ними, молниеносно содрал с него гондон. 

– Все хорошо, – сказал он, снова оплетая Ригальдо руками и ногами. – Так лучше, да?

Ригальдо протестующе рванулся, а потом, не выдержав, подался вперед. Исли знал, что он сейчас чувствует – «наживую» было и горячей, и больнее, и слаще. И Ригальдо кончил всего в два движения. Он лежал, содрогаясь, а в заднице Исли хлюпала его сперма.

***

 

– Пиздец, – объявил Ригальдо, едва вернувшись из душа, куда убежал сразу же, как смог дышать. – Очень стыдно. И что теперь будет?  
– Теперь будет мальчик, – печально сказал Исли, разглядывая в полумраке потолочные трубы. – Или девочка. Так всегда получается от незащищенного секса, ты разве не знал?..

Ригальдо, успевший нацепить трусы и футболку, замер, а потом осторожно фыркнул.

– А если ты допускаешь мысль, что я могу заразить тебя чем-то, то ты меня обижаешь, – серьезно продолжил Исли и лег на бок, натянув одеяло до груди. Разъебанную задницу слегка жгло и саднило – потому-то он не особо любил, когда спускают внутрь, но что уж теперь. Ригальдо сидел тихо как мышка, и Исли был этому рад. Он вдруг почувствовал, что в конец заебался – как-то разом навалилась усталость всех этих вынужденно «выходных» дней. Пора было спать, а с утра возвращаться в нормальный ритм. Пока Ригальдо принимал душ, он все-таки послал с его телефона сообщение Лаки, что заскочит домой перед работой, и выставил будильник на пять утра. В голове вертелись какие-то смутные мысли насчет завтрашнего расписания. Исли взбил подушку поудобнее и прикрыл глаза. Выполнять свое обещание насчет ночевки на спальнике он не собирался. Пусть Ригальдо стелет себе в лофте, где хочет, если ему не нравится лежать в одной кровати.

– Подвинься, – вдруг произнесли позади него. Исли лениво удивился, но просьбу выполнил. И тогда Ригальдо приподнял край одеяла и лег к нему за спину. Вытянулся, поерзал, а потом притерся вплотную. Кажется, он не мог сообразить, куда в таких случаях кладут свободную руку, и сунул ее Исли под поясницу. Исли осторожно переложил ее себе на живот.

– Это правда лучше, чем порно, – сказал Ригальдо ему в затылок. И, уткнувшись лбом в его волосы, сонно задышал.

***

 

– А я была права, – пропела Люсиэла, склонив голову к левому плечу. 

Ригальдо, размашисто подписавший последнюю бумагу, поднял голову.

– Прости?..  
– Про шефа, – Люсиэла двинула бровью и многозначительно коснулась ключицы кровавым ногтем, словно проверяя линию лежащей на ней тонкой золотой цепочки. – Хорошо погулял. Будет премия.

Ригальдо подумал, как красиво бы смотрелась изящная шея Люсиэлы в его ладонях. И о том, с каким огромным удовольствием он бы эту шею свернул. 

Он понимал, о чем говорила Люсиэла: заметил на утренней планерке. Вернувшийся Исли снова воцарился в офисе, вот только, когда он сидел во главе стола в безукоризненно свежем костюме, внимательный, насмешливый и критичный, над воротником рубашки на белой шее был отчетливо виден засос. Ригальдо не мог оторвать от него взгляд, изнемогая от странной смеси эйфории и стыда. Он попытался с головой погрузиться в работу, но, глядя в монитор или в бумаги перед собой, застывал каждый раз, когда до него доносился смех Исли, и даже успел подумать, что ему не помешал бы психологический тренинг «как выебать шефа и вести себя непринужденно». 

– Знать бы еще, кто она, – протянула Люсиэла, с прищуром глядя в сторону конференц-зала, где как раз заканчивалось собрание акционеров. – Его пассия.

Терпение Ригальдо лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь. С этой гадюкой следовало вести себя осторожно, но у него просто не было сил. Жалюзи в конференц-зале были подняты, и было видно, как Исли пожимает руки партнеров, улыбаясь широко и приветливо. Ригальдо бы так не смог.

– Для личного секретаря ты слишком болтлива, – тяжело сказал он, смерив Люсиэлу взглядом. – Жаль, ты не в моем ведомстве. Я бы такую работницу уволил. Не боишься, что до Исли дойдет, как ты перемываешь ему кости?  
– Да ладно, – сказала Люсиэла, осматривая идеальный маникюр. – Что-то я не верю, чтобы такой исполнительный работник побежал пересказывать мои сплетни друзьям в туалете. Главным образом потому, что у него и друзей-то нет. Вот здесь еще распишитесь, пожалуйста!

Ригальдо подмахнул лист так, что ручка едва не пробороздила бумагу.

– Сплетни, кто с кем спит, меня не интересуют, – процедил он. – Я здесь, на минуточку, работаю, и...  
– Мы все здесь работаем, но лишь потому, что нас держит Исли, – очень тихо и сладко сказала Люсиэла. Она обошла его со спины и наклонилась, чтобы забрать со стола бумаги. Ригальдо обволокло приторным запахом ее духов, а по плечу проехалась тяжелая грудь. Люсиэла тем временем не затыкалась: – Мы в одной лодке, и я, и вы. Если бы контрольный пакет перешел к Римуто, то половину команды вышибли бы в тот же день. Боже, храни нашего шефа, он слишком хорош для всех нас.  
– Ты недопустимо интересуешься его личной жизнью, – с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не сграбастать ее в охапку и не выкинуть из кабинета, сказал он. – Что, хочется наложить на него лапы? Я думаю, Исли не из тех, кто спит с секретаршами.  
– Чур меня, – Люсиэла наконец выпрямилась и отошла. – Я не из тех дурочек, которые вешаются на него за коктейлем. Шеф, он... – ее взгляд стал задумчиво-хищным, – как северное сияние. Лучше смотреть на открытках, чем торчать рядом в сорокаградусный мороз. К тому же, он ни с кем долго не встречается, – сказала она и пожала плечами. – Я бы от такого романа потом отходила на антидепрессантах пару лет.

Выдав это заявление, Люсиэла торжественно процокала к двери, прижимая к себе папку с документами, а Ригальдо так и остался сидеть, глядя в монитор.

***

 

Перед самым обедом ему позвонил Исли. 

– Собирайся, – довольно бесцеремонно заявил он. – Будешь сопровождать меня на производство.  
– Зачем? – осторожно спросил у трубки Ригальдо. Он был последним человеком, в котором бы нуждался завод.  
– На инспекцию. Мы открываем новый цех.  
– Нет, но зачем там конкретно я?..  
– Для солидности, – голос Исли лучился безмятежностью. – Там объясню.  
– Но у меня отчет, – возмутился Ригальдо. На самом деле он как раз развернул свои бутерброды и думал, с какого начать. В кафе на первом этаже он не ходил принципиально. Домашнее питание экономило до двухсот долларов в месяц.  
– Вот заодно и отчитаешься. Жду тебя возле машины. Давай, ты мне нужен, – неожиданно мягко добавил Исли, и Ригальдо, чертыхнувшись, выключил компьютер и собрался, на ходу жуя бутерброд.

В машине он застегнул ремень и, примерно сложив руки на коленях, сказал, глядя прямо перед собой:  
– Надеюсь, это никак не связано... с сексом.  
– Нет, что ты, – Исли вырулил из подземного гаража, и их ослепило зимнее солнце. Ригальдо поморщился, но опускать защитный козырек не стал. В унылом, почти всегда пасмурном Сиэтле светлых дней не хватало. – Я помню твое резко негативное отношение. Секс на работе – табу. 

Против воли Ригальдо насторожился. В том, что говорил Исли, вроде бы не было никакой крамолы, но что-то, какие-то вкрадчивые нотки все равно заставляли искать подвох. И Исли не заставил себя долго ждать:  
– Поэтому я ни за что бы не предложил минет между штабелями или быстрый трах на пожарной лестнице и...  
– Хватит, – рявкнул Ригальдо. Он вдруг очень легко смог представить, как Исли при всем параде – в своем модном пальто, в офисных брюках и при галстуке, – берет у него в рот между штабелями светлых, пахнущих смолой досок, и его бросило в жар. Он покосился на Исли – конечно, тот ухмылялся, жмурясь на солнце, бьющее сквозь лобовое стекло. 

– Шучу, – произнес Исли одними губами, и почему-то все раздражение лопнуло, как пузырь жвачки.  
– Твоя секретарша и так за тобой шпионит, а потом мне докладывает, – сказал Ригальдо, будто оправдываясь. – По-моему, она что-то подозревает.   
– Люсиэла? – удивился Исли, как будто секретарей у него было несколько. – Она тебя обижает?  
– Она не может меня обидеть, – огрызнулся Ригальдо. – У нас с ней разная весовая категория. Я топ-менеджер, а она гадючка из приемной. Но она правда очень интересуется твоей личной жизнью. Я не хотел бы, чтобы пошли слухи...  
– Не беспокойся, – перебил его Исли. – Я хожу в тот же сортир, что и вся остальная мужская часть коллектива, так что невольно в курсе всех сплетен. И могу тебя заверить: никто и мысли не допускает, что ты не суровый монах. 

От таких новостей Ригальдо даже смешался. 

– Ну, вот и хорошо, если так, – собравшись с мыслями, выговорил он. – Надеюсь, Люсиэла не ходит в мужской сортир и никого не разубедит.  
– Она бывает полезна, – усмехнулся Исли. Они как раз подъезжали к опущенному шлагбауму. – Какая гадюка, ты что. Она доберман. Хрясь – и нет руки! Караулит приемную. И украшает собой пейзаж.

Ригальдо заржал. 

– Мне все-таки кажется, что она на тебя зуб точит, – признался он. Поймал заинтересованный взгляд Исли и тут же обругал себя. Далась ему эта дура!  
– Я пару раз ловил ее руки возле своего члена, – ответил Исли самым невинным тоном, затем кивнул охраннику и медленно въехал на территорию завода. Ригальдо порадовался, что не курил в этот момент – наверняка бы захлебнулся дымом. – Но потом мы договорились, что она будет держать их при себе. Это же Люсиэла, она даже карандашу петтинг сделает, прежде чем его наточить. Не вздумай к ней ревновать.  
– Да я! – все-таки поперхнулся Ригальдо. – Я бы никогда!  
– А я бы мог, – серьезно сказал Исли. Они вышли из машины на асфальтированную площадку между корпусов. – Я бы хотел быть полностью современным и либеральным с близкими, но у меня не получается. Лаки говорит, что я тиран и собственник, – добавил он, очаровательно улыбнувшись.

Ригальдо снова растерялся – то ли от того, что не ожидал услышать от Исли такую откровенность, то ли от того, что его, кажется, причислили к «близким».

– Это у тебя комплекс начальника, – наконец нашелся он. – За Лаки ты тоже следишь по GPS?..

Исли рассмеялся, кивнул и двинулся к высокому заводскому корпусу, сунув руки в карманы. 

Ригальдо пошел за ним.

***

 

Инспекция оказалась недолгой и нескучной. На проходной их ждал сам управляющий, который, согласно технике безопасности, незамедлительно всучил им по оранжевой каске, и Ригальдо даже не успел скривиться, как Исли нацепил свою каску и потащил его через подготовительный цех. Пока какие-то внушительные мужики отчитывались перед Исли, Ригальдо стоял на шаг позади и старательно делал каменное лицо, но его по-настоящему захватил размах производства. 

– Не «Боинг» и не космическая промышленность, конечно, – сказал ему Исли, с нежностью глядя на выключенную пилораму, – но это исконный промысел штата Вашингтон. В лесном деле что-то есть, правда? Какое-то волшебство. 

В зале головокружительно пахло свежераспиленным деревом. Ригальдо посмотрел на конвейерную ленту, увозящую белеющие длинными продольными срезами доски, и ему снова привиделся минет между штабелей. Он покрутил головой и ослабил тугой галстук. 

– Какое еще волшебство, скажешь тоже. Грязные волосатые лесорубы с огромными топорами, летящие щепки, увечья... Первые лесопильные артели, пожары, жульничество...  
– А как же романтика? – прищурился Исли. – Пол Баньян?..  
– Брось, это же просто бизнес.  
– И бизнес тоже, – Исли кивком указал ему на лестницу на второй этаж. Глядя, как он легко взбегает по металлическим ступеням, Ригальдо вдруг ощутил, как по пояснице побежали сладкие мурашки. Когда они перешли в кабинет управляющего, где Исли погрузился в обсуждение документации, а местная секретарша предложила Ригальдо чашечку кофе, стало легче. 

А потом Исли затащил его на последний этаж.

С огороженной перилами крыши открывался вид на голые черные деревья, залив и озеро Вашингтон, железную дорогу и промзону Сиэтла – вышки, подъемные краны, фабричные трубы, заводские корпуса и снующие между ними грузовики и лесовозы. Все в легкой дымке от непривычного декабрьского мороза. Из труб поднимался дым, столбами уходя в бледно-синее небо. На горизонте маячил огромный спящий стратовулкан. 

– Это ужасно тщеславно, но я люблю рассматривать отсюда этот муравейник, – сказал Исли, не оборачиваясь. Он снял каску и вольно оперся на перила, и было похоже, что его длинная белая шевелюра поблескивает серебряными искрами, наэлектризованная от мороза. – И мне приятно, что они там внизу работают, и работают хорошо. Ночью здесь вообще обалденный вид. В темноте внизу столько огней, отсюда и до самого порта...  
– Это в тебе снова говорит чувство собственника, – отозвался Ригальдо. – Нравится чувствовать себя лесным королем?  
– Нравится, – признался Исли, вытащил из кармана сигареты и протянул одну Ригальдо. Тот покривился, глядя на «кофейный» фильтр, но закурил – главным образом от осознания, что нарушает сразу кучу заводских правил.   
– Не вздумай сейчас выкинуть какую-нибудь романтическую херню в духе «Титаника», – предупредил он в перерывах между затяжками. – Перелезешь через перила – пойду вниз.  
– Нет, мне не нравится представлять себя на «Титанике», – Исли покачал головой. – Я просто хотел показать тебе этот вид.  
– Я впечатлен, – неохотно признался Ригальдо. – Послушай, если это все, может, отвезешь меня в офис? Отчет сам себя не сделает. И я не успел пообедать.  
– Пообедаем по дороге. Я угощаю.

Ригальдо принялся яростно возражать, чувствуя, как перспектива «двух лет на антидепрессантах» становится все объемнее и ближе.

***

 

Следовало признать: суп с креветками и грибами был очень хорош. Ригальдо помешивал ложкой горячий и острый бульон, время от времени осторожно пробовал и рычал в телефон на Ларса, который безбожно тупил.

– Мне что, на пальцах тебе объяснить, что надо было сделать?..  
– А можно? – безмятежно спросил Ларс. – Я счас подойду тогда. Вы где вообще?..  
– На работе! – огрызнулся Ригальдо.   
– А...  
– На самой главной работе! – рявкнул он. – Подойдешь, когда все переделаешь! 

Дав отбой, он поднял глаза.

Его «самая главная работа» сидела напротив и усмехалась, нарезая мясо в тарелке.

– Проблемы?   
– Обычный производственный момент, – Ригальдо постелил на колени салфетку и наконец-то принялся есть. Он был благодарен Исли, что тот не стал расспрашивать дальше. С долбоебами вроде Ларса в своем отделе Ригальдо предпочитал разбираться сам.

Некоторое время за столом слышалось только благовоспитанное звяканье вилок и ложек. Ригальдо съел вдвое больше, чем собирался, и почувствовал себя сытым и умиротворенным. Как оказалось, рано.

– Ну, хорошо, – сказал Исли, отложив нож и потянувшись к стакану с соком. – Есть идеи насчет выходных?

Ригальдо растерялся.

– Выходных? – медленно произнес он. – Звучит так, будто...  
– Да перестань уже, – Исли тряхнул волосами и глянул искоса. – Давай опустим часть, в которой ты доказываешь, что не готов и не хочешь проводить со мной выходные. После того, как ты смело сорвал мою нежную розу, это было бы просто бесчестно.

Ригальдо порадовался, что ничего не жует.

– Перестань! – шепотом запротестовал он и покосился на официанта у соседнего столика. – Все совсем не так!  
– Именно так, – спокойно сказал Исли. Он взял бумажную салфетку и принялся складывать из нее журавлика. – И тебе лучше принять это. Потому что после аллергии, твоего спонтанного знакомства с Лаки и... твоих спагетти я просто не знаю, как еще убедить тебя, что я настроен серьезно. В сериалах в таких случаях кто-то попадает в аварию?..  
– И теряет память, – обреченно сказал Ригальдо, наблюдая, как длинные пальцы Исли вертят салфетку. – Не надо в аварию. Ненавижу слюнявые мелодрамы.

Исли хотел что-то сказать, но Ригальдо в сердцах добавил:  
– Мне по самое горло хватило орхидей. И кстати, ты здорово подпортил мою репутацию в «качалке»!  
– Да брось, – рассеянно сказал Исли и щелчком заставил журавлика клюнуть носом. – Я уверен, к тебе в зале давно присматривается парочка местных геев. К счастью, у тебя напрочь отсутствует радар. 

Они помолчали, глядя на деловито спешащую улицу, а потом Исли посмотрел на часы и махнул официанту.

– Ладно, – он потянулся к своему пальто. – У тебя еще Ларс и отчет, так что...  
– Я согласен, – перебил его Ригальдо, поднимаясь на ноги и обстоятельно наматывая на шею шарф, лишь бы только не смотреть Исли в глаза. – Насчет выходных. Только планов у меня никаких нет. Ну там, субботний поход за продуктами, оплата счетов, химчистка, автомойка... Кино какое-нибудь... И работа...

«И секс, если ты все-таки приедешь», – повисло непроизнесенным в воздухе, потому что Ригальдо напоролся на взгляд Исли и замер. 

Исли смотрел на него, прищурясь, и словно сиял, как холодное зимнее солнце. Белые волосы небрежно рассыпались по плечам. За его спиной ресторанные огни складывались в фиолетово-синий рисунок. Ригальдо снова вспомнилась Люсиэла. Северное сияние. Вот же поэтичная гадюка!

– Я уловил твою мысль, – Исли задумчиво потер шею, и Ригальдо опять некстати подумал, что у него там засос. – Отдых должен быть полезным?.. Ладно. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Они расплатились и вышли. Ригальдо даже не разозлился, когда Исли придержал перед ним дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

– Напомни мне, зачем я это делаю, – процедил Ригальдо уже перед самым подъемником, разглядывая острые пики елей внизу. Небо было затянуто молочно-белыми облаками, ветер мел поземку по крутым склонам. Ригальдо резко отвернулся и чертыхнулся, когда Исли отпрянул, проворно уклонившись от столкновения с лежащей на плече лыжей.

Решение согласиться на авантюру Исли «провести выходные небезынтересно» давно уже не казалось ему удачной затеей. 

– Ну, мы вроде как пытаемся очертить круг интересов, не связанных с работой, бессмысленным хождением по выставкам, субботним посещением химчистки или физическим контактом, – даже через пижонские горные очки было ясно, что Исли щурится. – Пытаемся дружить. А что, ты уже передумал?..  
– Я думаю, что цена неоправданно высока, – подъемник трясся и подпрыгивал, и Ригальдо поймал себя на том, что крепко сжимает руку в перчатке на подлокотнике. – Выглядит небезопасно.  
– Если хочешь, могу отвести тебя на склон пониже, – Исли заложил ногу за ногу и вопреки правилам парка выщелкнул из пачки сигарету; внизу под ними проплывала снежная бездна. Подъемник окутало белым дымом. – Туда, где мой племянник тренирует детишек. 

Ригальдо вскинул подбородок. Он в сотый раз подумал о том, насколько его это все раздражает: пробки на шоссе по дороге к выпендрежному лыжному курорту и очередь на парковке, сладкий запах черных кофейных сигарет Исли, необходимость целый час слушать нагловатого инструктора, снег, забивающийся в крепления, и дырка на перчатке, в которую постоянно вылезал большой палец. Его бесила куча работы, отложенной до вечера воскресенья и шутки Исли насчет «физического контакта», как будто было что-то особенное в том, что Ригальдо сразу обозначил: он соглашается только на катание, без сауны, массажа, бассейна, ужина в скандинавском стиле и всего остального туристического говна. Ригальдо также подумал, что с удовольствием провел бы вечер в гостиничном баре, а после отоспался бы в номере за неделю, и к черту свежий воздух и популярный курорт, и пусть бы Исли там один кувыркался со склонов. Но он уже согласился. Поэтому, отведя в сторону руку Исли с раскуренной сигаретой, он разогнал дым и сказал:   
– Я бы поверил насчет «физического контакта», если бы у кого-то бардачок не был под завязку заполнен презервативами.  
– В том бардачке мы их и позабыли, – безмятежно ответил Исли. Подъемник нес их все выше от обжитой части парка.

***

 

Вопреки очень скептическому настрою, кататься Ригальдо понравилось. В скорости, с которой лыжи несли его вниз, и в ощущении сердца, ухнувшего в живот на трамплине, оказалось что-то невыразимо приятное. Они с Исли поднимались и съезжали со склона до одурения, Ригальдо отбил себе локти и копчик, но ему все равно было хорошо, к тому же странно подогревала мысль, что Исли уже извалялся в снегу не меньше. Скатившись в очередной раз и даже не кувыркнувшись, он выпрямился на подгибающихся ногах и обернулся, ища взглядом Исли. 

Тот стоял высоко, в стороне за флажками – маленькая фигурка в синем лыжном костюме и ярко-красной шапке, которая на удивление не выглядела на Исли смешной. Чего-то ждал, воткнув в снег свои палки, а левую руку уперев в бок, будто оглядывая лежащую перед ним долину. «Как король», – почему-то подумал Ригальдо и поднес руку ко лбу. Он не стал брать в прокате зеркальные очки – пожмотился, рассудив, что солнца все равно нет – и теперь ему было неудобно смотреть вверх, потому что снежные склоны все равно так слепили, что из глаз текли слезы. Сквозь прищуренные веки едва удалось разглядеть, как сине-красная фигурка слетела с горы. Корпус Исли был наклонен вперед, колени согнуты, палки отведены назад, выбившиеся из-под шапки волосы развевались сзади. «Скандинавский бог, – подумал Ригальдо, – горный дух, мечта любого пидораса». 

«Любой пидорас» зубами содрал с перчатки обледеневший снег и подвигал окоченевшим большим пальцем, и вдруг стремительно поднял голову, внезапно осознав, что Исли только что взял совсем другую трассу.

***

 

– Я не понимаю, почему это тебя так задевает, – Исли даже не задыхался, хотя был вынужден идти быстро, чтобы не отставать. – Ты вообще не хотел кататься.  
– Я заплатил за билет и сам решаю, чего я хочу.  
– Слушай, – Исли догнал его, но Ригальдо дернул плечом, сбрасывая руку. – Есть правила, ты за них расписался. У тебя бейджик новичка, а у них – ограничения на профессиональные трассы. Они не имеют права тебя на нее выпускать.  
– Но ты съехал!  
– Я здесь катаюсь не в первый раз. 

Снег скрипел под ногами, тропинки почти не было видно. Изо рта валил пар. За те полчаса, что Ригальдо потратил, скандаля с работниками парка, солнце село и склоны укрыли сумерки, холодные и по-зимнему синие. 

Из-за голых деревьев доносилась далекая мажорная музыка и светились огоньки работающего на спуск подъемника.

– Если хочешь, утром я переговорю с Лаки, – Исли говорил совершенно нормальным тоном, без тени издевки, но Ригальдо все равно изнемогал от раздражения. – Наверняка у них есть какие-нибудь подходящие секретные трассы. Он сводит нас туда потихоньку и...  
– Отвали.

Они сделали еще несколько шагов, прежде чем Ригальдо замер и всмотрелся в прореху между деревьями.

– А кстати, вот эта ничего, – он сбросил лыжи на снег.   
– Это дикий склон, – Исли больше не улыбался. – По ним запрещено съезжать.   
– Не будь кретином. Она аж блестит, так наезжена.  
– Уже слишком темно. Там может быть обрыв или дерево. Ты вроде недавно тревожился за свою безопасность?..  
– Тогда бы он был огорожен, разве нет?..

Ригальдо наклонился и застегнул крепления, а когда выпрямился, Исли крепко взял его под локоть.

– Только сломай себе что-нибудь, и я тебя уволю за саботаж, – задушевно сказал он. 

Ригальдо почувствовал, как по лицу расползается безудержная ухмылка. 

– О, так мы уже не пытаемся дружить?..

Исли все равно крепко прижимал его к себе, и пришлось как следует извернуться, чтобы натянуть ему красную шапку на глаза и, вырвавшись, оттолкнуться палками. Деревья отчаянно замелькали справа и слева, все убыстряясь и убыстряясь, а луна, неожиданно рано вылезшая на небо, замаячила над спуском эталонным серебряным долларом. Ригальдо сумбурно подумал, что оказался прав – горка была прекрасно наезжена, и только в самом низу сделала резкий виток в сторону. Он полетел кувырком и приземлился в сугроб между черных косматых елей. Кусты чиркнули его наискось через левый бок, и снега, конечно же, набилось до самых трусов, и он совершенно точно услышал резкий, отвратный хруст – какое счастье, что это были не кости, а лыжа. 

Пошевелившись, Ригальдо осознал, что лежит на снегу навзничь, глядя на круглый доллар луны. Он поднял руку и вытер лицо снегом, чувствуя сухость во рту и бешеное сердцебиение, вызванное притоком адреналина.

Ему не было слышно, как Исли спускается вниз, просто вдруг рядом разлился сладкий запах табака и кофе. 

– Ты здесь? – позвал он, барахтаясь, как жук, опрокинутый на спину. – Я, кажется, сломал лыжу. Исли?..

Ригальдо застыл и прислушался. 

Музыка подъемника доносилась уже очень слабо. На миг ему показалось, что рядом никого нет, что он здесь один, вдали от нахоженных троп и трасс. Как будто Исли ушел, разозленный его выходкой, не стал его дожидаться, а запах сигарет просто мерещится, потому что Ригальдо к нему привык.

Он выбрался из ямы, кряхтя и охая, с наслаждением отщелкнул крепления и высвободился – и сразу увидел Исли, который с непокрытой головой сидел на поваленном бревне. Ригальдо сделал к нему пару шагов и остановился.

– Это самое глупое, что случилось со мной за последние десять лет, – сказал он честно и одновременно с вызовом. – Ну, не считая аллергии на цветы.

Он развел руками, подразумевая все сразу: курорт, дурацкую выходку, зимний лес, запахи снега, сигарет и туалетной воды Исли. Исли долго и молча смотрел на него снизу вверх, и сигарета тлела в его пальцах.

– Это, дорогой, и называется «дружить», – наставительно выговорил он. – И прямо сейчас это меня изрядно пугает.

Ригальдо вспыхнул, пытаясь понять, в чем подвох, и тогда Исли, поднявшись на ноги, отшвырнул сигарету и притянул его к себе. И принялся целовать, долго и медленно, приперев к стволу сосны. Ригальдо бессильно сжимал и разжимал пальцы. В дыхании Исли чувствовался вкус сигарет, жвачки и почему-то еще привкус снега. Когда Исли всунул колено ему между ног, Ригальдо не стал возражать – он лишь потерся о твердое бедро взад-вперед, чувствуя, как к низу живота приливает кровь. Тогда Исли положил руки ему на бедра, подхватил под ягодицы и вжался пахом в пах. Чувствуя даже через плотные лыжные брюки его эрекцию, Ригальдо склонил голову и поцеловал узкую полосу белой кожи на шее Исли, чуть выше высокого ворота куртки. С дерева мягкой шапкой им на головы упал снег. «Как школьники, ей-богу, – подумал Ригальдо, – нет, как два дурака, которых скоро пойдут разыскивать работники парка». Он почти был готов обкончаться прямо на месте, но Исли мягко отстранился.

– Ты должен Лаки одни лыжи, – хрипло сказал он. – Поищи хотя бы, куда улетели палки.

***

 

В домике, который служил им номером, Исли поймал ладонь Ригальдо у самого выключателя и, не позволяя ни включить свет, ни разуться, потеснил его в комнату.

– Куда! – прошипел Ригальдо, едва успев сгрузить в коридоре лыжи. – Снега натащим! Горничная потом...

Переступив порог, он осекся, слегка обомлев. Исли мог бы предупредить об окнах от потолка до пола – окей, о целой прозрачной оконной стене. Ебать, как Ригальдо любил приключения в таких стеклянных домах в триллерах про маньяков. Из комнаты открывался идиллический вид на горы, темное звездное небо и разукрашенный огоньками гостиничный поселок. «Стоит включить свет – отчетливо понял он, – и мы сами будем для всех, как на ладони».

– Надеюсь, здесь есть жалюзи, – пробормотал он почти в панике, прежде чем Исли опрокинул его на кровать. Прямо в верхней одежде и лыжных ботинках. Ригальдо неловко заворочался, ему было и смешно, и неудобно, и жарко. 

– Пусти! – прошипел он и брыкнулся, пытаясь спихнуть Исли, успевшего сбросить на пол свою куртку и оставшегося налегке. Он как раз собирался пошутить насчет недопустимости «физического контакта» между «друзьями», когда Исли дернул его за бедра к краю кровати и опустился на колени. Громко вжикнула молния на ширинке.

Ригальдо почувствовал, что едва может дышать. Он стащил с головы шапку, зашвырнул ее в угол вместе с перчатками и тут же впился зубами в ладонь, потому что Исли, проклятый Исли, расстегнул на нем штаны, низко наклонился и поцеловал его член через трусы. 

Ригальдо подумал, что умрет прямо здесь. Он чувствовал губы Исли на члене, чувствовал, как тот трется о мошонку подбородком, носом, щекой. Ригальдо носил боксеры, но сейчас ему показалось, что они испарились: теплое дыхание Исли и его кожа ощущались слишком живо, как будто между ними и телом Ригальдо вообще ничего не было, и когда губы Исли случайно задели головку, Ригальдо подкинуло на кровати – и он подумал, что от возбуждения на трусах уже должно расползаться влажное пятно. 

– Пусти! – он дернул ногами и попытался сесть, очень вовремя вспомнив о том, что после целого дня лыж наверняка потный и вонючий. – Мне надо в душ!  
– А мне надо, чтобы ты полежал, – шепот Исли завораживал, и Ригальдо осознал, что безнадежно проигрывает с «физическим контактом». – Или зачем, по-твоему, мы так далеко тащились сюда?..

Ригальдо обреченно застонал и выгнулся, упираясь в постель затылком. Исли стянул с него брюки вместе с трусами – но только до колен, не давая полной свободы. Под тяжестью зимней одежды Ригальдо начал злиться и задыхаться. Он рванул молнию на куртке и еле выпутался из рукавов, пожалев, что не сможет скинуть на пол тяжелые ботинки на шнуровке. А потом Исли положил ему руки на бедра, придавливая к постели, и Ригальдо совсем перестал соображать.

Исли провел языком по стволу, от основания до головки, и член Ригальдо тяжело качнулся над животом. Когда губы Исли легко обхватили головку и тут же соскользнули с нее, раздался очень тихий, но совершенно непристойный чмокающий звук. В номере было очень темно, и Ригальдо подумал: какое счастье. Он был бы рад, если бы во всем поселке разом отключили электричество. 

Терпеть это все никаких сил не было, и он просительно вскинул бедра: ну давай же, пожалуйста. По его животу скользнули пряди длинных волос. Исли подался вперед и, плотно обхватив губами его член, начал сосать. С первого же движения Ригальдо непроизвольно взмахнул рукой и снес с тумбочки светильник, а дальше только и мог, что комкать покрывало, кусать губы и дрожать. Он отвернул голову к окну и сильно втянул воздух носом. Сквозь огромное прозрачное стекло вместо стены на него будто наваливалась вся плотная звездная декабрьская чернота.

Исли творил с ним чего-то совершенно ужасное: то глубоко втягивал, так, что Ригальдо чувствовал, как член упирается во что-то упругое и жаркое в чужой глотке, то наддрачивал пальцами, то приотпускал. Брюки мешали широко развести бедра, и может, это было и к лучшему – иначе Ригальдо давно бы уже кончил от одной мысли, что валяется здесь в лыжном костюме, а шеф отсасывает у него, стоя на коленях.

Исли выпустил его член с протяжным мокрым звуком, но, не успел Ригальдо взвыть, стиснул ствол в кулаке, наклонился еще ниже и прошелся по яйцам горячим влажным языком. Ригальдо ахнул и закрыл глаза. Ему показалось, что он сейчас выстрелит, как пробка шампанского.

И тогда с коротким смешком Исли лизнул ему уретру, и одновременно – до основания загнал в задницу средний палец, да так, что Ригальдо захлебнулся криком и через несколько мгновений обмяк в конвульсиях бешеного оргазма.

– Господи... – пробормотал он, когда снова обрел возможность складывать звуки в слова. – Полный пиздец. Сколько раз нужно проехать по этой трассе, чтобы мне выдали «профессиональный» бейджик?..

Исли тихо рассмеялся, сидя на полу, и уперся лбом в колено Ригальдо. Его плечи слегка содрогались. Ригальдо мучительно прикинул, стоит ли подтянуть трусы на место – или, может быть, снять их совсем? 

– Послушай, а ты не хочешь... – спохватился он, приподнимаясь на локтях. Исли покачал головой.   
– Ну что ты, – хрипло сказал он и гибко прогнулся в пояснице. – Я вспомнил, что мы сегодня друзья. Никаких саун и массажей, никакого разврата. Я иду в душ.

Ригальдо прикусил губу. Друзья, как же. Он тоже кое о чем вспомнил и встал на ноги. Натянул брюки и тщательно заправился, застегнул куртку.

– Куда это ты? – настороженно спросил Исли. Ригальдо пошарил в своей спортивной сумке, наслаждаясь взятой паузой.   
– Я на парковку, – наконец признался он. – Хоть мы друзья, сигареты у тебя просто ужасные. Не могу допустить, чтобы от отсутствия некоторых привычных вещей наша дружба дала крен.  
– И где же твои сигареты?..  
– В бардачке, – он уже не мог сдерживать ухмылку. – Вместе с презервативами. Думаю, их я тоже с собой прихвачу.

***

 

Утром Ригальдо долго ворочался на широченной кровати, то зарываясь носом в подушки, то натягивая одеяло на голову, потом рывком сел и огляделся. В постели он был один.

Жалюзи в номере вчера все-таки обнаружились, и сейчас были приспущены ровно настолько, чтобы слегка пропускать в комнату молочно-белый свет. Одежда, вечером в беспорядке разбросанная по полу, куда-то исчезла, но в номере все равно царил неуловимый дух разгула – светильник так и остался лежать полу, зато на тумбочке громоздились бокалы из мини-бара, тарелки, салфетки и распотрошенные пачки презервативов – следы их с Исли вчерашнего позднего ужина и еще более позднего секса. Ригальдо отвел глаза – он помнил, что Исли трахал его долго и неутомимо, будто отыгрываясь за все: за брюзжание в дороге, за безумную выходку на лыжном спуске и, конечно, за свой сверхъестественно прекрасный минет. Да, точно: вот на этой самой кровати Ригальдо полночи вжимали лицом в подушки, так, что он и дышать-то не мог, и только обрывочно всхлипывал и ругался, сминая простыни и толкаясь в ответ бедрами так сильно, что Исли позади него хрипло дышал и наваливался ему на спину. Ригальдо принюхался: ему казалось, что в номере все должно было бы пропитаться сладким и крепким запахом их яростной ебли, но, похоже, комнату хорошо проветрили, пока он спал.

Он зябко дернул голым плечом.

– Доброе утро, – послышалось с пола.

Ригальдо перевесился через кровать. 

Исли полулежал на подстилке из искусственного меха, изображающей шкуру какого-то серебристого зверя, вытянув ноги в теплых носках к электрокамину, и задумчиво водил пальцем по экрану телефона. Должно быть, он недавно мыл голову. Его еще влажные волосы рассыпались по свитеру длинными прядями, а открытое лицо казалось поразительно юным. 

– Простудишься, – предрек Ригальдо, закутываясь в одеяло, как в римскую тогу, и спустил босые ноги на пол. – Сибарит.  
– Зато здесь уютно.  
– Ага, как же. 

Не поднимая глаз, Исли со смешком попытался стащить с него одеяло. Некоторое время они безуспешно перетягивали его, каждый в свою сторону, наконец Ригальдо победил и гордо ушел в туалет. Когда он вернулся, успев поставить по пути чайник, Исли все так же валялся, вперившись в телефон.

– Чего читаешь? Новости?  
– Сто способов провести свидание со смыслом, – невозмутимо ответил Исли. – Поразительные откровения.  
– Чего-чего?! – Ригальдо замер с джинсами в руках.  
– Вот, послушай, – Исли перекатился на живот. – Побудьте вместе волонтерами в детском доме или приюте для бездомных, которые нуждаются в вашей помощи. Посетите бесплатную лекцию... Станьте добровольцами в археологических раскопках...  
– Что за бред? – Ригальдо застегнул молнию. – Зачем это тебе?  
– Ну как же, – Исли наконец поднял глаза, и, о черт, они так и лучились весельем. – Кто-то мне все уши прожужжал о бесполезности традиционных свиданий. Как и о том, что ездить кататься каждую неделю – неудобно и дорого...  
– Неправда, кататься мне понравилось, – Ригальдо натянул футболку и свитер, подошел ближе к Исли. – Но я сломал лыжу.  
– Я куплю новые.   
– Не вздумай, я сам. Что ты еще вычитал?..  
– Устройте ностальгический вечер просмотра фильмов категории B!  
– Врешь, там такого не написано. Что еще?  
– Поработайте над совместным проектом...  
– Я и так на тебя работаю, даже зарплату получаю. Это все?  
– Посмотрите на звезды и попытайтесь назвать созвездия... Организуйте пикник... Сходите вместе на рыбалку...  
– Еще?..  
– Купите путеводитель по стране, которую мечтаете посетить. Помечтайте вместе, читая его. М-м. Куда бы ты хотел слетать?  
– В Австралию.  
– Но почему?..  
– Там утконосы.  
– Ты страшен. Туда лететь девятнадцать часов. Так... Караоке, совместная медитация, настольные игры, дегустация вин, пляж, массаж... Слепите снеговика!  
– Господи, почему оно все такое уебищное, ты нарочно так выбираешь? – Ригальдо сел рядом на пол и выхватил у Исли телефон. – О. Готовьте друг другу ваши любимые фирменные блюда!  
– Нет.  
– Почему?!  
– Просто – нет. Смотри еще!  
– Ладно, – Ригальдо залистал список. – «Сядьте на произвольный автобус и выйдите в незнакомом месте». По-моему, прекрасное предложение. Ты наконец-то сможешь близко познакомиться с миром гетто!   
– Я слышу сарказм в твоем голосе. Неужели ничто не может тебя прельстить?  
– Возьмите по доллару на покупки и посмотрите, кто сумеет потратить их с большим толком.   
– Это скучно.  
– Зато полезно! – наставительно сказал Ригальдо и залистал дальше. – А это что? «Сходите на бесплатную экскурсию на фабрику». 

У Исли стало такое одновременно лукавое и виноватое выражение лица, что Ригальдо зашелся хохотом:  
– Ты знал про этот сайт! Ты водил меня на завод!   
– Вовсе нет!  
– А вот и да!

Исли опасно сузил глаза, и мгновение спустя Ригальдо обнаружил себя лежащим навзничь возле камина. Исли наваливался на него сверху.

– Отдай телефон.  
– Не отдам.   
– Ладно же, – кисть Исли вклинилась между ног Ригальдо, ладонь несильно надавила на мошонку. – Перейдем к пункту «массаж».  
– Я не хочу, – Ригальдо брыкнулся, но не всерьез. – А как же завтрак?..  
– Потом, – шепотом сказал Исли, и его лицо оказалось совсем близко. Ригальдо легко поцеловал его в губы и, поднапрягшись, перекатился вместе с ним по ковру.  
– Моя очередь быть сверху.

В дверь домика бодро заколотили.

Это было до того неожиданно, что они оба оцепенели, как школьники, пойманные директором.

– Исли! – приглушенно и весело донеслось из-за двери. – Администратор сказал, что ты должен быть здесь. Можно к тебе?  
– Это Лаки, – пробормотал Исли, по-прежнему придавленный к полу. – Наверное, решил зайти во время смены. Придется его впустить.

Ригальдо ощутил панику – такую, что аж взмокли подмышки. 

– Ты спятил? – прошипел он сквозь зубы. – Ему сюда нельзя! Он же поймет, что мы вместе спим!

***

 

– А здесь что? – Лаки сунул нос в холодильник. – Консервы?.. А пиццы нет?  
– Не догадались привезти, – Исли развел руками. – Можно заказать что-нибудь в здешнем ресторане.  
– Оставь свои буржуйские замашки, – Лаки вытащил банку с тунцом и ловко открыл крышку. Облизал пальцы, испачканные томатной пастой. – Консервы – это отлично.

Ригальдо издал странный, но явно одобрительный звук. Исли покосился в его сторону.

Ригальдо сидел у кухонной стойки на фантастически неудобном коктейльном табурете с абсолютно прямой спиной. Он разглядывал Лаки с любопытством естествоиспытателя, а Лаки ел тунца.

Чувствуя, как что-то в его мире идет наперекосяк, Исли отвернулся от них обоих и длинно выдохнул.

Он даже представить себе не мог, что Ригальдо способен так молниеносно реагировать. За те полторы минуты, которые Лаки торчал снаружи под дверью, Ригальдо успел раздвинуть и вытащить на середину комнаты стоящее в углу кресло, накидать на него одеял и подушек, создавая видимость еще одного спального места, смахнуть в свою сумку презервативы, не забыв на всякий случай заглянуть под кровать, составить в мойку посуду и привести в порядок одежду. Когда Исли отпер входную дверь, Ригальдо стоял в коридоре, лениво протирая салфеткой бокал из мини-бара.

– Привет. Я Лаки, – сообщил Лаки, едва ввалившись в домик, и стряхнул на пол тонну снега с армейских ботинок. – Его племянник.  
– А это мой друг...  
– Ригальдо. Мы уже встречались.  
– Не помню, – с широкой улыбкой сообщил Лаки и пожал протянутую руку. – Вы тоже из этих? Миллионер, плейбой, филантроп?..

На бледном лице Ригальдо замаячило что-то отдаленно похожее на улыбку.

– Нет, – медленно сказал он. – Мы вместе работаем. Я управляю продажами «Нордвуда».  
– Охуеть, – резюмировал Лаки, причем по его лицу было понятно, что он не особо разбирается в услышанном. Он разулся и прошел в комнату. – Ух ты, я и не знал, что у них тут электрокамины. А есть что-нибудь поесть?..

Оставшись вдвоем с Ригальдо в крошечной прихожей, Исли отважился встретиться с ним взглядом.

– «Побудьте волонтерами в детском доме», – процитировал Ригальдо, едва шевеля губами. – Или в детском саду?..

Завтрак прошел в атмосфере непринужденной беседы. Лаки уничтожал привезенные ими продукты с немыслимой скоростью.

– Так, значит, – сказал он с набитым ртом, обращаясь к Ригальдо, – вы здесь тоже катаетесь? 

Ригальдо молча кивнул. И зачем-то сказал:  
– Я сломал твои лыжи.  
– Это плохо, – глубокомысленно заявил Лаки. – Я хотел дать их Клэр. Это моя девушка, – сказал он с гордостью. – Она учится на медсестру.   
– А Лаки работает инструктором в парке, – вставил Исли.   
– Вообще-то не совсем, – Лаки солнечно улыбнулся. – Инструктора здесь все из бывших спортсменов. Я так. Учу детишек надевать лыжи, дежурю у подъемника и смотрю, чтобы всякие придурки не скатывались с запрещенных склонов.

Исли едва не поперхнулся. Ригальдо втянул носом воздух, но промолчал.

– Зарплата маленькая, зато кататься можно, сколько хочешь, – безмятежно продолжал Лаки. – Мне нравится.  
– А летом? – вдруг спросил Ригальдо, глядя перед собой. – Когда стаивает снег?   
– Переезжаю с друзьями на пляж и учу деток серфингу, – Лаки снова улыбнулся и налил себе вторую кружку молока. – Или в веревочный парк. Тоже прикольно.  
– А колледж? – Ригальдо грел ладони на чашке с кофе. – Образование?.. 

Лаки заложил мощные руки за голову, размял крепкую шею.

– Какие планы на Рождество? – с любопытством спросил он, и Исли подавил вздох. Лаки был мастером в уклонении от любых разговоров о карьере, проявляя в этом вопросе завидное упорство. Исли всегда поражало, как в нем уживаются подчеркнутая маскулинность и внутренний ребенок. Лаки подпер щеку и повернулся к Ригальдо. – Здесь такие фейерверки устраивают!..  
– О нет, – Ригальдо ополоснул свою чашку и достал сигареты. – Боюсь, так часто отдыхать здесь мне не по карману.

С этими словами он быстро глянул на Исли, и Исли прикусил язык, с которого уже готово было сорваться что-нибудь вроде «О, это вообще не проблема». А Лаки ткнул пальцем в пепельницу:  
– Можно бросить курить. Вредно, и экономия сразу будет. Курение – это от нервов. А нервы – от офисной работы.

Ригальдо поерзал на своем стуле, красиво выдохнул дым в потолок и сказал:  
– Наверное, хорошо быть наследником финансовой империи.

Исли испытал желание прикрыть лицо рукой.

На широком лбу Лаки обозначилась морщинка.

– Я не наследник, – твердо сказал он. – Исли все время пытается мне навязать вашу чертову фирму, но я лучше буду мыть полы в гостиничном комплексе. Заодно в бильярд поиграть можно. 

– Это, конечно, не мое дело, – сказал Ригальдо бархатным голосом и снова выпустил дым в потолок, – но на что ты тогда живешь? Уж не на отчисления ли со счета фирмы?   
– Эй! – Лаки протестующе подался вперед. – Это же только на время. Пока у Исли не появятся свои дети!  
– А, – Ригальдо смял фильтр в пепельнице. – А потом можно будет жить на стипендию девушки-медсестры.  
– Так, хватит, – Исли решительно поднялся. – Если все уже позавтракали, не начать ли собираться?   
– Нет, погоди, – Лаки отодвинул пачку печения. – Это намек, что я тут кого-то объедаю?.. А сами-то вы за что получаете от него деньги?  
– Рассказать? – поднял брови Ригальдо.   
– Я вам не мешаю? – с интересом спросил Исли, скрестив руки на груди. И оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что Ригальдо скажет:  
– Да, мешаешь. Не мог бы ты выйти? Можешь заодно отнести лыжи в машину.   
– Эй, я не хочу тут один с ним оставаться, – засмеялся Лаки, подняв ладони. – Исли, я побаиваюсь твоего друга. Без обид!  
– Да какие уж тут обиды, – Ригальдо помыл руки. – Я скромный менеджер, а ты скромный миллионер и плейбой. 

Лаки набычился.

Исли решил дать им последний шанс.

– Лаки, тебе разве не надо на свой боевой пост?  
– Я потянул ногу, – признался Лаки. – Фельдшер сказал мне не появляться два дня. Подбросите меня потом до общежития Клэр?.. Но сначала я готов выслушать Ригальдо. Может, он скажет мне что-то новое и привьет тягу к американской мечте.

Исли взглянул на Ригальдо и готов был поспорить, что тот внутренне ухмыляется.

– Да без проблем, – вздохнул Исли. 

Когда он уходил с двумя парами лыж на плече, домик провожал его напряженным молчанием, а когда вернулся, еще из-за двери услышал хохот.

Лаки валялся поперек кровати, на которой Исли с Ригальдо полночи предавались разврату, а сам Ригальдо сидел на полу, на синтетической белой шкуре. Вполголоса что-то бормотал огромный телевизор.

– Мы смотрим кино про гигантских человекообразных тараканов, – добродушно сообщил Лаки, убавляя звук. И добавил без видимой связи с предыдущим: – Пиздец у тебя менеджер.

Исли отряхнул снег с ботинок и подумал, что, кажется, знакомство Ригальдо с его семьей пошло по какому-то странному пути.

***

 

За три дня до Рождества столбик термометра уверенно потянулся вверх, и снег в городе почти везде стаял. Улицы мокли, подсвеченные огнями рекламы. С деревьев, опутанных гирляндами, непрерывно капало. Над бухтой повис плотный серый туман. 

Исли упаковал в багажник пакеты, которые оттягивали ему руки – в этом году он готовился к празднику весьма основательно, как будто ему предстояла военная кампания. В каком-то смысле так оно и было.

Он запер «Эскаладу» и двинулся через пешеходную зону к пристани, туда, где его обещал ждать Ригальдо.  
Тот стоял в самом конце длинного пирса, и его прямая фигура в аккуратно застегнутом пальто выделялась черным силуэтом на фоне свинцово-серой воды, по которой ветер гнал мелкую рябь. Он опирался на парапет, подняв к уху телефон. 

На воде перед ним напрасно покачивались с десяток уток.

– Да, – расслышал Исли, подойдя ближе. – Да, нет. Нет, не знаю. Это важно? Ну. Так, кое с кем. Нет. Нет, я приеду один. Она... она дежурит. Она медсестра. Перестань докапываться! Я сейчас положу трубку. 

Исли непроизвольно стал двигаться тише. Похоже, все время, пока он ходил по магазинам, Ригальдо разговаривал с теткой – ну как, разговаривал, терпеливо слушал, временами вставляя «угу» и «ага», а теперь его взяли в оборот, и взяли довольно плотно.

– Я не грублю. Ладно, извини, – сказал Ригальдо хмуро и в то же время с интонациями виноватого мальчика, и Исли вздохнул: «мальчик» действительно очень ценил свою родственницу. – Тебе так важно знать, как ее зовут?..

– Эшли, – подсказал Исли шепотом, становясь у него за спиной. – Женский вариант. Только не перепутай. Неудобно получится.

Ригальдо вздрогнул и чуть не выронил мобильник в залив. Уши у него стали ярко-красными. Он обернулся, ожег сердитым взглядом и отошел на несколько шагов. До Исли донеслось приглушенное ворчание, потом Ригальдо скомканно и в то же время непривычно нежно попрощался и сунул в карман телефон. Обхватил покрытые каплями металлические перила парапета ладонями и отвернул лицо, явно пытаясь успокоиться.

– Тетушка хорошо себя чувствует? – спросил Исли.   
– Нормально, пока соблюдает диету, – буркнул Ригальдо. – Я опасаюсь, что она сорвется на празднике. Пряники эти имбирные... Конфеты, шоколад... – и все-таки рявкнул: – Какого черта ты так подкрадываешься?!   
– Прости, – неискренне повинился Исли. – Я думал, разговариваешь по работе.

Он подошел ближе и положил свою руку поверх руки Ригальдо. Встал вплотную, почти касаясь его спины. Перед его глазами оказались короткие черные волосы, растрепанные и блестящие от сырости. На ворсе пальто тоже блестели дождевые капли.

О бетонный пирс внизу мерно бились волны. Вдалеке глухо шумел порт. Туристы и праздно шатающиеся гуляки толпились возле огромного колеса обозрения, возносящего вверх желающих посмотреть на бухту и небоскребы Сиэтла даже в декабре.

Исли показалось, что на мгновение Ригальдо готов поддаться естественному порыву сделать полшага назад, опереться затылком ему о плечо и позволить Исли заключить себя в объятия. И тут же Ригальдо встрепенулся, напряг плечи и отстранился, а руку убрал в карман.

– Не надо этих пидорских штук на улице, – сказал он, оправдываясь и в то же время вызывающе. – Люди смотрят.  
– Тебе не все равно?..  
– Не все равно, – Ригальдо тут же ткнул пальцем в сторону колеса. – Если это тебя утешит, мне вообще не нравится, когда обнимаются или сосутся у всех на глазах. Вон там стоят парень с девчонкой и наносят мне моральную травму.  
– По-моему, они очень молодые и очень миленькие, – рассеянно сказал Исли, думая, как же ему провернуть следующий этап своего блистательного плана.  
– По-моему, они целуются так, словно она носитель генов богомола. Как только он оплодотворит ее, она его съест.

Они засмеялись и развернулись к набережной. Исли не удержался и сунул руку в карман к Ригальдо. Тот дернул уголком рта, потом неожиданно коротко улыбнулся и сжал его пальцы. Так, очень медленно, они двинулись в сторону колеса.

– Ты не собираешься пройтись по магазинам, поискать тетушке подарок?  
– Ненавижу шопинг, – отрезал Ригальдо. – Я выбрал ей мультиварку по интернету и даже уже послал.

«Почти наверняка с учетом скидок в «черную пятницу», – подумал Исли, но задираться не стал.

– Когда ты скажешь ей правду? – спросил он, разглядывая небоскреб напротив эстакады.   
– О том, что я сплю с мужиком, президентом своей компании? – Ригальдо поддел носком ботинка крышку от лимонада, попавшуюся ему на пути, и метко отправил ее «за борт». Его рука в кармане сжалась в кулак. – Это не тот карьерный рост, который ее порадует.   
– Я думаю, – сказал Исли очень серьезно, – что она любит тебя, как сына, и примет таким, какой ты есть.  
– Ты не представляешь, какая дыра наш с ней родной город. Там нет никаких... геев, прости господи. Как ты вообще можешь рассуждать о моей тетке, ты с ней даже не знаком!   
– Я думаю, что она очень тебя любит, – настойчиво повторил Исли, – если за столько лет не сдала тебя с твоим характером в детский дом.  
– Ну спасибо.  
– Не благодари. 

Вокруг них прибавилось людей: из дверей огромного общественного рынка вытекал бурный поток. Ригальдо двумя пальцами вытащил руку Исли из кармана. Исли стало смешно. Он ухватил Ригальдо под локоть и толкнул его к кассам колеса.

– О господи, – сказал Ригальдо, прочитав ценник. – Что ты выдумал. Это же деньгосос для туристов и детей!   
– Дождь нарастает, – Исли подпихнул его в спину. – А там крытые кабинки. У тебя нет страха высоты?   
– Это надо было выяснять до того, как ты посадил меня на лыжный подъемник, – огрызнулся Ригальдо. Но руку принял и в кабинку запрыгнул вполне элегантно. Они молча поехали вверх, глядя, как струи дождя скатываются по прозрачным стеклянным стенам, а по левую руку раскидывается внушительная акватория бухты Эллиот.  
– Я думаю, – первым нарушил тишину Ригальдо, – ты, наконец, можешь признаться, зачем вытащил меня на эту... прогулку. 

Исли восхитился его аналитическими способностями. Похоже, Ригальдо успел изучить его достаточно, чтобы не купиться на ответ «подышать свежим смогом» или «попить кофе в “Старбакс”». 

Поэтому Исли полез в карман.

При виде маленькой плоской коробочки взгляд Ригальдо расфокусировался. 

– Что это? – спросил он так, словно Исли держал в руках бомбу с таймером.  
– На, открой, – Исли пихнул коробочку ему в руки. Ригальдо открывал ее с искренним недоумением.   
– Запонки, – удивленно сказал он и уставился на Исли, игнорируя восхитительный мокрый пейзаж за окном. – Запонки?!  
– Ну да, – на самом деле Исли наслаждался расставленной ловушкой. – Это подарок. Тебе, на Рождество.  
– Ты ебнулся? – сказал Ригальдо почти испуганно. – Сколько они стоят? То есть, я хотел сказать... – он облизал губы и глянул уже сердито. – Какого черта? Я что, какая-то куртизанка?  
– Это Рождество, – терпеливо сказал Исли. – Люди дарят друг другу подарки. Ну, как ты своей тетушке мультиварку. Дошло, наконец? 

До Ригальдо дошло к концу первого из трех оборотов. Он внезапно залился краской и неуклюже пихнул коробку назад в руки Исли.

Исли смотрел ему в лицо, не шевелясь, и только скептически поднял брови.

– Это слишком дорого, – сказал Ригальдо с явным трудом. – И не нужно, я не хожу в такие места, куда надевают... запонки. И вообще... – его лицо стало темным от смущения. – У меня нет ответного подарка. Я вообще ни о чем таком не подумал...  
– Мужикам же подарки не делают, – понимающе покивал Исли и насмешливо цокнул языком. – Это чего-то такое, из серии пидорских штучек. Не стесняйся. Я переживу. 

Он откинул голову на подголовник кабины и в задумчивости принялся созерцать вид на озеро Саммамиш. Ригальдо сердито сопел целую минуту, а потом протянул руку и сгреб запонки в карман.

– Ну, хорошо, – сказал он с вызовом. – Пусть будет настоящее Рождество, как у какой-нибудь паршивой парочки. Смотри, я принял твой подарок. Что ты хочешь себе?

Это был ключевой момент, который нельзя было упустить.

– Я хочу, – Исли подался вперед и взглянул как можно доверительней, – чтобы завтра ты кое-куда со мной сходил. 

Ригальдо наморщил темные брови.

– Завтра корпоратив.  
– Вместо корпоратива.  
– И куда именно?  
– Не скажу, – Исли широко улыбнулся. – Секрет.

Если бы они находились внизу круга, Ригальдо с большой вероятностью покинул бы колесо. 

– Мне это не нравится, – процедил он.  
– Это подарок, – напомнил ему Исли. – Давай, соглашайся. Представь, что тебя уговаривает прелестная Эшли, девушка-медсестра.  
– Скотина, – Ригальдо повернул голову, явно чтобы скрыть новый приступ смущения, и стал выглядеть одновременно агрессивно и беспомощно. – Поймал меня... Но все-таки, почему запонки?  
– Потому что тебе придется надеть их со смокингом.

Ригальдо непритворно застонал. Исли огляделся по сторонам – кабинка внизу была пустая, в кабинке наверху семья была поглощена малышом, которого укачало. Никто не смотрел на них с Ригальдо, поэтому Исли положил руку ему на колено и успокаивающе сжал. 

– Я буду очень тебе благодарен, если ты согласишься. Если нет – тоже ничего страшного. Вечер духовного единения с мистером Римуто, Люсиэлой, Ларсом и Кроносом и...  
– Я уже понял, – невежливо перебил Ригальдо. – Ненавижу корпоративы. А что все-таки будет, если я соглашусь?  
– Когда все закончится, – посулил Исли, наслаждаясь моментом, – я отвезу тебя домой, искупаю в душе и отлижу твою задницу так, что соседи вызовут полицию от того, как ты будешь орать.   
– Господи, – произнес Ригальдо после долгого ошарашенного молчания, наполненного гудением работающего механизма и стуком дождевых капель по стеклу. – Я согласен. Но до чего хорошо, что они запирают кабинки. Я сейчас чуть не вывалился к хуям.


	4. Chapter 4

– Это театр, – уверенно сказал Ригальдо, глядя на «дворники», размывающие струи дождя по лобовому стеклу. Исли хмыкнул.  
– Опера? – уточнил Ригальдо уже не так уверенно. – Ты собираешься вести меня в оперу?  
– И в оперу, – с удовольствием сказал Исли, переключая скорости. – И на балет, и на выступления симфонического оркестра Сиэтла – если захочешь. И в зоопарк. И в кино...  
– О боже, перестань.  
– ... но только не сегодня.  
– Тогда куда все-таки мы едем?  
– Секрет. 

Ригальдо не слишком довольно фыркнул и, отвернувшись, поправил галстук. Исли вспомнился его обреченный стон, когда он выложил на постель перед Ригальдо костюм в чехле: «Еще и «бабочка»!

– Не тереби шею, – сказал он, паркуясь между белым «Шевроле» и красным «Феррари». – Там все в порядке. Ты выглядишь ослепительно.   
– Да?   
– Да, – согласился Исли. – Если бы сейчас было лето, вокруг бы стрекозы дохли от твоей красоты. 

Перед тем как отстегнуть ремень, Ригальдо показал ему средний палец.

– Выходим по счету три, – скомандовал Исли. 

Когда они выбрались из машины, где-то позади отчетливо раздался звук выдвигающегося объектива и серия щелчков. 

– Это случайно не подпольное казино? – пробормотал Ригальдо себе под нос, когда они с Исли неторопливо поднимались по широким ступеням винтажного особняка, украшенного по-рождественски пышно. – Или подпольный бордель? Можешь мне объяснить, почему я себя чувствую секретным агентом?.. 

Исли взглянул на него и довольно усмехнулся. Как бы там Ригальдо ни нервничал, по его бесстрастному лицу этого было не прочитать. В расстегнутом пальто, с влажными от дождя черными волосами, в начищенных туфлях и с выглядывающими из рукавов краями белоснежных манжет он был невыразимо хорош.

– Не напрягайтесь так, агент Купер, – посоветовал ему Исли, протягивая билеты на входе, и отдал кому-то пальто в обмен на номерок. – Мы здесь не на задании. Мы будем весе...  
– О, нет, блядь, – сказал Ригальдо, едва переступив порог. Его глаза расширились. – С секретным агентом я погорячился. Это же ебаный «Титаник». И, кажется, мы все скоро пойдем ко дну. 

Исли только кротко вздохнул и повернулся к зеркалу, проверил, не разлохматились ли собранные в косу волосы. В зеркале отразилась сверкающая люстра и старомодные колонны, украшенные флагами города, он сам, очень даже ничего – и черная гибкая фигура Ригальдо в смокинге от «Бриони», про который Исли наврал, что взял его в прокате. Ригальдо смотрел по сторонам цепко и хмуро – так, словно каждый здесь был ему должен пятьдесят баксов.

Вечер не обещал быть легким, но Исли все равно не жалел, что все это затеял.

– Не злись, – попросил он и подхватил два бокала с подноса пробегавшего официанта. – Все будет хорошо.

Глаза Ригальдо, когда он делал первый глоток шампанского, были похожи на два куска льда.

***

 

Ригальдо изнемогал.

Он знал, что Исли нельзя доверять, с той самой минуты, когда, зайдя к нему в дом занести документы, получил хуй в жопу и сплошную головную боль. Собственно, еще тогда надо было понять, что до добра это его не доведет.

Глядя на громадные растяжки «Фонд содействия решению проблем аутизма» и «Благотворительный рождественский бал Сиэтла» в окружении золотых бантов, Ригальдо чувствовал сосущий холодок и предвкушение какой-то ловушки, и самое неприятное, что он не мог до конца осознать, в чем именно она заключается.

Шампанское в его фужере было золотым и игристым, со дна поднимались пузырьки газа. Ригальдо покрутил фужер в руках так и сяк, разглядывая через него группки стильно одетых мужчин и очень нарядных женщин, и мысленно пожелал им всем куда-нибудь провалиться. 

– Не будем торчать у входа, – Исли аккуратно зацепил его локоть и повел через зал. При этом он с кем-то здоровался, кому-то улыбался, поцеловал руку полуголой мымре в кроваво-красных рубинах и получил от нее поцелуй в щеку.  
– Агата, известная детективная писательница, – весело объяснил он.– Знаешь, такие книжки с огромным количеством сексуальных девиаций, в которых все время кого-то едят...  
– Скажи мне, что они не настоящие, – сквозь зубы сказал Ригальдо, изучая алый блеск камней. – Это бюджет какой-нибудь африканской страны.  
– Конечно, не настоящие, это точная копия, – ответил Исли. – Настоящие наверняка у ее мужа в сейфе. О, гляди, мэр. Пойдем поздороваемся...  
– Какого хрена мы здесь делаем? – тихо спросил Ригальдо. – Рядом со всеми этими людьми из новостей?..  
– Это высшее общество города, – Исли и впрямь непринужденно поздоровался с мэром и потащил Ригальдо дальше. – Иногда здесь заводятся полезные связи.  
– Ладно, перефразирую: какого хрена здесь делаю я?  
– Разве тебе не интересно?..

Ригальдо нахмурил брови.

– Интересно, – признался он. – Но ты должен был меня предупредить. Я никогда не был на благотворительных вечеринках. Как тут вообще себя принято вести?

Исли ухмыльнулся совершенно по-мальчишечьи. 

– Здороваемся со всеми, кто подойдет. Если в открытую сплетничают – улыбаемся и машем. Если снимают на камеру – игнорируй...  
– Что значит «в открытую сплетничают»? – перебил его Ригальдо. – О чем это?..  
– Так, просто, – Исли отсалютовал бокалом какому-то очередному знакомому. – Здесь всегда сплетничают. О, кто-то уже вышел на сцену. Пойдем-ка и мы поближе. Сейчас произнесут речь – и можно будет поесть. 

Когда он развернулся к сцене, его ладонь самым естественным образом легла Ригальдо на плечо.   
Ригальдо машинально сделал шаг в сторону. Исли качнул головой, обернулся и, одарив его невинным взглядом, направился к полотнищу с «Проблемами аутизма», лавируя между дамами и господами – народу в зале поприбавилось. Ригальдо пробирался за ним следом, стараясь не терять светлую шевелюру из виду. Среди черных смокингов и костюмов серебристая коса Исли, завязанная каким-то хитрым свободным плетением и скрепленная строгой черной заколкой, смотрелась претенциозно – и очень эффектно, насколько Ригальдо хоть что-нибудь понимал. 

– Кто это? – донеслось до него сзади.   
– Не знаю. Но он пришел вместе с Фёрстом.   
– Охранник?   
– В смокинге за пять тысяч долларов?.. Не смеши. 

Ригальдо споткнулся на ровном месте.

– Простите, – сказал он даме, на чью голую спину чуть не налетел.   
– О, ничего, – ответила дама, мазнув по нему томным взглядом, и одарила идеальным блеском имплантов. – Я не против, чтобы вы еще немного подержались за меня сзади. Как насчет сбежать после речи в какое-нибудь укромное местечко?..

«Каннибалы и сексуальные девиации», – пришло ему на ум, пока он c самым равнодушным лицом сверху вниз смотрел в алмазное декольте. С Люсиэлой всегда прокатывало. Дама же хищно прищурилась и сделала шаг ближе. Ригальдо подумал, не притвориться ли аутистом.

– Простите, – вклинилось между ними чье-то плечо, после чего Исли мягко, но решительно потянул к себе Ригальдо. – Я его у вас похищаю. Счастливого Рождества.

Дама разочарованно сверкнула зубами.

– По-моему, я тебя спас, – шепнул Исли, наклоняясь к его уху. Слишком близко, внезапно подумал Ригальдо, ближе, чем могут позволить себе коллеги, и даже ближе, чем просто друзья, даже такие, которые проводят выходные на общих курортах... Исли что, не понимает, что нормальные люди не воркуют у всех на виду, как голубки?   
– Возьмешь мне еще шампанского? – быстро сказал он, уклоняясь от теплого дыхания над ухом. – Я хочу послушать речь.   
– Да, конечно, – легко согласился Исли и растворился за чужими спинами. Как ни странно, без него стало только хуже. Ригальдо тут же поймал чей-то любопытный взгляд, потом еще два. Он попытался сосредоточиться на голосе ведущей с микрофоном:   
– ...загляните внутрь себя: с чем связаны наши самые горькие обиды, которые мы помним всю жизнь? С нелюбовью. С невниманием. С отвергнутостью, – вещала красивая немолодая женщина. – Аутистов отвергают каждый день, каждую секунду. Их отвергает мир, полный яркого света, громких звуков, резких запахов и занятых, равнодушных людей...

Прямо сейчас Ригальдо был бы не прочь ненадолго стать забытым и отвергнутым. Он даже не успел дослушать речь до конца, как Исли вернулся.

– Фуршет уже открыли, если ты голоден, можешь перехватить там что-нибудь, я уже съел тарталетку, – объявил он, протягивая бокал. При этом его вторая рука как бы между прочим легла между лопаток Ригальдо. – И не стесняйся, здесь «все включено», в том числе напитки в баре, вход вон там, за той аркой...  
– Исли, – сказал Ригальдо, не выдержав. – Рука.   
– Да? – Исли поднял брови, взглянул спокойно и нагло. – А что с ней?  
– Она не на своем месте, – сказал Ригальдо тихо и почти ласково, будто разговаривал с душевнобольным.   
– Я тоже так думаю, – благостно кивнул Исли. 

Его ладонь переместилась ниже и уместилась у Ригальдо на талии.

Да блядь. 

– Ладно, – Исли внезапно засмеялся и отстранился. – По твоему лицу видно, что ты мучительно размышляешь, оттоптать мне ботинок или облить шампанским. Это была шутка. Слышишь? Аплодисменты!

И правда, по бурной реакции вокруг Ригальдо понял, что речь подошла к концу. Заиграла музыка, и толпа в зале задвигалась, закручиваясь в водовороты. Публика разделилась: кто-то направился к столикам для фуршета, кто-то потянулся в бар, многие начали танцевать. Он поднял глаза на Исли, собираясь спросить, как вообще происходит сбор благотворительных средств и сколько прилично дать – он почти был готов к тому, что по рядам пустят чью-нибудь шапку, – и сглотнул. Исли смотрел на него, чуть улыбаясь. С некоторым опозданием до Ригальдо дошло, что они стоят посреди пустого пространства, как партнеры в танце. И все на них смотрят. 

– Нет, – предвосхищая неизбежный вопрос, твердо сказал он. – Танцевать с тобой я не буду. Где тут, ты говоришь, бар?..

***

 

Можно сказать, что Исли был почти доволен.

Все шло с переменным успехом: Ригальдо злился и сучился, но поддавался, шел на поводу его маленьких провокаций. Он пил шампанское, наотрез отказывался подойти к столам для фуршета, смотрел на скромные развлечения, как на говно, шарахался от любой попытки вторгнуться в его личное пространство – при этом умудряясь выглядеть значительно и желанно. И, кажется, до сих пор не допер, что его привели сюда с вполне однозначной целью.

Когда они шли рядом, на них оглядывались.

Исли улыбался, здоровался, отвечал на вопросы и чувствовал себя, как пробирающийся по джунглям леопард. Он так давно готовил этот их общий «выход», что сейчас все загоны Ригальдо не могли испортить ему вечер. Для него, черт возьми, было важно, чтобы их увидели вместе. Исли не собирался прятать свои отношения. Ригальдо следовало вывести «на люди», и Исли не видел смысла тянуть с этим и дальше.

Все было хорошо, даже когда этот хрен повернулся к нему спиной и демонстративно направился в бар. 

А потом вечер ощутимо покатился в пизду.

– Кого я вижу! Мистер Фёрст! – окликнул его знакомый скрипучий голос. Исли обернулся – и едва не присвистнул.   
По полированному паркету к нему пер Даэ. Даэ с чудовищно обезображенной мордой, в кроссовках и темно-синей спортивной куртке с капюшоном. Он сильно опирался на трость, приволакивая одну ногу, и при этом улыбался белоснежной керамикой от уха до уха. 

– Партнер! – довольно оскалился Даэ. Позади него мялась пара миньонов. – Наконец-то хоть одно нормальное лицо!  
– Мистер Даэ, – Исли пожал ему руку, подумав мельком, что если бы не Ригальдо, за которым требовалось приглядывать, с удовольствием пообщался бы с этим любопытным фриком подольше. Кажется, их уже фотографировали. – Как поживает ваше «внутреннее зеленое дерево»?  
– Благодаря нашему сотрудничеству цветет и пахнет. Потихоньку начинаем готовиться к раскрутке новых «древесных» брендов, – Даэ порылся за пазухой и жестом фокусника сунул ему под нос лист, смахивающий на каннабис. – Однако среди всех зеленых насаждений мне милее вот это!  
– О боже, – Исли искренне старался не ржать. У топчущихся позади Даэ организаторов празднества были утомленно-несчастные лица обиженных котят. – Да вы, я вижу, как всегда.  
– Ебал я в рот этот их дресс-код, – задушевно сказал Даэ и залихватски тяпнул шампанского. – Они засыпали меня приглашениями прийти на их благотворительный вечер, так пусть теперь терпят, – он благодушно огляделся по сторонам. – В этом году у меня пять таких балов в расписании. А я вот думаю не пойти, потому что мне проще заниматься благотворительностью из дома, и махнуть до Нового Года в Вегас. Хотите, поедем после окончания всего этого кутить?.. У меня тут неподалеку свой самолет.  
– К сожалению, у меня уже есть планы на вечер, – Исли оглянулся и убедился, что Ригальдо совсем скрылся из виду. – Не ожидал, что вы окажетесь здесь.  
– Да я, собственно, только ради внучки, – Даэ снисходительно закатил глаза к потолку. Выглядело довольно жутко. – Я тут выгуливаю мою младшенькую. 

Он показал рукой примерно метр над полом. Исли моргнул. Наличие у ебанутого спонсора маленькой внучки, пожалуй, было последней каплей в его способности удивляться. 

Он еще успел подумать, что притащить ребенка сюда было бы слишком даже для Даэ, когда услышал за спиной вкрадчивый голос:   
– Привет, дед. Привет, мистер. О, я вас знаю. 

Исли обернулся – и ощутил, как каменеет лицо.

Оказывается, внучку мистера Даэ он тоже прекрасно знал.

Девица с белыми волосами, тщательно убранными в аккуратную косу, смотрела на него с интересом очковой змеи. Обтягивающее серебристое платье на ней сверкало при каждом движении, будто бы девушка была закована в чешую.

– Добрый вечер, – насмешливо поздоровалась она. – Дед, представляешь, мы с ним виделись в «Санта Розе». Он навещает там одну дурынду.  
– Но, но, – Даэ неожиданно серьезно похлопал ее по руке. – Не надо кричать о «Санта Розе», моя дорогая. Мы все здесь разумные люди, со своими небольшими проблемами, но другим о них знать не следует. Сегодня мы с тобой развлекаемся, но завтра ты вернешься в пансионат. Ок?  
– Ок, – она дернула обнаженным плечом. – А вы, мистер…  
– Фёрст. Рад вас видеть, Офелия.   
– Вот прямо-прямо, – она сморщила нос. – Лучше бы повидали скорей свою родственницу. Дед, – она обернулась к Даэ, – это та девушка, про которую я тебе говорила. Та, которая пугает меня до усрачки. 

Исли потер лоб, мысленно желая Офелии поперхнуться шампанским. Как же, сука, неудачно все получилось. Кто же знал, что в лице Даэ он встретит одного из покровителей «Санта Розы», и кто же знал, что тот вытащит неуравновешенную девку на всеобщее обозрение. Хотя, теперь стало понятно, в кого Офелия... такая.

Он осмотрелся по сторонам: конечно, на их живописную группу пялились все, кому не лень, но они разговаривали достаточно тихо, чтобы в общем гвалте их нельзя было подслушать.

Будто прочитав его мысли, Даэ засмеялся тихим, курлыкающим смехом.

– Ну, хватит, хватит, – пробормотал он и сцапал внучку за локоть. – Мистер Фёрст уже смотрит на нас, как на врагов. А нам ведь с ним еще долго и плодотворно сотрудничать! Не будем наговаривать на его родственницу. И так ясно, что просто так девочки в «Санта Розе» не гостят.   
– Просто так?.. – Офелия фыркнула. – Да вы ничего не понимаете. Нам вчера на групповом занятии велели представить себя каким-нибудь животным, и она назвалась единорогом! Единорогом! Дед, ты прикинь!  
– Ну, если это все странности, то она просто ангел, – примирительно сказал Даэ, сделав знак одному из ассистентов, чтобы открыл дверь. – Поехали, милая. Вегас ждет нас.  
– Ангел?.. – Офелия абсолютно в дедовской манере закатила глаза. – Деда, ты что, укурился? Это очень плохой знак, вот увидишь. Единорог ест змей! Это опасная тварь!

Она вздернула подбородок и наконец-то позволила себя увести. Глядя на стелющийся по паркету серебристый шлейф ее платья, волочащийся, как длинный хвост, Исли ощущал непривычные ярость и беспомощность. Бог знает, что еще они будут обсуждать о Присцилле. Офелия была ненормальной, непредсказуемой сучкой. Хорошо бы ее дед это понимал. 

Нацепив на лицо привычно-любезную ухмылку, Исли развернулся и отправился разыскивать Ригальдо. 

Сейчас ему уже не хотелось никаких демонстраций. Только бездумно тискаться у кого-то из них на квартире, обниматься до синяков и целоваться до одури.

***

 

В баре Ригальдо обнаружил, что Исли по пути потерялся. Ну и пускай. Он чувствовал, что ему требуется выпить чего-то покрепче шампанского, поэтому заказал виски и недрогнувшей рукой опрокинул его в себя. И тут же, переведя дух, вытащил кошелек. 

– Оставьте, – насмешливо произнес чей-то голос. – «Все включено». За стоимость пропускного билета вы можете хоть усвинячиться вусмерть.

Ригальдо повернул голову и позабыл, что хотел сказать.

На него с прищуром смотрела божественной красоты женщина. Вся белая и золотая, с роскошными волосами цвета июльского меда, в струящемся длинном платье и в тонкой ажурной сетке из золота, она смотрелась невыразимо эффектно и дорого. Глядя в глаза Ригальдо, она улыбнулась краешком губ и покачала носком туфли.

Ригальдо всегда считал себя равнодушным к таким штукам, но тут ему стало как-то не по себе. Незнакомка явно принадлежала к какому-то другому классу, а уж смотрела так, словно каждое ее слово и взгляд стоили миллион.

Ригальдо перебрал в памяти лица актрис и супермоделей, но быстро сдался и сухо спросил:  
– Простите, мы знакомы?   
– Навряд ли, – улыбнулась она. – Вы смотрите так, будто никогда меня раньше не видели, а я, в свою очередь, знаю только то, с кем вы сегодня пришли. Дайте-ка угадаю. Новый партнер Исли?..  
– Не совсем, – осторожно сказал Ригальдо, думая о том, какими оттенками смысла внезапно может заиграть слово «партнер» и имеет ли он право поддерживать этот игривый тон. – Я представляю его фирму изнутри. Я его директор по продажам. 

На идеально красивом лице женщины отобразилось задумчивое удивление. Она изящно оперлась о стойку и склонила голову к плечу.

– Однако, – с каким-то намеком на уважение сказала она, ощупывая Ригальдо взглядом. – Менеджеры стали хорошо зарабатывать. По-видимому, дела холдинга также идут в гору. 

Ригальдо стойко выдержал ее взгляд, хотя и почувствовал себя уязвленным. Эта коза считает, что ему здесь не место? Что он не может должным образом помочь страждущим аутистам?..

– Я думаю, дела вашего мужа тоже идут неплохо, – вполголоса сказал он и сделал бармену знак повторить. – Раз он может позволить себе не развешивать по вам искусственные бриллианты, как многие здесь.

Красавица несколько мгновений смотрела на него широко открытыми глазами, потом неожиданно рассмеялась:  
– А он мне нравится, – и посмотрела куда-то за спину Ригальдо. – Твой коллега такой обходительный. Объясни ему, что мужа у меня нет.  
– О да, он умеет располагать к себе людей, – произнес позади Ригальдо голос Исли. И с этими словами Исли почти навалился ему на спину, непринужденно обняв за плечи, как лучший друг. – Привет, Тереза. С Рождеством тебя.   
– Привет, дорогой. И тебя.

Ригальдо проглотил свой обжигающе крепкий виски и со стуком поставил стакан на стол. Он будто прирос к стойке, чувствуя даже через рубашку и смокинг жар, идущий от тела Исли, который так и стоял – невозможно, недопустимо близко, братски положив руку ему на плечо, безмятежно обнимая на виду у всех. «Он пьян, – подумал Ригальдо, хотя не видел, чтобы тот пил что-то, кроме пары глотков шампанского. – Пьян или обкурился».

И тут же почувствовал, как Исли едва заметно похлопывает его по плечу, успокаивая. 

– Вечер еще не пора сворачивать? – спросил он, поворачивая голову и глядя Исли в глаза – омерзительно трезвые. – Когда тут уже начнется кассовый сбор? 

Тереза снова рассмеялась, низко и волнующе.

– Я думаю, аутистам хватит и двадцати пяти штук, которые каждый здесь заплатил за вход, – доверительно сказала она и взяла со стойки клатч. К ней тут же подскочила пара-тройка одинаковых с лица молодых людей, чтобы предложить свою руку. Тереза отмахнулась от них.  
– Как насчет танца? Становится душновато, – сказала она, мазнув взглядом по ним с Исли.   
– Спасибо, – легко отозвался Исли. – Но мы с Ригальдо не танцуем. Этот номер явно потребовал бы доплаты от организаторов вечера. Правда же, дружище?

Ригальдо проигнорировал вопрос. В его голове переваривались слова насчет «двадцати пяти штук».

– Ясно, – Тереза улыбнулась и опустила ресницы. – Тогда удачи.  
– Удачи и тебе. 

Когда она освободила место у стойки, Исли сразу же отлепился от Ригальдо и пересел на ее стул. 

– Видишь, я говорил, что здесь заводятся интересные знакомства, – тихо сказал он.   
– Кто это? – деревянным голосом спросил Ригальдо.   
– Тереза Лафлер, – Исли посмотрел на батарею бутылок с легким сожалением и заказал воду с лаймом. Глядя на него, Ригальдо вдруг понял, что Исли с этой Терезой похожи – не внешностью, а неуловимой аурой притягательности, уверенности и силы. – Самая богатая девушка штата Вашингтон. Моя невеста. 

***

 

– Бывшая, – добавил Исли после короткой паузы и положил ладони поверх пальцев Ригальдо. К этому времени Ригальдо уже держал его за грудки. – Бывшая невеста. Надо было уточнить. Извини.  
– Ты мудак, мудак-манипулятор, – с трудом произнес Ригальдо, отпуская лацканы его смокинга, и выпрямился. Руки у него здорово тряслись. Музыка не могла скрыть повисшего в баре молчания. Должно быть, все гости видели, как он секундой раньше пытался завалить Исли на барную стойку. Они чуть не перевернули горку стаканов. – Тебе придется прямо сейчас объясниться, если не хочешь искать зубы на полу.

Исли одернул рукава и медленно допил свою воду.

– Ладно, – он махнул бармену и, крепко ухватив Ригальдо под локоть, потащил его к выходу. Ригальдо не стал протестовать. Он подозревал, что если выдернет руку, то врежет Исли прямо при всех, поэтому сцепил зубы и позволил провести себя через общий зал. Они чинно профланировали мимо мэра и репортеров и поднялись по крутой лестнице на второй этаж. Исли втолкнул его на маленький балкон, полускрытый очередным плакатом про аутистов. Ригальдо тут же прислонился к колонне, а Исли с небрежной легкостью уселся на перилах. Отсюда была видна зала и танцующие внизу гости. По-видимому, их присутствие должно было послужить сдерживающим фактором. Ригальдо оценил предусмотрительность Исли, но настроение его не улучшилось.

– Ну, говори, – поторопил Исли. – Изложи свои претензии.

Ригальдо глубоко вдохнул. Мысли путались. Он был на взводе уже с той самой минуты, как понял, куда Исли его привез, но начать почему-то решил с самого конца.

– Твоя невеста! – выпалил он. Прозвучало обиженно и по-детски. – Ты это нарочно! Да если бы я знал, что здесь твоя...  
– ...бывшая, – спокойно повторил Исли, засунув руки в карманы. – Мы расторгли помолвку три года назад. Никакой тайны эта история не представляет, пробей хоть гугл или спроси Люсиэлу. Или она вдруг перестала сплетничать?..

Ригальдо недоверчиво смотрел ему в лицо. 

– Но эта Тереза, она...  
– Идеальная?.. – Исли улыбнулся. – Умная, сильная, очень красивая, очень богатая? 

«Бинго», – угрюмо подумал Ригальдо. И быстро спросил, чтобы уже не оставлять недомолвок:  
– Кто кого бросил?  
– Никто никого не бросал, мы готовились к свадьбе. Просто в какой-то момент сдали назад. Лаки считает, мы сэкономили миллионы на адвокатах.   
– Почему? – ненавидя себя за слабоволие, все-таки спросил Ригальдо.   
– Ну... – Исли поболтал на пальце кольцом от ключей. – Мы с ней оказались слишком похожи. Как будто глядишь в зеркало. Это был бы недолгий, но образцовый брак. Вилла с бассейном, яхта, конюшня с лошадьми. Просто... – он щелкнул пальцами. – Не было искры. Ничего не получилось бы.  
– Господи, – не удержался Ригальдо. – И ты решил поискать искру среди пидорасов? 

Исли беззвучно засмеялся.

– Как вообще можно решить на ком-то жениться, – с трудом доформулировал свою мысль Ригальдо, – если у тебя стоит на мужиков?  
– Ну... – Исли смотрел на него с какой-то странной усмешкой. Глаза у него снова блестели, как под кайфом. – Я вижу только один выход в такой ситуации. Невеста тоже должна быть мужиком. 

Ригальдо ощерился:  
– Не смешно!

Он не смог бы внятно объяснить, почему его так трясет от того, что он встретил живого человека, с которым Исли встречался, шутил, целовался, нежничал, спал, и что она, эта женщина, оказалась похожа на золотой «Оскар». Представлять ее рядом с Исли было легко – и одновременно почти физически больно, как будто он напоролся на гвоздь. Больнее, чем когда он застал в доме Исли полуголого Лаки. Острее, чем когда Исли шутил про девочек, которых потрахивал в колледже. Неприятнее, чем когда Ригальдо думал о его однополых партнерах, о которых Исли не говорил никогда и ничего. Злее, чем когда сплетничала Люсиэла.

«Два года на антидепрессантах», – вспомнил Ригальдо и запретил себе сейчас погружаться в это болото.

– Я все равно считаю, что ты гондон, – сказал он ровно. – Ты знал, что она будет здесь, и ничего мне не сказал.   
– Вообще-то я собирался показать ее тебе издалека, – Исли перестал улыбаться. – Но из всех посетителей бара ты безошибочно встал рядом с Терезой. Я бы сказал, что это была карма.  
– Хуярма, – рявкнул Ригальдо, пугнув пробегавшего по галерее официанта. – Кто бы еще мне тогда сообщил удивительную вещь! Исли, – он сделал глубокий вдох, и вышло почти просительно, – скажи мне, что я что-то понял неправильно. Сколько стоит вход на этот аттракцион?

Музыка внизу становилась все веселее, а смех щедро празднующих людей – все громче.

Исли смотрел на него без тени раскаяния. Сука, смотрел – и молчал.

– Двадцать пять тысяч долларов за билет на рождественский вечер? – Ригальдо повел руками вокруг себя. – Серьезно? За право побухать с мэром, тетками в бриллиантах и остальными шимпанзе? 

Исли стоял перед ним в расслабленной позе, и только подбородок был вздернут. С опозданием до Ригальдо дошло, что он где-то потерял модную заколку – не иначе, когда Ригальдо возил его затылком по стойке – и светлые волосы рассыпались по смокингу серебряной гривой.

– Я напомню тебе, что это благотворительный вечер, – наконец разлепил губы Исли. – Все собранные средства пойдут...  
– Да, да, на помощь несчастным аутистам, – Ригальдо повысил голос, – но двадцать пять кусков – это треть моей годовой зарплаты! Ты не имел права зазывать меня сюда! Я бы вернул тебе эти ебучие деньги, но, сука, двадцать пять штук я просто не наберу!

***

 

– Я в курсе того, сколько ты получаешь, – в голосе Исли прорезались металлические нотки. – И знаю цену деньгам. Ты рычишь на меня так, будто я удержал их из твоего оклада. Расслабься. Ты ничего не потеряешь, если просто забудешь про этот билет.

Ригальдо задохнулся.

– Ты вообще не понимаешь, о чем я, – сказал он, смутно ощущая, как от раздражения звуки вибрируют у него в горле. – Ты поставил меня в идиотское положение. Дураку ясно, что мне не по карману визит сюда. Я не девочка из эскорта, чтобы сопровождать тебя «за бесплатно», и не охранник, черт тебя раздери, тогда кто же я в прекрасных глазах твоей Терезы и всех остальных хренов, танцующих внизу?..

По лицу Исли пробежала тень, глаза стали колючие. А потом он тряхнул головой и снова сложил губы в улыбку.

– Я думаю, что они-то как раз все должны понять правильно. Мне кажется, что единственный здесь, до кого не доходит, кто ты такой – это ты сам.   
– Да? И кто же я? – Ригальдо скрестил руки.

Исли задумчиво покачался с пятки на носок. И ответил без каких-то гримас и ухмылок:  
– Человек, который мне дорог. 

Ригальдо заморгал. 

– Если только в финансовом смысле, – он брякнул первое, что пришло на ум, и увидел, как лицо Исли темнеет. А потом Исли сделал к нему шаг.

– Но какой же ты жуткий еблан, – в сердцах сказал он. 

– Сука, даже не думай, – Ригальдо прижался к колонне, полный намерений защищаться до последнего, но не дать Исли его облапать в публичном месте. – Убери нахуй руки! Мы так не договаривались!

Мимо их сомнительного укрытия прошли, обнимаясь, трое – блондинка в очень открытом платье, телеведущий и подающий надежды футболист. Все трое шмыгали носами и слегка висли друг на друге. Девушка покачнулась, зацепила плакат и уставилась на них с Исли.

– Глядите, они стоят под омелой! – радостно возвестила она. 

Ригальдо шарахнулся, а Исли задрал голову.

– Попались! – засмеялся телеведущий, и троица, пошатываясь, продолжила свой путь.  
– Надо же, подловили, – Исли удивленно поднял брови, и тогда Ригальдо, улучив момент, отпихнул его.  
– Я ухожу, пока ты еще как-то меня не подставил, – объявил он. – Спасибо за занимательную экскурсию и смокинг. Я его перешлю тебе, сам отдашь в чистку. У меня, в отличие от некоторых, нет привычки сорить баблом. 

Он ждал, что Исли тоже его подденет, но тот молчал.

– Где мое пальто? – слегка обескураженный его молчанием, спросил Ригальдо.  
– В гардеробе, – Исли на него не смотрел. – Спустимся вместе. 

Со ступеней лестницы была видна кутерьма в зале. Разгоряченные гости участвовали в лотерее. Ригальдо подумал, что это очень удачно – так они с Исли незаметно выскользнут в гардероб. 

– Даф, двигай сюда свою задницу, – донеслось до него уже в самом низу. – Не задирай кверху камеру. Давай на меня крупным планом, когда я махну. Так, кто тут у нас... 

Он обернулся – и сразу ее увидел. Тощую пигалицу с бейджиком и микрофоном, с такими ровными, гладкими темными волосами, в которых отражался свет ламп. Она шла через зал на фантастической высоты лабутенах – смешная, как будто девочка, надевшая туфли матери. Шла целенаправленно. За ней едва поспевал амбал в рэперском балахоне. 

Ригальдо сразу понял, что ничего хорошего от этой девки не жди.

– С вами Рифул и «Новости Молодого Сиэтла», – так звонко, что ее голос разнесся по всему залу, объявила девчонка. Многие обернулись на звук. – Мы все еще ведем репортаж с эксклюзивного благотворительного вечера в поддержку детей-аутистов Сиэтла. Сейчас тут как раз проводится конкурс на королеву бала. Спросим, что думает об этом самый молодой магнат и предприниматель города, неофициально известный в прессе как «лесной король»!

С этими словами девчонка прянула наперерез им и сунула микрофон Исли под нос. 

– Мистер Фёрст, как мы все знаем, самое старое название Сиэтла – «Город Королевы». Если бы вам, как признанному «королю», довелось единолично выбрать, кто из присутствующих дам должен получить титул «королевы» Сиэтла, что бы нам сообщили?..

«Без комментариев! – мысленно рявкнул Ригальдо. – Нам некогда! Гони ее нахуй!»

Да блядь, обреченно подумал он следом, глядя с томительным предвкушением, как лицо Исли озаряет задумчивая улыбка. А тот слегка наклонился к микрофону, красивый, насмешливый и охуенный, и Ригальдо поймал себя на дикой мысли: что же он будет делать, если этот говеный вечер станет у них последним. Кажется, в первом ряду гостей мелькнуло бело-золотое платье Терезы. 

– Я бы сказал, что не могу выбирать, потому что мое сердце уже несвободно. В моих глазах место «королевы» уже прочно занято близким мне человеком, так что пусть лучше сегодняшним титулом официально распоряжается лотерея.

С этими самыми словами Исли слегка повернулся и, одарив Ригальдо огненным взглядом, тяжело опустил ему на плечо руку.

Мир вокруг словно потонул в вспышке адреналина, и сквозь нее едва долетело: «Снимай, Даф, снимай скорее!»

***

 

Исли бы не удивился, если бы Ригальдо врезал ему прямо там, в зале. Его лицо стало очень белым, он стоял истуканом и часто моргал. Исли даже испугался: его менеджер выглядел так, как будто сейчас хлопнется в обморок. Потом он развернулся и вышел. Девка с микрофоном все лезла, не отставала, сытая публика продолжала таращиться на их скульптурную группу, и Исли пришлось задержаться и кинуть в камеру дурацкую шутку, которая вроде как смягчила обстановку. Что он там нес, он уже через две минуты не смог бы сказать.

Когда Исли сбежал за своим пальто в гардероб, Ригальдо уже исчез. 

Его не было ни на ступенях, ни на парковке, и Исли подумал, что Ригальдо, возможно, сел в одно из дежуривших рядом с особняком такси, но, выведя «Эскаладу» в мокрую ветренную темноту за ворота, уже через десять минут увидел его фигуру в свете машин, проносящихся по шоссе. Ригальдо шел под моросящим дождем вдоль обочины. Его пальто было расстегнуто, подбородок надменно задран. Исли поморщился – банкетные туфли ни хрена не годились для ночных прогулок по пригороду, да и вообще – благополучный район с зелеными зонами и частными особняками остался позади: чем ближе к мосту через пролив, тем больше попадалось по пути разрисованных граффити зданий, бездомных, копошащихся под дождем между мусорных баков, огороженных драной сеткой складов и брошенных заводских территорий. 

Он опустил стекло и тихо подъехал сбоку. 

– Садись, – позвал он, наклонившись к пассажирскому окну. – Поздно идти пешком.

Ригальдо обошел машину и попер дальше по лужам, разбрызгивая грязную воду, как танк, словно хотел идти без остановки через весь город. Мимо контейнеров, лодочных сараев и бетонных заборов. Впереди, за голыми деревьями, в темноте уже маячил огнями железный мост. Исли озадаченно потер лоб. Он тихо ехал в отрыве на несколько метров, и, судя по всему, ему предстояло так тащиться через все гетто.

– Садись, пожалуйста, – повторил он настойчивее. – Давай поговорим. 

Ригальдо продолжал его игнорировать, и Исли, обогнав его, влез передним колесом на обочину, преграждая путь.

Ригальдо что-то сказал.

– Что? – Исли наклонился над пассажирским сидением. – Я не слышу.  
– Я попросил, – произнес Ригальдо, чеканя каждое слово, – отъебаться от меня нахуй. Видеть тебя не могу. 

Исли помолчал. Раздражение, понемногу копившееся весь вечер и выплеснувшееся там, в торжественной зале, снова начало подниматься в нем, как давление в паровом котле. 

– Я бы с удовольствием отъебался, – наконец сказал он самым ласковым тоном, – но я никого сегодня и не ебал.

Ригальдо мотнул головой, как неврастеник. Одна щека у него почему-то стала красной, как будто он по ней схлопотал. А потом, как-то очень четко, Ригальдо в несколько шагов обогнул передний бампер и, рванув дверь, вытащил Исли из машины.

– Это тебе для начала, – сказал он, держась за лацканы пальто, и его колено врезалось Исли в солнечное сплетение. – За охуенный юмор, мать его...

Пару секунд Исли казалось, что выпрямиться и вдохнуть он уже никогда больше не сможет. Ригальдо тут же оттолкнул его в сторону. Исли услышал, как мягко завелась «Эскалада» и хлопнула водительская дверь.

– Куда, еблан? Ты же пил, – с трудом выговорил он. Конечно, он и сам угощался в начале вечера, но это было давно, а в Ригальдо плескалось уж точно больше восьми десятых промилле. «Эскалада» сдала назад, а потом, рыкнув, покатила по шоссе. 

Исли посмотрел на ее удаляющиеся габаритные огни и сказал себе, что не будет переживать, если этого говнюка арестует патруль. Лишь бы он никого не сбил, пьяный и взведенный. 

Подумав об этом, Исли встревожился и зашагал быстрее.

По шоссе проносились редкие машины, с каждым шагом приближался пролив. Здесь пахло сыростью, водой и ржавым железом, глухо грохотали металлические листы на мосту. Не доходя до моста, с трассы сворачивала вправо разъезженная дорога, и по четким следам покрышек на грязи было видно, где Ригальдо лихо заложил вираж. Исли выматерился и принялся спускаться. Ноги скользили по жирной черной земле. Трудно было представить, что пару дней назад все было укрыто снегом. 

Под мостом все было так, как он и ожидал увидеть: серые бетонные опоры, все в граффити и матерщине, прибрежный забор с витками колючей проволоки – чья-то частная собственность, обоссанные углы, свалка бетонных труб и следы от кострища бездомных. Под ногами чвякала земля, в которой могли утонуть даже колеса внедорожника. «Эскалада» стояла с выключенными огнями, понурая, как провинившийся ротвейлер, словно говоря: «Хозяин, я не хотела, меня заставили».

На той стороне пролива сиял огнями ночной город.

Ригальдо курил, прислонясь к корпусу машины. 

– Ключи, – сказал Исли, протягивая руку.

Ригальдо мотнул подбородком в сторону воды:  
– Там, в реке.

И тогда Исли его ударил. В смокинге и пальто было не разгуляться, но его кулак все равно смял Ригальдо губы, заставил того сильно качнуться и поперхнуться дымом. Ригальдо выронил сигарету и закашлялся, схватился за лицо. А потом, оттолкнувшись от машины, бросился вперед и обхватил Исли поперек корпуса, чтобы опрокинуть. Они шатнулись назад, налетели на сваленные бетонные трубы. Ноги вязли в грязи. Исли ушиб крестец и озлился, саданул Ригальдо сверху по темени, удар соскользнул и пришелся локтем в плечо. Ригальдо, глухо рыча, снова вскинул колено, попытался достать Исли в промежность. И тогда Исли выскользнул из пальто, оставляя его в руках Ригальдо, ухватил того за короткие волосы, развернул спиной к себе и от души ткнул его мордой в трубу. И прохрипел:  
– Ну, может, поговорим?..

Ригальдо повернул перекошенное лицо:  
– Да ты уже наговорил! 

Он дергался и лягался, удержать его было трудно, и Исли разжал руки, отойдя на пару шагов и готовясь к тому, что сейчас будет. Ригальдо утер кровь с разбитых губ, сплюнул под ноги – а потом стащил и пальто, и смокинг и бросил сверху на пальто Исли. И спросил, бешено глядя из-под слипшейся от дождя челки:  
– Тебя никто не учил, что каминг-аут – сугубо добровольное дело?!

Исли наморщил нос. Да, сука, неудобно получилось. 

– Прости, я этого не планировал. Не лучший мой экспромт.   
– Ты не планировал?.. – Ригальдо отнял от лица испачканную кровью руку. Его голос повышался с каждой фразой. – Не планировал! Да еб твою, ты весь вечер распускал руки, ты едва не ложился на меня перед всеми этими рожами, ты нарочно позвал меня туда – что, будешь отрицать?  
– Не буду, – признался Исли со вздохом. И Ригальдо, расхаживающий перед ним взад-вперед, зарычал и попытался его толкнуть. В этот раз Исли был к этому готов и потому уклонился. Ригальдо передернуло – то ли от близости холодной реки, то ли от злости. 

Исли словно со стороны увидел их – двух придурков в галстуках-бабочках и в белоснежных итальянских сорочках, орущих друг на друга в сырой темноте под мостом, и ему стало смешно. Он открыл было рот поделиться этим с Ригальдо, но тот заговорил первым:  
– Чего ради ты все испортил и стал вести себя, как гламурный пидорас?

И Исли передумал мириться. Он смерил Ригальдо взглядом и осведомился:  
– По-твоему, лучше вести себя, как пидорас-гомофоб?

Ригальдо, расхаживающий, как тигр по клетке, замер.

– Я не гомофоб! – воскликнул он возмущенно.  
– Гомофоб, самый натуральный.   
– Эй!   
– Кто бы еще дожил почти до тридцати лет без секса, только чтобы о нем плохо не подумали...  
– Да иди ты в пизду! – заорал Ригальдо на весь берег. – Просто меня бесят пидорские замашки!  
– Вот я и говорю – гомофоб.  
– Сука, – восхищенно выдохнул Ригальдо. – А тебе, значит, это по кайфу? Показывать всем, какой ты особенный, независимый! Выкидывать на хуйню бабки, на которые можно жить полгода, вещать бред на камеру, трахать мужиков! Конечно, когда у тебя куча денег, можно не бояться, что тебя подстережет в подворотне и отпиздит куча скинов!   
– А у тебя, я вижу, болезненный интерес к чужим бабкам? – Исли сознавал, что его несет, но остановиться тоже не мог. – Прямо даже пагубная привычка считать мои траты! Почему ты не можешь просто расслабиться, почему надо всегда ходить с кислой мордой?   
– Потому что я сам заработал себе на все, что имею! – рявкнул Ригальдо, стискивая кулаки. – А не получил деньги и бизнес от богатого папы! И мне не нужны подачки, подарки, запонки, рестораны, у меня это все будет, но я получу все это сам! Сам!  
– Да ты просто завидуешь, – сказал в тишине Исли, удивляясь, как все на самом деле просто и как он этого раньше не понимал. – Это все самолюбие и одна здоровущая злая зависть. Я тебе разве что в жопу не дул, а ты мои бабки считаешь.  
– Ты не дул?.. Да ты меня завел, как собачку! Захотел – покормил, захотел – выебал, захотел – показал друзьям! Лучше бы ты встал во главе гей-парада, это развлекло бы тебя больше, чем я!  
– Идиот, – Исли прикрыл глаза. – Кретин. Завистливая жаба.   
– А ты мажор. Гламурный пидорас.

На «пидорасе» Исли с размаху въебал Ригальдо в скулу. Въебал не очень удачно, – он хотел разбить нос, – но с большим наслаждением. Ригальдо запрокинул голову, шатнулся, как пьяный, но Исли поймал его за сорочку и, не давая упасть, от души добавил по плечу и по уху. Он умел драться еще со старшей школы. Но Ригальдо был «мальчиком из трейлера», и этот «мальчик» дрался совершенно не по правилам. Исли осознал это, когда Ригальдо, переборов звон в ушах, молча прыгнул на него и впился зубами в шею. Исли заорал, а Ригальдо сжимал зубы, как бультерьер. А потом, когда Исли его оттолкнул и шипел, прижимая руку к месту укуса – по шее лилась кровь из почти онемевшего места, ну охуеть, – Ригальдо подбил ему глаз. И, кажется, уже разворачивался всем корпусом, чтобы добавить с ноги, но Исли, превозмогая мельтешащие перед глазами искры, облапил Ригальдо и опрокинул его навзничь. Они повалились на какой-то гнилой картон. Исли уселся на Ригальдо сверху и хлестко ударил раскрытой ладонью. Ригальдо крутился, вырывался, но у него ничего не вышло – Исли сидел на нем и с оттяжкой хлестал по щекам. Господи, как давно ему не хватало возможности задать этому говнюку трепку. Исли лупил его, пока не онемела рука. 

А потом Ригальдо произнес:   
– Хватит! – и, поскольку Исли в запале не расслышал, добавил: – Пожалуйста! Не надо!  
Из зажмуренных глаз по его щекам текли слезы.

«А ведь этого хватит, чтобы он подал на меня в суд за побои», – мелькнула у Исли какая-то задняя мысль. Потом он подумал, что Ригальдо скорее удавится, чем наймет хорошего адвоката, но радости ему это не принесло.

Он встал и протянул Ригальдо руку, но тот и без него справился, двигаясь, как в замедленной съемке. Исли прекрасно его понимал – когда адреналин поулегся, он сразу почувствовал себя замерзшим и одеревенелым. Он пригляделся: Ригальдо тоже крупно трясло. В темноте его рубашка маячила белым дрожащим пятном, как огромная ночная бабочка. Исли подумал, что им просто необходимо залезть в машину погреться, а потом вспомнил, что этот идиот выбросил ключ зажигания вместе с сигналкой. Исли поднял с земли изгвазданное пальто. Ригальдо уже надел свое и стоял, зябко запахнувшись. 

– Я вызову такси и эвакуатор, – сухо сказал Исли, доставая из кармана телефон. – Предлагаю дождаться их где-нибудь, где посуше.  
– Не надо эвакуатор, – сказал Ригальдо. И, когда Исли поднял на него глаза, бросил ему ключи.

Он отвернулся и пошел, оступаясь и оскальзываясь, с явным намерением пешком подняться на мост. Исли посмотрел на ключи в своей руке, потом на его спину. 

– Эй, – позвал его Исли, – эй! Ригальдо! 

Тот шел, не оборачиваясь, и Исли быстро добавил:   
– В машине есть влажные салфетки. Вытри кровь. 

Ригальдо замедлил шаги, колеблясь. Исли поставил «Эскаладу» прогреваться, включил в салоне свет. Он отыскал аптечку и поискал взглядом Ригальдо. Тот стоял на том же месте, опустив голову. Исли подумал, что просто не найдет в себе сил взбираться за ним на мост.

– Я ведь уволен? – вдруг громко спросил сверху Ригальдо. – После этого. Так?..

Исли молчал, протирая салфеткой руки. Укус на шее вызывал у него порядочные опасения. Исли где-то слышал, что человеческие укусы и царапины очень опасны. 

– Можно хотя бы отработать пять дней до конца квартала?..  
– Иди нахуй, – устало сказал Исли, открывая заднюю дверцу и мечтая влезть в теплый светлый салон. – Уволишься, когда захочешь. Я прогонять тебя не собираюсь.

И тогда Ригальдо сбежал к нему вниз. На свету из машины он выглядел впечатляюще. Растерзанный, с лопнувшей губой и синяком на скуле, в сорочке, покрытой на груди кровавыми пятнами и в извалянном пальто и смокинге. Верхняя пуговица у него отлетела, открывая голую шею. Исли подумал, что сам выглядит не лучше. Он протянул Ригальдо антисептик, но тот даже не посмотрел на пузырек.

– Почему? – спросил он, пожирая Исли глазами. – Ты что, такой охуенно добрый? Ты же считаешь меня завистливым ничтожеством! Я нахамил тебе, обзывал, драку устроил. Так почему бы не отыграться?..  
– Потому что, – сказал Исли, глядя на черный блестящий пролив и равнодушно сверкающие над ним огни города, чувствуя печаль и какую-то неземную, дурную легкость, – «я отвергаю гордыню, воздаяние и агрессию. Мой метод основан на любви. Я люблю вас, шериф Труман». 

Он перевел взгляд на Ригальдо и увидел, что у того приоткрылся рот. И подумал, что превысил на сегодня лимит ебанутых поступков. Он еще думал об этом, когда Ригальдо положил руку на дверцу «Эскалады» и хрипло сказал:  
– Знаешь, это ведь первый раз, когда мне говорят о таком.

И он потянулся вперед и прижался к губам Исли разбитым, в запекшейся корке ртом.

***

 

Когда Исли последний раз выбирал машину, менеджер упорно пытался навязать ему что-то поизящнее – то серебристый «Феррари», то белоснежный «Майбах», то изумительной красоты ярко-красный «Бугатти» – заоблачно дорогой и скоростной. Похоже, он был разочарован, когда Исли, отложив каталог самых престижных авто, прошел туда, где видел черный хромированный силуэт «Эскалады», излучающий спокойную уверенность и мощь. Черт его знает, за каким хреном ему понадобился внедорожник, да еще и на семь человек. Исли не катал в машине ни друзей, ни знакомых, максимум – Лаки с Присциллой во время «семейных встреч», но когда менеджер стал ему расписывать прелести поездок с личным шофером, Исли его перебил: «Я возьму эту. И буду водить ее сам».

Втянув Ригальдо на задний ряд кресел, Исли признался себе, что в выборе не ошибся: по крайней мере, эта машина была большой.

Он будто пропустил, как они оказались внутри салона – только что вроде стояли на улице, мучаясь от неловкости, и вот уже дверца закрылась, отрезая их от всего, что случилось, системой звукоизоляции и климат-комфорта. В машине было тепло, сидения пахли натуральной кожей, и больше не было ни моросящего дождя, ни гула шоссе. Был только Ригальдо – с холодной и влажной кожей, с мокрыми волосами, с оборванным воротом грязной рубашки, и был он сам. А ничего другого и не требовалось.

Сперва они только целовались: Исли сидел на кресле, а Ригальдо взобрался сверху, даже не сняв пальто, и Исли чувствовал тяжесть его веса, и это было очень хорошо. Ригальдо положил руки на спинку по обе стороны от его головы, и Исли, наклонив голову, ловил губами его губы, и от вкуса крови, смешанного с перегаром от табака и виски, его немного вело. Было смешно и странно вспоминать, что они только что так оскорбляли и мордовали друг друга – сейчас было важно мять, трогать и щупать, и чем беззастенчивее и крепче, тем лучше. Он обнимал Ригальдо за талию, гладил через рубашку, а когда потянул вниз тяжелое грязное пальто, Ригальдо прервал поцелуй и неразборчиво произнес: «Запри, чтоб нас не угнали, пожалуйста», – и Исли с ухмылкой повиновался, и заодно вырубил зажигание, чтоб не светить фарами под мостом. Теперь они были в кромешной темноте, наполненной шорохами упавшей одежды, тяжелым дыханием и концентрированным возбуждением. Ригальдо как-то внезапно стал голым по пояс, его туфли валялись внизу, и, прикасаясь к вспотевшей спине, Исли думал: вот это и есть мой подарок на Рождество. Ригальдо бесцеремонно расстегнул на нем брюки, вытащил ремень и оборвал пуговицы. Он терся и прижимался к Исли своим голым торсом, он зализал место укуса на шее и засосал его снова, а потом съехал вниз и вобрал в рот левый сосок. Исли прикрыл глаза от удовольствия и рефлекторно раздвинул ноги. Ригальдо ерзал по его паху, прижимался оттопыренной ширинкой к животу. Исли просунул ладонь ему под ремень сзади, потискал крепкие ягодицы, дотронулся между ними и решил: будь что будет. Вытащил руку и нашел под сидением пульт:   
– Сейчас будет фокус.

Средний ряд кресел аккуратно сложился, превращая сидения в ровный упругий плацдарм. Ригальдо насмешливо-одобрительно фыркнул. «Ага», – согласился Исли, занятый стягиванием с него брюк и трусов. А потом сполз вниз, на лежбище из натуральной кожи, лег головой между расставленных ног. Быстро, пока Ригальдо не успел возразить. 

Он рисовал мокрые узоры на внутренней стороне длинных бедер, вызывая у Ригальдо дрожь. А когда его язык коснулся кожи выше, Ригальдо оцепенел. И сделал то, чего Исли не ожидал совершенно. Перевернулся лицом к его ногам и распластался на нем.

Исли немедленно пожалел, что не может выдеть лица Ригальдо, когда тот высвобождал из трусов его вставший член. Прикосновение влажного рта было таким быстрым, как будто Ригальдо боялся передумать. Он лизал и сосал решительно и неумело, фыркая, чмокая, зажимая и дергая в кулаке член Исли, как рычаг переключения скоростей. Исли не знал, чего ему больше хочется – то ли расцеловать Ригальдо за эту инициативу, то ли уже опрокинуть на спину и срочно выебать. И он сделал то, что первым затеял – крепко взял Ригальдо за ягодицы и влизался между ними. Исли полировал кончиком языка сжатый сфинктер, целовал и надавливал, щекоча колючей щекой, и удерживал, не давая Ригальдо вырваться. Он кусал и лизал ягодицы, впихивал язык в дырку, обильно смачивая ее слюной, и чувствовал такой азарт, что сердце заходилось. Ригальдо в ответ ерзал, дергался и шумно втягивал воздух, но когда Исли обхватил его член, собираясь подрочить, то был тут же остановлен. Не произнося ни слова, Ригальдо выпрямился, сел на живот Исли влажным горячим задом. Затем приподнялся и, держась за спинку водительского кресла, направил в себя его член. Без презерватива, без смазки, без внятной подготовки, не позволив Исли даже снять штаны, – Ригальдо принял его в себя полностью.

Блядь, подумал Исли, у которого потемнело перед глазами. Судорожно сжал кулаки. Ох, блядь. 

– Блядь, – хрипло согласился Ригальдо. Он пошевелился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Исли положил руки на его оттопыренный зад, придержал, чувствуя пальцами горячую гладкую кожу, и начал толкаться вверх, в тесное, жаркое. Ригальдо изгибал спину, как дикий кот, цеплялся за подголовник, и поднимался и опускался на член так сильно и размашисто, что у Исли сердце заходилось. Кажется, «Эскалада» ходила ходуном, кожаные сидения скрипели. Ригальдо постанывал и, достигнув пика, вдруг захрипел, задрожал. Исли толкнул его вперед, чтобы он поменял положение, взял за бедра, покрепче пристыковываясь к горячей заднице, натянул на себя посильнее – и бездумно излился в Ригальдо, словно только так и было правильно.

***

 

– Посмотри, – вдруг кивнул Ригальдо. Исли проследил его взгляд и рассмеялся. На стекле истаивал смазанный след руки – ну конечно, они разогрелись и надышали здесь, в то время как «Эскалада» остывала.

– Все-таки ебаный «Титаник», – прокомментировал Ригальдо. Он лежал, разметавшийся и неподвижный, и не смотрел Исли в глаза. Исли его понимал. На него тоже, едва схлынула эйфория, навалилась тяжелая усталость. И неловкость, и даже голод – последний раз он нормально ел в обед. Разом заныли все «боевые увечья». Зеркало отразило роскошный фонарь под левым глазом. Торопливо застегнув уцелевшие пуговицы, Исли перелез вперед и повернул ключ зажигания. Надо было убираться отсюда, да поскорее. 

– Ебаный «Титаник» будет, если нас арестует патруль, – сказал он, бросая в Ригальдо рубашкой.   
– Мы второй раз за день попадем в новости, – вяло отозвался Ригальдо.

Исли снова взглянул в зеркало заднего вида и решил, что безопаснее будет молчать.

Так, в тишине, они и проехали через весь город. Мимо цветных вывесок, иллюминаций перед домами, тяжело украшенных городских елок и сотен огней. Несколько раз в небе расцветали фейерверки. Они не останавливались. С них на сегодня хватило праздничных речей.

Дома у Исли они разделись и долго вместе мылись под душем – очень горячим, почти кипятком. Мыльная вода разгоняла боль и одеревенение в мышцах и убегала в воронку, унося пену и кровь. Потом, в молчании, они перекусили и легли спать – чинно, как пожилые супруги, под разными одеялами и параллельно друг другу. И, уже положив голову на подушку, Исли пробормотал:  
– С Рождеством.

Утром его разбудил Ригальдо – бледный, потерянный, с черняками под глазами. 

– Исли, – сказал он вместо приветствия. – Мне позвонили... У меня тетка в реанимации. Я... Можно мне как-то потом оформить задним числом отпуск? Конечно, за мой счет. Я бы тогда улетел первым же рейсом...  
– О господи, о чем ты только думаешь, – вздохнул Исли, натягивая до груди одеяло. – Конечно же, я прикрою тебя. 

Он посмотрел, как Ригальдо мечется, пытаясь очистить вчерашние грязные брюки, и сел искать для него билет на самолет.


	5. Chapter 5

По экрану заснувшего монитора хаотично порхала маленькая зеленая точка.

Ригальдо следил за ней, завороженный, а когда с другой стороны стола раздался какой-то звук, медленно перевел взгляд на Кроноса.

Кронос ухмылялся. Узел его галстука был неформально ослаблен и в вырезе рубашки виднелась волосатая шея; он заложил ногу на ногу и вертел в пальцах блестящую ручку – слишком дорогую для руководителя продаж в филиале. Видно было, что он еле сдерживается, дожидаясь окончания официальной части беседы, потому что очень хочет спросить чего-нибудь провокационное. Например, хорошо ли Ригальдо на новой должности. Или откуда у него неотцветшие синяки. 

Ригальдо так явно читал у него на лице это желание, что было странно, почему все звуки, которые Кронос произносил ртом, воспринимались им сейчас как неразборчивый радиошум. Ригальдо пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы вспомнить: Кронос здесь, потому что сегодня понедельник. Они договаривались об этой планерке. Но это было еще до Рождества. Сейчас Ригальдо просто смотрел на него и молчал. 

Кронос пошевелился, поменял положение в кресле, пощелкал ручкой. Выгнул шею, демонстративно таращась сквозь стеклянную перегородку вслед Октавии. Обернулся, снова пощелкал ручкой. И вдруг сел нормально и раскрыл блокнот на коленях. 

Кроносу стало скучно.

– Еще будут какие-то распоряжения? – чинно спросил он. 

– Выставишь план продаж на следующий месяц, – тихо сказал Ригальдо. – Проведешь обучение торговых представителей и анкетирование по методике преодоления возражений. Проведешь собеседование кандидата на офис-менеджера в Вудпойнт. Предоставишь расписание семинаров. Проверишь, как выполняется регламент CRM... Проработаешь тесты для оценки регламента...  
– И это все?   
– И бороду сбрей. Она тебя старит, – бездумно ответил Ригальдо.

Кронос несколько секунд смотрел на него, не ухмыляясь, потом захлопнул блокнот и вышел вон.

Ригальдо вернулся к созерцанию зеленой точки. Щелкнул мышью и уставился в сброшенные Кроносом графики. Столбы диаграммы налезали друг на друга, как башни небоскребов в Даунтауне. 

Дверь тихо приоткрылась, и кто-то проскользнул в кабинет. До ноздрей Ригальдо донесся запах кофе. Кто-то поставил прямо перед ним кружку.

– О мой бог, – с восторгом произнесла Люсиэла. – Какие синяки. Какой кошмар. 

Разноцветные столбы Даунтауна подпирали собой изогнутую колею линейного графика, похожего на рельсы железной дороги. Однажды Ригальдо видел, как по путям везли куски нового самолета.

– Мне сказали в отделе кадров, что шеф услал вас в командировку, – Люсиэла подошла к столу, низко наклонилась. Ее тяжелая грудь в низком вырезе обтягивающей бордовой кофты оказалась у Ригальдо перед глазами. Ригальдо смотрел – и почему-то думал о том, какие в «Эскаладе» подушки безопасности. – И я сразу смекнула, что что-то не так.

Она опустилась в кресло, вероятно, еще нагретое задом Кроноса, и хищно схватила Ригальдо за запястье.

– Я смотрела «Новости Молодого Сиэтла», – сказала она заговорщицким шепотом. И откинулась назад, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. 

Ригальдо взял со стола карандаш и принялся его точить. Люсиэла немного подождала ответа и недоуменно пошевелилась. 

– Мне кажется, из всего офиса только я одна и смотрела. По крайней мере, никто ничего не обсуждает, – она со значением округлила глаза. А потом наклонилась и быстро добавила: – И я никому ничего не рассказала. 

Карандашная стружка падала на стол длинными витками. 

Люсиэла смотрела на нее, нахмурив брови.

– Вы меня слышите? – вдруг спросила она. – Я была просто в шоке. Учтите, я болею за вас.   
– Скидочная политика, – произнес Ригальдо, смахивая стружку прямо на пол. – Я забыл обсудить с Кроносом. Его последние предложения просто говно.

Люсиэла уставилась на него широко открытыми глазами.

– Что?  
– И еще алгоритм продавливания активных продаж по телефону... – пробормотал Ригальдо и открыл ворд. 

Люсиэла поднялась на ноги.

– Мистер Сегундо, вы уверены, что у вас нет сотрясения мозга?.. Пейте свой кофе, – обиженно сказала она и ушла. 

Ригальдо заглянул в кружку. Черный ободок кофе был похож на черный круглый зрак нефтяного колодца. Ригальдо взглянул в него – и продолжал смотреть еще три часа.

Когда в дверь заглянул охранник и нерешительно спросил, когда можно будет все обесточить, Ригальдо встал, выключил компьютер, надел пальто и пошел к выходу. В холле уже никого не было.

Около вертящихся стеклянных дверей он присел завязать шнурки и поднял голову, только когда рядом остановились ноги в начищенных ботинках. 

– Какого хуя? – поприветствовал его Исли. – Я неделю не могу до тебя дозвониться. Что с твоим телефоном? И почему о том, что ты в городе, я случайно узнаю от секретарши?

Выпрямившись, Ригальдо пожал плечами. Он понятия не имел, что там с его телефоном.

Он уже целую неделю не брал его в руки. Не проверял звонки. Не заряжал.

Он будто во сне рассматривал новое светлое пальто Исли, думая, что это так странно и выпендрежно – светлое пальто. 

– Что ты здесь делаешь так поздно?  
– Я работаю, – исчерпывающе сказал Ригальдо.

Кажется, глядя на него, Исли изменился в лице. Ригальдо почувствовал, как его твердо берут под руку и выводят через вертушку, словно он ребенок, способный набить себе шишку в дверях.

– Что-то случилось, – тихо спросил Исли. – Что-то с твоей тетей? 

Ригальдо поднял голову и посмотрел на логотип их компании на небоскребе.

Почему Исли не мог помолчать? Он мешал сосредоточиться.

Ему было нужно куда-то, предстояло какое-то глупое, неприятное, тягостное дело, но он не мог вспомнить, какое. Про анализ эффективности заполнения клиентской базы помнил, а про это нет.

– Пойдем-ка, – Исли железной рукой потащил его на парковку. – Прокатимся на «Эскаладе». Поедем ко мне...  
– Нет, ко мне, – Ригальдо резко остановился. Он вспомнил. – И на моем «Фокусе». Я должен покормить кота. У меня дома кот.

В машине Исли не лез с вопросами, только посматривал искоса и вслух отметил, что непрогретый двигатель постукивает, а трансмиссия издает легкие скрипы при переключении. Ригальдо ничего не ответил. Он вел «Форд Фокус», как автомат; ему достаточно было того, что у машины были на месте все колеса. 

Тоскливый протяжный ор был слышен уже из-за двери. Потом что-то тяжелое прокатилось и стукнуло в стену. Исли позади чертыхнулся.

– Это Симба, – вяло предупредил Ригальдо. Он отпер дверь, и кот прянул в сторону – огромный, мощный, песочного цвета зверь с хвостом толщиной в руку и яйцами, как у страуса.  
– И он невоспитанный мудак, – подытожил Исли, едва ступив в лофт. Откуда-то пахло кошачьей мочой.  
– Я ему не нравлюсь, – сказал Ригальдо. – И он мне не очень.   
– Тогда зачем?.. – Исли включил свет и замолчал. 

Ригальдо знал, как сейчас выглядит его дом – неразобранная дорожная сумка на проходе, расстеленная и смятая кровать, брошенная в углу перевозка для животных, немытая кастрюля и забитая окурками консервная банка рядом с постелью. А еще – вываленный из кладовки хлам, куча дисков со старыми фильмами: прилетев вечером в субботу, Ригальдо рухнул в кровать и проспал до середины воскресения, потом встал, чтобы сварить спагетти для себя и кота и открыть консервы, а всю вторую половину дня провел в каком-то полусне под старое кино, замотавшись в одеяло и поедая консервы. Кот везде лазал, орал, бил себя по бокам хвостом, изодрал «гостевое» кресло и обоссал в лофте два угла; потом он нашел туалет, напился из унитаза воды и замолчал. 

– Дай угадаю, – в полной тишине сказал Исли. – Это кот твоей тети?

Ригальдо переступил через поваленную котом вешалку и прямо в пальто и ботинках прошел к столу.   
Достал разделочную доску и вывалил из пакета пригоршню сырой рыбы, которую оптом купил на общественном рынке. Было слышно, как Исли разулся у входа и босиком прошел в комнату. Развернул стул и сел на него верхом.

– Врач сказал, ее нашла соседка, – Ригальдо сложил рыбы головами в одну сторону и принялся пилить их ножом. – Это было в десять часов утра. Путь до Эймса, города моего детства, занял у меня восемь часов. А все потому, что Де-Мойн, столица штата, не впускает большие самолеты. Надо пересаживаться в Денвере на маленький самолет, потом брать такси до Эймса. А еще меня задержали в аэропорту Сиэтла. Рожа им моя не понравилась. 

Мороженое мясо едва поддавалось. Рыбы изумленно таращили круглые рты.

– Она выпила бокал шампанского вместе с подругами, а инсулина ввела больше обычного, потому что еще ела сладкое. Гипогликемия, обморок, отек мозга. Начались судороги... – он чертыхнулся: слишком сильно дернул ножом и порезал палец. Сунул его, пахнущий кровью и рыбой, в рот. 

– Ригальдо.  
– Когда я приехал, ее уже не было.   
– Мне очень жаль.

Ригальдо поискал взглядом пластиковый контейнер, который определил коту под миску. Кот из мстительности загнал ее под компьютерный стол. 

– Почему ты не позвонил мне? – спросил в тишине Исли. – Когда были похороны?   
– Через день, – сказал Ригальдо, сжимая миску. – Или на следующий день. Я не помню.

Он не врал – последнее, что он хорошо помнил, были раскрашенный длинными зелеными полосами больничный коридор и дежурный врач, которого Ригальдо ждал очень долго. А потом мир как-то обрушился, как осыпавшееся стекло, и в осколках косо-криво отражались холодное солнечное утро, и зимнее кладбище, и какие-то смутно знакомые лица: соседи, учителя местной школы, бывшие одноклассники и родители новых учеников. Кто-то говорил положенные в таких случаях речи, кто-то хлопал его по плечам и пожимал руку. Потом были еще дом и кот. Ригальдо перебирал бумаги, коротко отвечал на какие-то вопросы, оплатил счета за прошлый месяц и прилежно принимал соболезнования по домашнему теткиному телефону. Про свой телефон он забыл. Потом было завещание и квест по оформлению кота в самолет. На нужный Ригальдо рейс от Денвера ему отказались продать билеты – в багажном отсеке уже был забронирован провоз двух собак. 

– Они говорят, она даже не успела почувствовать, что ей плохо. Не успела поднять сахар или вызвать скорую.  
– Я понимаю.  
– Нет, ты не понимаешь, – Ригальдо наконец поднял голову, посмотрел в лицо Исли. – Я мог бы успеть, если бы улетел накануне, в Сочельник, но я даже не позвонил ей. Отложил на утро. Мне было некогда. Я кутил на благотворительном вечере.

Исли молчал, положив скрещенные руки на спинку стула.

Ригальдо перевел взгляд на стол, на разделочную доску – куски рыбы на ней были перемазаны его кровью. Кот ходил у него под ногами, задрав хвост, и орал. Руку саднило. Он снова пососал ранку. 

– Ты не понимаешь, – повторил он с огромными паузами между словами, – ей уже было плохо, а я пил шампанское. А потом ебался в машине. И всю ночь продрых, как последняя сука, а она там...

Исли резко поднялся со стула.

– Ты не виноват в том, что случилось, – сказал он. И Ригальдо кинул в него разделочной доской.  
– Да вы заебали с сочувствием! – рявкнул он так, что под высоким потолком лофта заметалось эхо. – Что вы знаете все! Она, блядь, лежала в этом гадюшнике, где было не развернуться нормально, где все время текло из унитаза, а в подвале вдруг выросла инопланетная, блядь, культура! Там было не помыться под душем, если кто-то открывал кран на кухне, а в коридоре вспучился линолеум, хотя его всего два года назад поменяли! Я твердил ей, что все будет прекрасно, я хотел, чтобы она жила в новом доме, я уже решил за нее, какой это будет коттедж, такой, знаешь, на берегу озера между сосен, я планировал переселить ее из этой сраной Айовы, только я, блядь, не стал брать кредит, чтобы не переплачивать, и она продолжала там жить, а теперь она умерла!

Все, что копилось и зрело в нем эту неделю: горе, сожаление, стыд, тоска, и чувство вины, и какой-то угрюмый страх одиночества – все это прорвалось и вышло наружу, как фурункул на подростковом лице. И Ригальдо упал задом на стул, скривил рот и зарыдал. 

Он хрипел, икал и хлюпал носом, он раскачивался взад-вперед и содрогался от слез, у него текло изо рта, из носа и по щекам, и он вытирал мокрое лицо о чей-то свитер, а поняв, кто именно стоит к нему так близко и в кого он так беззастенчиво рыдает, он ударил себя по колену и застонал. 

Исли ухватил его за ворот и заставил встать на ноги, аккуратно стащил пальто и офисный пиджак. А потом толкнул вперед и надавил на шею, заставляя нагнуться.

Когда ему на голову хлынула ледяная вода, Ригальдо закашлялся, попытался вырваться, но Исли жестко фиксировал ему шею, и Ригальдо так и стоял над кухонной раковиной, держась за нее руками, пока его не заколотило от холода. Только тогда его отпустили, а потом, когда он, обняв себя за плечи, шатнулся и сел на постель, Исли вернулся из ванной с полотенцем и вытер ему голову – бережнее, чем родная мать. 

– Давай-ка мы что-нибудь выпьем, – сказал Исли мирно, пока Ригальдо, стуча зубами, натягивал сухую футболку. – Не может быть, чтобы у тебя не водилось вообще никакого бухла.  
– В шкафу, – сипло ответил Ригальдо, и Исли ушел хозяйничать. Он поднял вешалку, выбросил окурки, сунул в раковину грязную разделочную доску и погасил верхний свет, оставив только две маленькие лампочки над плитой. Углы лофта утонули в сумраке, и было слышно, как где-то там, вне пределов видимости, кот громко трескает разлетевшуюся по полу рыбу, урча, как маленький самолет.

Когда он возвратился с двумя стаканами и бутылкой «Джек Дэниэлс», Ригальдо сидел, прикрыв глаза, и думал, что, наверное, дошел за эту неделю до самого дна, потому что не чувствовал вообще никакого стыда – только равнодушную деревянную усталость. 

– Неразбавленный, – предупредил Исли, но это-то как раз было хорошо. Исли залез на его кровать с ногами, а Ригальдо так и сидел на краю, прикрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к тому, как скатывается по пищеводу первый обжигающий глоток. 

– Как ее звали? – тихо спросил Исли. – Твою тетю?  
– Маргарет.  
– А о своем уехавшем отце ты ничего не узнавал?

Ригальдо покачал головой.

– Не хочу ничего знать, мной он никогда не интересовался. Маргарет была единственным человеком, которому было не похуй, – с трудом выговорил он, чувствуя, как снова перехватывает горло. – А теперь все, что от нее осталось – этот ебучий кот.

***

 

Они допили виски. Исли налил еще.

– Я не слишком в этом разбираюсь, но всегда думал, что диабет – опасное заболевание. Разве это не было неизбежно?..   
– Диабет – контролируемое заболевание, – отрезал Ригальдо и вытер полотенцем мокрый нос. – Люди умирают или в самом начале, когда еще не лечатся толком, или от осложнений спустя много лет. Я много про это прочитал, пока жил с ней. Она могла прожить долго-долго! – он начал повышать голос и почувствовал, как Исли успокаивающе положил ему руку между лопаток. Ригальдо пошевелился и сбросил ее. – Такая внезапная глупая смерть. Если бы я присматривал за ней, этого не случилось бы.  
– Ты не можешь знать наверняка.  
– Да я в этом уверен!

Он набрал полную грудь воздуха, собираясь сказать еще какую-то резкость, и внезапно его повело, так, что он был вынужден опереться о кровать. «Что такое с пары глотков», – тупо подумал Ригальдо и вдруг понял, что не помнит, когда последний раз нормально ел. Кажется, завтрак он отдал коту, пока собирался на работу, как зомби. 

Будто назло этой слабости он наполнил стаканы еще раз. 

– Как ты смотришь, если я закажу в лофт китайской еды? – вдруг примирительно сказал Исли, будто подслушав его мысли. – Твоя тетя бы не одобрила, что мы пьянствуем натощак.  
– Только не вздумай ляпнуть что-нибудь вроде «она всегда будет рядом» или «там ей лучше, чем нам», – слегка заплетающимся языком предупредил Ригальдо. – Этого дерьма я наслушался и на похоронах.  
– Не ляпну, – отозвался после короткой паузы Исли. Он сидел, привалившись к Ригальдо боком, и тот чувствовал теплое прикосновение плеча и спины. – Я тоже знаю, каково это – внезапно терять семью.

Ригальдо медленно повернулся. Исли держал в руках телефон, и от экрана его профиль был залит неестественным белым светом. Он вроде бы погрузился в изучение заказа – вот только его зрачки не бегали по строкам, а складка губ обозначилась жестче.

– Черт, – Ригальдо вытер нос полотенцем. – Херню сказал. Прости. 

В нем наконец шевельнулось что-то похожее на стыд.

Исли отложил телефон и протянул к нему руки. И обнял, прижимая его голову к своему плечу. 

Ригальдо подумал, что последнее, что он мог бы сегодня вынести – это тискаться и лизаться. Он уперся рукой Исли в грудь и напрягся, собираясь вырваться. Но Исли притерся щекой к его макушке и сказал в нее:  
– Неужели нужно подраться или напоить тебя вусмерть, чтобы ты расслабился?..

И Ригальдо закрыл глаза и обмяк. 

Он полулежал, уткнувшись мордой в бок Исли, а тот продолжал говорить:  
– Я думаю, что нет смысла представлять то, что было бы, вернись ты днем раньше или пересели Маргарет в Вашингтон. С тем же успехом можно было на всю жизнь остаться в своем кукурузном штате. Вряд ли бы это порадовало Маргарет. Она любила тебя и гордилась всем, чего ты достиг... Надо просто принять это и жить. 

Он умолк, потому что Ригальдо затрясся от смеха. А Ригальдо, подняв голову, подался вперед и сказал в лицо Исли, которое оказалось близко-близко:  
– Да я нихуя не достиг. Я живу в съемном лофте, езжу на машине для студентов и экономлю на каждой херне, потому что вошло в привычку, и повысили меня временно, а потом опять вышибут в филиал. У меня на счету уже собрана кругленькая сумма, но теперь Маргарет нет, и, честно говоря, я не представляю, зачем это все, куда мне теперь стремиться и ради чего жить.

Они застыли, глядя друг другу в глаза. Ригальдо видел, как Исли хмурится, как раздуваются его тонкие ноздри, и чувствовал дыхание на своем лице.   
– Всегда есть, куда стремиться, – сказал Исли медленно и, словно стараясь не делать резких движений, откинулся на спину. Теперь Ригальдо нависал над ним, опираясь на локти. – У меня есть одна ослепительная идея. Даже две. Хочешь, расскажу?.. 

Ригальдо сдвинул брови. На языке вертелись какие-то резкие пьяные слова, что он вообще не видит смысла своего пребывания в фирме. Ему как-то сразу все это обрыдло – командная игра, гонка на повышение, все их корпоративные интриги...

– Какая идея? – спросил он, сдавшись. И Исли быстро заговорил:  
– Глобальная модернизация. Но об этом никто не должен знать.

Ринальдо нахмурился. То, что говорил Исли, было как минимум странно. Он не слышал ни о какой модернизации. Ни о чем таком не подозревал. 

– Почему?..  
– Потому что Римуто консерватор. А мне нужен помощник с гибким умом и достаточным багажом знаний, который бы смог довести это все до ума... и которому я бы смог доверять. Ну, пожалуйста. Ты мне нужен. Кто, если не ты.

Ригальдо едва не сорвался за ноутбуком. Его снова повело, и он завалился лицом на подушку рядом с Исли.

– А можно поподробнее?  
– Завтра, – сказал Исли. – Я тебя вызову в кабинет и все расскажу. Сделаю тебе... предложение...

Когда он повернул голову, стало видно, что его глаза прямо лучатся от сдерживаемого смеха. Ригальдо подумал, что Исли пьян не меньше, чем он сам.

– М-м, ладно, – он вытер кулаком нос. И сонно спросил: – А вторая идея? 

Исли заправил ему волосы за ухо.

– Я думаю, нам пора съехаться. 

Ригальдо даже моргать перестал.

– Ну правда, – шепот Исли звучал обволакивающе. – Так будет проще, чем разрываться между двумя домами. Я даже одобряю твоего жуткого кота. Тебе нельзя сейчас быть одному, я... тоже изрядно устал жить один. Тебе не кажется, что завести пару лучше, чем скрываться? Сам подумай, кто нас осудит? Мы взрослые, совершеннолетние и платежеспособные... Давай попробуем?.. Я серьезно. 

Ригальдо отчаянно замотал головой.

– Т-с-с, – Исли положил ему на губы пальцы. – Не говори ничего. Просто согласись. Детали обсудим потом. Я вот даже официальной регистрации в будущем не исключаю...

– Исли, – Ригальдо наконец смог дышать, и воздух вырвался у него из груди вместе с хохотом. Ему почему-то было одновременно и грустно, и смешно. До слез из глаз. – Ты нажрался. Мы м-мужики. Мужики не женятся.  
– Очень даже женятся.  
– Нет. Это... дико! – Ригальдо хотел приподняться, но тут же снова уронил голову Исли на плечо. – Исли, послушай... Нет, без обид... В последний наш разговор с Маргарет я ей врал, что у меня есть девушка. На самом деле за это мне стыднее всего. Как будто я подвел ее и в этом. Маргарет очень хотела, чтобы я был не хуже прочих. Чтобы у меня была семья... А на самом деле, – он едва ворочал языком, – моей настоящей семьей была именно она. А твоя семья – это дети твоей сестры. А все остальное... эти вот «отношения», – он старательно выговорил это слово, как будто оно каталось у него во рту горохом. – Это потому, что нам нравится такой секс. Секс в жопу. Это хорошо, что он нам нравится. Но это все вокруг секса. Понимаешь меня?

Рука, поглаживающая его по затылку, замерла.

– Да, – сказал Исли, не шевелясь. – Понимаю. 

Они лежали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Ригальдо почувствовал, как прогнулся матрас, когда на него вспрыгнул кот. Симба двинулся по кровати, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы понюхать их с Исли. Ригальдо хотел его прогнать – и не смог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой.

– Исли, – уже проваливаясь в сон, позвал он. – Я хочу получить тот проект. Вот увидишь. Я смогу.

Когда Ригальдо проснулся – исправно заряженный и включенный кем-то телефон прогудел шесть утра, – то обнаружил, что он один в лофте, не считая свернувшегося на его подушке кота.

***

 

«Это все от недосыпа, – думал Исли, потирая веки подушечками пальцев. – Недосыпа, недотраха, недовольства собой. Это надо же было так вляпаться».

Вдохнуть, медленно выдохнуть.

Психологический тренинг помогал мало. Видимо, потому, что Исли не мог отогнать мысль: спектр его эмоций приближается к тем, что обычно испытывает мужчина, прищемивший молнией яйца: злость, обида, боль и изрядный стыд.

Примерно два часа назад перед его светлые очи явился Ригальдо, и Исли вывалил ему все свои пожелания насчет проекта возможной переорганизации, которая или обрушила бы его финансовую структуру к черту – или позволила бы наконец сепарироваться от Римуто и запустить дела с новой силой. Ригальдо слушал его, не задавая вопросов и, кажется, не делая ни одной пометки в блокноте, и Исли начал подозревать, что он не совсем понимает, о чем ему говорят, или, быть может, у него амнезия, настоянная на вчерашнем виски, но потом Ригальдо захлопнул блокнот и сказал: «Сделаю».

И он ни жестом, ни взглядом не дал понять, что думает насчет вчерашнего разговора и ночного отъезда Исли. И это говорило лучше всяких слов.

«Нахуй, – решительно оборвал себя Исли. – Хватит. У мужика умерла тетка, оставь его в покое. Пусть сублимирует в работу».

Наверное, последнее, что стоило делать в такой ситуации – это распускать язык и делать далекоидущие предложения, но Исли всегда считал, что лучше прямо взять и поговорить.

Вот и поговорил. 

Ригальдо стоял перед ним, бледный и гладко выбритый, выпрямив спину, как солдат на плацу. Тонкая синяя папка, которую он прижимал к груди, казалась неуместно веселенькой на фоне черного галстука и рубашки цвета бычьей крови.

При взгляде на него и яйца, и уязвленное эго снова заныли.

– Если это все, я могу идти, мистер Фёрст? – спросил Ригальдо голосом кладбищенского надгробия.  
– Если вам действительно все понятно, мистер Сегундо, то идите, – не удержался от шпильки Исли и сам себя обругал: что ты ломишься в эту стену скорби со своими высокими чувствами, тебе уже все популярно объяснили. Однако в лице Ригальдо что-то дрогнуло, и он перешел на нормальный тон:   
– Я все понял. Если вопросы возникнут потом, можно, я позвоню?  
– Звони, – Исли потыкал пальцем подставку для ручек, маленького бронзового стрельца-зодиака, давний подарок Лаки на день рождения, ужасный, но дорогой сердцу кич.

Перед тем как открыть дверь в приемную, Ригальдо добавил:   
– Спасибо, что отдал мне этот проект.  
– Не за что, – вежливо отозвался Исли. И понял, что у него только один вариант провести вечер так, чтобы не чувствовать себя королем френдзоны: снять задницу посмазливее в баре на Пайн-стрит и ебать ее, пока не сотрется хуй. Ну, или же пойти и от души поподнимать железо в тренажерном зале – так, чтобы завтра не думать, не двигаться, не страдать.

Наверное, френдзона уже плотно вросла в него, потому что он выбрал второй вариант.

***

 

Неделю от Ригальдо не было ни слуху ни духу. Люсиэла успела притворно сочувственно нащебетать, что новый директор продаж упал с головой в работу – даже на корпоративную кухню не ходит, только пьет кофе литрами и либо строит своих подчиненных, либо сидит носом в экран. Проходя мимо его кабинета, Исли видел сквозь поднятые жалюзи чернявую макушку за монитором. Ригальдо был на рабочем месте с утра, Ригальдо оставался там вечером, когда все сотрудники уже уходили.

Он так и не позвонил, ни по делу, ни без. Исли часто ловил себя на желании набрать его номер, и в конце концов, рассудив, что даже у очень глупо влюбленного человека должно быть чувство собственного достоинства, забил Ригальдо в списке контактов на букву «Т» – «только по работе», – и успокоился.  
В следующую пятницу Ригальдо без вызова пришел в кабинет Исли, прикрыл за собой дверь и положил перед ним синюю папку:  
– Все.  
– Все? – не поверил Исли, прикрыв рукой динамик телефона, по которому разговаривал. – Так быстро?

Ему было совершенно не до того: с одного из складов сообщили о попытке поджога. Головной боли добавляли и «зеленые», устроившие перед главным офисом пикет по поводу вырубки ценного леса. Исли не очень понимал, какого черта им надо: он вел свои дела законно и аккуратно, и уж с «зелеными» у него все было решено на много лет вперед. Исли подозревал, что их кто-то натравил, и пытался выяснить, не связано ли это с поджогом. 

Ригальдо стоял перед ним, заложив руки за спину. Он осунулся, а на безупречно отглаженной брючине ниже колена золотились клочья прилипшей кошачьей шерсти.

– Положи туда, – Исли глазами показал ему на средний ящик стола. – Я потом посмотрю. 

Ригальдо двинул губами, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но Исли уже отвернулся, полностью переключившись на телефонный звонок. Ригальдо еще немного постоял, а потом неслышно вышел.

Вечером Исли поехал в боулинг по приглашению одного из партнеров, рассудив, что нет хуже дела, чем страдать о похереных чувствах в пятницу. Синюю папку он поглубже зарыл в ящике, не забыв его запереть, как будто тотальный игнор всего, связанного с Ригальдо, мог помочь ему перестать маяться.

***

 

Январь натужно катился по рельсам начала года. Исли позволил себе короткую командировку в Канаду – посмотреть, как живут их главные конкуренты в северном поясе лесной промышленности, и поучиться у них. В Ванкувере он уже был много раз, а в Торонто и Монреале нет, и ему неожиданно понравилось. Дни были заполнены встречами и конференциями, а по ночам он спал в номере как убитый. Но стоило вернуться в Сиэтл, встретивший его плюсом на термометре и серыми дождевыми тучами, цепляющимися за небоскребы в Даунтауне, и на Исли вновь навалилось давящее чувство одиночества. И еще почему-то бессонница. Чтобы не ворочаться на простынях до утра, он смотрел с ноутбука фильмы, курил в постели и пил столько кофе, что сердце начинало выпрыгивать из груди. За полторы недели Исли пересмотрел такое устрашающее количество треш-хоррора, что, кажется, морально был готов к любому говну на свете. Кроме того, которое временно руководило продажами в его фирме. 

После его возвращения Ригальдо стал попадаться на глаза очень часто, не только на планерках и совещаниях. Кажется, он очень хотел поговорить с Исли наедине. Вместо этого Исли завалил его рутинной работой, а избежать неудобных моментов ему помогала Люсиэла, которую он дергал в кабинет, как только видел Ригальдо за стеклянными стенами – можно сказать, палец сам ложился на кнопку вызова. Исли не видел особой радости в том, чтобы мучить самоуверенного мальчишку, но и находиться в непосредственной близости от Ригальдо он тоже не мог.

Синяя папка по-прежнему ждала в ящике.

Так продолжалось еще целую неделю, а потом пришел Лаки.

– Мистер Фёрст, к вам мистер Фёрст, – томно сообщила Люсиэла по селектору. 

Исли хмыкнул: он мог понять сестру, захотевшую оставить в браке девичью фамилию, а вот ее симпатичного, но слабохарактерного мужа, не сумевшего настоять даже на том, чтобы дети носили его фамилию, так и не понял.

Исли видел сквозь стеклянные стены, как Люсиэла сама ведет к нему визитера, покачивая бедрами с амплитудой тихоокеанских волн, и как Лаки, бредущий позади нее в своей обычной лыжной куртке и в джинсах, таких неуместных в офисе, с умеренным мужским интересом пялится на ее зад.

В дверях Люсиэла встала с таким рассчетом, чтобы Лаки пришлось протискиваться мимо нее. Когда ему это уже почти удалось, он зацепил ее рюкзаком.

– Извините, – сказал он слегка сконфуженно и очаровательно улыбнулся.   
– Нет-нет, ничего, – с придыханием сказала Люсиэла, глядя на него снизу вверх – Лаки был довольно рослым малым – и слегка придавила его грудью «на дорожку». 

Исли терпеливо смотрел на этот спектакль – охота на «младшего Фёрста» продолжалась уже давно.

– Жуткая женщина, – простодушно сообщил Лаки, дождавшись, пока за секретаршей закроется дверь. – Очень красивая, но жуткая! Развей мои опасения – скажи, что ты с ней не спишь!   
– Не сплю. Я однажды видел, как она языком завязала трубочку для коктейля, – кивнул Исли. – После этого я бы не рисковал.

Лаки открыл рот.

– В смысле, это был хвостик от вишенки? – рискнул он.  
– Нет, трубочка. – Исли сделал максимально серьезное лицо. Лаки содрогнулся.  
– Внушительный скилл! – сказал он с уважением, посмотрев в сторону приемной, где Люсиэла поливала цветы из крошечной лейки. – Как у Орочимару!

И Исли почувствовал, что рад ему и что очень соскучился по ни к чему не обязывающему дружескому трепу. Он поднялся из-за стола, чтобы обнять Лаки.

– Ты просто так – или что-то случилось? 

Лаки замялся. 

– Вообще-то я пришел не к тебе, – со вздохом признался он. – У тебя все еще работает тот мрачный парень, Ригальдо? 

Люсиэла приоткрыла дверь кабинета и юркнула внутрь, делая вид, что все ее внимание поглощают две карликовые сосны.

– Ригальдо? – медленно повторил Исли. Такого он не ожидал.  
– Ну да, – Лаки широко улыбнулся. – С которым ты катался в Кристал-Маунт.

На глазах Исли Люсиэла превратилась в большое живое ухо. 

Твердой рукой ухватив Лаки за плечо, Исли вывел его в приемную.

– За каким чертом он тебе сдался? – укоризненным шепотом спросил он.   
– Нужен! Очень! – так же тихо ответил Лаки. И сделал умильные глаза, которые странно смотрелись на физиономии здорового молодого лося. – Пожалуйста!  
– Конечно, – Исли пожал плечами, поняв, что ему ничего не расскажут. – Мисс Сауз! Сориентируйте Лаки, где он может найти Сегундо.

Оставшись один, Исли выдержал ровно десять минут, а потом все равно был побежден любопытством. Он дошел до кабинета Ригальдо и сперва заглянул в щели жалюзи, а потом открыл дверь.

Сцена, которую он застал, была довольно странной: Лаки, по-прежнему в куртке, но уже без шапки, сидел на стуле для посетителей, чинно сложив руки на коленях. Ригальдо, нахмурившись, пялился в монитор. Перед появлением Исли он сильно взъерошил волосы, а потом со стоном откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Нет, это никуда не годится, – сказал он непривычно живым голосом. – Вообще.  
– А почему?..  
– Да потому что это полное говно, – честно ответил Ригальдо. – У тебя что в школе по грамотности было, F?  
– Не всегда, – потупился Лаки.   
– Показывай все остальное, – Ригальдо решительно хлопнул по столу рядом, и Лаки резво поднялся и встал у него за спиной, глядя в монитор.

И тут они оба увидели Исли. И замерли, странно похожие на двух нашкодивших мальчишек, причем Исли не знал, чья физиономия смотрится более виноватой.

– Привет, – он решил, что стоит поздороваться первым.  
– Привет, – хрипло отозвался Ригальдо. 

Лаки засиял.

– Ригальдо мне помогает, – довольно сообщил он. – Там, в Кристал-Маунт, он сам сказал: если надумаешь поступать в колледж, я помогу разобраться со всем этим делом. Вот. Я надумал. 

Исли переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

Лаки? Лаки и колледж?.. Ригальдо его убедил?!

– Он тебе сильно мешает? – прямо спросил он у Ригальдо. Тот пожал плечами:  
– Да нет. Я ему помогу. Мне не трудно.  
– Я принес ему кофе и пончики из «Старбакса», – тряхнул рюкзаком Лаки. – Все схвачено!

Ригальдо закатил глаза.

Исли не знал, что и думать.

– Но почему ты не пришел с этим ко мне? – вырвалось у него.

Лаки задумался.

– Не знаю. Я почему-то подумал, что Ригальдо шарит в этом лучше. Он, все-таки... помоложе.

Отлично. Настала его очередь возводить глаза к потолку. Ригальдо, напротив, фыркнул и прикрыл лицо рукой.

– Конечно, я на стипендию не претендую, – сказал Лаки, будто оправдываясь. – На стипендию... не потянуть. Но с оплатой же, если что, проблем не будет?  
– Не будет, – Исли шагнул в кабинет и спиной толкнул дверь, представляя, как пялится весь опен-спейс на их скульптурную группу. – И какая направленность, можно узнать?  
– Я еще толком не выбрал, – Лаки потупился. – Ригальдо мне объясняет. Плюсы и минусы, «за» и «против». Я тут попробовал набросать вступительное эссе...   
– И это полный конец света, – оборвал его Ригальдо. – У меня от него слезы наворачиваются. Аутист в большом городе. Маугли в мегаполисе.  
– Ты гонишь, – ухмыльнулся Лаки, и было видно, что он ничуть не обижается.   
– Я гоню?..  
– Исли не мог воспитать меня так хуево!  
– Да он, похоже, изъяснялся с тобой жестами! – выпалив это, Ригальдо тут же осекся. Исли хмыкнул. Да уж, куда ему до учительницы младших классов!  
– Можно взглянуть?..

Получив кивок Лаки, он обошел стол и кресло Ригальдо и вчитался в строки поверх его плеча. Да уж, если Ригальдо и преувеличивал, то не намного. Он хмыкнул и кликнул по экрану, чтобы увеличить масштаб. Но вместо этого на экран выскочил «нижний» текстовый файл. И что это, Исли знал не понаслышке. Наполовину заполненное резюме руководителя отдела продаж, на имя генерального директора чужой фирмы.

При виде его Исли бросило в жар.

Щеки и лоб Ригальдо тоже стали насыщенно-красными. Не поднимая глаз, он протянул руку и щелкнул крестик в углу. Выбрал «не сохранять».

Лаки болтал как ни в чем не бывало. 

Исли медленно выпрямился.

– Лаки, мне кажется, ты отвлекаешь мистера Сегундо, – насмешливо-холодно сказал он. – У него наверняка полно собственных дел.  
– Я же сказал, он мне не мешает, – резко сказал Ригальдо. – Садись, Лаки. Работы и правда будет много.   
– Ладно, мальчики. Развлекайтесь, – Исли вдруг резко устал от них обоих. Кивнув на прощание Лаки, он вышел за дверь.

У себя в кабинете он, помедлив, отпер ящик и достал синюю папку. Долго вчитывался и всматривался в графики, а потом забрал ее домой.

***

 

Совет правления был назначен на полдень, а в десять, едва выйдя из лифта, Исли отметил в офисе какую-то напряженную, подавленную тишину. Убрав пальто в шкаф-купе, Исли сразу же вызвал Люсиэлу. Он всю ночь просидел над документами, которые оставил ему Ригальдо, и до сих пор находился под впечатлением от его плана – злого, грамотного и провокационно-смелого. Наверное, их время и правда пришло.

– Пожалуйста, пригласите ко мне директора по продажам, – попросил Исли по селектору.

На той стороне возникла какая-то заминка.

– Люсиэла? – позвал он, думая, что, может быть, опять проблемы со связью.  
– Хорошо, – торопливо отозвалась секретарша. – Сейчас. 

Исли поднялся из кресла и встал у огромного, в пол, окна, рассматривая утренний Даунтаун. 

Когда дверь за спиной открылась, он сказал:   
– Я прочитал.  
– Доброе утро, босс, – после паузы произнес певучий голос. 

Исли показалось, что многоэтажки стремительно рвутся вверх, вытесняя все на своем пути и заслоняя ему небо.

Галатея в красивом серо-голубом костюме смотрела на него сквозь стекла непроницаемых черных очков. Она медленно пересекла кабинет и села в кресло для посетителей, заложив одну длинную ногу за другую, и аккуратно расправила юбку.

Он звал директора продаж – она пришла.

– Бог мой, – Исли растянул губы в улыбке. – Смотришься интригующе.  
– Простите, – она сняла очки и заморгала. Ее глаза не были накрашены, и светлые ресницы сильно выделялись на покрасневших и вспухших краях век, придавая чувственному лицу уязвимый, болезненный вид. – Я понимаю, дресс-код и все такое, но не люблю, когда меня видят больной.  
– Надень, конечно, – он махнул рукой. – Будешь загадочная, как Рубель Блэкмэн. Что это, какие-то осложнения лечения?  
– Вроде того, – она криво улыбнулась. – После всех лекарств, которые надо было капать после операции, развилась небольшая аллергия... на все. Зато я могу видеть. Просто упиваюсь этим моментом. 

Она надела очки. Исли взглянул поверх ее головы. В приемной Люсиэла перекладывала какие-то бумажки у себя за столом. Она не выглядела злорадной, скорее испуганной. Ригальдо так и не пришел.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – терпеливо спросил он. Они с Галатеей так давно и плодотворно работали, что позволяли себе маленькие вольности. – Соскучилась по работе?

Черные стекла очков нацелились на него, когда она наклонила голову.

– Так Блэкмэн вчера меня выдернул, – сказала она с удивлением. – Велел вернуться безотлагательно, мол, без меня не справляются.  
– Который Блэкмэн?  
– Орсей, – она пожала плечами.  
– А где Сегундо?..   
– Кто? – удивилась Галатея. – А, этот мальчик? Он тут был с утра, ввел меня в курс дела. Не знаю я, чего он не справляется, по-моему, очень толковый.   
– И где он? – тихо спросил Исли, чувствуя сильное сердцебиение и разливающуюся по внутренностям злость. 

Какого черта тут происходит?..

– Вернулся туда, где он прежде работал, – Галатея пожала плечами. – В какой-то наш филиал. С ним вообще глупо получилось. Там должность руководителя уже занята. Так что он пока как-то подвис. Ну, ничего, Орсей разберется. Он же руководит кадрами.  
– Орсей разберется, – эхом повторил Исли. Если он хоть что-нибудь понимал, для Ригальдо это был жуткий удар. Хотя он ведь заполнял резюме и искал вакансии...

Галатея все еще смотрела на него, и он тряхнул головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли, и сел за стол. Синюю папку он снова бережно спрятал. 

– Ладно, забудь о них всех, – сказал он, и Галатея с готовностью пододвинулась. – Давай работать.

***

 

Как только Галатея вышла, Исли набрал Ригальдо. Телефон ответил ему длинными гудками. Исли сжал зубы: возьми трубку, мудила, тебе звонит босс! Устав слушать гудки, он оборвал звонок и отослал сообщение.

Через пять минут заглянула Люсиэла – сообщить, что конференц-зал приготовлен: она там проветрила, разложила бумаги и расставила бутылки с водой. Исли смерил ее взглядом. Сегодня она совсем не напоминала хищницу на охоте. Скорее кошку, загнанную в угол.

– Ну-ка, за мной, – Исли поманил ее пальцем. В зале он убедился, что все в порядке, и сел во главе длинного переговорного стола. – Прикрой дверь. Почему ты мне ничего не сказала о том, что Галатея вернулась?

Под его взглядом Люсиэла совсем стушевалась. 

– Я с вашими совладельцами спорить не буду, – сказала она, пряча глаза. – Мистер Римуто велел придержать язык.   
– Мне казалось, ты работаешь непосредственно на меня, а не на Римуто.

Люсиэла опустила голову. 

– Я его боюсь, – сказала она без капли кокетства. – Он скользкий.

Исли в первый раз видел, чтобы его крокодилица чего-то боялась.

– У него на тебя что-нибудь есть?   
– Не знаю, – она дернула плечом. – Но, по-моему, у него что-то есть на Сегундо.

Исли замер. 

Ригальдо, черт его подери, тоже ему ничего не сказал. Даже не отреагировал на сообщение «Перезвони немедленно». Не выразил недовольство, что его ссылают в какую-то жопу мира.

Упрямый говнюк.

– Вообще как-то тревожно, – шепнула Люсиэла. – Ходят слухи...  
– Какие еще слухи?  
– О переменах в правлении. У вас ведь в этом году перевыборы?..  
– Так, дорогая. Займись-ка ты чем-то полезным, – сказал Исли. В дверях конференц-зала уже маячили постные рожи двух лидирующих акционеров. 

Люсиэла обернулась и тут же состроила профессионально приветливую мину.

– Кофе, чай, закуски, минеральная вода? – пропела она, пятясь вдоль стены. – Я ведь могу идти, мистер Фёрст?..  
– Мисс Сауз, – проскрипел Блэкмэн-старший. Исли поморщился: его всегда раздражало, когда Римуто вел себя как высушенная жаба, как будто ему сто лет в обед. Какого хрена, он же еще молодой мужик, они с Исли ровесники.

Себя Исли по умолчанию считал молодым.

– Пожалуйста, проследите, чтобы нам никто не мешал.   
– Конечно, – пробормотала Люсиэла.

Когда она в дверях протискивалась мимо братцев, Римуто опустил руку на круглую ягодицу, обтянутую юбкой из серого шелка, и на одно короткое мгновение сильно сжал, будто опровергая свой старческий имидж. При этом выражение его лица осталось по-прежнему кислым – как будто он высчитывал налоги или отмывал любимую машину от птичьего дерьма. Исли неожиданно ярко представил, как выглядело бы расписание Люсиэлы, если бы ее непосредственным шефом был Римуто. Должно быть, она бы отсасывала у него полный рабочий день, стоя под столешницей на коленях, а он бы все с тем же выражением лица принимал посетителей.

Наверное, Люсиэле тоже пришло в голову что-то такое, потому что она пулей вылетела в коридор и там уже принялась на кого-то рычать, видимо, чтобы поднять самооценку.

– Я ведь не буду препятствовать, если она захочет подать в суд за домогательства, – спокойно сказал Исли. – И даже помогу с адвокатом. 

– Если вам скучно и нечем себя занять, я принес другое развлечение, – брезгливо сказал Римуто, когда они с братцем расселись в креслах. – Недавно из компании произошла утечка информации. Пока вы были в командировке, мы провели расследование, которое показало, что файлы были пересланы одним из сотрудников. 

Исли сплел пальцы на колене. Он улыбался так, что щеки заныли. 

– Здесь все, – Римуто достал кейс, неторопливо открыл и пустил в сторону Исли пару скрепленных бумажных листов. Точно такую же он передал Орсею, который принялся кивать, как припадочный. Кресло справа от него оставалось пустым.  
– Рубель придет? – спросил Исли, не делая попытки заглянуть в доклад.  
– Опаздывает, – кисло сказал Римуто. – Так вот, насчет утечки. Мы настоятельно рекомендуем принять меры, чтобы виновный был наказан.   
– Мы поговорим об этом, когда я проведу собственное расследование, – отрезал Исли.   
Римуто пожевал губами и подарил ему холодный взгляд. Он молчал, а Орсей, напротив, возбужденно заерзал.  
– У нас есть основания считать такое расследование небеспристрастным, – Орсей почесал ухо и расплылся в извиняющейся улыбке. – Некая молодая журналистка на Рождество сделала репортаж о публичном заявлении руководителя одной фирмы о его... неформальной дружбе с одним топ-менеджером. Есть мнение, что этот руководитель мог проявить... некоторую недальновидность. И некомпетентность в подборе персонала.

Исли крутанулся в кресле и в упор уставился на братьев, разглядывая их с самым благожелательным выражением лица. По опыту он знал, что такое поведение выводит собеседника из себя намного эффективнее, чем открытые оскорбления.

Вот и сейчас Орсей снова нервно заерзал.

– Ну, сами посудите, – словно бы удивленно сказал он. – Откуда у этого типа билеты на светский раут, кто его проспонси...  
– Осторожно, – оборвал его Исли, отбросив расшаркивания. – Осторожней, вы оба. Иначе я могу решить, что тебе так хочется посидеть в президентском кресле, Римуто, что ты начинаешь делать ошибки.   
– Я не потерплю, чтобы со мной разговаривали в таком тоне, – кисло сказал Римуто. – Я акционер и партнер.   
– Всего лишь один из партнеров.   
– Всего лишь, – Римуто медленно наклонил голову. – Однако в сложный для нашей организации период никто не должен оставаться в стороне. Так было со дня основания лесопильной артели Блэкман и Фёрст, и так будет...  
– А может, мне его тебе уступить? – задумчиво сказал Исли. – Ну, кресло. Не дожидаясь перевыборов, добровольно сложить с себя обязанности в твою пользу. Что скажешь?

В конференц-зале повисло обескураженное молчание. Римуто прошелся кончиком языка по тонким губам.

В дверь постучали. К своим местам прошли Галатея и Ганес, руководитель производства, а с ними главный маркетолог и сисадмин.

Исли оглядел свою команду и повернулся к Римуто.

– Выдохни, – благожелательно посоветовал он. – Я пошутил. 

***

 

– И тем не менее, ряд некоторых ошибок и промахов... А также рост численности неприятных инцидентов, способствующих подрыву репутации компании...  
– Инцидентов?..

Орсей зашуршал бумагами.

– Эта история с утечкой, пожар на складах и недавний скандал с «зелеными»... Забастовка на вырубке... И тот осенний случай с контрабандой на границе, когда в сердцевинах нашей партии бревен была обнаружена иностранная валюта...  
– Ну, так не кокаин же, – раздался смешок в дверях. – Да и валюта оказалась фальшивой. Как там писали в газетах?.. «Липа внутри сосны».

Исли поднял глаза. Рубель Блэкман ухмылялся, сверкая бритой головой. В круглых черных очках зеркально отразился конференц-зал и присутствующие. 

Рубель был прав. Журналисты некоторое время восторженно повыли по поводу «липы», полиция выебала Исли мозги, но за неимением улик и подозреваемого вскоре отстала, и все как-то вынужденно затихло. Виновных так и не нашли.

– Опаздываешь, – недовольно сказал Римуто.  
– Пробки, – Рубель прошел мимо Галатеи и занял свое место. – Как поживаете, шеф? Какие проекты обсуждаем?..

Команда Исли смотрела в пол.

– К обсуждению проектов ты, увы, не успел. Сейчас нам пытаются доказать, что я не справляюсь на вверенной мне должности, – любезно поделился Исли.

Трепаться с Рубелем на грани фола почему-то всегда было очень легко.

– А вы не справляетесь?.. Или вас оклеветали? И кто этот негодяй?..  
– Рубель! – воскликнул Орсей. А Римуто качнул головой и сухо сказал:  
– Я настаиваю на пересмотре кандидатуры президента компании. 

Его выпуклые глаза под тяжелыми веками были неподвижны, как у греющейся на солнце ящерицы. 

– Правление мистера Фёрста продолжается уже десять лет. Мне кажется, некоторая ротация пойдет всем на пользу... 

Братья заговорили наперебой:  
– Рискованная финансовая политика...  
– Скандальные инциденты...  
– Недовольство и забастовки на производстве...  
– На производстве совсем другие проблемы, – недовольно бухнул со своего места Ганес. – Производственные. А забастовка та же «липа». Дурь какая-то.

Римуто метнул в его сторону ненавидящий взгляд.

– Насколько я помню, – весело сказал Рубель, – перевыборы у нас только осенью. Через полгода. Но можно уже сейчас оценить расклад. Давайте проведем предварительное голосование? Рискнем, так сказать? А?

Римуто пошевелился. Его пальцы сжали край стола.

– Победитель большинством голосов целиком принимает на себя правление сроком на полгода, – быстро сказал он. – Мистер Фёрст? Что скажете?

Исли переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое. Внутри, как черное нефтяное пятно на поверхности моря, разливалось какое-то злое спокойствие.

В плотно закрытые двери кто-то поскребся. Не дожидаясь разрешения Исли, дверь приоткрылась, и в щель всунулась лохматая голова Лаки. 

– Простите за опоздание, – он шмыгнул носом. – Ужасные пробки. Мы уже здесь. Как ты и просил.

Когда он посторонился, в зал вошла Присцилла. Исли заметил, как подобрались Блэкмэны. Прозвучал чей-то вздох. 

Присцилла стояла, опустив голову. На ней было жемчужно-серое пальто, из-под которого высовывались ажурные черные колготки. Пальцы теребили ручку изящной сумки. 

– Мисс Фёрст, – Римуто приподнялся над своим стулом. – Не знал, что вы приедете. Вы... хорошо себя чувствуете?  
– Вполне, – сказала Присцилла нежным голосом. – А вы? Вы сильно вспотели.   
– Ну, – сказал Исли в тишине, – вот теперь можно голосовать. 

***

 

– Римуто Блэкмэн, – сухо сказал Римуто.  
– Блэкмэн, – повторил Орсей.  
– Мистер Фёрст.

Исли кивнул Ганесу. В директоре производства он не сомневался. Ганесы были вечны – еще со времен самой первой лесопилки. Иногда Исли казалось, что их тоже штампуют на каком-то деревостружечном станке.

– Мистер Фёрст, – сказала Галатея.   
– Мистер Фёрст, – громко сказал сисадмин Сид и потеребил серьгу в левом ухе.   
– Вы не акционер и не имеете голоса! – вскинулся Орсей. – Вам просто разрешено присутствовать на собрании!   
– Все равно мистер Фёрст, – упрямо сказал Сид. Исли ухмыльнулся.   
– Мистер Блэкмэн, – помявшись, выдал маркетолог Эрмита.   
– У, гнида, – отчетливо сказал Сид. Галатея быстро ткнула его в бедро кулаком.  
– Итак, осталось три голоса.   
– Исли Фёрст, – сказал Исли.   
– Исли, – произнесла Присцилла.  
– Рубель Блэкмэн, – с удовольствием сказал Рубель.

Орсей повернул к нему перекошенное лицо.

– Ты не должен голосовать за себя!   
– Ну почему же, – Рубель сиял улыбкой и лысиной. – Вполне симпатичная кандидатура. Могу отдать голос шефу – тогда у него будет численный перевес. Но... – он снова улыбнулся, – под давлением масс я изменяю свой голос на Римуто. Без обид, босс. Все равно ничья. 

Римуто резко поднялся. Ножки его кресла с грохотом проехались по ламинату. 

– Какой-то фарс!  
– Напротив, – тихонько отозвалась Галатея, – более чем наглядно.   
– Если на этом все, – Исли подпер щеку ладонью, – то на сегодня я никого больше не задерживаю. Сид, – он повернулся к айтишнику, – ты останься. 

Все стали подниматься со своих мест, зал наполнился шумом и разговорами.

– Вы что-то сказали, милая? – внезапно произнес Рубель.

Орсей и Римуто повернулись к Присцилле. Исли напрягся. Она могла сказать... что угодно. Что-то, что ставило бы под сомнение голосование.

– ...мои акции. Я хочу подарить, – тихо повторила Присцилла.   
– Так, – сказал Римуто, тяжело плюхнувшись обратно, и хищно прищурился. – Должно быть, вы хотели сказать «продать». Продажа акций компании – дело серьезное. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что целесообразнее не пускать их на сторону, а разделить между нами, членами компании?   
– Съебись, – Исли повернул к нему голову. – Она не будет продавать акции. Присцилла, поднимайся. Выпьем кофе у меня в кабинете...  
– Я хочу подарить все свои акции, – упрямо повторила Присцилла. – Тебе. 

Исли смотрел ей прямо в глаза. 

Голоса взлетели под потолок. 

– Все лучше и лучше, – радостно сказал Рубель. – Похоже, у мистера Фёрста будет беспрецедентный контрольный пакет.  
– Это возмутительно, – Орсей стучал по столу. – И никуда не годится!   
– Это грабеж!  
– И монополия! Что бы сказал твой отец!  
– Папа?.. – пробормотала Присцилла, рассеянно улыбаясь.  
– Люсиэла! – гаркнул Исли.

Секретарша с готовностью влетела в конференц-зал – похоже, подслушивала за дверью. У нее за спиной мялся недоумевающий Лаки. 

– Отведи их в банкетный зал и покорми. Обед заказан?   
– Так точно, мистер Фёрст, – Люсиэла улыбнулась прежней плотоядной улыбкой. – Свиные ребрышки по-провански и стейки из карпа с изюмом и миндалем. Салат из клюквы с яблоками и чили и...  
– Уводи! – прошипел Исли, и словно по волшебству конференц-зал опустел. Из-за дверей донесся довольный голос Рубеля: «А выпить есть? Я хочу водки с ромом!» – и наконец-то стало тихо. Исли плотно прикрыл дверь.

Присцилла водила пальцем по полированной поверхности стола для переговоров.

– Детка моя, – сказал Исли, положив ей руки на плечи. – Что ты удумала?   
– Но он так сказал, – Присцилла не поднимала глаза. – Этот лысый. Мы с Лаки встретили его в холле. Он будто ждал нас. Он сказал, что мама с папой и дедушка были бы рады. Что если у тебя будет много акций, тебе не понадобится слушаться этих неприятных людей. Они... Тебя обижают? Они тебе угрожают? Как папе? Да?..

Исли потер лоб. 

Кажется, Рубель немного переусердствовал, выполняя их тайный уговор. Хренов манипулятор. Двойной агент.

– Нет, детка, – он присел рядом, погладил ее по макушке, прижал к своему плечу. – Совсем не так. Не как папе. Не надо бояться. И акции... пусть они пока останутся у тебя. Сейчас ты их припугнула, и они будут вести себя хорошо. Давай подождем с этим. Давай до лета. Ладно?  
– Ладно, – иногда Присцилла его сильно пугала. – Но если они тебя обижают, только скажи. 

В дверях снова замаячила фигура Лаки.

– Слушайте, я уже устал тут торчать, – укоризненно сказал он. – Если вы на сегодня закончили шатать бизнес, то, может, сходим в кино все втроем?.. И, кстати, Исли, в приемной тебя ждет сисадмин. Тебе чего-то от него надо? 

Исли поднялся и одернул пиджак. Ах, черт. Точно. Он хотел разобраться с утечкой информации, Ригальдо и его компом. 

– Конечно, мы сходим в кино, – твердо пообещал он. – Я только отдам несколько распоряжений.  
– У тебя такое лицо, будто ты собираешься нагнуть весь офис, – заржал Лаки.

И Исли подумал, что мальчик даже не представляет, насколько прав.

***

 

После кинотеатра, когда они мирно ели мороженое, Лаки попытался его «подловить».

– Присцилла пока что останется у тебя?

Задумчиво наблюдающий, как белый айсберг мороженого медленно тает в кофейной чашке, Исли недоуменно поднял голову. Он несколько выпал из атмосферы семейной идиллии – думал о работе. Их разговор с Сидом вышел коротким и жестким; вначале тот гордо доказывал ему, какая потрясающая защита стоит у них на всех уровнях, но быстро перестал лыбиться и даже украдкой выплюнул жвачку в ведро, а через пять минут запаниковал и призвал на помощь начальника службы безопасности Галка – должно быть, Исли был достаточно серьезен. Вдвоем они еще больше убедили его в том, что вся эта история выглядит очень странно. Как очередная «липа внутри сосны». Хотя, если Ригальдо все равно запланировал увольняться – сука, Исли теперь не мог развидеть то резюме – он мог бы... что? Слить на дорожку конкурентам их клиентскую базу? Так или иначе, Исли велел все выяснить с «утечкой» до конца дня. Сид закивал, как ненормальный, и заперся в серверной. Исли проводил его взглядом. Сид был смазливым мальчиком, но абсолютно не в его вкусе, к тому же стопроцентным натуралом. Исли не раз видел, как он увивается вокруг девочки с ресепшена. К тому же последнее, что его сейчас заботило, – это смазливые мальчики. Ему и одного хватило по горло.

«Ригальдо для этой истории слишком умный, – думал Исли, невидящим взглядом уставившись за окно кафе, за которым мелкий дождь сек площадь Пионеров. – Он слишком... порядочный в том, что касается работы. Это во всем остальном он дурак и мудак».

Кто-то пощелкал перед его лицом пальцами. Исли встрепенулся, глянул на Лаки. Тот смотрел в ответ невинными карими глазами. Присцилла открывала и закрывала свою сумку, прислушиваясь к легкому хлопку, который издает кнопка. Ее губы были вымазаны мороженым.

– Что ты говоришь?..  
– Я спросил, – отчетливо повторил Лаки, – можно ли Присцилле пока погостить у тебя. Я подумал, что ей не обязательно так быстро возвращаться назад, в «Санта Роза». Последнее время мы редко забирали ее дольше, чем на день. Она какая-то грустная. Давай, что ли... порадуем ее.  
– Лаки, – Исли покосился на Присс, но она была безмятежна. – Мы же это уже обсудили. Только не сегодня. Я сейчас не готов...  
– Не хочешь, чтобы мы появлялись у тебя дома? – уставившись ему в глаза, спросил Лаки. – У тебя что, свидание? Мы не помеша...  
– Не дури, – Исли поморщился. Присцилла замерла с сумкой на коленях. – Я живу один. Просто сложный период на работе...  
– Вот кстати, о работе, – Лаки поставил локоть на стол. – Мы же сегодня помогли тебе, так? Все эти хрены явно не ожидали увидеть Присциллу. Так может, она заслужила немножечко радости?   
– Убери локти со столешницы.  
– Пошел ты на хер, – беззлобно огрызнулся Лаки. – Я тебе про серьезное, а ты про локти. Вот честно, Исли, может быть, уже хватит? Иначе я и правда поверю, что ты ее только используешь...  
– Детка, – Исли сунул Присцилле в руки пустую вазочку. – Пойди набери мне немного клубничного сиропа...  
– Присцилла, стой, – окликнул ее Лаки. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила!..

Исли прикрыл глаза. Этот разговор повторялся каждую встречу. Каждый их семейный уикенд – с тех пор, как Лаки вырос из штанишек бойскаута. Обычно Исли довольно легко отбивал все его словесные нападения, они словно перекидывали друг другу мяч. Сегодня ему показалось, что он вот-вот швырнет в голову «мальчику» чашку остывшего кофе.

Просто кошмар, что делают с человеком недоеб и влюбленность. 

– Присцилле будет лучше в «Санта Роза», – сказал он, оборвав излияния Лаки. – Спокойнее. Уютнее. Безопаснее.   
– Она могла бы погостить у меня, или ей можно было бы снять квартиру...  
– Да блядь, она ведет себя неадекватно, – сквозь зубы сказал Исли. – Ты что, не видишь, у нее начинается обострение? Ее надо как можно скорее сдать под наблюдение персоналу! 

Лаки молчал, упрямо сжав губы. Исли не удержался – протянул руку и, как маленького, потрепал его по голове.

– Я люблю Присциллу не меньше, чем ты, Лаки. Вы единственное, что у меня осталось.  
– Ой, да хватит, – скривился Лаки. – Так любишь, что запихнул ее под надзор, а сам пользуешься ее голосом на собраниях. Ты вообще в курсе, что Присцилла все время рисует – море, гору Рейнир и маму с папой? Ее бы вывести – да вот хотя бы на побережье или на озера, сводить в небольшой поход?..

Со стороны стойки раздался вскрик. Они с Лаки синхронно обернулись. Присцилла стояла у крана с клубничным сиропом и растерянно смотрела на свой живот. Вазочка в ее руке была переполнена, и с краев на серое пальто срывались тяжелые липкие капли. Красное было везде – на волосах, на щеках, на пальцах Присциллы и на полу. Из крана все еще капало.

Исли чертыхнулся и выдернул из салфетницы пачку салфеток, не представляя, как он будет всю ее оттирать. Лаки не пошевелился. Так и смотрел перед собой.

– И вообще, – раздался у Исли за спиной его вызывающий голос, когда он уже присел на корточки перед Присциллой. – Ты в любой момент можешь завести себе другую семью. Целую баскетбольную команду детей, бассейн и конюшню. Я все жду, когда тебя окрутит какая-нибудь актриса. Но тебе, похоже, слишком хорошо одному.

***

 

Сид позвонил уже вечером, когда Исли вовсю тягал железо в «качалке». После возвращения из Канады он ходил в зал через день, вкалывая на тренажерах, как одержимый, будто гантели и «рама» могли прокачать ему спокойствие и терпимость. Вот и сегодня, вернув Присциллу в пансионат и чувствуя, что общение с «детками» стало последней каплей, он тоже поехал в зал и выложился по полной. К нему уже дважды бочком подходил тренер, со словами, что, может, «не надо так». Когда телефон зазвонил, с Исли лило ручьем, волосы, связанные в узел, слиплись от пота, а о закаменевший пресс уже, кажется, можно было палец сломать.

– Да? – хрипло сказал он, набросив на шею полотенце, и присел на скамью у стены. Сердце вдруг зарядило частить, ни с того ни с сего.  
– Босс, – Сид прямо лучился ликованием. – Вы не поверите. Я просмотрел через общий траффик, всю строку кода глазами, кто сколько скачивает и отправляет, кто куда ходит, все это дохуя хуя, и, кажется, нашел! 

И после этих слов на Исли обрушился поток слэнга, так что он с трудом уловил суть. Из объяснений Сида следовало, что Ригальдо через внутренние адреса прислали фейковое письмо с пристегнутым исполняемым файлом трояна, замаскированным под .doc, который через ворд спер пароли. Злоумышленник использовал данные Ригальдо, и подчистил за собой следы. Хакнули узкий сектор клиентской базы – к счастью, не все; видимо, его интерес был в том, чтобы утопить Исли и его ставленника, а не корпорацию целиком. Сид просто пузырился от гордости, пытаясь донести, как так могло получиться, а также расписывая свой тяжкий труд. 

– Ну ладно, – оборвал его Исли, простив пацану «дохуя хуя». – Ты можешь узнать, кто отправил Сегундо этот подарок – и куда это все ушло?  
– Босс, – со смешком сказал Сид. – Вы, что ли, из тех, кто думает, что программист по определению супер-хакер?   
– А что, нет, что ли? – в тон ему подыграл Исли. – Или ты умеешь только картриджи девочкам заправлять?..  
– Картриджи заправлять – это приятно, – Сид шмыгнул носом. – Но если вам очень нужно...  
– Мне очень нужно, – Исли вытер мокрое лицо. Ему было интересно, что мальчишка попробует с него слупить. Он не сомневался, что Сид и без того будет рыть носом землю. Троян в системе – его зона ответственности.   
– ... хорошо бы новый сервак. Вы же еще в том году обещали!

Исли ухмыльнулся в трубку. Как же он любил увлеченно работающих людей!

– Я подумаю. 

В душ он отправился почти умиротворенным, прикидывая, какую пользу сможет извлечь из новой информации. Дураку ясно, что все это – происки Римуто, и Исли собирался на нем отыграться, вопрос был только «как» и «когда».

Под струями воды ему неожиданно стало плохо. В глазах потемнело, кровь зашумела в висках, а сердце опять забилось сильно и часто, стуча, как вал на холостом ходу. А потом так же внезапно все отступило. Он запрокинул голову, выдохнул.

– Все окей? – спросил голый парень из соседней кабинки. Исли энергично кивнул.   
– Аккуратней с таблетками, – проворчал парень. Исли закрутил воду, отжал волосы и подумал, что не стоит сегодня перед сном пить кофе с ликером. Да и курит он в последние дни слишком много. И, черт подери, надо уже наконец-то разобраться с Ригальдо – с его отчетом, его должностью, его планами на увольнение, его ебучей гордостью и глупостью. Сколько можно дрочить об него мозг. Решив так, Исли прямо в раздевалке набрал сообщение: «Жду тебя завтра в четыре в моем кабинете или уволю к хуям», – и со спокойной душой начал собираться.

***

 

В три часа пополудни ему сообщили о посетителе.

– К вам мисс Лафлер, – мрачно объявила по селектору Люсиэла. И добавила без всякого уважения к объекту: – Впустить или как?..

Исли вздохнул и потер лоб. Он изрядно устал – был на открытии нового великолепного гипермаркета, который, в том числе, должен был стать одной из крупнейших точек торговли их стройматериалами в городе. Его уболтали участвовать в пресс-конференции, и Исли больше часа безостановочно улыбался на камеру – так, что до сих пор щеки сводило. От предложения отправиться на банкет он уклонился, вернулся в офис и принялся проверять документы на подпись, поглядывая на часы в ожидании Ригальдо. Сейчас он не отказался бы даже от «сникерса» из автомата или пончиков из «Старбакса». Но вот какая штука: ему никто на работу пончики не приносил. 

Тереза в длинном серебристом плаще вошла, окутанная ароматом духов и холодным запахом тумана. К ночи обещали легкий мороз. 

– Зачем ты держишь в приемной эту хищницу? – с любопытством спросила она, озираясь по сторонам. – Удивительно неприятная женщина.   
– У мисс Сауз есть свои достоинства, – Исли поднялся из-за стола, чтобы отодвинуть ей стул. Они привычно поцеловались – губы Терезы мазнули его по щеке.  
– Ну да, их можно разглядеть в вырезе ее блузки, – Тереза фыркнула и покачала головой. Вопреки его ожиданию, она не стала садиться – так и стояла посреди кабинета.  
– А еще она хороший секретарь, – Исли оперся о спинку стула. – Дорогая, в чем дело? Ты заглянула обсудить теххарактеристики Люсиэлы?  
– Я заглянула узнать, как ты живешь, – Тереза переложила сумку из одной руки в другую. – Но я не собираюсь разговаривать на виду у всех этих пираний. Поехали в кафе.   
– Мне как-то неловко это говорить, но я здесь немного работаю, – Исли обвел рукой заваленный папками стол. – У меня скоро совет акционеров, надо готовиться.  
– Надо же, а мне сказали, что совет у вас был вчера, – Тереза подняла брови. – Нет у тебя никаких срочных дел. Поехали, милый. Я тебя похищаю.

Исли смотрел на ее золотящиеся кудри и барабанил пальцами по спинке стула. Через прозрачные стены было видно, как Люсиэла на цыпочках выходит из приемной – насколько это было возможно при ее каблучищах. «Побежала сплетничать», – подумал Исли и понял, что ему все обрыдло.

– Пойдем, – терпеливо повторила Тереза. – Ты ужасно выглядишь. Тебе надо развеяться. Сделай это ради меня.

***

 

Они обедали в ресторане на вершине башни Спейс-Нидл, откуда открывался панорамный вид на весь центр Сиэтла и залив Эллиот. 

– Ты все так же любишь высоту? – спросила Тереза, расчленяя в тарелке краба под соусом. – Нравится чувствовать себя королем мира? Ты уже показывал город с крыши завода тому мальчику с благотворительного вечера?

– Люблю, – признался Исли. – Нравится. Показывал. Дорогая, как тебе салат?  
– Не увиливай, – Тереза поморщилась. – Я тебя не видела с того самого вечера и хочу об этом поговорить.   
– Не уверен, что мне хочется отвечать.   
– Ой, да ладно, – она тряхнула кудрями. – На банкете ты вел себя куда раскованнее, да еще и на камеру позировал, так что мое любопытство закономерно. Честно говоря, – Тереза сделала глоток воды, – сначала я неосмотрительно записала твою выходку на свой счет. Ну, то есть, я решила, что это такая эскапада, чтобы привлечь мое внимание. Даже подумала: вдруг ты таким образом хочешь снова меня заинтересовать?..

Исли засмеялся.

– Милая, твое самомнение колоссально.   
– Есть немного, – улыбнулась Тереза и наколола краба на вилку. – Я все ждала, что ты появишься, чтобы объясниться, но ты не объявлялся. Потом я увидела в новостях запись, как быстро ты тогда рванул за своей Синдереллой, и ждать перестала. 

Исли вдруг ощутил, что голоден как волк, и подвинул к себе тарелку с гребешками в имбирной подливке. Гребешки были так себе. Вот что значит мейнстрим. Все-таки кухня в «космической башне» была рассчитана на туристов. 

– Так что это все означало?..   
– Ты меня осуждаешь? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Исли. 

Рука Терезы на мгновение замерла. 

– О боже.

Исли улыбнулся, чувствуя одновременно и неловкость, и странную печаль. 

– Не то чтобы осуждаю, – сказала Тереза через минуту молчания. – Я никогда не причисляла себя к гомофобам. Но я и не из тех женщин, которые сюсюкают при виде детей и геев. К тому же осознавать, что пока ты встречалась с человеком, он, возможно, мечтал потискать крепкий член...   
– Ты ужасная, – Исли сдержал ухмылку. – И, кстати, мой отец, пока был жив, любил повторять, что яйца у тебя точно есть.  
– Ничья, – заключила Тереза, и они рассмеялись. А потом, полюбовавшись немного в окно, на голые деревья внизу и небоскребы, подпирающие собой небо, Тереза сказала:  
– В общем, мне как-то сложно описать свои чувства. Это немного и ревность, и обида, и... зависть, и беспокойство за тебя. Но я привыкну, – она пошевелила вилкой морской салат. – На самом деле, по большому счету мне все равно, с кем ты спишь. Я чувствовала бы то же самое, если бы в новостях рядом с тобой появилась красивая юная женщина, – она подняла глаза. – Есть кое-что, что беспокоит меня гораздо сильнее. Вчера мне позвонил Орсей Блэкмэн. Он был немного неадекватен и сильно пьян. 

Исли нахмурился и вытер руки салфеткой. А вот теперь пошел действительно неприятный разговор.

– Орсей нализался после встречи акционеров. Не знал, что у него есть твой телефон.   
– О, мы довольно тесно общались в то время, когда считалось, что я должна стать «миссис Фёрст». Он все повторял, что «приглядывает» за мной по дружбе, а сам расхваливал мне Римуто. Должно быть, надеялся, что я сменю жениха... – она опять взглянула Исли прямо в глаза и отщипнула клубнику с десерта. 

Исли выдержал ее взгляд.

– Чего он хотел вчера?  
– Просил повлиять на твои решения в совете, – Тереза поболтала ложкой в чашке кофе. – Как будто мне это все еще интересно. Но вот что меня действительно взволновало... Присцилла была там? Это все еще продолжается?

Исли откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Давай не будем об этом говорить.  
– Исли, – голос Терезы прозвучал очень устало. – Что ты делаешь?..

Он молчал, холодно улыбаясь, и Тереза повторила:  
– Ты совершаешь большую ошибку. Если она так нужна тебе финансово, но ты хочешь сохранить семейное структурирование, почему бы не перевести ее активы на... мальчика? Сколько ему лет?  
– Мальчика зовут Лаки, – сказал Исли. – Ему двадцать один. И он ебал семейное дело Фёрстов. И дело совсем не в финансах. Не в них одних.  
– Я верю. Но не понимаю.  
– Знаешь, – Исли смотрел на укрытый туманом город, – я ценю то, что ты для меня сделала...  
– «Но не лезь не в свое дело», – понятливо подхватила Тереза. – Знаешь, ты в чем-то прав. Это уже три года как не мое дело. Но когда случится что-то плохое – я почти уверена, что оно случится еще раз, – я себе не прощу, что не пыталась тебя предупредить. Официант!..

Исли накрыл ее руку своей. 

– Мне очень жаль. Я виноват.  
– Мне тоже, – помедлив, кивнула Тереза. – Я до сих пор вспоминаю время с тобой как одно из самых красивых в моей жизни. Но мне никогда не было так страшно, как в тот самый день. И сейчас, когда я смотрю на твою семью со стороны, этот страх ко мне возвращается.

Она наклонилась через стол и легко его поцеловала.

– Я отвезу тебя, – сказал Исли, поднявшись.  
– Не надо, – Тереза качнула головой. – Я не хочу. Вызову такси. 

В машине он посмотрел на часы и чертыхнулся. Ровно половина пятого. Пока он доберется по пробкам, будут все пять часов.

– Мисс Сауз, – он набрал Люсиэлу уже по пути. – Сегундо был в офисе?  
– Он все еще здесь, – хихикнула секретарь. – Ждет в приемной. А мисс Лафлер уже не приде-о-от?..  
– Скажите ему, чтоб дождался.   
– Я передам, – шепнула Люсиэла и очень нежно пропела: – Может быть, все-таки ко-о-фе?

Что ей ответил Ригальдо, Исли не расслышал.

***

 

Когда стрелки часов в приемной перевалили за пять ноль пять, Ригальдо поднялся с дивана для посетителей и повесил на шею шарф.

Улыбка Люсиэлы, напоминающая оскал, немного померкла.

– Куда это вы? – удивленно спросила она и подняла красивую бровь. – Шеф уже едет.

Ригальдо указал на часы. Люсиэла хлопала глазами, и он снизошел до объяснений:  
– Рабочий день закончился. Я ухожу.  
– Но он же... – она не договорила. – Не надо нарочно его злить. 

Ригальдо сосредоточенно застегивал пальто на все пуговицы.

– Сегундо! – растерянно окликнула Люсиэла, когда он уже был в дверях.

Он оглянулся:  
– Что?  
– Ничего, – она дернула плечом. – Подождите еще немного?.. Фёрст скоро будет, я уверена.  
– До свидания, мисс Сауз, – вежливо сказал Ригальдо. Он прикрыл дверь и пошел по коридору. За стеклянными перегородками было видно, что кое-где еще вовсю шла работа. Ригальдо поймал несколько любопытных взглядов. Когда он проходил мимо своего бывшего кабинета, то увидел, что Галатея красит губы бледной помадой. Она все еще была в темных очках. 

Ригальдо ускорил шаг.

Два дня в филиале, куда его засунули от безысходности, потому что прежнее место уже было занято, оказались сущим адом. Его угораздило попасть под начало Кроноса, и Кронос его заебал. Такого потока изводящих и едких придирок Ригальдо не получал со времен своей первой работы в Эймсе, когда мыл посуду в бургерной на колесах. Он расхаживал по торговому залу, сцепив зубы, и выслушивал все новые доебки, а внутри, как давление в паровом котле, росли обида и ярость. Когда на ночь глядя пришла смс-ка от Исли, Ригальдо едва не шарахнул телефоном о стену.

Все было плохо, совсем-совсем плохо. Прошло уже две недели, как он отдал злополучный проект. Он... сука, он очень старался, его по-настоящему захватил масштаб почти военных планов Исли, и Ригальдо выложился так, как не упахивался даже в начале своей работы в компании, когда хотел, чтобы его заметили. На самом деле после его возвращения из Эймса проект был единственным, что держало его на плаву. Он терпеливо ждал Исли из Канады. Он подготовил список ответов на вопросы, которые можно было обсудить только лично. Он знал, что при внимательном чтении вопросы у Исли обязательно должны были возникнуть.

Вот только Исли не рвался с ним ничего обсуждать.

В душе Ригальдо понимал, почему так могло получиться, и это вызывало отдельную злость. Все полетело в пизду после их разговора. Вот, блядь, реально все поломалось. Может, он что-то там и ляпнул, не слишком фильтруя, но, честно говоря, предложение Исли зажить вместе тогда и насмешило, и напугало его. Он ждал, что Исли вернет ему его колкость, как было сто раз до этого, и все сойдет на тормозах. Это была уже привычная часть их общения – он упрямился, Исли не сдавался. Он даже не попытался сгладить резкость на следующий день – Исли должен был его понимать. И вдруг, когда он отдал отчет и немного отдышался, оказалось, что что-то пошло не так. Исли наконец-то оставил его в покое. Кончились глупые смс-ки, предложения сходить в кино или на пейнтбол, насмешливая болтовня и распускание рук в общественных местах. И секс прекратился – и горячий и жесткий, и ласковый, как у улиток. Последний раз они с Исли трахались на Рождество.

И даже нормальная, продуктивная работа закончилась, как будто в фирме, которой Ригальдо отдал немалую часть себя, для него вдруг не стало места.

«Сука, – беспомощно думал Ригальдо, глядя в стеклянные двери лифта. – Да не больно-то и хотелось. Найду работу не хуже. И заживу всем назло... вдвоем с котом».

– Сука, – повторил он вслух.

Огромное помещение подземной парковки казалось на редкость безлюдным – даже удивительно, ведь из здания вот-вот должен был повалить поток спешащих домой людей.

И в этом огромном пустынном помещении ему было бы затруднительно взять и выкатить «Форд Фокус» на середину – его машину зажал знакомый хромированный монстр.

***

 

Исли копался в машине, не спешил ни отъезжать, ни вылезать. Да что он, издевается, что ли?..

– Проблемы со зрением? – хмуро спросил Ригальдо, когда дверь «Эскалады» все-таки распахнулась. – Не видишь желтые разграничители?

Исли на секунду замер, прежде чем опустить ногу на бетон, а потом тряхнул головой, будто стряхивая заодно и слова Ригальдо. 

– Куда-то торопишься? – ровно сказал он. – Или у тебя проблемы со слухом? Тебе не сообщили, чтобы ты меня подождал?  
– В четыре, – с вызовом выплюнул Ригальдо и спрятал руки в карманах, потому что ладони вдруг стали влажными. – А сейчас уже шестой час!  
– Да хоть седьмой, – парировал Исли. – Я тебя не отпускал. Или ты у нас теперь можешь являться и уходить, когда захочешь, как Рубель Блэкмэн? 

Тут Исли выбрался из машины, и у Ригальдо перехватило горло от возмущения. В тусклом искусственном свете парковки на щеке Исли розовел отпечаток бледной помады. Красивая рожа босса была небритой и какой-то помятой. Веки набрякли, как у человека, который мало спал. Во всем остальном Исли выглядел безупречно, от чистых ботинок до дорогого галстука. Должно быть, развлекался в приятном обществе, пока Ригальдо его ждал, изнемогая от нездорового любопытства всех, кто заглядывал к Люсиэле.

– Я явился к тому времени, которое ты мне назначил, – сквозь зубы сказал Ригальдо, давя в себе желание заорать. – Я оставил свое рабочее место, к недовольству непосредственного начальства. Буду рад, если в следующий раз ты согласуешь с ним свои пожелания. А теперь все, чего я смиренно жду, это когда ты отгонишь машину. Будь добр, дай мне выехать.

Исли вдруг потер лицо раскрытой ладонью, и Ригальдо подумал, что он действительно хочет спать. Будто в самом деле провел ночь паршиво. Или наоборот, очень хорошо?..

– Вот что, – сказал Исли, глядя ему за спину. Ригальдо услышал смех, писк сигнализаций и приближающиеся голоса. Обещанный приток офисного люда на стоянку. Он еще успел подумать, что уел Исли своим спокойствием, как тот добавил: – Садись в «Эскаладу».   
– Вот еще! – Ригальдо ощерился. – У меня есть свои дела!

Он не понял, как так получилось, что Исли вдруг оказался рядом и мягко прижал его к корпусу машины. У Ригальдо потемнело в глазах от унижения, слепящей ярости и одновременно – от необъяснимого восхищения. Вот же мудак! Он набрал полную грудь воздуха и задержал дыхание, как ныряльщик, чтобы не втягивать знакомый запах, но все равно чувствовал, как одеколон Исли щекочет ему нос. 

– Быстро садись, или я тебя затолкаю, – с непередаваемым выражением сказал Исли. – Мне все равно, что об этом станут говорить в офисе. 

Ригальдо дернул плечом, высвобождаясь. На глазах двух охранников и своих бывших коллег из центрального офиса он, чеканя шаг, обошел капот и, усевшись слева от Исли, шарахнул дверью так, что «Эскалада» закачалась на амортизаторах.

Исли завелся, сдал назад и рванул вперед. Шины взвизгнули. У охранника на выезде сделалось совершенно охуевшее лицо. Он еле успел поднять шлагбаум.

***

 

В городе было серо и сумрачно, несмотря на яркие вывески, с неба валил мокрый липучий снег, который тут же превращался в жидкую грязь на земле и летел от машин во все стороны. Когда Исли повернул на центральную улицу, они чуть не встряли в гигантскую пробку, предупреждающе сияющую красными огнями «габаритов», как одна раздраженная красная река. 

– Прекрасно! – с сарказмом сказал Ригальдо, и Исли едва успел вывернуть руль, чудом развернувшись и втиснув «Эскаладу» в проулок между двумя бизнес-центрами. Они едва не угодили под «красный» на пересечении улиц, а потом, снова заложив немыслимый вираж, выехали по «карману» мимо обрешетченной территории на задах какого-то частного клуба, напугав роющихся в мусоре бомжей. Ригальдо сидел на пассажирском сидении, прислушиваясь, как кресло поскрипывает под его задом, и гнал от себя мысль, что вот также яростно вел эту тачку после благотворительного бала – в ночь, когда они с Исли трахались в машине, как подростки. Больше такой херни с ними не приключится.

Словно отвечая его мыслям, Исли снова куда-то повернул и пристроился к тротуару. Мимо шла длинная вереница усталых людей, над головами гудел монорельс. Китайские забегаловки отбрасывали на лужи красные отсветы, и тележки с горячей снедью, исходящие паром, теснились между столбов, оклеенных старыми афишами. Кучка замерзших подростков подпирала собой двери клуба. Ригальдо сразу же отстегнул ремень и рванул ручку «Эскалады». Его будто подстегивало изнутри. По лицу Исли было видно, что ему тоже не усидеть на месте.

Когда Исли вылез на улицу, Ригальдо уже орал на него, как не в себе.

– ...знаешь, я ведь либеральный начальник, – длинный палец Исли уперся ему в грудь. – Но, сука, не настолько же. Я ведь могу и санкции применить.

– Ох, блядь, да хоть увольняй, – на одном дыхании выдал Ригальдо и, уже договаривая, понял, что не лукавит. В каком-то смысле это его освободило бы. Он стряхнул руку Исли, вскинул подбородок и с вызовом глянул сквозь челку, а чтобы это не выглядело пустым бахвальством, попытался разъяснить свою мысль: – Не очень-то мне хотелось тухнуть в ебучем филиале. Захочу – сам уволюсь. Не надо мне угрожать!

У Исли раздулись ноздри.

– Ну так иди, – процедил он. – Иди, увольняйся. Я знаю, что ты давно все решил.   
– Ну и пойду, – пьянея от собственной наглости, рявкнул Ригальдо. – Только сперва, сука, ты скажешь, зачем понадобился этот фарс с проектом! 

Ему в лицо летел снег, и Ригальдо зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, увидел, что Исли с нечитаемым выражением лица прикуривает сигарету. 

– Проект охуенный, – сухо сказал Исли. – И это не обман. Но я теперь, хоть убей, не понимаю, как тебе верить, если ты то сливаешь CRM конкурентам, то увольняешься!..

Ригальдо моргнул слипшимися ресницами. Улица тонула в серой сетке снежного дождя. 

– Как – сливаешь? – тупо спросил он. – В каком смысле – «сливаешь»?..

Исли сильно затянулся, втягивая щеки. 

– О, ты не знаешь?.. Пойди спроси у айтишников. Тебя хакнули, дурачок. Вот интересно, – он снова затянулся, затушил сигарету о край урны. – Почему меня должно волновать восстановление твоего честного имени в компании, а тебе впадлу меня один час подождать!..

Ригальдо ощутил, как щеки заливает жаром. Пиздец какой. К такому повороту он не был готов.

– А почему я узнаю об этом последним? 

В пальцах у Исли появилась следующая сигарета. Он молча мял ее, не поднося к губам.

– А потому, что ты не отвечаешь на звонки.  
– Ты первый перестал со мной разговаривать, – ощетинился Ригальдо.

Исли сощурил глаза.

– Да уж, – сказал он почти спокойно. – Так вышло, что последний раз я услышал от тебя больше, чем смог переварить.

«Вот оно, – вспыхнув еще больше, подумал Ригальдо. – Начинается».

Наверное, ему следовало спросить про работу, перевести разговор в более продуктивное русло, узнать про хак, программистов и про подставу, но Исли смотрел так внимательно, что Ригальдо не выдержал:   
– И что, ты доебался до тех моих слов? Правда, что ли? Ты соображаешь, что мне тогда было плохо? 

У Исли дрогнули губы. А потом он задрал бровь и спросил:  
– Тебя послушать, так мне всегда хорошо. Так, что ли?

Проезжавшая мимо машина окатила их фонтаном грязных брызг.

– Господи, – простонал Ригальдо, стряхнув с пальто серые капли. Он чувствовал, что его несет, несет со страшной силой, но ничего поделать с этим уже не мог. – Видишь, я говорил, что от отношений только геморрой! 

И, видимо, у Исли наконец сдали нервы. Он шагнул к Ригальдо и ухватил его за рукав:  
– Да, только геморрой у тебя в башке, а не в жопе, полная голова непонятно какой херни!.. 

Он стоял близко, неприлично близко, Ригальдо видел его потускневшие, усталые глаза, и, внезапно испугавшись, что Исли может сделать что-нибудь запрещенное, он шагнул назад, налетел спиной на «Эскаладу» и рявкнул:  
– Тебе хорошо говорить, когда все есть: налаженный бизнес, счет в банке, красивая жизнь, вокруг полно желающих упасть к твоим ногам. Тебе тупо не понять, чем я живу и что чувствую.

У Исли стало очень злое лицо. Он сдул мокрые волосы:  
– Ну извини, блядь, что я имею все, что у меня есть. Я понимаю, что твоему эго было бы легче, если бы я торговал на углу хотдогами. Знал бы, что ты такой дуб, ни за что бы к тебе не полез! 

Ригальдо испытал почти непреодолимое желание толкнуть его в грудь обеими руками, намотать на кулак волосы и стукнуть о капот. Он огляделся по сторонам и увидел, что туса подростков у клуба пялится на них с явным восторгом. Решив не давать говнюкам повод для кайфа, он сделал выдох и вдох. И сказал, делая паузы после каждого слова:  
– Я хочу увольнение прямо завтра. Прямо день в день. А мой проект можешь оставить себе как бонус.

Исли, глядящий на него расширенными глазами, молчал целых пять секунд. А потом развернулся на каблуках и рванул дверцу. Где-то что-то пищало. Ригальдо сообразил, что это у Исли разоряется телефон.

– На, – Исли вытащил с заднего места черный кожаный кейс и, придерживая его на весу согнутым коленом, раскрыл и начал копаться. – Забирай. 

Синяя папка ударила Ригальдо по груди. Он машинально поймал ее и прикрыл глаза. Вот и все. 

Телефон Исли звонил, не переставая. Ригальдо слышал, как он, ругнувшись, сбросил звонок, но телефон почти сразу заиграл. 

– Забирай и убирайся, – донесся до него голос Исли. Ригальдо смотрел, как он возится с кейсом под снегопадом – то ли что-то сломалось в замке, то ли просто тряслись руки. Его телефон опять зазвонил.  
– Да! – Исли от души рявкнул в трубку. – Нет! Это было вчера! Нет! Что?..

И в полном оцепенении, стоя под секущим его снегом, Ригальдо увидел, как Исли упускает свой кейс. И все содержимое: договора, какие-то бланки, папки, блестящая паркеровская ручка, жевательная резинка, очки – о господи, он не знал, что Исли может носить очки, – портмоне и наушники, ворох визиток – валится прямо в серое снежное месиво под ногами.

– Когда? – отрывисто сказал Исли и, будто не видя, сделал шаг в сторону от мокнущих документов. – Это точно? А почему вы говорите мне только сейчас?!

Он слушал несколько секунд в полном молчании. А потом глухо застонал и уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя, положив руки на машину, не выпуская монотонно бубнящего телефона, зажатого между ухом и плечом.

Надо было идти. Все это его не касалось. Ригальдо медленно развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и увидел бородатого фрика, пялящегося на кучу документов в луже. 

– Чего уставился? – рявкнул Ригальдо. – Глаза лопнут!

Он сунул синюю папку под мышку и сел на корточки. И принялся сгребать покрасневшими от снега руками бумажки в кейс, опасаясь поднять взгляд на Исли, чтобы не увидеть насмешку на его лице.

«Это не потому, что я ссыкло, – сказал он себе мысленно. – Просто так сделала бы Маргарет». 

– Нет, это вы не понимаете, – сказал Исли над ним совершенно пустым голосом. – И лучше бы вам найти ее, пока я еду к вам.

Он все-таки не удержался и поднял взгляд. 

Лицо Исли напоминало маску.

– Присцилла пропала из клиники, – сказал он очень тихо. – Это большая беда.

– Твоя племянница? – зачем-то спросил Ригальдо. – Сестра Лаки? 

И тут же себя обругал: ну тебе-то какая разница? Пожелай шефу удачи и возвращайся пешком в деловой центр города. Надо забрать на стоянке «Форд Фокус» и тащиться домой сквозь пробки и слякоть. И начать новый виток жизни – с котом, онанизмом и интенсивными поисками новой работы. 

Вместо того, чтобы так и поступить, он дособирал разлетевшиеся по снегу бумажки и выпрямился, протягивая Исли кейс. И сам его едва не уронил: Исли выглядел совершенно подавленным. Он стоял, положа руки на крышу «Эскалады», и в самой его позе, в том, как опустилась его голова и грузно поднялись плечи, была какая-то обреченная тяжесть. На глазах у Ригальдо он закурил не то третью, не то четвертую подряд сигарету, закусил фильтр зубами и с закрытыми глазами принялся слушать гудки в телефонной трубке. 

– Лаки, перезвони мне, – велел он автоответчику и принялся набирать какой-то другой номер. Там было занято. Исли чертыхнулся.

– Дебилы, – сказал он в перерывах между затяжками и гудками. – Лентяи. Спросили меня, когда вернется Присцилла. По моей просьбе Лаки забирал ее вчера на совет. Вот только я отвез ее назад тем же вечером. Я видел, как она вошла в их чертово здание. А они... они ее там так и не встретили! Она могла уйти в любой момент!   
– Так позвони ей, – предложил Ригальдо. Исли взглянул на него, как на идиота:   
– У нее нет телефона. У нее нет даже карманов. Да боже мой, в их униформе даже трусов не предусмотрено!  
– В какой еще униформе? – вытаращился Ригальдо. – Ты вроде говорил, она живет в пансионе! Это типа как хостел для фриков или приют для «молодых мам»?..  
– Это психушка, – перебил его Исли. – Мягкого типа. Такой особый реабилитационный центр.  
– А это законно? – брякнул Ригальдо. – Ну, что ты привозишь и отвозишь ее туда?

Исли стремительно обернулся к нему:  
– Конечно! Ты как Лаки, везде видишь только плохое. Там нет решеток на окнах и санитаров с электрошокерами. Присцилла находится там добровольно.   
– Тогда почему столько шума из-за того, что она куда-то ушла?   
– Да потому, – глаза у Исли были тоскливые, – что она себя не контролирует. И может попасть на улице в какую угодно беду. 

Он бросил на асфальт недокуренную сигарету, сел в машину и повернул ключ зажигания. Ригальдо так и стоял, держа в руках черный кейс. У него были крайне обрывочные представления о Присцилле Фёрст. Девушка с тонкой душевной организацией. Акционер компании, живущий на дивиденды. Сирота. Жертва чудовищной бойни.

Он быстро обошел морду «Эскалады», открыл пассажирскую дверь и просунул внутрь руку с кейсом. 

– Держи, ты забыл, – Исли не отреагировал, пристегивая ремень безопасности. Ригальдо поколебался и все же заговорил: – Может, тогда надо в полицию...  
– Нет, – сказал Исли.

Кто-то просигналил сзади, потому что Ригальдо так и стоял со стороны проезжей части, открыв пассажирскую дверь.

– У них там есть службы поиска пропавших...

Исли смотрел на него, не моргая. Ригальдо смешался. 

– Ну, или можно поехать, поискать ее там у них...

Исли молчал, положив руки на руль. А потом сказал:   
– Выйди из машины.

И Ригальдо понял, что влез в салон почти наполовину. Он вспыхнул и хотел выбраться, но замешкался. И, чертыхнувшись, плюхнулся на сидение, подобрав ноги.

– Я только хотел сказать, что...  
– Нет, – перебил его Исли. – Не надо. Я не хочу это с тобой обсуждать. Ты тогда очень правильно сказал: есть только мои дети. А все остальное – это несерьезно. Это ведь только секс в жопу, не так ли? Ты выразился верно, как никогда. 

Свет от встречных фар выхватил его лицо сквозь лобовое стекло, осветил белым пятном и быстро метнулся дальше. В этих пятнах света белые волосы Исли смотрелись, как неряшливая пакля.

– Уходи, – повторил Исли, так же настойчиво, как раньше уговаривал сесть в машину. – Иди... куда ты там шел. Завтра оформим расчет.

Ригальдо сидел, будто примерзнув к креслу. Еще ни разу не было, чтоб Исли смотрел и говорил... так.

У него были холодные чужие глаза, а на лице ни тени улыбки. В голосе Исли звучало какое-то брезгливо-насмешливое удивление, точно он никак не мог вспомнить, кто Ригальдо такой – и что он здесь забыл.

Ригальдо никогда не видел его таким. Усталым, равнодушным, разочарованным – и в жизни и в нем самом. 

Он сжал пальцы на ручке черного кейса и выставил его перед собой, как щит. И успел подумать что, кажется, выронил свою ебучую папку там, на улице – в руках у него ее не оказалось. А потом Исли шарахнул кулаком по рулю, вызвав недовольный протяжный гудок «Эскалады», заглушил мотор и заговорил.

– Я тебя обманул тогда, на банкете. Мы с Терезой расстались не потому, что слишком самодостаточные. Это из-за Присциллы. Тогда она еще проводила много времени со мной. Присцилла... хорошая девочка, очень послушная. Любит животных, музыку и рисование. Но на нее очень сильно повлияло то, что она видела. Как убивали ее родителей. Помолвка закончилась, когда Присцилла напала на Терезу с ножом. 

– Сильно? – только и смог выдавить Ригальдо.   
– А?..  
– Сильно она ее ранила?..  
– Не очень. Несколько неглубоких царапин – предплечья, шея... и косметический дефект вот здесь, – Исли дотронулся до своего лба. – Я хотел оплатить его устранение, но Тереза не позволила. Сказала, что это будет служить ей напоминанием и предупреждением. У нее до сих пор маленький шрамик на лбу.   
– О господи, – пробормотал Ригальдо. – Господи!  
– Я, – продолжил Исли после небольшой паузы, – полностью облажался в глазах Терезы. Повел себя, как хуйло, а не жених. Я попросил ее не заявлять в полицию. Она согласилась, она всегда меня понимала. Но отношения, – он сухо хмыкнул, – отношения, естественно, сошли на нет.   
– И ты пиздел про «разошлись, потому что не хватало искры»!   
– Да я вообще мудак, – согласился Исли. – Тереза тоже так говорит.  
– О боже, – повторил вслух Ригальдо, пытаясь собрать очумело скачущие мысли. – Но она же... Твоя девочка просто опасна! А ты не думал, что она... может так же напасть на тебя или на Лаки?  
– Не может, – устало сказал Исли. – Мы ее семья. А Тереза... она сложная. И иногда очень несдержана на язык. Присцилла из-за нее часто плакала. 

Ригальдо проглотил вертящееся на языке «ебтвоюмать». Отчаянно хотелось орать.

– Почему ты мне не сказал? – пробормотал он. – Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?!

Исли косо посмотрел на него и отвернулся. 

«Потому что, – сам себе ответил Ригальдо, – ты и без всех его проблем постоянно посылал его на хуй». 

Снова зазвонил телефон, и Исли тут же взял трубку. Выслушал, что ему лепетал абонент, и сухо сказал: «Ясно. Жаль». 

– Не нашли, – пробормотал он и снова завел машину. – Надо ехать искать. И Лаки, как назло, не перезванивает.  
– Он тоже в курсе того, что она...  
– Да нихуя он не в курсе, – вдруг резко сказал Исли. – Он слишком ее любит. Меня окружают исключительно любящие и милые люди. И я среди них всех один злой серый волк. 

Он вдруг сунул руку под пиджак и поскреб левую сторону груди, сильно морщась. 

Ригальдо лихорадочно соображал, что же делать.

– Ладно, – нетерпеливо сказал Исли. – Где тебя высадить?

Да ебись оно в рот, подумал Ригальдо, демонстративно пристегиваясь ремнем безопасности. Как же я теперь тебя такого оставлю?..

Щелчок ремня совпал с зеленым светом на перекрестке.


	6. Chapter 6

За всю дорогу Исли не сказал ему ни слова. Ригальдо тоже помалкивал, хотя его обуревал ураган чувств. Мимо проносились высокие сосны, облепленные мокрым снегом, шоссе то ныряло с холма, то поднималось на холм. Падающая с неба ливневая крупа наконец прекратилась, но снег по обочинам больше не таял. Похоже, к ночи их ждал мороз.

– Далеко ехать? – решился спросить Ригальдо. Исли на ощупь открыл бардачок и бросил ему на колени карту. Ригальдо повертел ее и убрал на место. Он не отказался бы заглянуть на заправку – взять им по «сникерсу» и сходить в туалет, но Исли гнал, не останавливаясь, и Ригальдо не стал просить, опасаясь, что Исли просто уедет, как только он вылезет из машины. 

Темнело прямо на глазах.

Они пролетели по железному мосту через реку, зажатую в крутых, поросших лесом берегах, и повернули к горам. Ригальдо набрал полную грудь воздуха, но промолчал. Кажется, он начал понимать, почему с не знакомой ему Присциллой могло приключиться какое угодно несчастье. Кто вообще додумался строить дом для психов в таком опасном месте?.. 

Исли вдруг съехал с основной трассы на боковую дорогу, уводящую под свисающие еловые ветви. Некоторое время шины «Эскалады» шуршали по мокрому асфальту и давили ледяную крошку, пока впереди не замаячила табличка «Частная территория» и перегораживающая дорогу цепь с навесным замком. Исли нетерпеливо побибикал и подождал, но никто к ним так и не вышел, и тогда он вырубил зажигание. Вытащил ключи и хмуро взглянул на Ригальдо:  
– Здесь будешь сидеть?

«Вот уж хуй», – вертелось у Ригальдо на языке, но вслух он сказал:   
– Могу я хотя бы зайти там в сортир?

Они обогнули шлагбаум и еще пять минут шли по темной дороге, по краям которой, как часовые, росли гигантские ели. Конечная цель находилась за высоким забором с воротами и КПП. Сторожа в будке не оказалось. Исли раздраженно давил на звонок, пока их не впустили. 

Ригальдо шел за охранником по тропинке между присыпанных снегом газонов и разглядывал силуэты качелей и теннисных столов и большой дом коттеджного типа, с башенками, пристройками и флигелями. За окнами горел свет и играла тихая музыка. Он втянул запах мясных стейков и ощутил, как желудок прилип к спине. Исли уже стоял на крыльце, засунув руки в карманы, и от его сильной фигуры веяло какой-то обреченностью. Ригальдо испытал тягу положить ему на плечо руку – так, как это принято между друзьями. Но Исли уже открыли, и он прошел внутрь.

У «стойки портье», как Ригальдо окрестил деревянную конторку на входе, сразу же разыгралась неприятная сцена. Исли и встретивший их мужик рычали друг на друга, в помощь директору сразу же набежал остальной персонал. Помявшись у двери, Ригальдо принялся изучать обстановку. Нигде не было видно ни санитаров с дубинами и шприцами, ни психов, раскачивающихся на люстрах. Затерянная в лесах «Санта Роза» действительно внешне напоминала мини-отель. Ригальдо топтался в узком темном коридорчике, отделанном деревом, как вдруг почувствовал чей-то взгляд. На него исподлобья смотрела девушка в дверном проеме, одетая в белую хлопковую рубаху и такие же белые брюки, напоминающие кальсоны. Длинные светлые волосы свисали чуть ли не до колен и почти закрывали лицо. Она поджимала пальцы босых ног.

– Мистер, – сказала она ломким голосом, – у вас есть шоколад?  
– Тебе сто раз говорили ничего не брать у чужих, неряха чертова, – раздался вкрадчивый голос. – А то чужие тебя выебут, расчленят и зароют твой труп под крыльцом!

Ригальдо оглянулся. В двух шагах от него в кресле сидела другая девушка в точно таком же костюме. Ее волосы были аккуратно убраны в косу. Она безостановочно щелкала пультом от телевизора. Увидев, что Ригальдо на нее смотрит, она усмехнулась неприятной улыбкой.

– Зароют, выебут и зарежут в произвольном порядке, – повторила она с явным наслаждением. – Обожаю фильмы про маньяков. Эй, мистер, а сигареты у вас есть? 

Пока Ригальдо раздумывал, этично ли угощать больных сигаретами, появился Исли и дернул его за рукав.

– Пойдем, – отрывисто сказал он. – Обсудишь с Офелией фильмы в другой раз. Нам разрешили искать.

И Ригальдо стал свидетелем того, как Исли ищет. Он отодвигал кресла и заглядывал за все занавески и под столы. Темный коттедж обладал кучей укромных местечек, и Исли методично обшаривал их все. Видимо, Присцилла любила прятаться, потому что Исли знал о существовании таких чердаков и кладовок, о которых бы Ригальдо не догадался никогда. Они посетили и ее комнату. Ригальдо отметил, что решеток на окнах и правда нет. Нормальная светлая комната с рисунками на стенах, на которых никто никого не расчленял. Но, едва войдя, Исли застонал. 

– Это одежда, в которой она приехала, – он поднял с кровати жемчужно-серое пальто и маленькое черное платье. – А это – то, в чем она здесь ходит всегда, – в другой руке он держал знакомые белые тряпки. – Вопрос дня: в чем, блядь, она ушла из этой комнаты?   
– Нет, ну она же не дура, расхаживать голой! – брякнул Ригальдо и напоролся на острый, как нож, взгляд Исли. – В смысле, должно быть, она в чем-то сменном...  
– Сменное выдают вечером после душа, – радостно объявила Офелия, заглянув в комнату. – Психичка ушла без трусов! Ей повезет, если она никого не встретит! Иначе ее выпотрошат и закопают, и костей никто не найдет!

Оценив выражение лица Исли, Ригальдо быстро захлопнул дверь.

– Тяжелая атмосфера, – признался он и потер лоб. – Не думал, что здесь будет так.  
– Я тебя с собой и не звал, – огрызнулся Исли. Он присел на кровать Присциллы и опустил руки между колен. Устало прикрыл глаза.  
– Чем они тут занимаются целыми днями? – спросил Ригальдо, чтобы нарушить повисшее молчание.  
– Чем захотят, – сухо сказал Исли. – Ходят в спортзал и на тренажеры, гуляют, медитируют, вяжут, шьют и готовят, книги читают, смотрят фильмы. Получают какое-то лечение.   
– Как в доме престарелых, – не удержался Ригальдо. – Но те, кого я видел – молодые сильные девушки.   
– Есть и мужской корпус, но он далеко отсюда. 

«Понятное дело, – подумал Ригальдо. – Во избежание сексуальной агрессии и прочего дерьма». 

– Здесь никого не держат силой, – зло сказал Исли. Он поднял сумку Присциллы и вытряхнул на кровать удостоверение личности. – Это как санаторий. Можно свободно выходить, куда хочешь, но они должны быть на месте ночью, во время приема лекарств и врачебного осмотра. И документы у них не забирают.

«Прекрасно, – подумал Ригальдо. – Чертова девка исчезла не только без трусов, но и без документов».

– И что теперь?   
– Теперь на улицу. Есть пара мест, которые ей очень нравились...  
– Ты бы подумал, – сказал Ригальдо ему в спину, – может быть, пора вызвать толпу егерей с собаками? Ну, чтобы они прочесывали территорию, и...  
– Мы прочесали всю подконтрольную нам местность, – вякнул директор, подслушивавший под дверью. – Но она будто сквозь землю провалилась...  
– Всю подконтрольную местность! – не выдержал Ригальдо, оказавшись снаружи. Было уже совсем темно. Обнесенный забором просторный двор был словно в тисках подступающего к нему леса, в котором что-то потрескивало и шуршало, а небо заслоняли верхушки высоких елей. – Да здесь же ебучая чаща до самых Каскадных гор! 

По двору боязливо метался свет нескольких фонариков. Какой-то замшелый дед у сарая отдал фонарик Исли.

– Звоните мне, если она вернется, – бросил Исли директору и зашагал в темноту. 

От запасного выхода в дальней части забора вела нахоженная тропа, уходящая прямо в лес. Ригальдо сразу же запнулся о толстый корень, потом вступил в яму, полную липкого снега, и промочил обувь, и дальше уже светил себе телефоном под ноги, не рассчитывая, что Исли его подождет. 

Становилось все холоднее. Пальцы, держащие телефон, быстро замерзли, изо рта шел пар. 

Исли время от времени сходил с тропы, обшаривал какие-то одному ему известные места – пещеру под корнями, дупло в стволе гигантской расколотой сосны. Должно быть, днем здесь было красиво – такая себе внушительная, северная красота. Сейчас Ригальдо чувствовал, что стал персонажем ебучего скандинавского триллера. Ему хотелось, чтобы все это прекратилось как можно скорее.

Ему хотелось, чтоб Исли первым заговорил с ним. 

– Почему мы идем в лес, а не к дороге? – спросил он, наконец сдавшись. – Ты не думаешь, что она могла бы пойти на шоссе? Может, она захотела отправиться в город, в магазин или навестить каких-нибудь знакомых?.. У нее есть друзья?  
– У нее нет друзей, – не оборачиваясь, сказал Исли. – У нее только Лаки и я. И еще вот это вот место. Мы иногда играли здесь в прятки. Я находил, она пряталась. Лаки никогда с ней так не играл – не хотел напоминать. Тот раз, когда все случилось, она тоже удачно спряталась в нашем семейном доме. Поэтому-то и осталась в живых.

Они вышли к крошечному лесному озеру, берега которого поросли сухой ломкой осокой, а воду стянуло льдом. А возле длинных мостков темнел крошечный домик. Маленькая самодельная хижина, сложенная из досок.  
– Здесь у каждого есть какое-то такое убежище, – сказал Исли, неожиданно останавливаясь. Ригальдо едва не налетел на него. – Штатный психолог считает, что это хорошо. 

Он посветил внутрь фонариком и чертыхнулся. Ригальдо понял, что в домике никого нет. 

– Присцилла! – громко позвал Исли. Его голос прокатился над озером и замер, потерявшись между сосен на том берегу. – Ты здесь? Я сдаюсь. Можно вылезать!

Взошла полная луна, осветила лес серебром. И в этом серебряном неживом свете стал виден глубокий пролом в середине озера, темнеющей черной, опасно блестящей водой. 

– Однажды она зашвырнула туда мой мобильник, – сказал Исли каким-то странным голосом. – А потом расплакалась и захотела его достать. Мы тогда с Лаки с трудом ее удержали, она рвалась из рук, как тигрица. А что, если...  
– Включи мозг! – рявкнул порядком струхнувший Ригальдо. – Лед слишком тонкий! Никто бы не прошел туда, в середину, не оставив следов!

Он твердо решил не давать Исли лезть в воду – ночью, в одиночку, без рыбачьего снаряжения и без багров.

– Ты прав, – сказал Исли после короткой паузы. – Извини. Крыша едет.

Ригальдо все-таки собрался похлопать его по плечу, успокаивая, но Исли будто почувствовал – отошел и, повернувшись лицом к осоке, начал мочиться. Ригальдо сжал зубы: не будешь же трогать человека, когда он отливает. Он тоже расстегнул молнию, а облегчившись, снова двинулся следом за Исли. Тот вел вдоль озера, следуя по тропе. Они медленно шли, пока вдруг за кустами не пронеслось с ревом что-то огромное, не перерезало ночь светом огней. 

– Фура, – сказал Исли и пнул корень дерева. – Вот мы и вышли обратно к шоссе. Если бы Присс пряталась здесь, она бы уже вышла. Значит, она либо уехала, либо ушла в лес, к горам. Есть еще гребаная речка, конечно...

Он подул на ладони. Его стильное пальто явно было не предназначено для прогулок в горах. 

– Лаки меня не простит, – Исли сунул руки в карманы. – Вчера он меня уговаривал оставить ее в городе, а я не захотел.  
– Да блядь, да ты-то здесь при чем! – взорвался Ригальдо. – Наоборот, ты опекал их обоих!  
– Я говорил тебе то же самое, когда дело касалась Маргарет, – сказал из темноты Исли. – Не припомню, чтобы тебе это помогло.

Он снова двинулся параллельно шоссе, между колючих кустарников, громко выкликая Присциллу по имени.

Ригальдо почувствовал, что задыхается от тоски, комом вставшей в горле. 

«Уймись уже, – приказал он себе с ненавистью. – Этот твой рейд следом за ним ничего не изменит. Поздно вести задушевные разговоры».

***

 

– Исли, – позвал Ригальдо, морщась от жалости, когда они вернулись к дороге, ведущей к клинике. – Слушай, темно уже. Мы ничего не найдем. Надо звонить в полицию, в службу пропавших. А сами продолжим поиски с утра.

Исли шел вперед, будто не слушал его.

Ригальдо подул на пальцы.

– Ты понимаешь, что ее может вообще не быть здесь? Спорим, она уже давно в городе.  
– Как? – рявкнул Исли, разворачиваясь. – Вызвала такси? Или вертолет?  
– Не знаю, – неохотно сказал Ригальдо. – Может, поймала попутку?

Даже в темноте было видно, что Исли сделал глубокий вдох. Его плечи поднялись и опустились, как будто принимая на себя непосильную ношу. 

– Если Присцилла села к кому-нибудь в машину, – неохотно сказал Исли, – то я прямо не знаю, как это может меня сейчас успокоить.

Они шли вдоль канавы, предназначенной для стока вод. Сбоку шумел ночной лес. 

– Я хочу пройти по шоссе еще немного, – упрямо сказал Исли.   
– Ладно, – Ригальдо поднял руку. – А можно, я пока подгоню машину?..

В него полетели ключи. Ригальдо поймал их и рысью побежал к оставленной возле заграждения «Эскаладе», надеясь как можно скорее оказаться в теплом брюхе внедорожника.

Когда он подъехал и опустил боковое стекло, Исли курил на обочине. Зажженная сигарета тлела в его руке. Конечно же, он никого не нашел. Мимо с ревом пронеслась еще одна фура. Исли проводил ее взглядом.   
Ригальдо вылез из машины и тоже закурил. Они молчали, а потом, растерев окурок ботинком, Исли поднес к уху трубку.

– Ты звонишь в полицию?  
– Я звоню Лаки, – сухо сказал Исли. И добавил: – Пожалуйста, отойди. Это будет не очень приятный разговор.

Ригальдо вспыхнул и отошел – правда, на два шага. И, честно говоря, смысла в этом не было. То ли у нового телефона Исли был такой охуенный динамик, то ли с мороза включилась громкая связь.

Исли сказал сущую правду. Уже через пару минут веселый приветливый Лаки орал на него со слезами и с матом.

– ...из-за тебя! – надрывалась трубка. – Это ты поместил ее в дурку! Это твоя вина!  
– Лаки...  
– Тебе было удобно сдать ее чужим людям, чтобы ее там накачивали успокоительными! Ну-ка, расскажи мне, сколько ты каждый месяц отваливаешь за ее содержание...  
– Ты не понимаешь...  
– Нет?! Ты это сделал нарочно, чтобы заправлять в совете директоров! Думаешь, я болван и я ничего не знаю? Если Присс такая сумасшедшая, почему она до сих пор владеет пакетом акций и голосом, почему никто в совете не интересуется ее здоровьем, почему она присутствует на ваших собраниях – и всегда голосует только за тебя!

Ригальдо прикрыл лицо рукой. 

– Я оплачивал ее пансион, потому что Присцилла опасна, – произнес Исли, оборвав поток словоизлияний Лаки. – В первую очередь, для себя самой. Я боялся, что она может попасть в государственную клинику. Или в тюрьму. Мне не надо было скрывать от тебя правду...  
– Да ты просто урод! Какую там правду, ты просто стыдишься ее и меня! Она была там одна, а теперь пропала, пропала! Ее изнасилуют или убьют, она попадет под машину или замерзнет, она...

Ригальдо смотрел на Исли.

Поднявшаяся луна высеребрила шоссе и прочертила густые черные тени – тень от машины и тень человека, застывшего с телефоном в поднятой руке. 

Исли не двигался, молча слушал, только его грудь медленно поднималась, а изо рта валил пар. Лицо снова выглядело усталой маской с черными провалами глаз, по щекам ходили желваки. Ригальдо внезапно подумал о том, что Исли совсем не мальчик. Раньше эта мысль не приходила ему в голову.

– Что ты молчишь? – грозно спросила трубка. – Ты вообще что-то делать собираешься? 

И тут Ригальдо почувствовал, что больше не может терпеть.

Он быстрым шагом обошел Исли, выдернул из его пальцев телефон, рванул дверь и плюхнулся на водительское сидение «Эскалады», ткнув в кнопку, блокирующую все двери.

– А теперь послушай меня, ты, говнюк, – тихо сказал он в микрофон. – Ты сейчас оборал и обгадил единственного человека, который много лет заботился о вас с Присциллой, просто так, не требуя ничего взамен...  
– Да с хуя ли не требовал! Совет директоров...  
– Да ебись, какие слова ты вдруг выучил! – рявкнул Ригальдо, со злости саданув по гудку. – В гугле прочитал или услышал по телеку? Ты вдруг стал интересоваться делами семейной фирмы? Так я тебе преподам краткий курс экономики. Даже если твою сестру вычеркнут из голосования и разделят ее долю между акционерами, то контрольный пакет Исли все равно позволяет ему лидировать – и держать вашу сраную древесину на плаву! У него все равно сорок семь процентов акций – и этого достаточно, чтобы засунуть в жопу весь остальной совет! Исли продолжал поддерживать перед всеми иллюзию, что твоя сестрица нормальная, чтобы вас с ней уважали! Чтобы ты мог потом продолжать семейное дело, а не только сосать дивиденды, пока фирма не разорится!

На той стороне воцарилось ошеломленное молчание, а затем Лаки снова кинулся в бой.

– А ты что, блядь, вообще к нам лезешь! – яростно крикнул он. – Ты вообще кто такой!  
– Я никто, – сказал Ригальдо в трубку. – Менеджер по продажам. Но я знаю, что это такое, когда уходит единственный человек, который и был твоей семьей. И ты понимаешь, что не успел, не сказал, не позаботился. И уже некому сказать. Исли не идеальный человек, это факт. Может быть, где-то мудак. Но я знаю, как он умеет носиться с теми, кого считает «своими», и я уверен, что эти десять лет он вам с Присциллой разве что в жопу не дул! Скажи, не так?..

Лаки молчал.

– Ты спрашивал, что он собирается делать, – Ригальдо завел двигатель, осветил шоссе фарами. – Мы собираемся обратиться в полицию, а потом ехать к нему домой. Это одно из мест, которое ваша Присцилла хорошо знает. Подумай, куда еще она могла пойти. Куда она раньше сбегала... Где ее находили... Что-то, связанное с семьей, что могло быть ей дорого. Когда я сбегал из дома, то все время прятался в одной и той же заброшке. Утром мы обыщем эти места. Ты меня понял?  
– Понял, – неохотно сказал Лаки.  
– Громче!  
– Понял! – крикнул Лаки. – Отвали уже! Я хочу поговорить с Исли! Дай ему трубку! Пожалуйста!..  
– Хуй, – весомо сказал Ригальдо. – Пока не научишься не хамить ему, будешь разговаривать только со мной.  
– Ладно, – вдруг сказал Лаки другим тоном. – Ладно, мужик, я тебя понял. Звоните мне, если что-то узнаете.  
– Послушный мальчик, – пробормотал Ригальдо и отключился. Он снял блокировку и выбрался из машины. Поискал Исли глазами с намерением как следует отчитать и его – да так и застыл соляным столбом.

Тень Исли по-прежнему пересекала дорогу, но теперь она была неправильной, сломанной. Придерживаясь за корпус машины, Исли слегка наклонился вперед и согнул колени, с заметным трудом удерживаясь на ногах. У него было очень белое лицо с закушенной нижней губой и закрытыми глазами, а треугольник кожи надо ртом почти посинел. 

– Исли... – Ригальдо двинулся к нему, сжимая в руке трубку. Он видел, как правая рука Исли шарит под пиджаком слева, словно пытаясь найти бумажник. Или же – сжать что-то невидимое, рвущееся из груди.   
– Не делай такое лицо, – прохрипел Исли, подняв голову. – Это аритмия. Сто раз уже было. Сейчас пройдет.  
Он шагнул вперед и рванул дверь, собираясь сесть на водительское кресло, но начал заваливаться и сполз вниз. Ригальдо едва успел его подхватить.

***

 

– Стресс, переохлаждение, неумеренные физические нагрузки, кофе и никотин, – важно перечислял молоденький интерн. – Возможно, алкоголь... Вы принимаете какие-нибудь медикаменты?

Исли молча поднял на него взгляд, и мальчик, стушевавшись, исчез. Только тогда Ригальдо наконец заговорил:  
– Почему я первый раз слышу, что у тебя больное сердце? 

Они ждали своей очереди в приемном городского отделения скорой помощи. За рулем было не до разговоров. Ригальдо всю дорогу прислушивался, как Исли дышит – то редко, то очень часто. Ригальдо время от времени поглядывал на него, чтобы убедиться, что он в сознании. Исли был в сознании и, кажется, очень зол.

– Потому что раньше оно меня настолько не беспокоило? – сухо отозвался Исли. – Или потому, что это не то, чем хвастаются... новому бойфренду?

Пока Ригальдо придумывал ответ без мата, рядом возникли медсестра и санитар.

– Сэр, вы сможете сами пересесть в кресло? 

Исли покорно пересел. В своем дорогом пиджаке, рослый и широкоплечий, в инвалидном кресле он смотрелся пугающе неуместно. Санитар взялся за ручки и покатил его в коридор, за пластиковые двери, открывающиеся в обе стороны, как в салуне. Ригальдо двинулся следом, как на привязи.

– Сэр, простите, вы родственник? – кто-то взял его за руку. Медсестра.  
– Я... – он замялся. – Я его друг. Мы работаем вместе.  
– Простите, – она улыбнулась заученно и устало. – Если вы не член семьи, вам лучше остаться здесь.

Двери «салуна» закрылись, чуть не щелкнув его по носу. Ригальдо испытал острейшее желание их пнуть. Вместо этого сел на пластиковый стул и закрыл глаза. Ему нужно было о многом подумать. Очень, очень серьезно.

Исли вышел через полчаса, прямо на ходу застегивая рубашку и распространяя резкий лекарственный дух. Он так торопился, словно за ним гнались. На его груди Ригальдо успел увидеть красные кружочки – следы датчиков кардиограммы.

– Что сказал доктор? – спросил он уже Исли в спину.  
– Что инфаркта нет, – отрывисто бросил Исли. – Велел обследоваться. И гулять пешком по 3 мили в день. Например, подольше идти ногами от ресторана до парковки. 

Ригальдо фыркнул – он знал о советах такого рода от Маргарет. И тут же насторожился:  
– Даже не думай, что ты сейчас сядешь за руль!

Исли бросил на него косой взгляд, но Ригальдо успел разглядеть, что его зрачки расширены. Он приготовился услышать совет идти на хуй и сжал руки в карманах пальто. Отдавать Исли ключи от машины он все равно не собирался. Но вместо этого Исли сказал:  
– Поехали домой.

***

 

В квартире у Исли, едва разувшись, Ригальдо направился в ванную и включил на полную мощность душ. Потом вернулся в коридор и, не спрашивая согласия Исли, аккуратно снял с его плеч пальто и убрал в стенной шкаф.

У Исли были очень холодные руки, медленные движения и удивленные глаза.

– Не надо всего этого дерьма, я не инвалид, – насмешливо сказал он, когда Ригальдо заталкивал его в ванную.  
– Угу, – кивнул Ригальдо, оставив его раздеваться, и ушел на кухню, прислушиваясь к плеску воды. Потом беззвучно возвратился и постоял у неплотно прикрытой двери. В щель было хорошо видно длинное голое тело Исли, и как тот морщится, растирая себя губкой и подставляя шею и плечи под горячие струи. Ванная комната тонула в клубах пара, мокрые белые волосы липли к спине – так было и в тот раз, когда они мылись вместе, избитые. Ригальдо видел это так ясно, словно снова стоял рядом с ним, но мысль о Рождестве не вызывала в нем ярости или злости, как во все дни после похорон – только печаль. Убедившись, что Исли не грозит потерять в душе сознание и он не свалится на кафельный пол, Ригальдо на цыпочках ушел на кухню и полез в чужой холодильник. Ужасно хотелось выпить, но он решил на всякий случай оставаться трезвым. Вдруг придется вести машину, если полиция обнаружит Присциллу.

На самом деле он не верил, что это произойдет быстро.

Исли появился, когда Ригальдо уже доедал омлет. На нем было только полотенце, обернутое вокруг бедер. Едва выйдя из душа, он полез в бар и достал бурбон. 

Ригальдо насторожился и перестал жевать.

– Ты пил лекарства, – на всякий случай сказал он. – Лучше не надо. Садись вот... я приготовил поесть.

Рука Исли замерла над стаканом. Он отставил бутылку и молча ушел в спальню, закрыв за собой дверь. 

Да ебись оно все конем, подумал Ригальдо, тупо глядя в тарелку перед собой. Он поспит на диване в гостиной, делов-то. Даже если Исли выселит его на коврик у двери, он все равно будет делать и говорить то, что считает нужным.

Даже если уже слишком поздно что-то делать и говорить.

Настроение было хуже некуда, и он нашел на диване пульт и включил домашний кинотеатр. Уменьшил звук, потом вообще его вырубил. «Нападение трехголовой акулы» он когда-то смотрел, и в нем было много по-своему задорных шуток, но сейчас он не был настроен на богатый аудиоряд. То ли дело смотреть, как зубастые челюсти делают «клац-клац».

Сзади скрипнула дверь. 

– Подвинься, – скомандовал Исли. Он бросил на диван две подушки и сложенное одеяло и направился за тарелкой. Ригальдо повернул голову, проводил взглядом его спину и подумал, что Исли и в мягких пижамных штанах смотрится не хуже, чем в смокинге, и тут же осознал, что сам так и сидит в мятой офисной рубашке. Он раздраженно стащил через голову галстук и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу. Исли встал у него за спиной с тарелкой омлета, как на фуршете.

– Охуенное говно, – сказал через пять минут Исли про фильм. – Идеальное. Уморительно смешные спецэффекты.

Он перелез вперед и уселся на диван, очень аккуратно подобрав под себя ноги. Ригальдо смотрел на акульи проделки и думал, что все-таки на коврике у двери он бы чувствовал себя легче. Наконец он решился заговорить.

– Исли, – начал он и замолчал. Ах, черт, ну что за аутизм, почему он не может говорить ртом!

Самое странное, что Исли его понял.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что все будет хорошо, – негромко произнес Исли, глядя в экран. – Или что я не виноват. Но я виноват, Лаки прав. Я приучил Присс балансировать на краю срыва, поддерживать иллюзию нормальности в том, что врач называл «игрой в семью». Если теперь с ней или из-за нее случится несчастье... ничего уже не будет хорошо. Понимаешь?

Ригальдо молча кивнул. Чего не понять-то. Все будет плохо. Ригальдо было насрать на эту самую Присциллу, но прямо сейчас он больше всего в жизни жаждал, чтобы эта дура как можно скорее нашлась. Почему-то он чувствовал себя так, словно сидит на бомбе с часовым механизмом. И, как в хуевом кино, красные циферки знаменуют обратный отсчет.

У него мелькнула мысль, не накапать ли все-таки Исли выпить, в гомеопатической дозе, не больше, но тут Исли, ни слова не говоря, развернул большое одеяло и набросил его на колени им обоим. И Ригальдо передумал вставать. Он ощупью отыскал чужую руку и крепко ее сжал. Пальцы Исли едва заметно пожали его ладонь в ответ. Так, рука к руке, они и сидели в молчании, следя за бесчинствами акулы на атолле, и все это время Ригальдо думал, что в жизни не видел фильма приятнее.

***

 

В три часа ночи он проснулся от вибрации телефона и обнаружил, что телевизор все так же беззвучно работает, транслируя каких-то зомби, и что они с Исли лежат в обнимку на боку, сплетясь руками и ногами. Нос Ригальдо упирался Исли в грудь. Одетым под одеялом было жарко, он отлежал себе левое плечо, его рабочая одежда наверняка теперь выглядела, как будто в заднице побывала, но, сука, он предпочел бы лежать так еще целую неделю. 

Вместо этого он с трудом высвободился, перелез через спящего Исли и сгреб его телефон, разоряющийся на журнальном столике.

– Да? – прошептал он в трубку, потирая левую руку, чтобы вернуть ей кровообращение.  
– Ригальдо, это ты, что ли? – озадачилась трубка голосом Лаки. – Исли там? Он что, теперь и правда не будет со мной разговаривать?.. Он так сильно обиделся?..  
– Не дури, – Ригальдо понизил голос еще больше. – Мы дома. То есть, я хотел сказать... Мы сейчас оба дома у Исли.  
– Она здесь, со мной, я нашел ее! – ликующе проорал Лаки. – Ты был прав, я подумал и стал искать в местах, которые были ей дороги! 

Сквозь боль в плече его слова доходили до Ригальдо с огромным опозданием, как будто шли старинной телефонограммой через океан.

Господи, подумал Ригальдо, не верю. Неужели. Он – что сделал? Он – нашел?..

– Ты шутишь?!  
– Нет, я не шучу!  
– С ней все хорошо?..  
– Хорошо, только мы очень замерзшие! – безмятежно ответил Лаки. – Холодно было на улице! Сейчас выпьем глинтвейна и согреемся. Скорей бы уже лечь спать!  
– Вот, – прошептал Ригальдо, чувствуя, как где-то останавливается запущенный часовой механизм. – Можешь же, когда хочешь. Мужик! 

В трубке слышалось шуршание, плеск воды и дребезжание. И нежный, как колокольчик, голос, зовущий Лаки по имени.

– Где вы? – он бросился к письменному столу Исли, нашаривая ручку. – Назови адрес, мы сейчас приедем и вас подберем... или нет, вызови такси и вези ее к Исли – я все оплачу...  
– Ну нет, – твердо сказал Лаки. – Не знаю, как вы, а я жутко хочу спать. Присцилла тоже зевает. Я позвоню утром и скажу адрес.   
– Лаки! – рявкнул Ригальдо. – Какого хуя! Так нельзя! Скажи, куда ехать!

Звонок оборвался короткими гудками.

– Вот пиздюк! – Ригальдо растерянно обернулся и встретился взглядом с Исли. 

Тот не спал. Сидел на диване, взъерошенный и совсем не гламурный. На его щеке отпечатался глубокий след от угла подушки. И он ничего не говорил. Не радовался и не ругался.

Телефон в руке Ригальдо снова ожил.

– Скажи Исли, что я люблю его, – быстро и неловко сказал Лаки.

Ригальдо снова покосился в сторону дивана. И выпалил:  
– Что? Я не слышу!  
– Скажи Исли, что я люблю его! – снова проорал Лаки на всю комнату.  
– Я тебя тоже люблю, дуралей, – ответил Исли в прижатую к его уху трубку, прежде, чем Лаки отключился.  
– Твой племянник какой-то невероятный пиздюк, – заключил Ригальдо в полной тишине.

***

 

В чем-то Лаки был прав – глупо было продолжать нервничать, но и расслабиться не получалось. После короткого обсуждения Исли набрал номер Лаки и поговорил с обоими племянниками сам. Ригальдо сбежал на кухню, но все равно прислушивался к тому, как Исли тихо разговаривает с Присциллой. Они общались довольно долго. Ригальдо успел выкурить сигарету, сходить отлить и заварить чай. Потом Исли в комнате засмеялся и сказал: «Ну конечно, ты у меня самая лучшая девочка», – и Ригальдо плотно закрыл дверь.

Когда он вернулся в темную гостиную, захватив чай для Исли, зомби на экране беззвучно доедали команду корабля. Комната озарялась синеватыми вспышками. За огромными окнами мерцал спящий Сиэтл. Исли лежал на диване, поигрывая пультом. Ригальдо присел рядом и передал ему чашку.

– Ты был прав, – задумчиво сказал Исли. – Конечно, она оказалась в месте, в котором они часто бывали с отцом. Сидела на бревне в парке Гамильтона, смотрела с горы на город, залив и Каскадный хребет. Лаки сказал, это какое-то малопопулярное место, которое знают только художники, парочки и бездомные. Он говорит, видно, что там иногда жгут костры, – он помолчал и добавил: – Она так любила папашу, а он собирался от них уйти. И ушел бы, если бы его не убили.  
– Ты узнал, где они сейчас?  
– В мотеле ближе к мысу Элкай. Просто поразительно, – он сделал глоток, – как она туда добралась без денег и документов. Должно быть, и правда ловила попутки. Если бы не Лаки, я никогда бы ее не нашел.  
– Скажи-ка, – Ригальдо побарабанил пальцами по колену. – Ты не считаешь, что надо сейчас к ним нагрянуть? Что, если Присцилла к утру снова сбежит?  
– Если она сбежит, мне вошьют кардиостимулятор, – фыркнул Исли, отставляя чашку. – Я чувствую, этим все и закончится. 

Он поднял глаза на Ригальдо и тут же добавил:   
– О господи, я же шучу. 

Ригальдо молча смотрел в экран. Исли потряс его за плечо. Ригальдо сжал губы.

– Это и правда была очень тупая шутка, – встревоженно сказал Исли. – Простая привычка стебать все подряд. Ужасно смешно и обидно осознавать, что ты уже «не король». Прости, пожалуйста. Не ожидал, что ты так серьезно это воспримешь.

Ригальдо повернулся к нему и вырвал из его руки пульт.

– Не ожидал? – повторил он, глядя на Исли сверху вниз. – Да я чуть не выблевал желудок от страха, там, на шоссе!

Он задохнулся, не в силах выразить то, что чувствовал. Не зная, как подобрать слова, чтобы обозначить все, что ело его неделями: тоску, страх, возмущение, и обиду, и ревность, и мстительное желание поступать назло Исли – все, что, как волной, смыло страхом, что Исли не будет в его жизни. И еще чем-то, каким-то сложноопределяемым чувством, из-за которого он и сидел в четыре часа ночи на краю чужого дивана, прислушиваясь и приглядываясь, как дышит другой мужик. Как это, блядь, называют взрослые люди, полноценные члены общества, платежеспособные и совершеннолетние?..

– Прости, – повторил Исли, внимательно глядя ему в лицо. – Ты очень много сегодня для меня сделал. Больше, чем любой другой человек.

Ригальдо помотал головой. Чего он там сделал-то. 

– Что? – спросил Исли устало и непривычно мягко. – Я начинаю понимать твою тетю. Что она чувствовала, когда один мелкий пизденок принес ей в больницу извинительный торт.

И тогда Ригальдо выключил телевизор, наклонился в темноте к лицу Исли и сказал:  
– Этот пизденок вырос, но извиняться так и не научился.

Их губы соприкоснулись. Исли сидел, не шевелясь. Ригальдо чувствовал кожей его дыхание, движение длинных ресниц на щеке, и ему казалось, что он ощущает чужую усталость – и никакого возбуждения. И, задыхаясь от того, что ему было так трудно выразить, Ригальдо полез к нему на колени, в уверенности, что именно так и надлежит сделать. Он целовал Исли в веки, в колючие щеки, в твердые скулы и в прямой нос, он комкал на его плечах пижаму и вылизывал уши. А потом, откинув в сторону одеяло, он стянул с Исли пижамные штаны и устроился между его разведенных и согнутых ног.

Член Исли вяло лежал на бедре, невозбужденный и мягкий, но когда Ригальдо накрыл его ладонью, чуть потеплел и увеличился в размерах. Ригальдо зажмурился и уткнулся носом Исли в пах. Через запах геля для душа пробивался другой, пока несильный, но вкусный, острый, щекочущий ноздри. Он потянулся и по очереди прикоснулся губами справа и слева к мускулам живота, ощущая, как они каменеют, а потом легко потерся щекой о твердеющий член. Исли под ним шевельнулся и молча подтянул до груди футболку, а потом завел руки за голову и замер. Член налился и распрямился, и, задевая его подбородком, Ригальдо чувствовал, что он нетерпеливо покачивается. Запах мужского возбуждения стал сильнее. И тогда он наконец-то потянулся вперед и провел языком по гладкой коже, смачивая ее слюной и отмечая, что член Исли подрагивает от его движений. Он вдавливал язык в кожу и вел им снизу вверх по стволу, а дойдя до головки, оголившейся и влажной от смазки, решительно вобрал ее в рот. Вкус чужой смазки, соленой и скользкой, завел его самого так, что он едва дышал.

Бедра Исли были очень горячими. Ригальдо нагибался как можно ниже, стараясь сразу вобрать глубоко, и вдруг почувствовал, как на его затылок опустилась сильная рука. Исли пропускал его волосы сквозь пальцы, словно уговаривал не спешить, и Ригальдо попытался не торопиться. Он уже делал это – тогда, в машине, – но в тот раз все было быстро и бестолково, а сейчас он хотел не так. Положив руки на бедра Исли, он позволил его члену скользнуть в рот, плотно сомкнул на нем губы и пососал, лаская его языком, а потом выпустил с громким чмокающим звуком и быстрым движением облизал головку, будто это был чупа-чупс.

Исли издал громкий вздох.

– Плохой мальчик, – хрипло сказал он. – Очень, очень плохой.

Ригальдо хмыкнул, уперся лбом Исли в живот. Его собственный член требовал внимания и болезненно упирался в ширинку. Ригальдо решил, что разберется с ним как-нибудь потом. Он провел языком по паховой складке, сначала с одной стороны, потом с другой, затем опять поймал ртом член и с чмоканьем втянул его. Ствол был уже совсем мокрый от слюны, она хлюпала в пальцах, и Ригальдо, не прекращая сосать, собрал ее рукой и размазал по яйцам. Исли развел шире колени, сгреб в горсть волосы Ригальдо, задавая темп и заставляя двигаться жестко и быстро. Ригальдо послушно сосал, сильно втягивая щеки, так, как видел в порно, стараясь не кашлять и не давиться, когда член входил ему в глотку, пока наконец Исли не выгнулся, высоко вскидывая бедра. В рот потекла густая и горьковатая сперма. Он настолько обалдел от этого ощущения, что безропотно проглотил, и тут же смутился до слез, не очень хорошо соображая, как вообще принято поступать.

Исли мгновенно сел, взял лицо Ригальдо в ладони, и Ригальдо ощутил прикосновение его сухих губ.

– Не знаю, что это было, но было классно, – серьезно сказал Исли. И торжественно добавил: – Еще ни разу в жизни у меня не сосали прощения!

Ригальдо запрокинул голову и засмеялся.

Яйца ныли, и он потер их через штаны, решив, что по-быстрому сдрочит стояк в туалете, если будет докучать. Уступать эту часть извинений Исли он сегодня не собирался.

– Не хочешь раздеться? – мягко сказал Исли, прижимая его к себе. – Или ты собираешься и дальше портить рабочие брюки?   
– Ты же собрался меня завтра увольнять, – зевнул Ригальдо.   
– А ты все еще хочешь уволиться?  
– Не особо.  
– Ну, так не увольняйся.   
– Ладно, – фыркнул Ригальдо. – Тогда не знаю, имеет ли вообще смысл ложиться, – ответил он в тон Исли. – Мне через час нужно вставать на работу! 

Исли покачал головой.

– Я все улажу. Скажу, что у тебя сегодня... экспериментальный семинар.  
– Не это ли называется «злоупотребление властью»?  
– Не это, – отрезал Исли. – Ты же не бросишь меня с этими ужасными детьми?  
– Не брошу, – пробормотал Ригальдо. Исли втянул его к себе на подушки, обнял за плечи, и Ригальдо сквозь накатившую зевоту понял, насколько же он устал за эти бесконечные день и ночь.  
– Все равно, – с трудом договорил он, зарываясь лицом в волосы Исли, – нам придется выехать в шесть утра.  
– Почему это?  
– Потому что до того, как ехать в жопу мира, надо будет зайти в лофт и покормить моего кота!

***

 

– ...понял. Вышли мне адрес смс-кой, – сказал Ригальдо и убрал телефон в карман. И самодовольно улыбнулся: он и правда договорился провести на одной из точек этот гребаный семинар по мотивации. Ему даже не надо было готовить презентацию: все материалы уже были на флэшке. Мысль о том, чтобы просто так прогулять день с попустительства шефа вызывала у него корчи. Он представил, какое лицо будет у Исли, когда он объявит о своих планах, и снова усмехнулся. 

Ковыряющаяся рядом в урне бомжиха посмотрела на него с удивлением. 

– Мистер, – сказала она очень вежливо, – не будете ли вы так любезны доесть свой бургер? Вы нервируете мою собаку. 

Желтая собака сидела здесь же, склонив голову набок и умильно высунув язык. Ригальдо понял намек.

– На, – сказал он псине и та, счастливая, умчалась к морю, унося в пасти остатки булки. Бомжиха, ворча, поплелась следом. Возле самой воды она едва разминулась с девушкой в сигнально-яркой желтой куртке, стоявшей у нее на пути, и громко выругалась.

Девушка даже не повернула головы. Стояла себе и смотрела в сторону моря, на низкие тучи и слегка пенные волны, разбивающиеся о длинную темно-серую полосу пляжа Элкай и докатывающиеся до ее ног. Холодный морской ветер трепал ее короткие волосы, но она не поднимала капюшон.

Ригальдо не сводил с нее глаз.

Телефон в его кармане коротко пикнул – должно быть, Ларс прислал смс-ку. И доли секунды, на которую Ригальдо отвлекся, хватило, чтобы он потерял девушку из виду. Она молниеносно сорвалась с места и понеслась вдоль воды, касаясь крупной гальки легко и невесомо, словно ей совсем не мешали высокие армейские ботинки. Побежала – и врезалась в стаю бакланов, тяжело поднявшихся в воздух. 

С другой стороны пляжа ей навстречу шел Исли.

Ригальдо смотрел на него, не моргая, и чувствовал, как ему не хватает дыхания, как будто у него самого были какие-то перебои в груди. Сегодня по Исли нельзя было угадать, что вчера он почти загибался, и для человека, который провел ночь черте-как, он выглядел возмутительно бодрым и свежим, привычно-успешным и недосягаемым. Как некто, кто вместо собрания директоров решил прогуляться по зимнему пляжу, ворочая палкой прибрежные камни и показывая племяннице лед, водоросли и вмерзшие среди камней раковины. 

Ригальдо больше не доверял ни этой его бодрости, ни успешности.

И еще он не доверял Присцилле.

Это началось в ту самую минуту, как он впервые ее увидел. До этого все было нормально, хоть и очень сумбурно: они с Исли рано встали и еле ползали по квартире, потом чуть не переругались, когда Ригальдо попытался вылить кофе Исли в раковину. Потом они заезжали к Ригальдо, и все то время, пока он убирал за котом, нарезал ему рыбу и переодевался, Симба с воплями ходил за ним по пятам, бодал головой и путался в ногах, а Исли стоял в дверях и злорадно предрекал веселый март. Ригальдо огрызался на них обоих и очень хотел спать. Едва сев в мягкое кожаное кресло «Эскалады», он вырубился и проспал всю дорогу до мыса Элкай.

Проснулся Ригальдо так же внезапно, как и заснул. Машина была припаркована возле дешевенького мотеля, а Исли вовсю обнимался на улице со своим выводком. На Лаки была прежняя куртка, а русые волосы, не причесанные с ночи, торчали дыбом. Он неуклюже и радостно хлопал Исли по спине и тыкал в сторону местной закусочной, на которой как раз вывесили табличку «открыто». Потом Исли шагнул в сторону, и Ригальдо увидел Присциллу. 

Можно сказать, что с ним приключился инсайт. 

Привыкнув, что Исли говорит о племяннице как о нежно любимом ребенке, он как-то не ожидал встретить двадцатипятилетнюю женщину. Да, невысокую, да, худощавую, но с сильными и цепкими руками, высовывающимися из рукавов форменной ярко-желтой куртки дорожного рабочего, которая почему-то была надета на нее вместо пальто. Из-под длинной куртки торчал подол пансионатной сорочки и голые ноги с покрасневшими коленками. Ригальдо опустил боковое стекло и хорошо слышал, как Исли озабоченно спрашивал, как Присцилла себя чувствует. Она молча покачала головой. И тут ее темный влажный взгляд зацепился за взгляд Ригальдо. Он машинально вытер вспотевшую ладонь о бедро.

Глаза Присциллы были как две черные дыры. Каждый – как черный зрачок пистолета. Она безмолвно пялилась на Ригальдо, будто задалась целью взглядом просверлить его черепную коробку, пока он не сдался первым и не отвел взгляд. Только тогда на ее лице замаячила нежная улыбка. Ригальдо едва удержался, чтобы не выматериться. Он никогда не считал себя мнительным или эзотерически настроенным человеком, но блядь! В этой девке сидело столько чертей, что Ригальдо внезапно отлично понял Терезу. 

«Хватит мерзнуть, давай ты уже сядешь в машину», – произнес тогда Исли несколько напряженно, и Ригальдо понял, что их переглядки не остались незамеченными. К его удивлению, Присцилла послушно скользнула на заднее сидение и уселась, сложив руки на коленях. Лаки принес из закусочной пакет какой-то сомнительной еды. Исли включил магнитолу, но Ригальдо не мог расслабиться – все время поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида. И не пропустил момент, когда Присцилла наклонилась вперед и понюхала его волосы. И затихла, будто бы чем-то довольная. Ни Лаки, ни Исли никак это не прокомментировали.

Когда они проезжали через коттеджный поселок, она впервые произнесла: «Я хочу к морю».

***

 

– Вот, я же говорил, что комбо-бургер вкусный, съешь его на раз-два, – Лаки перелез через бортик, огораживающий территорию пляжа, плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с Ригальдо и вытянул вперед ноги в кроссовках. – А ты: «Холестериновое говно»...

– Говно, – меланхолично сказал Ригальдо, умолчав, что скормил остатки собаке. – Но со скидкой.

Лаки фыркнул.

Ригальдо посмотрел, как он листает сегодняшние фото на телефоне – Лаки и огромный бургер, Лаки и Присс на фоне моря, Лаки и маленькая копия Статуи Свободы с дальнего конца пляжа, – и не удержался от вопроса:  
– Можно узнать кое-что про твоих родителей?

По лицу Лаки прошла легкая тень, но он тут же улыбнулся и энергично кивнул.

– Спрашивай. У меня нету этого... посттравматического синдрома. Я просто устал, что все носятся с тем, какие мы несчастные сиротки.  
– Как их убили?  
– Ну, ты прямо в лоб, – Лаки восхищенно покачал головой. – Такой тактичный!  
– Я же спросил разрешения, – Ригальдо вытащил сигареты.  
– Да ладно, – на урну рядом с Лаки сел толстозадый баклан и принялся с энтузиазмом крушить клювом пластиковую бутылку. – Тоже мне, тайна. Их зарезали.   
– Заре... – Ригальдо захлопнул рот.   
– Точно, – преувеличенно бодро сказал Лаки. – И выпотрошили. Такие дела. Ты стряхиваешь пепел на пальто.

Ригальдо поморщился и отряхнул полы.

– А сколько тогда было лет Присцилле?   
– Пятнадцать, – Лаки разогнал плывущий к нему дым. – А мне одиннадцать, и я был в лагере «волчат». Послушай, они с Исли идут сюда. При ней мы об этом не говорим, ок?

Ригальдо сжал фильтр сигареты зубами и молча кивнул. Мысли в голове метались броуновскими частицами.

Они с Лаки следили, как Исли и Присцилла, обнявшись, идут по берегу. Темная голова Присциллы лежала у Исли на плече. Сделав несколько шагов, они остановились. Исли что-то поднял с земли, и Ригальдо увидел, как он беззвучно смеется. Присцилла стояла рядом, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок, и смотрела на Исли, наклонив голову, как давешняя собака. 

Ригальдо смотрел – и все думал, как мог Исли, умный, внимательный Исли, не видеть, не понимать, не подозревать?

– Ладно, – вдруг торопливо произнес рядом Лаки. – Пока они там заболтались, я тоже спрошу. У Исли какие-то проблемы с бизнесом?

Ригальдо удивленно обернулся.

– Насколько я знаю, нет.

Смешливое лицо Лаки было непривычно серьезным. Под взглядом Ригальдо он набычился еще больше, сердито пожевал губу.

– Я не тупой, – сказал он почти агрессивно. – И вижу, что что-то происходит. Какого черта вы с Исли тусите даже по ночам? У вас блицкриг по работе – или ты его охраняешь? И дома, и на отдыхе? Если ему что-то угрожает, я хочу знать!

Ригальдо едва не обжег губы о фильтр.

Похоже, Лаки не смотрел «Новости Молодого Сиэтла». Да и вообще никакие новости не смотрел.

– Почему бы тебе не спросить об этом у самого Исли? – сказал он, туша сигарету о край урны. – Или вы с ним снова не разговариваете?  
– А я спросил, что у вас за дела, – Лаки ковырнул гальку кроссовком. – Сегодня утром. А он сказал, что не знает. И отослал меня к тебе.

Ригальдо стало и смешно, и неловко.

Вот же коварный мудак.

– Ты вчера так сурово сказал, что мне может быть стыдно за «не успел, не сделал, не сказал», что теперь я хочу все знать, – продолжал бубнить себе под нос Лаки. – Если Исли что-то грозит по его ебучей работе, я...

«Что ты, парень, – закрутилось на языке у Ригальдо, – Исли ничего не грозит, кроме его немного нездорового сердца и, возможно, твоей немного нездоровой сестры, которую в любой момент может переклинить, и тогда она...»

Исли поднял голову и глянул на них с Лаки – совсем небезмятежно. И снова нацепил на лицо самую светлую из улыбок, ласково обращаясь к Присцилле и, кажется, уговаривая ее уйти с пляжа.

«Он все насчет нее понимает, – подумал Ригальдо. – Он или знает, или догадывается».

– Какой-то ад, – сказал он вслух, и Лаки тут же взвился:   
– Ты вообще слышишь, о чем я говорю?..  
– Лаки, – Ригальдо повернул к нему голову. – Исли ничего не угрожает. Мы с ним общаемся не по работе. Это другое.  
– Чего – другое?  
– Другое, – Ригальдо выделил это слово. – Пестики, тычинки. Соображаешь?  
– Да ладно, – сказал Лаки после короткой паузы. – Ты гонишь.

Ригальдо предпочел никак не комментировать, просто, прищурившись, смотрел на Лаки через плечо.

– О. – Лаки взъерошил вихры. – Ну охуеть.

Он еще немного подумал и его прорвало:  
– Нет, правда? Или это такой прикол?..  
– Я что, похож на человека, который станет прикалываться?  
– Не похож, – согласился Лаки. – Блин! Спасибо, что сказал, конечно, но теперь я таким дураком себя чувствую!  
– Ты сам спросил, – отбрил Ригальдо, пряча ухмылку.  
– Вот именно! – сказал Лаки. – Ладно, проехали. Боюсь еще чего-нибудь узнать!  
– Смотрите, мы нашли Лору Палмер! – донесся до них голос Исли. Ригальдо разглядел в его руках потрепанную и побитую волнами барби. Ее светлые волосы повисли клоками, одной ноги не было, а вторая была примотана скотчем.  
– Она совершенно точно мертва – и местами завернута в пластик, – довольно сказал Исли. 

Присцилла выдернула у него из руки куклу и быстро сунула ее в урну. И, подойдя к Лаки, доверительным жестом взяла его под руку.

– Хей, привет, – он потрепал ее по голове. – Поедем домой к Исли?..  
– «Санта Роза», – сказала она еле слышно. – Я хочу в «Санта Роза».  
– Назад в пансион? – у Лаки вытянулось лицо. Ригальдо перевел взгляд на Исли. Ему хотелось рявкнуть: ты же обещал больше не поддерживать иллюзию, что Присцилла нормальная! Сдай ее в государственную клинику на принудительное лечение!

Исли смотрел в сторону моря. Ригальдо не удавалось поймать его взгляд. Зато на него вытаращилась Присцилла. Устало и обиженно, как замученный ребенок.

– Хочу в «Санта Роза», – сказала она настойчиво. – Слушать музыку китов.  
– Ладно, детка, – торопливо сказал Лаки, и Ригальдо подумал, что он и правда очень любит свою ебнутую сестру. – Мы отвезем тебя туда. Правда же, Исли?..  
– Конечно, – сказал Исли. – Лезьте в машину.

Налетевший ветер растрепал ему волосы, завесил лицо светлой пеленой. Исли терпеливо ждал, пока Присцилла с Лаки поднимутся по ступенькам на опоясывающую пляж набережную.

«Рай, – вспомнилась Ригальдо очередная цитата, – это очень большое и интересное место». А ад может быть очень маленьким. Уютным, маленьким и семейным.

– Тебе не обязательно тащиться с нами до клиники, – негромко сказал Исли. – Могу подбросить тебя по пути, куда скажешь.

Ригальдо посмотрел на часы. Время до семинара у него еще было, но с пляжа пора было уезжать. Правда, у него и здесь было одно незаконченное дело.

– Я сказал Лаки. 

Исли метнул на него короткий внимательный взгляд, и Ригальдо повторил уже увереннее:  
– Сказал ему про нас.

Исли едва заметно пожал плечами. И спокойно произнес:   
– Это хорошо.

«Спроси же меня, почему! – мысленно твердил ему Ригальдо. – Я тебе популярно, блядь, объясню, что от меня ты так просто не отделаешься. Я не какая-нибудь... сраная Тереза!»

Но вместо этого Исли спросил:  
– Так какие планы? – и почему-то было понятно, что речь идет вовсе не о вечере. И Ригальдо ответил, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал непринужденно:  
– Я тоже думаю, что нам надо съехаться. Жить на два дома действительно неудобно.

Он ждал от Исли каких-то слов, может, даже насмешек, но Исли молча положил ему ладонь на плечо. Так они и стояли, слушая, как грохочут на берегу волны.

***

 

– ... а потом я сказал, что это он должен ко мне переехать, – Ригальдо вытащил из трубы пылесоса застрявший носок и погладил лезущего под локоть кота. – Ну а он, конечно, сказал, что я долбоеб.

Кот ходил по кровати, терся о руку Ригальдо, ставил лапы ему на колено и всячески демонстрировал, что не боится пылесоса, когда тот выключен.

– Ну правда, – Ригальдо почесал Симбу под горлом. – Сам посуди. Мы же не содержанки какие-нибудь. Я не могу жить в квартире у босса. Даже в очень хорошей квартире.

«Боже, какой идиот, – сказал ему Исли. – Что за вечные комплексы!»

Ригальдо вытряхнул пылесборник, старательно завязал мешок и убрал пылесос в кладовку. 

– А потом они с Лаки поехали отвозить свою ебнутую, а я на семинар, – он снял фартук и бросил его на спинку стула. – И теперь я с ума схожу, как там все прошло. 

Симба согласно мяукнул, задрал хвост и с тяжелым стуком соскочил на пол, недвусмысленно подзывая хозяина к холодильнику. 

Ригальдо оглядел лофт.

Разговаривать с котом вошло у него в привычку за те недели, когда он почти не общался с Исли. Сперва он, конечно, только крыл его матом, убирая лужи, а кот противно орал в ответ. Он испортил компьютерную мышку и разбил чашку, он влезал на разложенные документы, аккуратно раскладывая по ним толстый зад, он разбегался и прыгал на спинку подранного «гостевого» кресла так, что стекла дрожали. Ригальдо рычал на него и обещал отдать на живодерню. Когда кот в очередной раз обоссал лофт, Ригальдо нацепил на него шлейку и вывел на улицу, как собаку. И сказал: вот он, дивный новый мир индустриального города. Это тебе не заштатный Эймс. Вот сюда я тебя и выброшу, если ты не уймешься.

Кот пер вперед по январскому грязному снегу, среди людей, собак и машин. Ригальдо видел, как они отражаются в витринах – мрачный мужик в черном пальто и волокущий его мрачный кот. Вечер Симба просидел за креслом, не вылезая даже к своей миске, и на ночь разжалобившийся Ригальдо взял его спать в постель. Утром оказалось, что кот повалил вешалку, стащил с нее шлейку и старательно обоссал. Ригальдо стоял над ней и ржал в голос, потому что ну это же надо было так выразить свою мысль. 

– Ладно, – сказал он, рассматривая идеально вылизанную квартиру. Он мыл, скреб и чистил ее, как только пришел с работы, гоня от себя всякие тревожные мысли. – Будем благоразумны. Если Исли все-таки приедет, надо будет немедленно уложить его спать. 

В дверь сильно постучали, Симба завопил, и Ригальдо, сделав глубокий вдох, пошел открывать.

Исли вошел, распространяя запах дождя. На его плечах блестели капли воды. Ригальдо принюхался – нет, сигаретами не пахло. Утром Исли признался ему, что решил выполнить хотя бы одно предписание врача и бросает курить. «Потому что без кофе я точно не выживу».

– Привет, – Исли опустил на пол два огромных пакета.  
– Ты долго.  
– Заезжал домой и в магазин.  
– Что у тебя там? – с подозрением уставился на мешки Ригальдо. – Не слишком тяжелое?  
– Не слишком, – Исли наморщил нос. – Не причитай надо мной.

Ригальдо смотрел на него, а Исли ухмылялся – красивый, довольный, все как всегда. У него немного отлегло от сердца. 

Симба подкатился им под ноги, с коротким мяуканьем потерся о брючину гостя.

– Привет, рыжий, – Исли наклонился и взял кота под брюхо, прижал к груди. – У-у, какой ты могучий король-лев!

Как был – в пальто и с котом на руках, – он прошел в комнату. Ригальдо перенес его пакеты на стол.

– Там ноутбук с жестким диском, трусы, носки, бритвы и зубная щетка, – спокойно объяснил Исли, поглаживая Симбу между ушей. – И немного овощей и сыра из супермаркета. Я знаю, что у тебя тут полно консервов, но иногда хочется чего-то съедобного. Не обижайся.

Ригальдо решил, что обидится как-нибудь потом.

– Есть хочешь? – пробормотал он, непривычно волнуясь. – Я сейчас что-нибудь сделаю.   
– Нет, – сказал Исли и опустил кота на пол. – Есть я не хочу. Иди-ка сюда. 

Они одновременно шагнули навстречу друг к другу. Ригальдо задержал дыхание, когда Исли взял его за подбородок. Сердце ухнуло в кишки и застучало, как сумасшедшее. Они сосались, как школьники в подземке, сталкивались зубами, толкались языками, постанывая и мыча. Ригальдо цеплялся за Исли обеими руками, обнимая так, как будто хотел, чтобы они растворились друг в друге диффузией. Твердый, как палка, член прижимался к его паху, и Ригальдо терся об него, раздумывая, не очень ли это позорно – попросить Исли вставить ему без всяких прелюдий.

– Я хочу тебя, – сказал Исли между поцелуями. – Ужас, как сильно.

«А я все равно хочу сильнее», – подумал Ригальдо и потащил его к кровати.

Кот вился у них в ногах, терся о штанины. По пути Исли раздевался – сбросил пальто и шарф, перешагнул их, стянул через голову свитер и расстегнул на Ригальдо ремень. Когда его рука влезла в трусы и крепко сжала ягодицу, Ригальдо почувствовал, что вот-вот спустит, и задохнулся.

– Постой, не так быстро, – он попытался отстраниться, выровнять дыхание.   
– Да ты ебанулся, – сказал ему Исли с нежностью. – Быстро? Да я с Рождества блюду целибат.

Ригальдо сумбурно подумал, кому же он тогда вчера отсасывал так, что искры летели, но Исли уже повалил его на постель и стаскивал свои брюки. И где-то между тем, как Исли поцеловал его в шею, и тем, как он стиснул его сосок, Ригальдо с опозданием посетила ужасная мысль.

– Послушай, а тебе вообще можно? – он приподнялся на локтях. – Нагрузки на сердце, вот это вот все...

Исли укусил его в подбородок. Ригальдо взвыл.

– Мне – можно, – уверенно сообщил Исли. – Иначе зачем вообще жить.

Они беспорядочно барахтались, закидывая друг на друга ноги, цепляясь руками за плечи, как разлученные близнецы, они катались, вминая друг друга в покрывало и терлись членами. О боже, подумал Ригальдо, когда Исли наконец совсем содрал с него джинсы и всунул колено между голых ног. Он был прижат к постели телом Исли, и, боже, как же это было хорошо.

– Лежи, – велел Исли и щелкнул крышкой от тюбика. Он выдавил столько смазки на промежность, что Ригальдо чувствовал, как она стекает между его ягодиц. Исли отбросил тюбик, размазал лубрикант, ненароком пропихнув пальцы в сжавшееся отверстие, и достал презерватив. Ригальдо подставил ладонь.

– Давай я тебе надену.

Исли замер.

– Давай, – отозвался он шепотом.

Член Исли, горячий и гладкий, послушно лег в руку, и Ригальдо на ощупь раскатал по нему презерватив. Все это время Исли легко его поглаживал, а как только Ригальдо справился, заставил развести ноги, подхватил под колени и начал входить.

Плечи Исли закрыли обзор, и, скосив глаза, Ригальдо мог видеть только белые волосы, лезущие в лицо. Член входил в него туго и медленно, несмотря на обилие смазки, с тупым сладким давлением, и Ригальдо изнемогал от этой пытки. Он пытался елозить и подгонять Исли, но тот двигал бедрами совсем понемногу. 

– Блядь, – пробормотал Ригальдо. – Да что же ты делаешь... Убил бы!..  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сказал ему на ухо Исли. Перенес вес на выпрямленные руки и пригвоздил Ригальдо к кровати. Тот захлебнулся воздухом. Исли ебал его, опираясь на руки, нависал и с размаху вколачивался так сильно, что у Ригальдо темнело в глазах, а когда Исли немного менял угол, то Ригальдо матерился и сдавленно ахал.

– Погоди, давай по-другому, – сказал Исли и, высвободившись из его рук, сел на пятки. Он подтянул Ригальдо на себя и снова вставил, придерживая за бедра и двигаясь с какой-то первобытной грацией. Ригальдо, как зачарованный, смотрел, как волосы на груди Исли темнеют от пота, как напряжены мышцы плоского живота. Лицо у Исли было раскрасневшимся и отрешенным. Он хватал Ригальдо то за бока, то за бедра, двигаясь со все нарастающей амплитудой. Каждый толчок отдавался у Ригальдо в яйцах, заставлял судорожно поджимать пальцы ног. И на пике движения Исли Ригальдо кончил, твердя его имя. И ему показалось, что потолок лофта рухнул, а может, это просто Исли упал на него, содрогающийся и мокрый. 

Кто-то дул ему в висок, очень нежно. Ригальдо разлепил склеившиеся ресницы и наткнулся на озадаченный взгляд Исли. Пошевелившись, он понял, что лежит в кольце его рук.

– Ты меня напугал, – сказал Исли. – Мне вдруг показалось, ты умер.   
– Я тебе не какой-нибудь инвалид с аритмией, – вяло огрызнулся Ригальдо. – Мне просто было хорошо.  
– И мне тоже.

Они соприкасались мокрыми лбами и обнимали друг друга за плечи, дыша, будто после большой гонки. Колена Ригальдо коснулось что-то меховое, и он рефлекторно поджал ногу.

– Это твой кот, – объяснил ему Исли. – Он приходил нюхать мою подмышку. Кажется, он бисексуал.  
– Он натурал, в Эймсе он наделал котят всем соседям моей тети.  
– Ну, значит, он Мистер Толерантность.

Ригальдо засмеялся. Он начал мерзнуть, и Исли, видимо, тоже – он сел и начал вытаскивать из-под них одеяло, и вдруг замер. Ригальдо проследил его взгляд и чертыхнулся. Он совершенно забыл убрать кое-что.

– Поверить не могу, – сказал Исли, таращась на стену. – Это что, Магритт?..  
– «Принципы удовольствия».  
– Обалдеть!  
– А, херня, – зевнул Ригальдо. – Это даже не репродукция. Вырезал из плаката-календаря.  
– Но ты вставил ее в рамку и повесил на стену.  
– Меня все-таки воспитала учительница, я неравнодушный к искусству человек.  
– И что это? – Исли полез из кровати, не озаботившись даже надеть трусы. – Какая-то твоя пасхалка к Линчу? Что-то из третьего сезона?.. Человек в строгом костюме, у которого солнце вместо головы?  
– Нет, босс, – Ригальдо вытянулся во весь рост и заложил руки за голову. И почему-то решился сказать чистую правду: – Когда я смотрю на нее, то представляю, что это ты.


	7. Chapter 7

– Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, – сообщил Ригальдо, когда их оставили дожидаться в приемной. В глаза Исли он при этом не смотрел. – Прямо сейчас.

Исли ощутил, как сердце ухнуло куда-то в живот и затрепыхалось, сдавленное поясным ремнем. Он медленно поднялся с дивана и одернул легкий летний пиджак, который неожиданно стал давить на плечи, как бронежилет. 

– Ты передумал, – сказал он скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая.  
– Нет! – Ригальдо бросил на него короткий сердитый взгляд и тоже пружинисто встал на ноги. – Но мне было страшно, и в туалете я сделал пару глотков виски. И теперь боюсь дышать на судью.   
– О господи, – Исли взял его под руку, незаметно сжал пальцы. – Это же просто глупая, претенциозная и устаревшая формальность, одолжение, которое ты мне делаешь, чтобы я не ебал тебе мозг. Ты же сам так говорил.  
– Я говорил, – согласился Ригальдо. – Но все равно как-то не по себе.

Исли оттеснил его к окну – глупо было торчать посреди комнаты. На улице бесновался густой летний ливень, лужи на асфальте кипели от пузырей. Он полез в карман и достал жвачку.

И когда Ригальдо взял ее, признался:  
– Мне тоже. 

Июнь и июль были жаркими и сумбурными, будто бы до краев наполненными дрожащей красноватой дымкой, которая появлялась на небе еще за час до рассвета, и город тонул в ней вместе с запахом раскаленного гудрона, гудками машин, чадом рыбных закусочных и льющимся по вечерам изо всех дверей любительским блюзом. Контуры вулкана Рейнир плавились на горизонте. Из-за этой маятной и вездесущей жары приходилось связывать волосы в узел, чтобы по шее не лился пот, а сердце временами тихо и неприятно ныло. Сбежать от нее можно было только в работу, и они всю весну и лето работали, до самого вечера прячась в офисной прохладе, а по выходным отсыпаясь за наглухо задернутыми шторами, укрывшись до ушей, чтобы не простыть под кондиционером.

В первую субботу августа в Сиэтле похолодало, небо затянуло молочно-белыми облаками, а ветер потащил с моря запах воды и соли. 

За неделю до этого они с Ригальдо получили в мэрии разрешение и договорились о проведении гражданской церемонии.

– Лаки точно придет? – мрачно спросил Ригальдо, глядя в окно. – Что он сказал?

«Вы ебанулись, – восхищенно сказал Лаки по телефону. – Но я приеду!»

– Он будет, – вздохнул Исли. – Но в его точности я уже не уверен. 

Телефон у него в кармане коротко пикнул.

«я проспал! – писал Лаки с кучей смайлов. – уже мчусь!111»

– Как хорошо, что мы не отдали ему кольца, – фыркнул Ригальдо. И, когда Исли, тяжело вздохнув, повернулся к нему, повторил с нажимом: – Ведь мы же не отдали?.. 

Исли прикусил изнутри щеку.

«Не будет никакого мальчишника, – объяснял он Лаки всю эту неделю. – Ни торта, ни шариков, ни гостей, ни клятв, ни, боже упаси, орхидей в петлицах. Только гражданская регистрация. Ты, мы и мировой судья. И ни одной тупой сиропной шутки про «невесту», слышишь, Лаки? И не опаздывай! Я тебе голову оторву!»

«Да брось, – неожиданно серьезно оборвал его Лаки. – Ригальдо нормальный мужик, с чувством юмора. Но послушай, мне что же, нельзя будет позвать с собой Клэр?..»

– Спорим на что хочешь, – снова заговорил Ригальдо, глядя в окно. – Он опоздает на час. Мне не принципиально, кто там распишется, клерк или свидетель, но, блядь, я же просил насчет колец!..

Телефон снова пикнул.

«клр ужетам, – писал Лаки, очевидно, не попадая по кнопкам. – кст кольца у нее».

– Боже, храни Клэр, – с чувством сказал Исли и схватил Ригальдо за руку. – Пошли.

Девушку Лаки они опознали сразу. Среди нескольких невест, их гостей и подружек она была в самом простом платье – и при этом выглядела самой красивой, очень серьезной и очень мокрой.

– Лаки боялся, что может опоздать, и еще вчера отдал кольца мне, мы должны были встретиться здесь. Такси встало в пробке на перекрестке Пайн-стрит и Пятой Авеню, – сказала Клэр, вытирая волосы бумажным полотенцем. – Я решила, что пешком успею быстрее. 

– И ты пошла под дождем, чтобы успеть принести нам кольца?!  
– Ну да, – спокойно сказала Клэр, глядя на Исли снизу вверх. Даже с растекшейся тушью она была хороша. – А что?..

Ригальдо молча снял пиджак и накинул ей на плечи. А Исли подумал, что Лаки чертовски повезло. 

– Сегундо, Фёрст, – объявила чиновница. Исли почувствовал, как Ригальдо стиснул его ладонь.   
– Ну, наконец-то! – его шепот звучал почти нетерпеливо. – Сколько можно тянуть.

Церемония оказалась не страшной и очень короткой. 

Лаки опоздал всего на чуть-чуть. Когда он бочком прокрался в кабинет судьи и встал у двери, его лицо было улыбающимся, красным и мокрым, а грудь тяжело вздымалась, как будто он пробежал несколько кварталов.

Пальцы Ригальдо не дрожали, когда Исли надевал ему кольцо, но губы были сжаты в нитку. Свое кольцо он надел на палец Исли так плотно, будто вкручивал гайку на резьбу. Когда Исли наклонился к его лицу, Ригальдо закрыл глаза. Его скулы потемнели. Зная, как он взвивается при любом намеке на «сопливый, сиропный флафф», Исли поцеловал его в лоб. Ригальдо вспыхнул еще сильнее.

– Я очень боялся, что ты передумаешь, – очень тихо сказал Исли.

Губы Ригальдо едва заметно дрогнули, а глаза, когда он открыл их, были светлыми и прозрачными, как море в штиль.

– Я тоже, – так же тихо сказал он и ухмыльнулся. – Но после того, как живая девушка вымокла из-за этих колец, слиться мог бы только полный пидорас.

***

 

Дождь мерно барабанил по навесу азиатского ресторана, в крошечных прудах между лесенками и мостками шевелили хвостами огромные карпы. С террасы над обрывом открывался вид на неспокойное море и маленькие горные сосны, цепляющиеся корнями за камни и шевелящие лапами на ветру.

Исли смотрел, как в чашах с водой, расставленных по периметру террасы, разбегаются круги, а с мокрых перил летят брызги, и чувствовал, как на него волнами накатывает какое-то необыкновенное, безбрежное спокойствие. 

Идея пойти в ресторан ради «детей», к которым они с Ригальдо автоматически причислили Клэр, как только увидели, как они с Лаки держатся за руки, пришла ему в голову во время регистрации. До этого Ригальдо вставал на дыбы при упоминании любых свадебных торжеств. Исли был уверен – не заговори он об этом сам, и «дети» бы тоже не заикнулись. «Ты посмотри, – шептал он Ригальдо, отведя его в сторону. – Не покормить их будет полное...» «Пидорство, – хмуро согласился Ригальдо. – Черт с ним, пусть будет настоящая свадьба. Надеюсь, ты найдешь где-нибудь столик, и надеюсь, это будет не “Старбакс”».

И Исли нашел, и все вышло просто замечательно. Еда оказалась вкусной, девушка Лаки – вежливой и серьезной, Ригальдо тоже был молчаливым, но изредка рассеянно улыбался. Лаки болтал за четверых.

Клэр положила палочки. 

– Спасибо. Мне кажется, я никогда не ела в таком красивом месте.  
– Ты ешь, ешь еще, – Лаки заботливо подпихнул к ней тарелку. – А если не хочешь, то, может быть, я доем?..

Ригальдо закатил глаза и постучал себя пальцем по лбу. Лаки покраснел, а Клэр, не моргнув глазом, сгрузила ему в тарелку острый рис с орехами, грибами и тофу – так, словно была старшей сестрой, а он ее голодным младшим братом.

Исли засмеялся. Лаки не первый раз прокалывался на манерах – почему-то придерживать перед Клэр дверь или отодвигать стул выпадало Ригальдо, но медвежья неуклюжесть Лаки компенсировалась какой-то фантастической нежностью, с которой он таращился на Клэр – а она на него. 

– Ладно-ладно, – сказал Лаки, сметая подчистую авокадо с тунцом. – Лучше бы рассказали, каких еще сюрпризов от вас ждать. Ригальдо сказал, что ты продаешь квартиру?  
– Продаю, – кивнул Исли и покрутил обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце – широкий и ровный серебряный ободок. У Ригальдо было такое же. Кольца сидели идеально, но Исли все равно почему-то тянуло трогать свое. Он перевел взгляд на Ригальдо и убедился, что тот тоже крутит кольцо. 

Их глаза встретились. Ригальдо прищурился. Исли широко улыбнулся и поспешил сделать глоток вина.

Одного взгляда на руку Ригальдо с обручальным кольцом было достаточно, чтобы в его сознании покадрово запустился восхитительный порнофильм. 

– Значит, теперь вы будете жить в том жутком лофте?..  
– Эй! – немедленно вскинулся Ригальдо. – Ты хоть знаешь, сколько стоит снимать лофт на Квин Энн?! Просто кто-то весь изнуделся, что ему не хватает места на стоянке для своего кашалота...  
– Просто кого-то достал вечно неработающий лифт.  
– Между прочим, кому-то велели ходить в день не меньше трех миль...  
– Но не вверх же по темной загаженной лестнице. Лаки, не слушай его. Он еще зимой отказался переезжать ко мне – по идейным соображениям, хотя под жилым комплексом огромная парковка, я промучился всю весну, и...  
– Я не понял, – перебил Лаки. Палочки он игнорировал, и с зубцов его вилки свисали нитки лапши. – Вы поженились из-за того, что вам негде ставить машины? И где все-таки вы в итоге будете жить?

Ригальдо разлил вино по бокалам.

– Мы покупаем дом, – со скрытой гордостью сказал он. – Это я его выбрал.  
– Покажи им фотки, – посоветовал Исли.

Две головы склонились над телефоном Ригальдо, и Лаки тут же сказал:  
– Так он что, в лесу?!

А Клэр добавила:  
– Очень красивый. 

«Да, – подумал Исли, разглядывая скулы Ригальдо и линию его губ. – Очень красивый».

Их будущий дом был удобным, стильным и дорогим. Ригальдо вынул душу из риэлтора и вытрахал мозги Исли, но наконец нашел то, что счел идеальным. Правильным. Подходящим для них двоих.

– На берегу озера, в пригороде, – довольно пояснял он, листая снимки. – Там вокруг сосны, но до шоссе недалеко. Удачная развязка, я прикинул, что если выезжать вовремя, мы будем проскакивать до работы быстрее, чем сейчас, когда едем через центр города.   
– Он такой стремный, – Лаки щелкнул пальцами. – Не похож на загородные дома. Вся эта геометрия, прямые линии и много свободного места... И стенка внизу прозрачная, как в слэшерах про маньяков...  
– Что бы ты понимал! – ревниво вызверился Ригальдо. – Знаешь, как меня тошнит от «пряничных избушек»? Прозрачная стенка – это... красиво. Зато внутри и на веранде отделка из дерева. Все маркетологи вашей фирмы уписались бы от радости.  
– Ого, – Лаки широко улыбнулся. – Тогда это круто. И как только вы собрались.

Из ресторанного садика тянуло запахами можжевельника, мокрых ирисов и хризантем. На лице оседала водная взвесь. 

Исли прикрыл глаза.

Весна не была безмятежной – они с Ригальдо часто и выразительно ссорились, как правило, из-за ерунды, и быстро и бурно мирились, словно боясь повторения зимнего инцидента. Они осторожно привыкали друг к другу, пытаясь соблюдать на работе секретность и тут же палясь в мелочах. Однажды, проснувшись утром от запаха подгорелых гренок, придавленный к постели весом кота Симбы, свернувшегося бубликом у него на груди, Исли пошел на кухню и спокойно сделал свое предложение. Ригальдо не менее спокойно сказал, что подумает. И думал полтора месяца, а потом с легкой бравадой объявил, что все равно не собирается возвращаться в свою провинцию, потому что больше не к кому. «Я по-прежнему не вижу профита в браке между мужиками, – сказал он, будто оправдываясь. – Но если тебе очень хочется... то пожалуйста». И тогда Исли брякнул: «Ну, если что, ты унаследуешь моих племянников, а я твоего кота». И Ригальдо, наморщив брови, согласился, что профит несусветный.

– В общем, ничего так. Жить можно, – неловко подытожил Ригальдо.  
– А детская? – невинно округлил глаза Лаки. – Детская у вас будет?

Исли едва не перевернул на себя тарелку и с трудом прикусил язык, чтобы не рявкнуть: «Какого хуя, я же просил!»

– Лаки, – укоризненно произнесла Клэр.

На лице Ригальдо не дрогнул ни один мускул.

– Конечно, детская будет, – прохладно сказал он. – Надо же будет где-то укладывать тебя с сосочкой, пока взрослые будут жарить внизу барбекю.  
– А я говорил, – радостно сообщил Лаки, развернувшись всем корпусом к Исли. – Ригальдо нормальный! И у него есть чувство юмора!

Пузатый бокал для минералки жалобно звякнул, снесенный им со стола.

– К счастью, – серьезно сказала Клэр, осторожно переступая в луже осколков.

Выражение лица Ригальдо заслуживало быть растиражированным в интернет-мемах.

– Я приберу! – заторопился Лаки и опустился на корточки, прежде чем Исли успел кликнуть официанта. – А что, к вам правда можно будет приезжать, что ли? А когда вы туда переберетесь? Клэр, поедешь к ним на выходных?..  
– Это неудобно, – сказала Клэр и протянула ему салфетку – собрать осколки. – Наверное.   
– Да ладно, они классные, – донеслось из-за стола. – Когда не смотрят всякие говнофильмы и не шутят про старый, как дерьмо мамонта, детективный сериал...  
– Простите, – произнесла Клэр обреченно.

И тогда Исли не выдержал – он откинулся на спинку стула и засмеялся, счастливый, как никогда.

***

 

Когда на море опустились сумерки, под крышей и в саду загорелись оранжевые фонари. Лаки увел Клэр танцевать, пользуясь тем, что дождь перестал.

Исли поймал взгляд Ригальдо и похлопал по соседнему стулу. Ригальдо усмехнулся, но пересел. Исли сразу же завладел его рукой, поглаживая ладонь и ощущая прохладную гладкость кольца на безымянном пальце.

– Веди себя прилично, – буркнул Ригальдо.  
– Это всего лишь рука.  
– Вот именно, – Ригальдо многозначительно поднял брови. – Было уже, проходили.

Исли засмеялся и очень недвусмысленно поводил кольцом вдоль безымянного пальца. Ригальдо засмеялся, но его выдал румянец на его скулах.

– Расслабься, здесь никого нет, даже официантов, – посоветовал Исли. И правда: редкие посетители кучковались внутри, испугавшись дождя, и эта крошечная веранда была полностью в их распоряжении.   
– Все равно. Меня это напрягает, – упрямо сказал Ригальдо, и Исли оставил свои поползновения. Ему не хотелось портить вечер. Он выпрямил спину и разлил вино по бокалам.  
– Как тебе Клэр? – спросил он светским тоном.

Ригальдо пожал плечами.

– Нормальная. Спокойная и учится на медсестру.  
– И это все, что ты мог бы сказать? Что ты думаешь о ней как о девушке?  
– Красивая, – неохотно сказал Ригальдо. – Похожа на Милу Йовович.  
– Как в «Пятом элементе»?   
– Как в «Обители зла».  
– Да я смотрю, она тебя очаровала!

Ригальдо глотнул вина.

– Я просто боюсь, что она слишком хороша для твоего обалдуя, – откровенно сказал он.  
– Чего это? – неожиданно для себя обиделся Исли. – Лаки симпатичный и добрый. Девочки таких любят.  
– Вот именно. Но она-то другая. Такая серьезная, еще и старше его. Где они вообще могли пересечься?  
– Лаки растрепал, что они вместе играют в ММО РПГ.   
– Чего? – Ригальдо вскинул голову. – Это такие жуткие онлайн-игры, где придурки в доспехах часами рубятся огромными сверкающими мечами?  
– Ой, прямо вот ты сам ни во что тайком не играешь!  
– Я уважаю только аркадные стрелялки, – отрезал Ригальдо, но глаза его неожиданно заблестели. – И что, ты хочешь сказать, что вот эта вот Клэр бегает там в доспехах и ебашит врагов, как какой-то сияющий эльф?

Исли кивнул, давя в себе смех.

– Тогда я беру свои слова назад. Они друг другу подходят, – степенно сказал Ригальдо, и Исли поймал себя на глупой радости, как будто ему в самом деле было важно, одобрит его мрачная половина девушку Лаки или нет.

Потом они заказали десерт, а сами долго цедили вино. Наконец Исли поднялся, чтобы размять ноги, походил и оперся о перила. Ригальдо встал рядом. Сверху был виден пляж, тонущий в темноте, и подсвеченная огнями беседка музыкантов. Клэр и Лаки медленно танцевали, обнявшись. Белое платье Клэр почти светилось.

– Вот я иногда думаю... – начал Ригальдо и замолчал. – Пообещай не ржать, – попросил негромко. Исли накрыл его руку своей: «Продолжай».  
– Раньше мне было понятно, к чему я стремлюсь. Мне надо было обеспечить тетке достойную старость. А сейчас я даже не знаю. Вот мы чего-то стараемся, строим твою финансовую империю. А потом? Лаки не хочет принимать от тебя бизнес. Присцилла... тут все ясно. Тебя не томит, что все это не пойми куда ухнет?  
– Хочешь знать, не тревожусь ли я, что умру бездетным пидорасом, которому некому будет передать честно нажитое? – уточнил Исли, наслаждаясь хмурой миной Ригальдо. – Ну, тут возможны варианты. Можно вплотную заняться проблемами аутизма... Не делай такое лицо!  
– А ты не напоминай.  
– Можно устроить себе шикарную старость на маленьком тропическом острове в Тихом океане...  
– Я пересмотрел слишком много треш-хоррора про акул, чтобы меня радовала эта перспектива!   
– А если серьезно, – Исли сорвал азалию, покрутил в пальцах, – я очень рассчитываю в этом смысле на Лаки. Точнее, на его детей. Должны же быть у него какие-то дети?.. Вот им-то я и оставлю компанию.

Ригальдо фыркнул и указал вниз:  
– Такими темпами у них даже есть шансы появиться довольно скоро.

Лаки и Клэр аккуратно целовались посреди танцпола.

– «Перед вами фронтальный на три четверти портрет двух взрослых людей в романтический момент!» – процитировал Исли. И Ригальдо немедленно подхватил:  
– «Смотри, сынок, это случится снова!»

Исли посмотрел на его профиль в контровом свете красных фонариков и внезапно сказал:  
– Поехали завтра на Сноквалми? Водопад из Твин Пикс? 

Ригальдо со смешком оттолкнулся от перил.

– Ты знаешь, я бы поехал, хотя опасаюсь, что реальный водопад нанесет мне моральную травму. Ну, что он будет не таким большим и страшным, как мне запомнилось в детстве, словом, «не тем, чем кажется»!  
– А потом устроим марафон из третьего сезона. Надо же уже закрыть этот гештальт!  
– Можно, – серьезно сказал Ригальдо. – Но разве ты не собирался завтра ехать к Присцилле?

Исли разочарованно выдохнул. Действительно, собирался.

– Ты не поедешь со мной? – спросил он, и Ригальдо отвел глаза.

Ригальдо Присциллу не жаловал, как и она его. Исли отчаялся навести мосты через эту бездну антипатии. К его удивлению, Ригальдо тряхнул головой:   
– Я поеду. Но к ней заходить не буду. Подожду тебя где-нибудь рядом.  
– А смысл?..  
– Так надо, – туманно сказал Ригальдо, и Исли махнул рукой: ладно. 

Внезапно фонари над верандой мигнули и погасли. Послышались удивленные возгласы. И пользуясь этой внезапной темнотой, Ригальдо обхватил его за шею и поцеловал. Исли вернул поцелуй. Они торопливо сталкивались губами, толкаясь языками и почти кусаясь. А когда включился свет, Ригальдо тут же отпрянул, моргая, как вспугнутая сова.

Снизу послышались аплодисменты. Лаки хлопал в ладоши, задрав голову. Клэр не было видно – должно быть, она поднималась по лестнице.  
Ригальдо показал Лаки средний палец. Лаки в ответ засвистел.

– Его ты уже не стесняешься, – заметил Исли. Ригальдо уселся обратно за стол и плеснул себе минералки.  
– Не особенно, – признался он. – Он, как бы сказать... свой. И к тому же баклан.   
– Клэр – другое дело?  
– Клэр – девушка, – Ригальдо вздохнул. – Ебаный стыд! Девушка знает, что я официально женатый пидорас! Жизнь меня к этому не готовила!  
– Я тебе больше скажу, – Исли сел на соседний стул и склонился к его уху. – Она даже может догадываться, что сегодня ночью ты будешь ебаться в задницу!   
– Не без того, – согласился Ригальдо, держа удар. Его лицо было совсем рядом, и Исли казалось, что от его кожи идет жар, а глаза пьяные от смятения и желания. – Но я бы поспорил насчет того, чья именно задница это будет!   
– Мне кажется, ни у кого нет в этом сомнений.  
– С хуя ли? У меня такие же права на твою жопу, как и у тебя на меня!   
– Идут, – шепнул Исли и засмеялся, когда Ригальдо дернулся. – Никто не идет. Я тебя обманул.  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – обреченно сказал Ригальдо. – Как мне выдержать годы семейной жизни?   
– Может, нас спасет зомби-апокалипсис? – предположил Исли, оглядываясь. Лаки и Клэр конкретно задерживались по пути наверх. Может быть, это был тактичный намек не стесняться?  
– В случае зомби-апокалипсиса можешь меня съесть, – внезапно сказал Ригальдо.

И, пользуясь тем, что свет опять погас, Исли снова его поцеловал.

***

 

Душная жара вернулась всего через день после свадьбы. «Медовый месяц» Исли пах морской солью, горячим асфальтом, выхлопными газами и кондиционированным воздухом офиса. И соснами – в доме на озере, и неразобранными картонными коробками, и утренним кофе, и прохладными простынями, на которые было так славно ночь за ночью укладываться вместе с Ригальдо, прижимаясь к его горячей спине.

В августе в городе прошел морской фестиваль с «парадом огней» и гонками на гидропланах, в парках распустились георгины, а Исли получил финансовый отчет и просидел над ним битый час, вообще ничего не делая, бездумно крутясь в кресле и разглядывая Даунтаун сквозь огромные окна.

Потом до него дошло, что Люсиэла безуспешно пытается связаться с ним по селектору. 

– Зайдите уже, мисс Сауз, – сказал он, нажав кнопку. И, достав телефон, быстро набрал Ригальдо.  
– Да? – строго спросил его супруг. Исли подавил ухмылку. Зимой их регулярное общение впервые вызвало пристальный интерес, и тут и настал звездный час программы Рифул Вест. Всю весну слухи гуляли по офису, от стойки ресепшена до опен-спейса, то набирая силу, то затихая. Злые языки прочили Ригальдо повышение, вплоть до увольнения Галатеи и вхождения в совет директоров, вызывая нездоровую нервозность в головном офисе, но тут Ригальдо проявил баранье упрямство в отвергании всех сулимых ему благ. Максимум, что Исли смог для него сделать, – вытащить из-под начала Кроноса и передать продажи в центральном регионе. Ригальдо общался со своими подчиненными по скайпу и, говорят, был ужаснее пожарной инспекции. После свадьбы офис был целую неделю в ажитации, а потом угомонились даже самые отъявленные сплетники. Как подозревал Исли, дело было даже не в страхе перед наказанием за нарушение корпоративной этики. Какой интерес сплетничать о человеке, который день за днем ходит по офису с одним и тем же лицом святого Себастьяна, невыносимо заебанного чужой тупостью. 

– Я собираюсь задержаться, – сказал он, чувствуя странную легкость, будто его кровь превратилась в пузырьки воздуха, бегущие по венам. – Дождись меня, ладно?  
– Ок, – лаконично ответил Ригальдо и отключился. Исли запрокинул голову и вдохнул.  
– Мистер Фёрст? – Люсиэла шла к нему крадущейся кошачьей походкой. – У вас есть для меня какие-нибудь особенные распоряжения на завтра?..

Исли озадачился.

– Да нет, все как обычно.   
– Тогда, – Люсиэла сложила руки на подоле юбки, как ученица воскресной школы, – если я заранее все проверю и подготовлю, можно мне будет завтра взять выходной?  
– Теоретически, можно, – Исли повертел ручку. При всех своих крокодильских замашках Люсиэла его никогда не подводила и, так и быть, заслужила внеочередной выходной. – Какие-то проблемы?  
– Да нет, просто сестра приезжает, – Люсиэла пожала плечами и непривычно смущенно улыбнулась, став вдруг похожей на совсем молодую девчонку. – На один день. Хочу проконсультировать ее в той же клинике, что и мисс Год-Айсфилд, и уговорить прооперировать глаз.

Исли даже немного опешил: Люсиэла в его сознании не ассоциировалась с живым человеком, у которого была родная и любимая сестра.

– Удачи, – сказал он, не найдясь с тем, что еще сказать. – Подготовь все, что надо, думаю, один день я протяну без тебя. Да, а как быть с юристами? Они еще не отдали договоры?   
– Мистер Фёрст, – Люсиэла сладострастно оскалила зубы в улыбке. – Я возьму юристов за яйца, если они их еще не проверили. Обещаю, к завтрашнему утру договора будут у вас на столе!  
– Ну, дай бог, – Исли содрогнулся и постарался отогнать от себя образ газонокосилки из древнего хоррора. – Справишься – и можешь завтра быть свободной.  
– Да, сэр, – Люсиэла просияла и сделала шаг к двери. А потом обернулась и с любопытством кивнула на разложенные бумаги:   
– Какие-то новости?..  
– Самые лучшие, – твердо сказал он, наблюдая, как заходящее солнце красит высотки Даунтауна в оранжево-золотой цвет, вспыхивая на прощание из тысячи окон. – Самые лучшие новости, Люсиэла.

***

 

Из кабинета он вышел, только когда опустел весь этаж. Перед этим Исли связался с дежурным охранником и попросил не беспокоить. Тот меланхолично согласился и только просил сообщить, когда можно будет устроить обход. На нижних этажах, Исли знал, работа еще продолжалась, там вовсю ходили лифты, а здесь, наверху, было тихо – ни голосов, ни звонков, ни гудения принтеров. Верхний свет был выключен, опен-спейс тонул в темноте. Из-за многочисленных перегородок помещение напоминало стеклянный лабиринт. Обитаемым казался только маленький кабинет Ригальдо в конце коридора, откуда сквозь поднятые жалюзи пробивался бледно-голубой свет монитора, а по углам мелькали красно-оранжевые огоньки сетевых фильтров. Исли беззвучно подошел и, заложив руки за спину, немного постоял у двери. Ему было видно, как Ригальдо грызет колпачок ручки, задумчиво глядя в разложенные листы. Исли покачал головой. Половина седьмого. Любой другой человек давно бы смотрел по рабочему компу фильм. 

Когда он нажал на ручку, Ригальдо поднял взгляд. На нем был очень официальный, черный, совсем не летний пиджак – кондиционеры работали на полную – и такой же строгий и жутко красивый галстук. Галстук Исли выбрал ему сам.

– Мы вроде договорились, – Ригальдо вытянул шею, заглядывая ему за спину, – что ты сюда не приходишь. Это неуместно. Если что-то понадобилось – зови к себе...

– Расслабься, половина седьмого, – оборвал его Исли. – Здесь никого нет. Все сталкеры уже давно ушли домой.  
– Так поздно?.. – Ригальдо отложил ручку и сильно потянулся, выгнув спину. – А я не заметил.   
– А я думал, ты ждешь, как терпеливая жена.

Ригальдо бросил в него скомканной бумагой. 

– Кто еще здесь «жена», у кого лохмы до пояса!  
– Лохмы – это серьезный аргумент, – улыбнулся Исли. 

Он не двигался с места, привалившись лопатками к двери. Ригальдо нахмурился.

– Что случилось?  
– Нет, просто... – Исли достал из-за спины бутылку шампанского. – Хотел поговорить.

Ригальдо скептически вскинул брови, однако беспокойство начало уходить из его глаз. Исли внутренне усмехнулся. Ригальдо принял правила игры.

– День рождения у меня еще только через неделю.   
– Это не день рождения, это лучше. У тебя есть какие-нибудь чашки или возьмем стаканчики в кофе-поинт?..  
– Я не держу в кабинете лишнего, – отбрил Ригальдо, и Исли фыркнул. Ну да, мы известны своими принципами.   
– Так что такое? – не выдержал Ригальдо. – Я ничего не буду пить, пока ты не объяснишь.

И Исли сдался и полез в карман. 

– Что это? – Ригальдо разглядывал мятую бумажку, на которой были написаны от руки длинные ряды цифр. – Это шифр или кто-то руку расписывал?..  
– Это прибыль, – тихо сказал Исли. – Уже с вычетом затрат и налогов. А дальше – ожидаемая при таких темпах роста сумма к концу квартала.  
– Блядь, – сказал Ригальдо после минуты молчания. – Ты меня троллишь? Это вообще как?..  
– Все бумаги у меня в сейфе, – Исли заложил руки в карманы. – Можешь убедиться, что я не шучу, в любой момент. Ну, так что, я открываю шампанское?

Ригальдо смотрел на него во все глаза. Исли пришлось все-таки сходить в кофе-пойнт.

– Все дело в том, – сказал Исли после щелчка пробки, когда над длинным горлом бутылки закружился газ, а бледно-золотое вино потекло в стаканчики, – все дело в том, что я перед тобой виноват.

Ригальдо молча принял шампанское и сделал глоток. Он так и сидел в своем кресле, а Исли остался стоять.

– Тогда, зимой, меня настолько накрыло, что я мариновал твой проект две недели, прежде чем вообще в него заглянул.   
– При чем тут тот проект, – отмахнулся Ригальдо. – Мы все равно его тогда потеряли. Тот раз, когда убежала Присцилла...  
– Не потеряли, – перебил его Исли. – Папка лежала у меня в дипломате.   
– Но я думал... – Ригальдо осекся. Он посмотрел на шампанское в своей руке и залпом допил его. Зажмурился от попавших в нос пузырьков. – Прошло столько времени... Я думал, что эта тема закрыта.   
– Вот она, эта тема, – Исли кивнул на измятую бумажку. – В работе уже пятый месяц. И, видишь, набирает обороты. Ты проработал идеальную схему. Мне надо было понять это еще в январе.

Исли снова наполнил стаканы и поднял глаза на супруга.

Ригльдо одеревенел. 

Он вцепился в пластмассовые подлокотники вращающегося кресла, и у него был совершенно остановившийся взгляд. 

– Детка? – позвал Исли, волнуясь. Ему было одновременно и весело, и неловко перед Ригальдо, и все перекрывала какая-то щемящая нежность. – Ты меня слышишь? Я говорю, что ты умница.  
– Поправь меня, если я не так понял, – заговорил Ригальдо. – Вот эта сумасшедшая цифра там – это все-таки правда?.. И все это – благодаря моему плану?..  
– ...ну и еще благодаря работе многих людей, – кивнул Исли.  
– ...который ты не отверг нахуй, как я думал, а запустил в работу... и ничего не сказал мне?

– И тут мы подходим к неловкому моменту, – Исли поставил стаканчик на бумажку. – Результаты пока нельзя разглашать.   
– Это я понимаю, – Ригальдо покусывал губу. – Нельзя, чтобы узнал Римуто. Ты будешь убеждать его, что компания на грани разорения, кормить фальшивыми данными, чтобы, когда он занервничает, скупить через подставных лиц его акции.  
– Так и есть.

Ригальдо молчал и крутился в кресле – вправо-влево, как сам Исли недавно.

Исли вздохнул и торжественно выговорил:  
– Прости меня. Надо было рассказать раньше.  
– Да ну? – Ригальдо поднялся из кресла. Он обошел стол и встал рядом с Исли. Двумя пальцами поднял бутылку за горлышко и покрутил. – И ты пришел ко мне с этим в офисе, с шампанским, как к какой-то дешевой секретарше?.. И правда хочешь, чтобы я не обижался?

Он выпятил грудь. Они стояли вплотную, и, принюхавшись, Исли мог уловить запахи его туалетной воды, лосьона после бритья и шампанского. Монитор погас, и в сумерках выражения лица Ригальдо было не разобрать. Пауза затягивалась.

А затем Ригальдо достал откуда-то пульт и опустил все жалюзи, отрезая кабинет от пустого и темного этажа, оставляя их с Исли в замкнутом пространстве.

– Тебе напомнить, – его голос был взвинченным и ломким, – как нужно правильно просить прощения, или сам догадаешься?   
– С членом во рту, что ли? – невозмутимо спросил Исли, и один бог знает, как тяжело ему эта невозмутимость далась.   
– Да, – Ригальдо быстро провел кончиком языка по нижней губе. Он продолжал напирать на Исли грудью.   
– Здесь, в офисе моей компании? – уточнил Исли. 

На одно короткое мгновение ему показалось, что Ригальдо смешался. Однако тот тут же дерзко задрал подбородок.

– Да. На коленях, – отважно добавил он. – Давай, докажи, что ты уяснил, кто тут самый умный парень! И у кого диплом не за папины бабки! 

Исли ухмыльнулся краешком рта.

Ригальдо предлагал невозможное, немыслимое, нарушал правила своей пуританской рабочей этики, которые постоянно навязывал Исли: ни одного знака внимания в офисе, ни поцелуев, ни прикосновений, ни объятий, даже во время максимально чинного совместного обеда в перерыв. 

Короче, провоцировал.

Исли почувствовал, как в брюках стало тесно. Ригальдо стоял совсем близко, и источал агрессивное желание. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели, и это было видно даже в сумерках. 

– Что? – он тряхнул волосами. – Как вам такой проект, мистер Фёрст?

Исли сделал шаг вперед и прижался к Ригальдо бедрами, дав ему почувствовать свой стояк. 

Ригальдо вспыхнул темной краской. Он смотрел с недоверчивым вызовом, а потом, молча раздув ноздри, сел на край стола. Исли легонько погладил его через брюки, и Ригальдо положил ему руки на плечи и надавил, понукая опуститься вниз.

Он действовал так отчаянно и так нагло, что Исли не мог насмотреться на своего «самого умного парня», и это завело его так, что стало понятно: он может по-быстрому отсосать, но им все равно будет этого мало.

Он дернул плечом, сбросив руку Ригальдо, и прижал ее к столу, жестко смяв пальцы. А потом прижал и вторую, заставив Ригальдо откинуться назад. Ригальдо, распятый в неудобной позе над столешницей, задергался, напряг плечи, пытаясь вырваться. И тогда Исли надавил ему на грудину и все-таки завалил на стол. На пол тяжело плюхнулся органайзер, из опрокинутого стакана посыпались ручки и маркеры. Должно быть, мышку случайно пошевелили, и монитор снова загорелся, заливая кабинет голубым светом.

– Блядь, клавиатура, – хрипло выдал Ригальдо, выгибаясь в пояснице. 

Исли рывком вытащил ее из-под него и засунул за монитор. А потом ухватил брыкающегося Ригальдо под колено, заставив согнуть правую ногу, и прижал ее к своему боку, как танцор в танго. 

– Знаете, мистер Сегундо, – сказал он как можно задушевнее, нависнув над замершим Ригальдо и осторожно касаясь его скулы. – Вы действительно очень толковый работник. И я собираюсь повысить вас до вице-президента. Прямо сейчас.

Ригальдо сдул упавшие на глаза волосы и положил ладони на предплечья Исли, смяв рукава пиджака. Он покраснел, как мальчик, и часто дышал.

– Ты шутишь, – сказал он полувопросительно. И Исли, погладив его по вздыбившейся ширинке, ухмыльнулся еще нежнее:  
– Кто, я?.. 

Ригальдо раздул тонкие ноздри – и согнул и вторую ногу. Он не пытался обнять Исли, прижать его к себе, поцеловать. Исли, поднапрягшись, толкнул его по столешнице еще глубже, так, что Ригальдо уперся головой в принтер. На пол каскадом посыпались какие-то папки и каталоги, возмущенно звякнула свалившаяся бутылка. 

Пальцы Ригальдо стиснули край стола. Исли нашарил застежку его ремня, не глядя, вытащил его и бросил на пол. Он расстегнул ширинку и почувствовал, что оттопыренные членом трусы от возбуждения уже слегка влажные спереди – и стащил их вместе со штанами. Ригальдо потянулся распустить узел своего галстука.

– Нет, – хрипло сказал Исли.

Ригальдо фыркнул:   
– Да ладно! 

«Что б ты понимал», – думал Исли, глядя на него сверху и чувствуя неописуемую, животную похоть. Таким – подчиненным, лежащим на спине с голыми ногами, одетым в смятую офисную рубашку, стиснувшую шею белым воротничком, в распахнутом пиджаке и при галстуке, Ригальдо был невероятно желанен. Как в первый день, когда они встретились, и как во все остальные дни.

– Ты так и будешь на меня пялиться? – сквозь зубы сказал Ригальдо. 

Опомнившись, Исли встрепенулся и, подхватив под колени, закинул его ноги себе на плечи. 

Ригальдо облизал губы и промолчал. 

Когда Исли вжикнул молнией и, сдвинув трусы, достал член, глаза Ригальдо потемнели.

– Что, – прошептал он, глядя на Исли снизу вверх с жадным, неприкрытым восторгом, – сам не разденешься?..

Вместо ответа Исли сжал его член, коротко стиснул мошонку. И, облизав пальцы, завел руку вниз и принялся разминать задницу. Он щедро добавлял слюны, долбил в дырку то двумя, то тремя пальцами, а Ригальдо цеплялся за край стола и постанывал.

– Бо-о-же! – промычал Ригальдо, когда Исли вытащил из кармана презерватив. – Ах ты гад!  
– Я говорил вам, мистер Сегундо, – назидательно сказал Исли, надорвав конвертик зубами и раскатывая презерватив по члену, – есть вещи, без которых из дома лучше не выходить.

Он поводил влажным от смазки членом по ягодицам Ригальдо, придерживая его за бедра и нависая сверху. И, навалившись, вставил член в дырку. Ригальдо задрожал, когда он протолкнулся на всю длину. 

Стол под ними даже не скрипнул, когда Исли, придерживая Ригальдо покрепче, примерился и начал ебать. Это был дорогой и хороший стол, и сейчас он оправдывал каждый цент своей стоимости, содрогаясь, но не угрожая рассыпаться. Исли трахал Ригальдо с невообразимым азартом, почти полностью вытаскивая член и снова глубоко загоняя. Ригальдо часто коротко постанывал, цепляясь то за лацканы пиджака Исли, то за стол, то за собственный зад, широко и непристойно разводя пальцами ягодицы, так, что жаркая влажная дырка растягивалась еще больше. Голова Ригальдо лежала на каких-то графиках и таблицах, и, наваливаясь на своего партнера и сгибая его, как перочиный нож, Исли различал собственную летящую подпись у него за левым ухом. 

В летнем сумраке, подсвеченном синевой монитора, он хорошо видел каждый предмет в кабинете: выключенную лампу, лотки для входящей и исходящей корреспонденции, жалюзи на плотно закрытых от жары окнах, книжный шкаф, шкаф-купе. На стене висело зеркало. Иногда Исли урывками ловил в нем собственное отражение – мокрая одухотворенная рожа, прилипшие ко лбу волосы, съехавший на бок галстук – и отворачивался, продолжал двигаться, удивляясь, откуда берется дыхание. Ригальдо тоже был раскрасневшийся и горячий, он метался и высоко прогибал спину, упираясь в столешницу лопатками и затылком. Исли придерживал его то за бедра, то за щиколотки вздернутых к потолку ног, и почти рычал, чувствуя, как Ригальдо тесно сжимается вокруг него.

– Черт! – Ригальдо в очередной раз выгнулся, широко и слепо махнув правой рукой и столкнув на пол степлер, калькулятор и телефон. Исли смотрел на его острый подбородок, на темные, плотно сжатые ресницы, и чувствовал, как бухает в висках кровь – не как при приступе аритмии, а от невозможного, летящего восторга. Он еще раз толкнулся вперед бедрами, заставив ножки стола со скрипом проехать по полу, и Ригальдо под ним кончил, так ни разу не прикоснувшись к свему члену, обильно залив спермой живот. Исли упал на него и прижался губами к соленой и мокрой шее. И спустил в гондон, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги.

Едва отдышавшись, он попытался отстраниться, но Ригальдо ему не позволил – ухватил за галстук и, намотав на кулак, подтянул к себе и жадно поцеловал. Они так и лежали друг на друге, остывая и успокаиваясь, наслаждаясь этим неторопливым соленым поцелуем, когда Исли померещился в коридоре дробный стук каблуков. Одновременно с этим, как вспышка, пришло понимание: его дорогой муж, вне всякого сомнения, внимательный и умный работник, старательно вывернул жалюзи, но так и не запер дверь. И поза, в которой они сейчас находятся, не оставляет простора для трактовок.

Он ничего не успел сделать – все случилось за пару секунд.

Каблуки было промчались мимо, но тут же сдали назад.

Кто-то рванул дверь и пронзительно ойкнул.

Исли выпрямился.

В зеркале отразился ошарашенный взгляд, и сразу же с шумом посыпались какие-то папки. 

– Вы что-то хотели, Люсиэла? – сказал Исли самым светским тоном, на какой был способен. Он хорошо представлял себе вид сзади на свою полностью одетую спину и длинные голые ноги Ригальдо, лежавшие у него на плечах, как крылья любви. 

– Н-нет, ничего... Я думала, кто-то не выключил компьютер... Я привезла договора!  
– Очень хорошо, – благосклонно сказал Исли. – Оставьте их пока там... на полу. Я потом сам отнесу их к себе. Хороших вам выходных.  
– Д-да, конечно, – согласилась его «крокодилица», пятясь за дверь. – До свидания!

Только когда дверь захлопнулась, он отважился посмотреть на Ригальдо. Тот лежал на спине в прежней позе и глядел в потолок, не моргая.

Исли стало тоскливо и холодно.

Дураку было ясно, что такого унижения Ригальдо ему не простит. 

И тогда произошло то, чего он не мог себе представить.

Ригальдо принялся ржать.

Он валялся на столе без трусов, в задранной рубашке, в мятом пиджаке и неудержимо хохотал.

– О господи, я прошу тебя, выпиши ей премию, – донеслось до Исли сквозь смех. – За моральный ущерб. Бедная рептилия! А то, не дай бог, антидепрессанты потребуются...

Исли украдкой перевел дух.

Он не мог понять, как это так вышло, что вечер из почти погубленного внезапно стал охуенным, но чувствовал жгучую благодарность, что Ригальдо повел себя... не как всегда.

– Дай руку, – попросил Ригальдо сквозь смех и слезы, и, когда Исли помог ему сесть, вытер глаза. Он откуда-то извлек рулон бумажных полотенец и протянул одно Исли.   
– Так что насчет повышения? – спросил Исли, приведя себя в относительно пристойный вид. – Как тебе – «вице-президент»?  
– Нормально, – безмятежно ответил Ригальдо, заправляя рубашку в брюки. – Теперь, когда две главные прямые моей жизни сошлись в одной точке, у меня больше нет повода протестовать.   
– Это какие еще прямые?   
– Секс с тобой и работа, – невозмутимо ответил Ригальдо. – Через пару дней вся компания уже будет знать, что мы трахаемся в офисе после закрытия, и им придется это пережить, а когда мы уделаем Римуто, все директора и топ-менеджеры будут любить тебя и бояться.  
– Господи, почему? – пробормотал Исли, обнимая его со спины и зарываясь лицом в волосы. Он хотел спать, а до дома на озере было еще так далеко ехать...

Ригальдо повернул голову. Он выглядел невыносимо довольным, а его голос звучал надменно:  
– Потому что, если ты так выебал за успех, только представь, что ты сделаешь с провинившимися!..


End file.
